A Clean Slate
by ira-gula-superbia
Summary: A one-eyed psycho chick, a partially reformed alien despot, a kid who basically sold his soul to the devil, and now a girl who has more identities than fingers . . . people always told Gar that he was overly optimistic, but he was feeling really good about this new team.
1. The Beginning is in the End

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'The Beginning is in the End' is performed by Thousand Foot Krutch.**

* * *

"I don't see how we can let her join the Titans. She's probably just trying to infiltrate it for Slade. I mean, what actual proof do we have that she's changed?" Nightwing ranted fiercely to the other members of his team.

"Roy vouched for her," Changeling offered.

"Roy," Nightwing spat, "Roy has made it a habit to be a bad judge of women's character if his own love life is any sort of sign. He willingly had a child with Cheshire when he knew she had no intent to turn herself in!"

"We cannot choose who we love or who our family is," Raven pointed out before pressing a few of the keys on the console in front of her seat. The holographic projection of the shapely young woman with flowing white hair dissolved before it was replaced by a red-skinned boy possessing horns and a barbed tail, unleashing a gout of flame into the air. "However, such was not the case when Eddie Bloomberg struck a bargain with the fell demon Neron for powers. I do not know the details of this deal, but Neron is ever-scheming and ever-malevolent."

"Tim's worked with Eddie before. Says he's got a good heart," argued the leader of the Titans. The empath remained unconvinced and Nightwing sighed before pressing a few keys and replacing the image once again. A dark-haired beauty with golden skin appeared on the screen, emerald eyes narrowed as she smirked in the shot. "Recently, Blackfire's been making claims that she's reformed. She came to us instead of the League because, aside from Cyborg, she knows us better. However, we know her. Star, what do you think? Is she being honest?"

The Earthbound queen of Tamaran gnawed upon her lip, obviously unsure, before she hung her head and admitted, "It would bring me immense joy to learn that my sister has changed her ways, but she is highly skilled at appearing to be honest. It is most troubling and while I would prefer to believe her . . . I cannot bring myself to do so."

The resident shape shifter propped his feet up on the considerably expensive projector table and rocked back on the hind legs of his chair. He clasped his hands behind his head and seemed to be musing to himself before he asked, "So, what? We're just going to reject them? Let them just slip through the cracks?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember how last month I went to get groceries and then it was storming and I came back and all the cold stuff was all spoiled? See, I had to take refuge from the rain and all and I wound up in this building where they were having an AA meeting. Pretty informative. Anyway, the people, you know the ones with the drinking problem, had people supporting them called sponsors. The sponsors helped them and made sure that they didn't slip back into old habits."

"Soooo . . . you want us to be sponsors for them?" Nightwing gestured towards the three individuals who were now being displayed by the holographic projector.

"With the other option being to let them slip back into their old habits? Hell yeah."

Raven frowned, crossing her slender arms across her chest, "I dislike the idea of any of them being near any sensitive information regarding us. The choices they've made in their lives are hardly reassuring."

"Friend Garfield makes sense. I believe that we should give my sister and the others a chance. Though precautions must be taken," Starfire added. Changeling beamed at her before leaning forward, the forelegs of his chair clacking against the floor as he set his elbows on the table and stared intently at the Batman's former protégé. Starfire followed his stare, fixing Nightwing with a cold stare and he sighed under the pressure before throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, fine, fine. I'll make a call to some of the other Titans and try to find a supervisor for –"

"I'll do it."

Nightwing and Starfire blinked in surprise as they stared at the verdant young man who had his arm up in the air like an overeager schoolboy while Raven's frown intensified. Retracting his hand, Changeling continued, "I'll supervise 'em. We'll set them up on a different network so that they can't get into all the files we have on everybody, except for probably the villains. Might wanna keep those around."

Surprise turned to frowning consideration as Nightwing mulled over the offer. "You sure, Gar? I'm sure I could find somebody else willing-"

"I got it, dude. Honestly, I've been itching for a chance to get back to regular field work. Handling stuff is cool and all, but I'd rather be beating feet on the street."

"Friend Garfield, do you no longer desire to work alongside us?" Starfire asked. Over the years, she had become aware of how she could influence others, particularly male specimens, by putting a quaver to her lips or a tremble to her voice. If Gar had not been around to watch her develop that particular skill, he would have been just as susceptible to it as anybody else. Instead, he simply smiled and gave a slight shake of his head.

"Definitely not, Star. I couldn't dream of better coworkers slash friends slash interim family. But, I'd like to be the one that helps these kids – plus, you know, Blackfire. It's not like you guys don't have backup to call in."

Begrudgingly satisfied by the answer, the alien girl settled back in her seat while Nightwing drummed his fingers upon the table and finally sighed. "You realize that I can't give this team full backing. You're going to have to take care of funds, equipment, and even a base on your own."

"Might as well put some of Steve's funds to use. Plus, there's a whole slew of decommissioned Patrol bases. I'll just bring 'em back online and we'll be good to go," he said though his pleasant demeanor diminished marginally, his eyes losing their spark and flickering down to his now clasped hands. A short silence settled over the room and Nightwing gave a nod.

"All right. Changeling, you are going to operate as the supervisor and team leader for the newly sanctioned Titan Team 14, composed of Rose Wilson, Edward Bloomberg, and Komand'r of Tamaran."

Tossing an arm behind the back of his chair, the animal shifter grinned broadly, "Sweet."


	2. Happy Trails

**All right. Since we, hopefully, hooked people into the story with that last chapter, we'll give some clarification for this one. This story draws from the Teen Titans cartoon and the comics, both pre and post-Flashpoint. The original five Titans are in their twenties by this point. The chapter titles are going to be named after songs, shows, or movies. Also, please review. ****We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

******'Happy Trails' is performed by Dale Evan Rogers**

* * *

They weren't teenagers anymore; they hadn't used that particular adjective for some time. Cyborg had already moved onto the Justice League and most of the other original members, including the honorary Titans, had been offered positions amongst the world's premier superhero team. Some had accepted, others formed their own teams, and others yet had gone solo. Robin, after he had become Nightwing, had been one of the first members of their team to be offered a place with the League, but he had turned them down for the opportunity to mentor the young metahumans and others who sought to become heroes. Raven, Starfire, and Changeling, formerly Beast Boy, had decided to assist him in this venture and they had spent the past several years putting together a complex network of teams of young heroes and heroines as well as training them. The intent was not to encourage youths to endanger themselves, but to guide them, knowing they would join the fray regardless of any sanctioning from their elders. By becoming involved with the new kids who sought to enter into the life of heroics, they were training them, teaching them how to survive, and how to save lives.

Nearly a week after the discussion about forming a new team, an emerald spider monkey was ripping through the drawers within Changeling's room, sloppily tossing suits and other clothing into the open duffel bag. Bounding over to the cluttered desk, the small primate began to collect various knickknacks that littered it before leaping to the bag and depositing his prizes. With a slight grunt, he sprang to the shelf filled with a wide range of video games, movies, and shows that he began to pick through, setting a number of them aside. The process was interrupted by a soft knock at his door.

"Garfield, may I come in?"

Hopping to the floor, the monkey changed into a heavy-bodied boar and teased, "Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin."

The door pulled open, revealing a less than amused Raven who leveled a peeved stare at her teammate until he returned to his human form. He grinned at her as he set a stack of discs in his bag and waved her in. "What's up, Rae?"

Naturally, the team had matured since their time as teenagers. Changeling had grown taller and sturdier, gaining several inches on Nightwing but not nearly as heavily muscled. He had discarded the old Doom Patrol uniform for a short-sleeved white suit with purple patterns around the waist and the sleeves. His claws had grown out and he now wore fingerless glove and forewent footwear entirely. Verdant hair was still a complete and utter mess lacking any form of organization, but he preferred it that way. The sorceress appeared much the same as she had in her youth though there were a few more curves to her figure, a more serene expression, and a more regal design to her outfit. Her hair had grown out, reaching beyond her shoulders. After Cyborg had left for the League, the pair of them had ended up bonding, becoming regular confidantes. It was a peculiar symbiosis, but one that worked out well for them especially since the morphling had toned down the constant flow of jokes.

Raven appraised her friend as he continued packing before she said, "I still detest this plan, Garfield. There's something else going on, isn't there?"

He paused and while his smile didn't fall, it lost some of its jovial gleam, "Just trying to right some old wrongs."

Stepping further into the room, she laid a comforting hand upon his firm shoulder, ceasing his actions for a moment as she softly chided, "Garfield, you were young. You didn't even realize what you were doing, so stop with the blame and self-pity."

"Ouch," he winced with a smirk, "Not afraid to cut to the quick are you, Rae?"

"I've found that if I don't get right to the thick of it, you're likely to lose focus," she returned, crossing her arms over her chest. It was faint and very few would have been able to distinguish it from her usual flat tone, but Changeling's ears twitched and his smile brightened as he heard the teasing note to her voice. When she spoke again, the tone was gone, "I'm still not sure that I approve of this idea, Garfield. Individually, they are powerful foes-"

"_Potential_ foes," he interjected.

"-but I prefer not to dwell on the possibilities should they join forces to wreak havoc. I'm fairly certain that it would end poorly for you," she finished as though he'd never made a comment. At her final sentence, he stopped, clutching at his side as he stumbled back from the drawers he was rifling through and groaned.

"Ooooohhh. Right in the self-esteem."

"I'm being serious, Garfield," she snapped, annoyed by his antics. The organization and cleanliness of his room aside, it was something of a flashback to their earlier years and as he met her eyes, he was consumed by an almost overwhelming sense of nostalgia. He smiled at her, not his typical cheeky grin or a mask to hide his inner turmoil, but a true representation of the joy and contentment he felt. Taking a step forward, he surprised the short woman by pulling her into a hug that she returned after only a second's hesitation. The physical contact amplified her already impressive empathic abilities and she was soon awash in the unique multitudes of her friend's emotions. Training from Mento had instilled him with rather impressive psychic barriers, which had astounded her in their early days and prevented her from touching upon the sorrow he kept buried in his heart, but he released them as he held her close. Bittersweet was the best way to describe the torrent that flowed into her, seasoned sadness accompanied by an intrinsic joy with life and its continuance. There was a sliver of fear, nervousness at the new journey he was embarking upon but it was not without excitement, an eagerness to seize upon this new chance. It was all followed by a heady swell of affection that Raven had found every time she managed to touch upon his emotions.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before his psychic barriers were back in place and he released though he did give her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he promised, "I'll contact you regularly and let you know how everything's going. I swear, I'm going to be fine."

"No reason to ruin the only respite I'm going to get from your constant prattling. Though if you do get yourself hurt . . . I swear upon Azar, Garfield, that I will patch you up just so I can kick your ass."

Content with the warning, she turned and exited the room, her cloak swirling behind her. Garfield laughed after her though the sound wasn't entirely certain. "That's a good one, Rae. Cause you're joking, right? Right? . . . Rae?"

She was already gone or otherwise ignoring him and when no comment returned to his query, he sighed, "Oooh boy."

Returning to his packing, he began to gather the photographs and frames scattered about his room, detailing everything from his time in Africa to the barbecue they had hosted just last week for the future champions of justice. Starfire was quite the shutterbug as well as ridiculously photogenic and she was more than happy to share the snapshots that she had managed to capture. As he piled them into his bag, careful not to bend any of the unframed pictures or break the simple frames, he couldn't help but smile at each and every one of them. He paused for an instant as he found a picture of Raven with her 'children.' Against her wishes, Melvin was a member of one of the teams while both Timmy and Teether were impatiently awaiting their opportunities to follow in their adoptive sister and mother's footsteps. The picture had been one that he had commissioned the Tamaranean to capture on the sly; a shot of a sleeping Raven, tired out from a hectic day with her surrogate brood who were piled along and atop her. As he placed the photograph into his bag, there was another knock at his door.

"Friend Garfield? Do you need any assistance in packing?"

He called back, "I don't, but you're welcome to come in, Star."

"Excellent."

His door opened to admit the ever-hovering extra-terrestrial who peered around his now Spartan domicile. She gave a sigh, "It shall be most sorrowful to see you leave. You make this place brighter."

"Please," he disagreed, "That's all on you, goldie. Just make sure you keep doing so or Miss Doom and Mr. Gloom are gonna sink this place in darkness."

Giggling at him, she swooped down, collecting him in a tight hug that temporarily cut off his ability to draw breath. Regardless, he returned it with as much fervor as he could though after a minute, he tapped out on her shoulder blade. Out of all of them, Starfire had probably changed the least in regards to her physical aspects except for Cyborg. She had grown, only their absent member standing taller than her, and her form had only become more alluring. After doing a photo shoot for a modeling agency on a whim a few years back, she was flooded regularly with generous offers to make another appearance by a number of different companies. Her outfit was designed to facilitate her solar absorption abilities and did little to hide her figure. Despite the, according to several groups, scandalous outfit, Starfire somehow managed to maintain a pure almost innocuous nature. Finally, she released him, dropping him to the floor and he took a moment to decompress his skeletal structure.

"Yep, definitely gonna miss that," he said, popping his spine.

"I'm presuming that is not all that you will miss," she noted slyly.

He stared at her for a moment, pursing his lips before wagging a finger at her, "Star, you're too witty by a half. Presuming you're thinking what I think you're thunking. Thinking? Yep, thinking."

"I am thinking of a particular deep affection for a certain-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop right there. The walls have ears. And eyes. Sometimes noses, too, but that was a _very_ weird night, and that soymilk might have been a few days past its expiration date."

"I wish you would tell her," she pressed.

He shook his head, "She doesn't need that sort of complication in her life."

"So you're running away."

Her tone and features expressed obvious disdain for his choices, and Changeling turned away from the emerald eyes, unable to meet them as he shuffled his feet against the carpet of his floor. Rubbing the back of his neck, he blew out a breath and retorted, "I'm giving myself a chance to find somebody else, Star. To figure out what I'm really feeling. You know?"

Their gazes met again and Starfire's eyes softened slightly as she nodded resignedly, "While I still disapprove of the reasons behind your decision, I do understand your why."

He smiled softly at her and nodded, "Thanks, goldie."

She hovered there for another moment before returning the smile and capturing him in another tight hug that he returned with as much force as he could muster. They were the positive members of their team, the bright and shining who refused to let their own shadows rule them and tried to shed light into the lives of their friends and loved ones. It was left to them to maintain optimism when nobody else could and to remind the others that there was more to the world than just its dark, hideous side. When they actively went to train the teams, it was often them that the younger heroes turned to when looking for compassion. After they learned that Tamaran was a planet placing a heavy emphasis on its warrior culture, most revised their hope that she would go soft on them in combat practice. After a moment, they released each other, smiled, and stepped apart from each other before Starfire floated away. He smiled after her before returning to the task at hand.

Ten minutes later he was ready to leave and he struggled for an instant before managing to get his duffel on his shoulder while remaining standing. Heading towards the door without toppling over, he triggered the door to open and nearly walked into his friend and leader. With a yelp, Changeling nearly toppled backwards before Nightwing grabbed a hold of the straps of his bag and helped right him. Giving a sigh of relief, the shape shifter nodded to him in gratitude, "Thanks, dude."

"No problem. Looks like you're all ready to go."

He nodded, "Yep. I was gonna fly out there."

"Weren't you always the one complaining about how your powers make you work out too much?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Dude, squeaky wheel. What's up?"

"Well, I figured I would offer you the usual advice and warnings. You know, the usual leader stuff," he grinned.

"Thanks."

"So, make sure the team trains. If they start to splinter, you need to give them a common enemy. In most cases, this will be you. Even if you doubt your decisions, don't let them see that. Be sure of what you're saying, what you're doing. Lead by example. Don't take advantage-"

"Dude," Changeling clasped the former protégé of the Bat on the shoulder, "I got it. Look, I've spent the last decade watching one of the greatest commanders in history do his stuff."

Nightwing smiled and nodded at the statement, but before he could express his gratitude, the green man continued, "And Captain Kirk continues to inspire, even to this day."

Shaking his head at his friend's antics, he offered his hand and offered, "Well then. Good luck, Gar. Remember that if you ever need a hand, we're here for you."

Shaking the hand of his dark-haired friend, Changeling beamed at him, "Yeah, thanks."

With his farewells completed, he headed down the hall, morphing into an oxen to better facilitate the carriage of his luggage.


	3. The Odd Couple

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

* * *

Edward 'Eddie' Bloomberg stood outside the veritable fortress that was partially buried in the mountain, scanning the skies for any sign of their assigned supervisor. He bounced on his feet, his talons digging into the dirt as he drummed his fingers against his dark pants. Flames spurted from his mouth as he huffed in annoyance, troubled by how late the evening was growing. As the sun descended behind the horizon, the day was growing cooler but the chill did not touch him, his body heated by the fire that burned within him. When he heard footsteps crunch through the dirt and gravel, he flickered back to glance at a teenager girl of about his own age with short, silvery-white hair. She had an athletic figure, emphasized by the green tanktop and tight jeans that she wore. Strapped about her head was an eyepatch colored like her hair and covering her right eye socket, and her remainder eye seemed to peer into the soul. Although she was pretty with the promise of beauty as she aged, her countenance was somewhere between bored and annoyed. A pair of long knives were strapped to her waist, crossed behind the small of her back.

"Why the Hell are you still out here? They probably aren't gonna show," she grumbled.

"That's a dollar for the swear jar," he returned, not taking his eyes from the sky.

She scoffed, "Right. I'll be sure to get right on that."

"What brings you out here?"

Pulling out a box of cigarettes from her pocket, she answered, "Whenever I try to light up in there, the damn sprinklers go off. Also, I'm getting sick of listening to that other chick's bi-"

"Ah. You already owe the swear jar two dollars. And you really shouldn't smoke. It's-"

"Save it. It's no more dangerous that what we already do," she answered around the cigarette, clicking upon the lighter before a small flame sprang up. With a flick of her wrist, the lighter clang shut and she slipped it back into her pocket. Taking a drag from the cigarette, she removed it and blew a puff at smoke towards Eddie who scrunched up his face at the acrid cloud before it dissipated. She chuckled to herself and looked out towards the coast of their inlet. Without much warning, she asked, "You wanna go swimming?"

He jolted at the inquiry and answered, "I don't have a swimsuit."

As he glanced towards her, he gave a jolt as he saw that she was already wriggling out of her pants and she smirked at him, "Neither do I."

For a moment, he opened and closed his mouth, searching for something to say as his brain went on the fritz. She laughed as she kicked away her pants before grabbing the hem of her shirt and beginning to lift it when they both heard the flapping of leathery wings and strong gusts ruffled their hair.

"Whoa there, kiddies. Let's slow down before things get M rated."

The glanced towards an emerald pterodactyl that alighted upon the rocks that led down to the shore, a heavy duffel bag hanging from around its neck. While unable to actually form a smirk, it seemed to be doing so as it fixed the two with a stare, appraising the silver-haired girl as the daggers seemed to materialize in her hands. She settled into a low stance, ready to leap forward and attack while her red-skinned companion stared on in shock at the dinosaur. A strange, cawing sort of chuckle emerged from the beak of the shape shifter that took on a human aspect as his body did so. He looped the bag so that it was around his shoulder, and nodded at them in greeting.

"Not bad reactions, Ravager. A bit paranoid and violent, but eh. You get points for being willing to take on a threat in your skivvies. Just remind me never to sneak up behind you."

"You'll never manage to," she snorted in derision as she sheathed the sharp blades.

"Ooooohhh," Changeling shook his head with a grin, "Challenge accepted, bright eye."

She frowned at him and retorted, "It wasn't a –"

"Aaannnddd, you must be the Kid Devil. Your aunt was in the movie business, right? I met her a few times with Rita."

"Rita?"

"My mom. She used to be pretty big in the movie biz."

Kid Devil blinked and his eyes grew wide as he asked, "Wait . . . are you talking about Rita Farr? The huge old-time movie star? She's got to be one of the best actors pretty much ever."

Changeling beamed at him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Kid, I've got a good feeling about you. You and I are gonna be the best of friends. You know, they show a lot of the really good old stuff late. I know all the right channels, and-"

"Still rotting your brain with the television, are you, Beast Boy? I guess that shouldn't be too much of a surprise."

He grinned as he turned about, plastering a large smile there as he looked up at the golden skinned woman who floated above him. She wore a strange organic armor, colored beetle black and armed with numerous spines and scales. It covered most of her voluptuous frame yet still managed to show off her attractive assets, leaving her athletic abdomen and a window of her cleavage visible. Black hair fell to below her waist, weaving about behind her as she floated in the air, violet eyes stared coldly down upon them. There was a regal sort of beauty to her haughty features and, with her hands upon her hips, it was obvious that she was used to being royalty.

"Blackfire. I'd say you're looking divine, but the reality is that you look for too naughty to be any sort of holy. By the way, lil' miss blackheart, it's Changeling now. Though you can call me Gar if you're so inclined."

"And I was getting berated for _my_ hormones," Ravager hissed as she snapped the button on her jeans back into place.

"And I would say that it's a pleasure to see you, _Beast Boy_, but I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. Cut down on the deception and mayhem and such," she waved a hand dismissively. She deigned to descend to the ground and appraised the growth of the shape shifter before giving a nod that might have signed approval. "It took you long enough to get here. I was beginning to suspect that they had abandoned us."

He snapped his fingers and rotated on his heels towards the base built into the mountain, "Speaking of getting here, I'm pretty much amazed with the fact that my arms haven't fallen off yet. I'm heading inside to set my stuff up. Did you know that some hummingbirds can flap their wings around 80 times a second? They're also the only bird that can hover. Ooh, also, the Aztec god of war, Huitzilopochtli, is represented-"

"You're voice is growing grating, BB. I would advise that you cease the chattering," Blackfire arched an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

He returned her gaze evenly and retorted, "I'm afraid, my cold-hearted and hot-bodied comrade, that you think you're talking to that whelp from several years back. I'm running this team and if you can't play nice, you can't play at all."

Her lips pulled back into a snarl, but she made no further comment, surprised and the tiniest bit impressed with the way his eyes did not wave from her own. Accept her silence as understanding the rule, Changeling announced, "We're going to have training tomorrow morning at nine unless some sort of emergency arises. Make sure you're there. Now, I'm going to retire for the night. See y'all tomorrow."

Loping towards the squat base, he was soon joined by the red-skinned boy who eagerly struck up a conversation about the cinematic achievements of Rita Farr as well as other favorite film stars. Ravager stared after them and blew out a poof of smoke in mild annoyance, "Great. Those two are going to be annoying as Hell in no time."

Instead of a response, a bolt of dark energy streaked in front of her face, incinerating her cigarette instantaneously as Blackfire took to their air. Obviously still annoyed with the fact that the shape shifter had dared to stand up to her, she had taken it out on the nearest subject to earn her ire. She glanced down to demand, "Do not smoke those disgusting things in my presence. It takes forever to get the smell off."

The Tamaranean flashed towards the base and Ravager scowled after her, reaching into her pocket to draw out her pack of cigarettes, which she smacked against the palm of her hand. Flipping it open, she pushed up one of the sticks and captured it between her lips as she muttered to herself, "Almost makes me miss dad."

* * *

Inside the squat, near fort-like structure, Changeling was in the process of organizing his room and attempting to humanize it. There was a militant styling to the base, consistent with the mentality of the Doom Patrol. He took a second to stare in displeasure at the Spartan room, annoyed with the slate grey theme that closed in on him. Beginning to set up the photos around the room to bring some color to the room, he recalled his first time encountering the Doom Patrol. He had been young and only a child, relatively new to America, and possessing no survival skills connected to city living aside from sneaking and thievery. Escaping from the constant stares of others and the cruel caretaking of his court-assigned guardian, he had taken to the freedom of the skies of feathered wings. When coming upon the forested area, he had shifted through several different forms to explore the area before stumbling upon the base. Inquisitive as any child would be and far more adventurous, he had immediately set to breaking into the compound for no more reason than to try. After he had managed to bypass the typical security measures, he had been caught by the inhabitants of the base itself.

That in turn had led to a whole new series of misadventures that put him on the path to where he was today. As he removed a picture of his surrogate family, during one of the few times Rita had managed to convince Steve to sit down and actually take a photo of their odd little family, he smiled at it. Living under Steve's rule hadn't been entirely easy, but there were times that it felt like they were truly related. Cliff and Larry were like uncles, slipping him treats and spoiling him when Rita and Steve weren't watching. Rita was eager to exercise her maternal instincts and she was always the first to remind her husband that their adopted son was more than a soldier in his war against the Brain; he was a child. There were times when Steve did treat him as his son, rare moments when he released the near impenetrable defenses he had erected about himself. Those times weren't amongst his fondest memories of the Doom Patrol. That, and Rita's regularly scheduled film night.

Setting that photo between a faded shot of Mark and Marie Logan and a newspaper clipping that an intrepid photographer had managed to capture during the Teen Titan's first escapade, shortly after their victory over the Gordanians, he gave a contented sigh. Several similar photos, detailing him alongside the team he'd led against the Brotherhood or with the original honorary Titans, were lined along the shelf though the trio of his three families stood foremost. Turning away from them, he frowned at the bare walls before scribbling on a pad of sticky notes that he would need to search for screws and a drill tomorrow. After emptying his bag of all his fragile possessions, he proceeded to upend his luggage, dumping his civies and suits alike in a large pile on the floor. He considered the lump for a moment, scribbled 'bedding' on his notes, and hit the light switch. Leaping onto the bare bed, he crossed his hands behind as head as he bounced into the air and relaxed as he landed back upon the soft mattress and pillow. The clothes could wait; sleep's demands held greater sway at the moment.

* * *

**We want to thank those who are reading and reviewing this story. Your comments are very much appreciated. We would like to note that this story mostly draws from the cartoon, but we're also pulling aspects from the comics, both pre and post-Flashpoint, and our personal ideas on how the characters can be developed. There is a possibility that we will introduce our own characters, but with all the allies, enemies, and background characters found in the entirety of the DC universe, it's unlikely that we'll have to. **

**Also if you want to get an idea of what Blackfire looks like in her new suit, copy and paste the following link: blackfire/29-12502/new-52/108-661804/blackfire/105-2596536/**

**By the way, chapter titles will be named after songs, tv shows, and movies. Don't know why.**


	4. Fight Club

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

* * *

Rose Wilson had been in the base for all of four days before their babysitter arrived, and she had already settled rather comfortably, as much as she could be, into a schedule. She awoke before the sun could rise and ran along the beach for several miles before heading into the well-equipped gym where she continued her workout. After that, she headed to one of the rest rooms and spent nearly an hour in the shower until the steam was so thick that she couldn't see her hand a foot in front of her face. Water washed away the sweat and eased the burn in her muscles, but it also helped her relieve all the frustration from her body. All the pain, sorrow, and sins swirled around the drain and trailed into the pipes. Haunting memories temporarily abandoned her, though the ghosts would return later, never truly abandoning her. Once she was cleansed, she headed to the sparse kitchen and had a quick meal. The red kid was usually there when she showed up, and he made something more domestic and homely than her typical bowl of oatmeal or toast and glass of orange juice. Queen B with an Itch rarely deigned to dine with them for any meal, and that was perfectly fine with Rose as far as she was concerned. As the day progressed towards the afternoon, she would take to exploring the areas around her new home. She was questioning for how much longer it would be that, but she was willing to give it a try.

This morning, a once empty room reverberated with literally inhuman snoring, and it gave her pause before she headed out. When she went in for breakfast, she witnessed an emerald _Smilodon populator_ stretching like a common house cat in front of the window, basking in the morning sunlight. As he curled up and seemed to settle into a nap, purring loudly, she studied him with a pointed stare as though there was something she couldn't quite comprehend. At the stove, the devil boy was making an omelet and looking at the massive sabre-tooth cat in a sense of awe and amazement. His gaze flickered towards Rose, and he asked, "Isn't this totally wicked?"

"Yeah, joy. Now we have to purchase a super-sized litterbox," she rolled her eye, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Actually, we're good. You're room worked perfectly for the occasion," the ancient feline growled. Scowling at the massive creature, she opened her mouth to snap out at him, but was interrupted by the cooking youth.

"Hey, either of you want something to eat? I can whip up another omelet for myself. One of you can have this, if you want," he offered.

"No thanks, Eddie. I don't eat processed animals in any stage of development. Did you know human, fish, and several other animal embryos are nearly identical during early stages of their life?" Changeling yawned, his fierce maw opening to a rather terrifying degree.

"I thought you were like Devil Boy or something," Rose scrunched up her face at him.

"Um, it's Kid Devil. And, uh, my real name is Eddie Bloomberg," he volunteered.

"Oh," she said, unable to think of anything else to offer. With a chuckle, the bear-like feline rose to his paws and padded by them, towards the door.

"Try to get that foot out of your mouth by training, Rose. Enjoy your breakfasts."

He left them to the awkward silence, interrupted only by the messy splat of the omelet as Kid Devil flipped it. Rose sucked on her bottom lip, her hands stuffed into her pockets as she rocked back and forth upon her feet. Releasing a breath through her nose, she turned to him and took a few steps forward. Twisting her shoulders for a moment, she finally pulled a hand from her pocket and presented it to him as she said, "When I walked in here four days ago, you introduced yourself to me. I'm going to admit right now, I paid attention to like a tenth of what you actually said. So I'd like to call 'do over.' My name's Rose Wilson or Ravager. Nice to meet you."

His yellow eyes met hers, his eyebrows arched as he transferred his omelet to a plate. Giving a chuckle, he wiped his hands on his pants, turned off the stove, and accepted her proffered hand.

"Eddie Bloomberg. Or Kid Devil. It's nice to meet you."

A warm hand, nearly uncomfortably so, enveloped her own and gave it a short shake before they dropped hands. Eddie grabbed his plate and was rummaging through the drawers for silverware. When he finally found what he was looking for, he turned to her and asked, "You sure that you don't want some? It's really no problem."

Regarding him for a second, she scoffed and shook her head, "You're way too good to be looking like some sort of demon."

His smile turned fake and he gave a short bark of a laugh, "No, I earned this well enough."

Frowning, she debated on whether not to press the statement before deciding that it was not a boundary that she had a right to cross as of yet. Holding up a hand in protest, she shook her head with a smile and went around the island kitchen to the cabinet that was stocked with her oatmeal. They ate in silence, the air thick between them and Rose was thankful for when she finished her breakfast and left to change into the suit meant for handling business. The leather clothes fit tightly to her slender body, highlighting her figure and leaving her arms bare. A pair of katanas were strapped across her back and the belt holding her knives was around her waist. Her attire was meant to allow her to make full use of her natural agility while still affording her some protection. She wore boots that were designed to make as little noise as possible when she moved and had an odd bell-bottom design. Arriving in the spacious room covered with training mats, she found Changeling, cycling through a myriad of animal forms as he twisted between the forest of dummies. They were designed to spin when force was applied, sending their blocky limbs swinging, which the shape shifter weaved under and over. As he noticed her presence, he darted towards the edge and landed in front of her as a wolf. Beginning to revert into his human shape, he said in a snarl, "Open the panel on that right wall there. There should be some practice weapons there so you don't accidentally cut somebody up."

She nodded and strode towards the wall where she pressed on the panel he had gestured towards. There was a mechanical whirring and it opened flat, revealing a cache of rubber weapons of various designs as well as several firearms that could not produce lethal force. Spotting weapons that were close enough imitations to her own, she grabbed them and slid the rubber knives into her belt as she held onto the practice swords. Turning back towards the center of the room, she noticed that faces had been drawn upon them, demonstrating a host of different expressions though not particularly complex in the artistic regard.

"I plan to put googly eyes on them next," Changeling said, smiling as she furrowed her brow at the wooden constructs. She gave no response as Kid Devil strolled in, trading the baggy clothes he greeted the day with for dark leather pants that were armed with numerous studs and spikes and held up by a length of chain wrapped about his slim waist. Surreptitiously, Ravager admired the musculature of his bared chest even if he was a bit lean for her tastes. His yellow eyes shone with excitement and he fidgeted anxiously as he nodded in greeting to the pair already in the room. They waited for several minutes, during which Changeling began stretching out as he kept glancing towards the clock encased in what Ravager suspected to be bulletproof glass. Finally, the dark-haired alien made her entrance, marching over to the group as though she held sovereignty over them. As she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at them as though they were the late ones, the green man clasped his hands together and smiled, "Right. Glad to see we all made it. So, I'm humble enough to admit that I probably can't teach Ravager or Blackfire here a thing when it comes to combat. Kid, you might be a different case, but we'll handle that later. Today, I want to focus on something else. Because being a hero isn't about being a better fighter; it's about saving lives, protecting people from danger, and stopping the mad scientist from turning the innocent citizens into a horde of mindless zombies. Or whatever the scheme-of-the-week is. So-"

He strode past them to the other side of the long room before sharply turning about to face them and called, "-Ravager and KD, you two take a seat for a moment. Blackfire, stop me before I can harm those rather handsomely drawn 'citizens' there. Remember, we're protectors, not executioners. No lethal force."

Blackfire smirked as she rose into the air, purple orbs of plasma surrounding her hands. "This is going to be too easy."

There was a moment of peace before Changeling exploded forward, his body shifting into a lithe feline as he made his first step. Blackfire unleashed a barrage of small starbolts to halt his progress, but the cheetah demonstrated its trademark speed, changing direction to dodge the attacks by adjusting its tail's position. Suddenly, the cheetah was gone and a small hummingbird flitted towards her, darting too fast for her eyes to follow and prompting her to snarl in frustration. Gathering energy, she produced a large bolt that she launched forth but before it made contact, the hummingbird was replaced by a, traditionally, red-tailed hawk that rode the thermal wave of the energy burst above the alien. She glanced up just as a chipmunk dropped from the sky onto her face. Unleashing an infuriated shriek, she made to grab for the emerald mammal only to have it dart into her thick hair. Raking her fingers through the silky darkness, she looked ready to tear it out when a kangaroo seemed to grow out of her back, launching off of her with a force that sent her reeling forward. Landing as a human in front of one of the figures in a crouch, he then changed into a bulky gorilla that grabbed two of the nearest dummies, smashing one into the ground and throwing the other into the crowd. As she turned back towards Changeling, she gave a roar and zoomed towards him, eyes aglow with energy. When she was close enough, he suddenly kicked his legs up, supporting himself on his thick arm. Opposable toes seized under her arms and he used her momentum and his own to drive her into the ground, flipping over and bringing a monstrous fist down right beside her head.

"That's an F," he boomed before he dwindled back into his human form and pressed his mouth close to her ear as he advised, "Don't be late again, okay?"

Jumping off of her, he beamed at his remaining pupils and asked, "All right, who's next?"

Kid Devil was still too awestruck by the spectacle that he had just witnessed, so Ravager took the opportunity. Rolling onto her feet in a single fluid motion, she tightened her grip about the practice swords as she confidently announced, "I'll take you on, green genes."

"Only two folks are allowed to call me 'green genes,' bright eye. And unless you suddenly find yourself Kafka-ed into a near 300 pound cyborg with a disturbing love for meat or an unnecessarily snarky sorceress, you aren't either of them," he chided as he strode towards the other end of the room. Blackfire had, rather shamefacedly Ravager noted with glee, left the area to lean against one of the side walls, several feet away from Kid Devil. Positioning herself in front of the thickest concentration of 'civilians,' Ravager took a steadying breath and stared down her opponent. He grinned at her and abruptly asked, "Did you know that the ankylosaurus is the only known animal that had armored eyelids?"

The tidbit of information was followed by his transformation into the large, saurian equivalent of a tank. With a bellow, he thundered towards her but she did not give an inch. For a second, the image in front of her disappeared and she saw a tail sweeping her legs out from under her. Blinking, she saw the large dinosaur stop short of her several feet before swinging itself about. Drawing a quick breath, she leapt onto the clubbed tail and raced up the dinosaur's back before stabbing down into the behemoth's skull. A rough laugh rumbled from the beast's throat.

"That wouldn't've worked even with your real swords. Were you listening to me at all when I was talking about the armor this ankylosaurus has?"

Suddenly, there was an anaconda slithering about her body, binding her limbs tightly together and not permitting her the slightest movement. Using the small amount of breath that she could, she gritted out, "You can't hurt the civilians while you're holding me."

"That'ssssss true, but if I wassssss a true villain, I'd jusssssss kill you," he hissed. "Alsssssooo, thisssss."

Coiling his upper half as though he was about to strike, he whipped her about as he lashed towards the dummies. With a growl, Ravager threw herself forward and managed to grab the tail of the powerful serpent, pulling him back and away from the wooden crowd. Somehow, the snake managed to express surprise before suddenly it was a tyrannosaurus rex and she was suspended in the air as she refused to release her grip on the tail. Hefting herself up, she readied her swords as she charged towards his head, only for him to lift his haunches and press her into the ceiling. Pinned with only the slightest of movements in her arms, she could barely tap his flank with either of her blades. A tremor ran along the thick, scaly beast in something that sounded like a laugh as he noted, "The t-rex had some of the longest teeth of known carnivorous dinosaurs. They also had incredibly strong arms despite their disproportionate size. Oh, and . . ."

She felt the muscles of the large animal flex and heard a splintering sound followed by the same booming voice, "I'm gonna have to give you a D for that. I was sure I'd get you with the _Eunectes murinus_, but you managed to surprise me. Good work."

The pressure against her was relieved as his form began to shrink down and he dropped her gently upon the mats. Wincing, he let his tongue loll from his mouth and wiped at it as he yelped, "Splinters! Oh God, why did I bite down?! They're all in my mouth and all over my tongue! The pain, the pain!"

"How the Hell did I lose to you?" she scowled up at him.

"Swear jar."

"Shut it, Eddie. Seriously, how could I lose to some goofball like you?"

Plucking a splinter from his tongue, he glared accusingly at it for a minute before flicking it away triumphantly and then looking towards her with an arched brow. "Ravager, I've got near some eight years on you. All your training, it's never been about protecting others. Right now, I'm just trying to gauge your ability. So relax. You'll get another chance. Kid Devil, you're up."

Grumbling to herself as Blackfire smirked superiorly at her to which she remarked, "Still got a higher grade than you."

Her smile crashed as Kid Devil leapt to his feet, licking his lips nervously as he marched forth. Wiping his palms against his pants, he shifted his weight from foot to foot while Changeling headed towards the opposite end of the room again. He executed a sharp turn about and smiled at the teenage boy before he dropped to all fours as he took on the shape of a tiger. Charging forward, he roared a challenge at Kid Devil, startling him and allowing Changeling to cover more than half the ground between them before the youth could recover. Steadying his stance, Kid Devil opened his mouth to unleash a gout of flame towards his instructor only to watch a small-bodied feline that some would recognize as a caracal bound out of the way. Finding brief purchase upon the wall, he sprang from it and landed directly in front of Kid Devil. He blinked in surprise, unable to react fast enough as the lynx-like animal morphed into a smirking man just before he became a ram that slammed into his chest. Spinning from the blow, he crashed to the ground, which put pressure on his fire organ and unleashed a spurt of flame that lit several of the dummies on fire.

All of them gaped at the flaming figures, Changeling still as a goat, who looked to the boy and noted as tactfully as he could, "Surprisingly, I have no experience with a grade lower than F. Suffice it to say, lighting the civies on fire is a fail. We're gonna need to work on that."

* * *

**As always, we would like to thank those who posted reviews and encourage them and others to continue reviewing. So, we had a little bit of action this chapter. We're probably going to do one or two more chapters of the team getting to know each other and adjusting to their new lifestyles before they start fighting villains and doing missions. We'll be drawing most of the villains from the comics, and we'll accept input on the rogues' gallery. But we'd also like feedback as we start to introduce them.**


	5. We Didn't Start the Fire

**We just realized we haven't been doing any disclaimers. We own nothing beyond the idea for this story.**

**'We Didn't Start the Fire' is performed by Billy Joel**

* * *

Komand'r of Tamaran had been born into luxury. Admittedly, it was Tamaranean luxury, which meant that she had more lessons on war strategy and how to pulverize anybody that challenged her into a fine paste than she did on decorum or other flighty matters. Since she was young, she had astounded her parents and instructors with her skill in combat, surpassing everybody who dared to challenge her. When the Gordanians had attacked, her parents had told her she was too young to fight, to do what her blood sang for her to do. Only to watch her parents sell herself and her sister into the sadistic clutches of the Citadel to buy their planet peace. By Earth count, she had been not much older than thirteen years of age, Starfire only ten. The masters of the Gordanians, the cruel Psions, had conducted experiments upon them, amplifying their race's natural ability to absorb solar energy, affording them a means to project it. She never knew what their reasoning was, why they had provided them with that power. When she had managed to escape them, after her sister had abandoned her, she had put those powers to use ensuring that she returned all the suffering she'd experienced in receiving them.

Even with her years as a captive, she had never quite grasped the concept of humility, of bowing to others. Being bested by somebody that she had only ever known as a joke did not sit well with her and she was still venting her rage several hours later when the warmth of the sun had vanished. After running through the exercise several more times, each attempt making only marginal improvement that did not sit well with her. Changeling had called it quits when it was clear that if either of the girls were frustrated any further, he might be facing lethal force. At the moment, Blackfire was exerting that lethal force upon the rocky shoals and hills that shielded their base. Caught up in her rage, she didn't notice the presence behind her until he gave a cough and spoke.

"It's interesting, you know. When you're sister's upset, she usually heads out to this little garden and tends to it. Grows things. But you direct that rage into reducing stuff into rubble."

"My sister and I are two very different people, BB. She's weak-willed, too soft," she snapped, glancing back at him. He was perched atop the spine of a rocky outcrop behind her, trading his hero outfit for a pair of slacks and a light blue shirt that featured a circle with red and white hemispheres separated by a black stripe. At her comment, he clicked his tongue against his teeth and gave a slight shake.

"No. Nope. Not in the least. You and I both know that. I'm probably the only one of the two of us who'll admit it, but you know that your little sister is a warrior. I bet she'd take on Wonder Woman. Preferably with both of them in bikinis and mud pit, but that's a personal fantasy."

"You know, I was quite content to blast rocks to pieces. But if you really want to volunteer as a target, than far be it from me to stop you."

"Well, it's kind of you to offer me the workout and all, my midnight sun, but I think I'll pass. It's too soon after cutting ties with Rae. It feels like just yesterday she was jettisoning me out of a window, and I'm not sure I'm ready to turn my back on that," he said, his face completely stoic. She studied him for a second before giving a short bark of a laugh.

"I'll admit it; you've actually become marginally amusing. You might actually be able to make it as a jester on Tam- . . . on Tamaran . . ."

Her jeering tone faltered at the end and her eyes became downcast before she lifted them to the starry heavens, scanning them for the groupings that pointed towards her own distant solar system. Upon locating it, her gaze latched longingly onto it and Garfield easily recognized the homesickness that consumed her. As he studied her face, he noted more than just that. There was anger, which wasn't entirely unusual, sorrow, frustration, and contentment as, he suspected, she imagined happier times. Sitting back into a small niche on his rocky seating, he wrapped his legs about his knees and considered her for a moment, quirking his head to the side and pushing out his bottom lip. Finally, he quietly asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

"No," she answered definitively, turning her head away from the stars she had been staring at. Her face went flat, the moment of emotional vulnerability gone. Gar stared at her for a moment before giving a sigh and springing into the air, turning into a great-horned owl that slid through the air beside her.

"C'mon. We're going patrolling."

"We're doing what?" she demanded though she unfolded her arms and trailed after the silent bird.

"Patrolling. We're scoping out the city, make sure nothing's going down," he answered before he shot into the air. She boosted her speed to where she rode through the air alongside him and they flew over the rocky ridges towards the tall spires and blaring lights of the city that lay beyond them. When she had first arrived at the base, she had passed by the city but this would be her first foray into the urban sprawl. Garfield led the way, though Blackfire kept a distance so that it wasn't obvious that she was following. The cool night they sliced through created an interesting contrast against her naturally heated skin and she allowed herself an intake of calming breath. It was a small relief from the frustrations that had clouded her mind and she nearly lost herself to the bliss of it. A brush of soft feathers against her shoulder brought her out of the reverie and she glanced towards the emerald owl who had dipped towards her.

"This way. We've got the police station that way and they handle most things within several blocks. If it's something too big for them to handle, we'll respond. But it's better to patrol the further out areas, places where they can't respond fast enough."

"Fair enough," she nodded, veering after him. They left the glass towers and heavily trafficked streets for cluttered neighborhoods where low, blocky structures were most predominant, the brick apartment buildings interspaced. As they traveled over it, Blackfire glanced towards her companion curiously, "Exactly how is it that you can talk in that form?"

The bird gave something that was the closest thing it could manage to a shrug, "A better question is where the Hell do my clothes go when I change? Do they float in some interdimensional limbo? Is there some 5-D critter out there trying on my Bart Simpson boxers while I'm kicking ass? That is the real mystery. Course, now I feel like I have to burn my undies when I get them back."

"I don't grasp your thought process at all," she admitted.

"By the way, my raven-haired queen of calamity, did you know a group of owls is called a parliament, a wisdom, or a study?"

"You aren't helping your case."

"If I claim insanity, do I get to see you in a nurse's outfit?"

She scrunched up her face at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, aliens," he sighed, "You know, I've been petitioning the government for years to simply put together a music video for _We Didn't Start the Fire_ by Bill Joel, and simply show it to any outer space visitors and we'd be set."

"You're not making yourself any clearer and this conversation is growing irksome."

"Hey, so I was there when your sis laid one on Nightwing to learn the language, but who did you play tonsil hockey with? Please tell me it was a chick and you have photographic evidence."

Turning her head to look at him again, she frowned, "I acquired the language while I was on another planet from an asexual species and there aren't any pictures of it."

"You're breaking my heart, beautiful."

"I'm sure someday I'll feel bad about that. Someday. Maybe."

"Oh, so cold, ice queen," he moaned. Her eyes narrowed upon him and she snapped at him.

"Stop calling me 'queen.'"

Before he could assuage her temper, he twitched his head to the side as though he were listening to something before turning back towards her. He wheeled away and called, "Save the burning of my oh-so-delectable buns for later. We've got some business to take care of."

As he spiraled down through the air towards one of the low buildings, she zoomed after him. There was a storefront that's window had been knocked out, lights dancing inside of it and harsh voice that thought they were whispers being thrown about. Garfield slipped in through the bashed out window without a noise and Blackfire soon joined him within. He was perched on the shared backseats of a pair of booths, still as an owl, while a quintet of scruffy looking youths were gathered around the cash register. Two of them had glanced the entrance of the heroes and were gaping when Garfield interjected, "A donut shop? Really? Isn't that some sort of crime against humanity?"

"Donuts are that precious?" Blackfire asked with some confusion.

"They're that delicious," he answered with some indignation, glaring at the hoodlums. They whirled upon the pair, two of them drawing handguns that seemed too large for them to handle while each of the others readied a knife, a chain, and an aluminum baseball bat. As the two armed with the firearms opened up on them, the owl was replaced with a dark serpent that streaked across the floor and hissed over the shots, "I'll take out Trigger and Happy there, you got the rest."

"I could take all of them," she scoffed. She dodged aside as several of the bullets streaked towards her, and leveled a series of bolts at the weapons of the oncoming assailants. Although she managed to strike the bat and the knife, her other bolt missed the chain and its wielder lashed out at her with the lengthy weapon. Raising up her hand, she allowed it to wrap about her armored wrist and then seized the length extending between her and the man. Yanking him forward, she caught him in the stomach as he sailed through the air with a sharp kick, launching him into the racks behind the counter.

"Watch the donuts!" grumbled the squid that was grappling with two of the thugs.

"I am beginning to suspect that you're unique in how you value these morsels," she noted as she punched one of the young men in the chest, grinning at the satisfying crack while the mollusk seemed to wince.

"Careful with the kids, too. Just put them down, not into traction."

"Would you quit complaining?" she snapped. Seizing the man she had just punched by his shirt, she tossed him at his comrade, knocking the both of them to the floor. As one of them started to rise, she grabbed his face and smashed his head into the floor, ushering him into unconsciousness. She turned towards Garfield who was human again and holding his pair of crooks, both of them out cold. He tossed their limp bodies atop the others and gave a contented nod.

"All right. That's good work. A bit overeager. Remember, we're not trying to kill the baddies, just trying to make sure they can't hurt anybody," he said.

"Wouldn't killing them ensure that they never got the chance to hurt somebody again?" she suggested.

"It would," he nodded, "But, it's not our right to decide who gets to live and who gets to die."

"Why isn't it? We are in the right. These are criminals who were completely willing to end us if given the chance, yet they receive another chance at life? Where does that make sense?"

"Oh, boy," he sighed, glancing down to the ground, "All right. Blackfire, why did you come to us to reform?"

"I believe your people have a saying. Better the Devil you know, than the Devil you don't. I figured you were better than the Justice Lords."

"First off, it's Justice _League_. Lords does not give a good connotation, at all. And what I was asking was, why are you trying to reform?"

Defensively crossing her arms over her chest, she glanced away and it didn't seem as though she was going to answer before she sighed, "They rejected me."

"Who?"

She halted before saying, "The first time I returned to Tamaran, I was hailed as a hero. I had survived the tortures of our enemies and returned to my people. They readily named me as the queen since my parents had passed, and I was eager to accept. However, I knew enemies would come. They always do. So I made that bargain with that slug Glgrdsklechhh to protect my people."

"First off, that thing gives slugs a bad name. And you sold your sister to it while leaving your people to believe that they were under attack just so you could gain such a marginal increase in power."

"Didn't matter anyway. After I escaped incarceration, I tried to return to Tamaran. They opened fire upon me, no questions, no warnings. After all I had suffered for my planet and my people, after all the indignity I went through as a captive of the Gordanians and Psions, they dare to attack me?!" she roared the last words, energy bolts flaring around her fists and prompting Garfield to move forward with placating hands, hoping to assuage her fury.

"Hey, settle, beautiful. You're amongst friends here. Well, friend and small band of troublemakers, but you get it. Just, you know, keep talking and letting these feelings out without, you know, roasting me or the place."

Giving a scoff, she absorbed the bolts of energy back into her body and let her arms drop to her side. She turned her gaze to the ceiling and gave another scoff, "My own people exiled me. I cannot step foot upon my home without coming under fire. I am to be executed on sight. Yet they are endlessly pleading for my baby sister. So . . ."

"You figured you'd give the whole heroism thing a shot. Not the most pure of intentions, but Hell of a lot better than Charlie Parker. You know, he keeps trying to hand out business cards? Long as you stick with me and refrain from any profiteering, and I swear that you're gonna be a hero."

She gave no response, seemingly fascinated by the ground, and Gar glanced about before striding over to the counter and hopping over it with ease. He clicked his fingers and gave dull, short whistles as he looked over the racks before plucking several of the pastries from the trays. Digging into his pocket with his free hand, he placed a crumpled bill upon the counter before hopping over it and striding back over to the alien. With a smile, he presented her with a solid round pastry covered in glittery sugar and she looked at it with some confusion before gingerly taking it between her fingertips. Garfield dipped into a bow as she glanced over to him.

"While not as fresh as advertised and undoubtedly nowhere near as sweet as you, I present you with one of the greatest morsels this world has to offer, my midnight star."

"You've used that one before," she mused as she studied the treat.

He shrugged, "So sue me. I can only come up with so many titles before I start running dry. Though, if you want the cute answer, your beauty robs me of the necessary cognitive function to pay true tribute to your glory."

A laugh rang from her mouth and she gave an honest and somewhat teasing smile to the shape shifter as she brought the donut closer to her mouth, "I will be honest, BB-"

"Gar."

"_Gar._ You surprised me. Who would've imagined that that scrawny brat from years ago would become such a charmer?"

"What can I say? Chicks dig the ears."

She merely laughed before taking a bite into the donut, her dark eyes shining as the finally came into range of their position.

* * *

**All right, so we changed Blackfire's history a little bit (also decided that she never married that slime alien thing), and we hope that doesn't upset people too much. We also hope this is fairly true to her character. We had a little bit of action in this chapter, and they should be facing actual super villains in the next one. Still debating who's going to be their debut baddie.**

**By the way, does anybody actually know who Charlie Parker is within the comics? First person to figure it out gets to suggest a character to make an appearance/be featured.**


	6. Rumble Fish

**As previously noted, we own nothing in this story beyond the idea for it. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

No matter how old he got, how mature he was supposed to be, Gar hated to wake up earlier than 9 in the morning. Something about it just felt wrong to him though some might suggest it was because he never went to bed until after the early hours of the morning, which he doggedly blamed upon nocturnal instincts left over from his shifts. Despite these instincts, he had managed to maintain his schedule of training with the team and had seen significant improvement in their performances. Ravager threw herself into the training with alternatively admirable and unsettling ferocity, clearly determined to prove something to somebody. Blackfire was also improving and she'd seemed to be in a lighter mood since their excursion into the city. And while it had been a decidedly rocky start, Kid Devil was showing significant promise. He reminded Gar of a puppy who was growing too quick for his mind to keep up with his body, tripping over his own paws as he tried to run about. It was both endearing and frustrating to deal with, and Gar found the boy's saving grace in his familiarity with the classics.

Evening was descending and his wards were off doing things he probably didn't want to know as Gar sifted through the numerous boxes and other knickknacks that filled the dark storage room. Most of it was clutter, old files in Steve's all-consuming hunt for the Brain and his Brotherhood of Evil. It was supposed evidence he was unwilling to throw away in the case that it ended up leading back to the Brotherhood. However, beneath the mountains of reports, paper records, and boxes of evidence, there were mementos of victories and other fond memories. A newspaper clipping displayed their first victory against Sven Larsen, only marginally more commonly known as the Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man. An egg recovered from the apartment of the murderous Porcelain Doll, contained within a glass case and set upon a small wooden pedestal. He marveled at it for a second and put it with the stuff that he was going to salvage when his ears twitched and his nostrils flared. Turning his head towards the doorway, instinctively elongating his fangs and claws, he retracted his natural weaponry when recognized the voices.

"See? Told you. This door was locked earlier."

"And the fact that its open now means it's an invitation to come on in?" Rose snarked back at Eddie and Gar could imagine him shrinking away at the bite in her voice.

"So, you don't wanna take a look around?"

"Never said that. C'mon. Let's see what we can find."

As he heard them begin to shuffle around in the room, he worked his way towards them when Eddie remarked, "Hey, there's something covered up over here. Like a painting or something . . ."

"Don't touch!" Garfield yelled as he leapt to the top of the shelves and scrambled across them to get to the startled teenagers. He dropped in front of them, cutting them off from the hidden object perched upon the easel amongst the other clutter. The pair were attired in their superhero attire and Gar was still a little bit wary about the way Rose's hands automatically flew to her blades before she relaxed. Standing up, Gar assured that the canvas cover over the painting hadn't slipped, checking the knots to ensure they hadn't slipped before nodding and releasing a relieved sigh. Turning to his startled comrades, he clasped his hands together and extended his pointer fingers towards them.

"So, in case you didn't know, this place used to be a Doom Patrol base. This room specifically is where everything that this base collected got stored when the team went defunct. A lot of it's a bunch of clutter that is better used fueling the cooking of delectable s'mores, but some of it has a bit of a kick. This little baby right here is a painting originally done by Giovanni Battista Piranesi before it was wrecked in 1814. Max Bordenghast made a duplicate several years later, and then again by Austin Osman Spare. Eventually, it was stolen by the Brotherhood of Dada who used it to absorb Paris. If you look at it, it will eat you," he explained though they did not look marginally convinced.

"Ate Paris? Really? You know, I'm almost inclined to believe you because that's too crazy to make up," Rose smirked.

"What's the Brotherhood of Dada?" Eddie asked, his brow furrowing.

Gar waved his hand dismissively, "Eh. A team formed by Mr. Nobody to spread chaos and insanity around the world. Speaking of which, the painting is also currently serving as the prison for Mr. Nobody and most of the B of D."

"Okay, but why did they want to spread chaos?" asked the white-haired girl.

"Oh, well, Eric Morden, the real name of Mr. Nobody, tried to join the Brotherhood of Evil for some reason, but he did something to cheese 'em off. Long story short, he went into hiding, ended up being experimented upon by some Nazi sci-guy, who ended up giving him the power to drain sanity. He also went nuts, became a shade, and thought that the universe was, and I quote, 'a drooling idiot with no fashion sense.'"

For a moment, they merely stared at him before glancing at each other and breaking into smiles and laughing. Rose shook her head, "Man, you almost had us going there."

"What?" Gar frowned.

"I mean, I saw some weird stuff working with the Blue Devil, but that's beyond bizarre," Eddie laughed. Gar opened his hands, spreading them as his head flicked from one of the youths to the others.

"No, I'm being completely serious. Probably one of the few times in my rather astounding life that I'm sure will someday be made into a movie, at least a novel," he argued to little avail. Rose rolled her eye and Eddie's arms clutched his sides and before Gar could defend his position any further, a red light colored the building and a klaxon began to ring. Gar was nearly out the door before realizing that the other two hadn't moved and he managed to grab hold of the door frame, pulling himself short and poking his head back in. "Hey, let's go. We've got a mission."

They rushed after him though as he dropped into the form of a cheetah, they soon lost him in the halls as they headed towards the control room. When they arrived in the circular room, Changeling was midway between human and cheetah shape and fiddling with the central computer as Blackfire hovered nearby. Set in an indent on the floor and surrounded by a ring of couches, the main computer was a circular construct that lacked a conventional monitor. It deployed a holographic projection between its flat top and a cybernetic stalactite that hung directly above it. At the moment, it was displaying several live news feeds and other data that flooded the youths. After completing the exchange of information with the authorities who had contacted them, Gar leapt out of the pit and grabbed the still shell-shocked Rose and Eddie. Minutes later, they found themselves upon the back of a _Quetzalcoatlus northropi _that's steady wing pumps carried them steadily towards the city as Blackfire streaked ahead. The massive pterosaur filled them in along the way.

"About half an hour ago, an unknown man entered downtown's central bank. He used some sort of sonic weaponry to shatter the walls to get at the safe. Fortunately, he had absolutely no interest in the civies and they got out of there safely. Police tried to box him in and he's been blasting at them for a while now. They aren't making any progress against him, so we're being called in."

"Do we have any idea who it is?" Kid Devil asked.

"They didn't match him to any of our databases, and right now, all we know is that he uses sound as a weapon. So, look out for the brown note, cause if he hits you with it, I am not giving you a ride back," he told them sternly.

"The brown note?"

"If you don't already know, you probably don't wanna," Ravager warned. Kid Devil arched his eyebrow but heeded her advice as they came across a cluster upon the streets. Black and white police cars formed a semicircle barricade between a crowd of uniforms and a single figure held at the entrance of the bank. All the windows in the vicinity of the standoff were cracked and debris from the nearby stone buildings had smashed into the pavement. As they drew upon the scene, Blackfire swooped down towards their target, purple orbs encasing her fists. However, her black and scarlet quarry took note of her as she hurtled from the air and he raised a pair of oversized gauntlets, releasing a bellow like a foghorn. There was no obvious blast but she froze before crumpling, falling through the air without any control.

"Hold on tight," Changeling advised before folding in his wings, going into a dive. Kid Devil tucked his head against the broad back of the pterosaur as his claws dug into the leathery hide. As they neared the ground, Ravager readied herself for a jump and tapped her comrade on the shoulder, encouraging him to lift his gaze. Changeling swept under Blackfire, catching her while she was yards from the ground just as a screech tore through the air below him, slamming into a pair of police vehicles and knocking them aside. Lifting back into the air, the sonic blast followed him in his ascent while the younger members of the team leapt to the ground. Blades in hand, Ravager led the charge against the powerfully built figure.

The thick and muscled man wore pieces of an obsidian cybernetic armor with ruby highlights, the heaviest pieces being about his chest, forearms, and lower half of his legs. Oversized gauntlets with only three broad fingers on each bulbous hand reached to his knees and crimson orbs glowed in the palms. Another circle based in the center of his chest pulsed with a faint light and while several of the cops had directed their fire there, the bullets bounced off any part of his armor uselessly. A collar extended from the chest piece that reached to right below the scarlet visor of the dark helmet, which left the lower half of his haggard, mangy face revealed. His thin lips were twisted into a snarl, revealing jagged uneven teeth that had yellowed from the lack of care. Light glowed from other ports upon his armor and Ravager suddenly received a vision of the central light growing brighter before a blast of noise launched from it. Already knowing what was coming, she was already out of the way when he launched the sonic attack, but she remembered too late that Kid Devil had been right on her tail. With a grunt, he was lifted off his feet and knocked back, his ears ringing as he slammed into the ground.

Not slowing down, Ravager raced ahead, her blades singing through the air as she went into a flurry too fast for the large man to defend against. However, her weapons did not even scratch the heavy armor and the man simply snarled as he lashed out at her with a massive fist that crashed into the concrete as she managed to dodge. Slipping behind him, she sliced along his exposed bicep, eliciting a roar. One of the lights along the back of his chest plate glowered and a pulse of sound disoriented, causing her to reel about for a moment. He spun about, swinging his fist into her side and sending her tumbling along the ground, one of her swords being knocked from her grip. Before he could advance upon her, he was consumed by a rolling wave of flames that he quickly extricated himself from, patting at the singed portions of his exposed clothes and flesh. Glaring at Kid Devil, he snarled, "Walk away from this rumble, kids. I ain't gonna go easy on a bunch of punks playing hero."

His response came in the form of a knife thrown into the chink between the greaves and chest armor as Ravager returned evenly, "Tag, you're it."

Raising his hands at them, he prepared to unleash another pulse of sound only to be interrupted by thundering footsteps seconds before a wooly rhinoceros smashed into him and carried him into the outer wall of the bank. As Changeling backed away from the crumpled mess, he noted, "Did you know that the horns of rhinos are made of keratin, the same stuff that makes up your fingernails?"

Slowly rising to his heavy feet, the criminal's progress was halted by a primal scream and a ferocious barrage of purple star bolts. As they rained down upon the villain, Changeling returned to his human shape, setting one hand upon his waist and appraising the rain of attacks with a mildly impressed stare. After several seconds, he cupped his hands about his mouth and shouted up to the frenzied Blackfire.

"Hey, you might wanna cool it, hot stuff. We want enough of him left to put in prison."

Hesitating for a moment, holding a bolt in hand as she floated in the air, she finally huffed and allowed the energy in her hand to dissipate. Descending to her comrades as Kid Devil assisted the reluctant Ravager to her feet, they watched for the haze of dust to settle about the rubble. Everybody was still until the cloud was thin enough to see the unconscious man in his ruined armor, his head lolled back though his chest rising and falling in time with his breath. The dagger had fallen out of his body and lay amongst the stones and rubble. A word went up from one of the officers and a contingent of cops hurried forward to secure the villain and strip away his weaponry. Limping slightly but refusing help from Kid Devil, Ravager collected her sword, slipping the pair back into their sheaths before elbowing her way towards her dagger. With a sigh, she hobbled over to stand with her comrades as civilians began to call out to them.

"Check it! It's the Changeling."

"Yeah, I recognize him, but who are the guys that he's hanging with?"

"That one chick looks like a rule 63 Slade."

"Didn't that one kid work for the Blue Devil dude or something?"

"Who's Blue Devil?"

"Dude, Starfire's gone goth! That's totally hot."

As Blackfire's eyes began to glow with an ominous light, Changeling gave a watery smile, "Leaving suddenly seems like a really good idea."

They soon found themselves in the heavily stocked medical bay of their base where Ravager was cataloguing her bruises and Changeling was scanning Blackfire for any damage invisible to the naked eye. He had already given Kid Devil a clean bill of health but the young man stayed behind, attempting to help Ravager in treating her own injuries. As Blackfire emerged from the scanner, Changeling gave a content nod but called out to her before she could leave, "Hold it, my golden muse. I need to talk to all of you."

"Can't you save the congratulations for later?" Ravager asked as she tested one of her ribs.

"I can," he acknowledged, "But I'd like to talk about this right now. By my evaluation today, all of you failed."

"What?" Her one eye snapped up to focus on the green man who stood stoically.

"Would you care to repeat that, Gar?" Blackfire seethed.

"As a team, you failed. I'll accept that that's my fault with how I keep running one-on-one simulations, so tomorrow we start a Hell of training exercises."

"What did we do wrong?" Kid Devil queried, his tone less defensive than the others and seeking to know how to fix his mistakes.

"Aside from specific moments, we failed to work together as a team. Our resident dark hotness launched herself forward without waiting for us or making any sort of plan. This resulted in her getting blasted and I had to rescue her, taking me out of the game for a moment. Ravager, KD, you guys showed good initiative."

They glowed for a moment until his next comments darkened their outlook. "However, you don't stand in front of a crowd of people when facing a dude who uses area based attacks. And you don't let your teammates get hit if you can prevent it. I'll give that you adapted well to the situation and Blackfire gets the laud for the finishing blow. However, you went overboard with that, hot stuff. Remember, the people we're trying to protect have to pay for repairs. We wanna keep damages to a minimum. Except the ones to, you know, the whackos attacking our fair city."

He studied their faces for a moment, worriedly noting that rage was the most common denominator in their expressions instead of contriteness as he had hoped, and he clasped his hands together, "Right, well. I'll give it a solid D. Get your rest and ready yourselves for the horrors of team training. KD, you make sure that Rose gets scanned. Don't want any surprise injuries. Sleep tight and don't let the _Cimex lectularius_ bite. On that note, did you know that Pliny thought bedbugs could be used to treat snake bites and ear infections?"

Without waiting for an answer, he ducked out of the room and strode down the halls, breathing out a sigh. He massaged the back of his neck as he guided himself towards the control room. Lights flickered on ahead of him and returned to darkness after his passing, conserving the base's energy. As he entered into the control room, the tension in his body relaxed, and he was feeling light-hearted enough to whistle a jaunty tune as he typed the keys upon the console. Lights flickered between the two ends of the constructs and he gnawed on his lower lip before a face appeared and he broke into a smile.

"Heya, Rae."

"Hello, Garfield. It's good to see you again."

"And, as always, its absolute bliss to bask even in your digitized visage."

The sorceress rolled her eyes but gave a soft smile at his jest before she said, "I heard the news of your exploits today."

"Oh, Lord," he buried his face in his hands and mumbled, "Do I even wanna know?"

"Well, Starfire is quite frustrated by the flood of e-mails asking her why she's dyed her hair. The media is already assigning some names to your group."

"I really don't need to hear those."

"Oh, but you really do, Garfield," she smirked.

He blew out a short breath and put his hands on his hips as he stared at her teasing grin. Giving a shake of his head, he mused, "Y'know, it seems like you miss me so much that you're adopting aspects of my persona."

"'Persona?' Who's taking aspects from who, Garfield?"

"Well, since you've turned down all my other flatteries, it seems that I'm only left with imitation," he teased.

"One of the proposed names for your team was Tartarus due to the more sinister appearance of your members than the typical Titans Teams. That was one of the better ones," she redirected.

"Tartarus?" he pushed out the bottom of his lip and mulled on the word. "Isn't that some sort of fish sauce?"

"Tartar_us_ was the Grecian afterlife that encompassed both their Hell and their paradise. It served as a prison for a number of significant figures in myth, including the Titan, Prometheus. Hades ruled the realm," she explained with slight exasperation.

"So, if I'm Hades, Kid Devil would probably be Panic, Ravager would be Pain, and Blackfire would be Meg," he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Raven blinked. "You've lost me."

He sighed and wagged a finger at her, "Ray of sunshine, have you been deviating from my list of prescribed movies that you must watch?"

"I'm not wasting my time watching cartoons, Garfield."

"They're classics, my amethyst-eyed sorceress. Classics!"

She gave a soft chuckle that caused his heart to soar and she was about to continue the conversation when he heard the klaxon coming from their end. Glancing up from the computer, she turned to him, reaching towards the screen as she gave a quick farewell.

"We will talk again later, Garfield. Stay safe."

"You too, Rae," he smiled after her, hopeful that his intent reached her even if the message had been cut off. Picking at the buttons, he shut off the power to the console and headed towards the storage room, intent on wiling away as many hours he could upon the task before sleep could claim him.

* * *

**So, yes, the people that Changeling was talking about are real characters from the DC comics and the villain the team faces is a Titans' enemy though with my own twists upon him (FIBRIR!). We hope you all enjoyed this, and if you did or have some criticism to offer, please review.**


	7. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**We own nothing of this story beyond the ideas. We would also like to thank everybody who has been reviewing and request that you keep doing so. It's what keeps us writing.**

* * *

Eddie Bloomberg stared with fascination at his team supervisor as the elder man beamed at the dusty red brick he had plopped upon the table thirty minutes ago and been staring at ever since. Occasionally, he would give a laugh or seemingly whisper to the old brick and if it weren't for the entirely innocuous expression upon the shifter's face, Eddie probably would have been more concerned. Instead, he was merely mesmerized, not even looking up to catch the rather alluring sight of a still damp-from-her-shower Rose entering the room. She moved purposefully towards her bowl and box of oatmeal, standing next to him, but paused when she heard Garfield snicker. Turning slowly, she narrowed her gaze upon the chortling man and whispered to Eddie, "What the Hell is going on?"

"That's a dollar for the swear jar. And I don't have a single clue. He came in early this morning with that brick and he's just been . . . chatting with it," he answered, chin in hand and yellow eyes focused on the peculiar interaction.

"Just so we're clear, I'm never paying a dollar to that jar," she jabbed a finger towards the large glass jar before noting that there was a significant amount of cash in it. She turned back to Eddie with a frown, "Who put all that money in there?"

"Gar said that he's covered for the next year."

Abruptly glancing up at the sound of his name and seeming to notice his company for the first time, he glanced between them before taking note of the light coming in through the window. Jumping from his seat, he tucked the brick under his arm and called back to them as he headed towards the door, "Make sure that you aren't late to training. And don't forget to bring your team spirit."

They watched him leave and Rose waited a moment longer after the door had closed before noting through pursed lips, "He still has that brick."

"Do you think we should be concerned about it?"

She gave a slow shake of her head and answered, "I honestly have no idea. Any idea where he found it? I haven't seen a single brick in this place's construction."

"Hey, maybe it's something from that weird room he was in yesterday," Eddie pointed out.

"Right, from the Painting That Ate Paris. Maybe it's the Brick That Sank Atlantis," she scoffed.

"Hot damn. What if it is?" he smiled excitedly.

Rose had begun to make her breakfast shortly after Gar's exit, but paused to arch her operable eyebrow at him. "You realize that's completely insane, right? And also a dollar for the swear jar."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Dan – Blue Devil was fused with a suit he made for a movie by a demon who thought he was a fellow demon. I've seen too many strange things to discount something like that."

"So you believe him now?"

"I'm just saying, I don't want to dismiss the idea. Not entirely."

She gave another scoff as she stirred the bowl of oatmeal, steam coiling from the simple meal as her spoon clinked against the bowl. The sound reminded him that he had yet to make his own breakfast and, with a glance at the clock, he realized that he didn't have the time for his usual fare. Glancing through the still rather sparse pantries, Gar rarely contributed anything that wasn't in the sugar food group and Eddie wasn't even sure what Blackfire ate, he grabbed a banana and quickly peeled it open. His body's heat was already turning it soft and he didn't even need to chew the quick meal. With a nod to Rose, he wiped his hands on his jeans and headed back to his own room. The previously impersonal room was wallpapered with posters of films of various different genres, but all worked on by one Marlene Bloomberg. There was a time when any movie featuring Daniel Cassidy also lined his wall, but he had removed all of those in his possession several months ago. Tossing his civies into the corner, the light leather armor appeared on his form in a sudden burst of fire that did not so much as singe the carpet. Bathing in the eldritch fire had troubled him from the start, but he could not deny the usefulness of the quick change that had resulted in him reducing several outfits to ash.

He was surprised to find that Blackfire had arrived before him, reclining against the wall as she studied the suited-up Changeling, who still seemed to be conversing with the brick, with narrowed eyes. Upon his entry, she glanced up and jabbed a finger towards the shape shifter, "Do you have any idea what that is about?"

"Not a clue. He's had it since this morning," he answered.

Frowning at the madly grinning shape shifter, she made a sound of consideration and crossed her arms over her chest. Eddie fought the urge to ogle her voluptuous frame, the slender abdomen that flared into broad hips and her impressive bosom. Since their first meeting, he had admitted to himself that she was remarkably beautiful but also utterly terrifying with her ominous armor and violent temperament. He was fairly certain that Changeling had some sort of death wish with the way he ceaselessly teased and harassed her. Taking a steadying breath and deliberately turning his eyes away from the luscious woman, he strode towards the shape shifter who still seemed to be chatting with the brick, but looked up with a smile as Eddie approached.

"What's up, Kid?"

"Hey, I was kind of wondering, what's with the brick?"

"Oh, well-"

"All right, let's get this over with," Ravager called as she entered the room, sliding her katanas from their scabbards and spinning the weapons in a deadly arc.

"Of course, my one-eyed optimist. I'd hate to keep you from your undoubtedly busy social schedule," Changeling rolled his eyes with a slight grin. As the other three moved to the center of the room, he jogged to the side to set down his brick before aligning himself so that the other three were between him and the crowd.

"So, I'll admit that you three have shown definite improvement since we started. I'd be worried if you hadn't. However, as we saw yesterday, we could use at least a teensy bit of improvement. Teensy being a relative term in comparison to a blue whale. That's why today we're working on functioning as a team."

"How are we going to do that?" Kid Devil asked.

Changeling grinned broadly, "Tag. Well, reverse tag. Whoever's 'It' has to avoid getting taken down by everybody else. Whoever manages to take It down, becomes the new It and the game goes on."

"What's It?" Blackfire interjected.

"The freakiest clown this side of a mime. But that's neither here nor there-"

"Mimes aren't clowns," Kid Devil argued with Changeling.

"No. They're worse. Nothing good is ever that quiet," he declared fervently, brooking no room for argument. The others arched their eyebrows at him until he broke back into a smile, "Anyway, my interstellar goddess, the concept of tag is that one person is It and he tries to touch the other players to make them It so that he's no longer It. Except we're doing it in reverse."

"We're playing games?" Ravager scowled. "Are you serious?"

"Never, she-with-hair-of-the-silvery-moon. However, I am It."

Without any further warning, he vaulted over them and streaked towards the door, pausing just long enough to grab his brick, whirl about, and laugh at them before ducking out the door. Recovering from his shock, Kid Devil raced after him, leaving the two girls staring after them with annoyance. Ravager swung her glance towards Blackfire and queried, "Do you ever get the feeling that we're not much more than glorified babysitters?"

"Since I set foot here, girl," she smirked, earning a glare from Ravager that probably would have been accompanied by harsh words were it not for the sudden yell from the hallway. Before the shout had even ended, the silverette was already to the door while the alien floated after her leisurely. Racing to the origin, Ravager found Kid Devil on the ground, wiping at his eyes in frustration as his tail lashed back and forth wildly.

"What happened?" she demanded, scanning the area for any threats. She saw that his face was coated in a thick, black fluid that he was attempting to wipe away with little success. At her question, he gestured without much clarity to the area in front and above of him as he snarled.

"He was lurking in the shadows as something and dropped down as a squid. And he . . . well, there's no way to say it that doesn't sound disgusting."

"Heh. Children," Blackfire scoffed as she shot over their heads, zooming down the hallway. Ravager growled in her throat before jumping to her feet, pulling Kid Devil by the wrist who yelped as he continued to wipe at the oil covering his eyes.

"C'mon. We aren't losing to that bitch," she declared through grit teeth.

"Swear jar," he noted automatically. "But aren't we supposed to be working together?"

"_We_ are. Against that undeservedly arrogant, dumb b-"

"Ah.

"I was gonna say broad."

"Right. Hey, I can see again!"

"Great. Now put those eyes to use and find that gremlin."

"Please. Gizmo and his duplicates got nothing on this."

Ravager was aware of a sudden weight upon her head and found herself staring into a pair of large eyes that held a familiar mirth. Scowling at the aye-aye who grinned all the wider at her discontent, she made a calculated swipe over her head though the peculiar creature leapt away, evading the strike. Landing upon the ground, it stretched into the shape of a wolf that grinned at them and gave a growling sort of chuckle before racing down the hallway. Swords at her side, she charged after him with Kid Devil following her before he darted down a side hallway. Catching a flash of the future, she smirked before leaping into the air and pushing off from a wall, propelling herself in front of the wolf just before he could dart down the hallway. Performing an abrupt about face, the canine found himself facing the horned boy who unleashed a gout of flame to block off another pathway. Turning again, Ravager was surprised to see the wolf grin before he offered a suggestion.

"You're a member short of a win."

Springing into the air, the wolf dwindled down into a hummingbird that zipped past Ravager with little effort before dropping back down to the ground as a cheetah that tore away from them, cackling inanely. As he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, there was a shout followed by the shriek of star bolts cutting through the air. However, the attack was followed by a roar of frustration that definitely originated from the Tamaranean and brought a smile to Ravager's face as she and Kid Devil raced down the hall. They found an irate Blackfire, orbs of energy glowing around her fists and Ravager couldn't resist a short laugh at her expense.

"Swing and a miss, crone."

Blackfire snarled at her in response before shooting down the hall, presumably after the already disappeared Changeling. Kid Devil groaned, "We're supposed to be working together. That's the whole point of this exercise."

"We're supposed to catch him. She'd only get in the way."

He hesitated as she dashed down the hallway before growling frustration and dropping his arms against his legs. After another moment, he ran after her and soon joined her outside the compact base where she stood, scouring the sky with one sword sheathed. Stepping to her side, he followed her gaze, but couldn't find anything to even hint at the location of their opponent. Suddenly, she yanked a knife from the scabbard at her hip and sent it spiraling into the air, the handle striking the falcon that suddenly burst from one of the foliage and knocking the bird from his path. Squawking in annoyance, he fluttered about in an attempt to regain his footing but morphed into a stegosaurus as the pair charged him. Before either could reach him, a dark streak slammed into the side of the dinosaur, shoving him into and splintering several trees. Reacting quickly to the assault from the Tamaranean, Changeling melted into the form of a snake and slithered away. Blackfire grabbed for him only for Ravager to swing her sword in front of her outstretched fingers.

"He's mine."

"Ssssssooo posssssessssive, bright eye. Ssssssorry, but I think I need my ssspacccccce, sssssweet sssilver," the mamba hissed as he darted away.

"Eddie, grab him!" Ravager barked as she faced off against the seething Blackfire.

"Touch him, and I will show you just how hot a star really is," she snapped, halting Kid Devil's progress as Changeling suddenly turned human and scowled at his comrades.

"All right. That's it. We're gonna restart the game. I'm still It. However, you three are gonna work together. If you fail to work together as a group, each of you is going to spend a month doing my laundry. Is that clear?"

"You're joking, right?" demanded the one-eyed girl, her swords at her sides.

"If you think I'm about to touch that waste you call clothing, Gar, you are sadly mistaken," Blackfire added defiantly.

"No, I'm not. Joking or making a mistake. Well, not at this exact moment. Anyway, I've been given charge of this team and you will follow the rules that I set down. Look, I hate getting serious. It ages me terribly and the reality is that humor can be found in just about anything. Anyway, I'm saying this right now. If any of you have a problem with my leadership, this is your chance to walk away. Just know that if you quit this team, there's no promise you'll be able to get on another one," he declared resolutely, his gaze uncharacteristically harsh as he stared down the three though he focused mostly on the girls. After a moment of silence during which none of them could meet his hard stare, he gave content nod and dropped his crossed arms from his chest. His face broke out into a broad grin and he clapped his hands together before pointing to the crest of the ridge.

"Good. I'm gonna to be up there. You guys have five minutes to plan. Then, the game resumes."

Taking the shape of a pterodactyl, he lifted into the air and took a perch upon the jagged rocks, watching the trio intently. They stood about each other awkwardly, Kid Devil's gaze flickering between the two women who seemed to determined not to meet each other's' gazes. Finally, Ravager reluctantly, as though it hurt her to do so, turned to face Blackfire who looked up at the movement. Whispering in hopes that it would ruin any attempts of Changeling to listen in, she said, "Look, I honestly think that you're a bitch with a major attitude problem, but I don't want to even know what color of underwear the green bean wears, much less touch it. You with me on this?"

She nodded, "We do share common ground in that regards."

Kid Devil breathed out a sigh before giving a smile, "Glad we're all finally on the same page. But, um, either of you got a plan to actually take Changeling out?"

Ravager gave a feral sort of grin, "Yeah. So listen good."

In the spirit of fairness, Changeling had not even attempted to listen in on the schemes and was preening himself when he realized that the team had dispersed. He stretched his wings before morphing into an ankylosaurus and shifted about, steadying his position as he slowly scanned the area around him. They were hiding amongst the foliage and while his current form's senses were not acute enough to pinpoint their positions, he was not about to give up the defense afforded by the primordial tank. Then a volley of dark energy blasts suddenly blasted from one of the trees and he instinctively ducked his head down. The bolts never struck him, instead smashing into the ground in front of him, the attack creating a thick cloud of dust and rubble particulate. Readying his tail for anybody that was about to burst through the cover, he noted a shadow to his side and angled his head to see a familiar curvaceous frame rising into the air. As he focused upon her, he missed the chance to defend himself when Kid Devil leapt through the dust to deliver a staggering wallop to the dinosaur, dazing Changeling as another blow landed. Staggering back, he was thrown completely off balance when a starbolt demolished his footing and the inferno that roared from Kid Devil's mouth forced him back.

Tumbling down the backside of the ridge, he returned to his human shape in an attempt to catch himself but without success. As he finally rolled to a stop, he quickly tried to push himself to his feet only to feel cold steel pressed against his throat. Looking up, he found a smirking Ravager standing over him.

"I think that's tag," she commented smoothly.

To her surprise, Changeling almost literally glowed with joy as he nodded, "Yep. You guys got me. But I'd start running. Because now you're It."

* * *

**Yay, teamwork! So a new character was introduced in this chapter. First person to figure out who gets to request a character appearance though the character has to be from the DC universe. We hope you all enjoyed this chapter though the team seems to be backtracking with the return to training. Don't worry. They'll be back to business soon enough.**

**Also, to Blu: We actually noted the lack of a techie when we made the team, and we promise that that will be rectified. We have plans. **


	8. Swordfish

**We own nothing beyond the idea for this story.**

* * *

It was a grungy apartment, the floor a mass grave for candy wrappers, potato chip bags, and the inedible remains of fast food runs. The only light source was from the array of computer monitors, a mess of wires plugging into the towers that were cooled by several fans. Their whirring drowned out the incessant clacking of the keyboards as a boy and girl swiveled about in their chairs, their hands little more than blurs as they moved across the keyboards. On the left sat the girl with short dark hair, interrupted by a forelock dyed crimson. She was slender though much of that was lost in her bulky clothes and the canvas green jacket that was decorated with a horde of patches and pins, the latter of which clattered together with her movements. Prominent amongst them was a large badge that had a single red 'W' on a yellow background. Near her chair was a frumpy satchel that was decorated in a manner akin to her jacket, knickknacks and playful figurines cluttered on the straps. Her comrade was a tall lanky boy who looked to be the same age as her with a gawky body that he hadn't entirely grown into yet. A dark beanie with a white 'M' on it was jammed over his head, fringes of dark brown hair sticking out from under the cap. His hazel eyes flickered intently from screen to screen, occasionally glancing towards his companion with a smirk.

"I'm going to beat you."

"As if," she scoffed.

"Face it, sis. You can't keep up with these mad skills," he smirked confidently.

"Any chance that these are the same skills that got us caught when we tried to break into that database?" she retorted, looking down her nose as she blasted through several firewalls. "You're just lucky that I was there to save your bacon from the fire."

"I could've handled it. I was just surprised by the sophistication of the program," he defended himself before one of the computers to his far side began to chime. Wheeling over to it, he tapped several keys and one of the numerous camera feeds on the screen expanded to fill the entire monitor. It displayed a steel door being shoved open by a trio of rough-looking individuals, who had, amongst them, a sawed-off shotgun, a heavy handgun, and a submachine gun. Turning to his fraternal twin, he gestured, "That's either the ugliest looking bunch of cops I've ever seen, or looks like the goons found us. Either way, we need to bounce."

"All right. I'm starting the data transfer."

She scooted over to a light laptop on the edge of the station and clicked a few keys that brought up a download bar on all the screens. Leaping to his feet, her brother grabbed a large, black backpack that he raced under the room to fill it, stuffing in several bags of snack food, candy bars, and rolls of bills that were scattered about the room. Striding to the door, he grabbed a dark hooded sweatshirt and wriggled into it before striding back over to his sister, tapping impatiently on the back of her chair.

"Come on; we need to go. Now," he urged.

"It's not like I can make it download any faster, Marvin," she returned.

He groaned and jerked her chair about. "Don't call me that!"

She laughed before her laptop dinged and she rolled away from him, tapping at the keys before snapping the laptop shut and scooping it into the satchel. Bounding to her feet and swinging the bag onto her shoulder, she glanced over to her brother as he kicked over the towers, stomping upon them and smashing them to pieces. The monitors went dark and she began to push over the tables that they were on, sending them crashing to the ground. After helping her turn over the last one, he glanced to the door as he heard shouting from outside it as his sister hustled to the window that a black garbage bag had been taped over. Struggling to open it, she squeezed out of the space and urged her brother to follow. He shot towards her just as the door was ripped open and the men burst in, the man with the shotgun firing off a shell.

* * *

"Does nobody else think that this is an absolutely gross misappropriation of resources?"

Rose looked to Eddie and Blackfire for support but both were caught up in the movie being displayed by the projector of the central computer. Admittedly, Blackfire seemed more perplexed than anything, but she was nevertheless more focused upon the film than her teammate's inquiry. The red-skinned boy did seem legitimately interested in the inane movie, mechanically reaching into the huge bowl of popcorn that Gar cradled in his lap. They were seated upon the benches that lined the circular indent in the floor, lounging on Gar's demand after a rather intense training session that focused upon teamwork once again. He had insisted upon this, claiming that a team needed to do more than just be able to function together. For some reason that Rose couldn't entirely comprehend, he thought that forcing him to watch a film featuring the dubious acting of a man in a chicken costume robbing banks would succeed in accomplishing that. When nobody else offered an answer, Gar, with the mysterious brick still at his side after three days, chimed in.

"I'll have you know, lil' Miss Word-a-Day-Calender, that _Chicken Thief 3_ is utterly hilarious and absolutely worth any mis-probation that shall be committed today, gross or not. It's also Buddy Baker's last work before he became Animal Man."

"And let me guess. He's your idol?"

He tossed a piece of popcorn at her, which she dodged with contemptible ease before giving him a single-fingered salute. Oblivious to the war being waged behind his head, Eddie gave a nod at Gar's comment, "He recently did that movie about the washed-up superhero, didn't he?"

"Yep," the shape shifter nodded as he flicked another kernel at the silver-haired girl who tilted her head and avoided the projectile. Acting as though he hadn't done anything, he continued, "_Tights_. It was pretty neat. And entirely why I have a back-up plan after I stop looking good in tights. Admittedly a very long time, but . . ."

"Would our time not be better spent stopping this thief rather than watching his exploits?" Blackfire interjected, her eyes narrowed upon the projected screen.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I absolutely adore the naïveté of aliens? Okay, so I imagine that our darling blazing beauty isn't exactly Bambi-innocent, but seriously . . . am I the only one who finds this ignorance cute?"

"Probably like looking in a mirror for you, huh?"

He tossed a cascade of popcorn at her that she not only caught every last one of, but began to eat triumphantly as Eddie leaned forward to talk to Blackfire. "It's a movie. It's not actually real or happening, just a form of entertainment. Those people are actors; they're paid to play those characters."

Blackfire nodded in comprehension after an instant, "I think I get it. It's like the gladiatorial fights at the Arenas of Shal'kallath."

"Um . . . sure?" Eddie offered. Seemingly content with the answer, Blackfire sat back to continue watching the movie.

"Gahah!"

Without any sort of preamble, Gar launched the bowl of popcorn over Eddie, upending it entirely upon a shocked Rose and drawing the stares from the other two. The large plastic bowl sat askew on her head as she simply sat there with her mouth agape, popcorn tangled in her short hair and dropping into her clothes. Jumping to his feet, the shape shifter gave a shout of victory and laughed when there was a sudden ding and the movie was replaced by the animated image of a disembodied head. It was of a simple design with blank eyes and geometric lines running along it and though it didn't seem to land itself to the expression of emotion, the team members suspected the head was smirking.

"I'm presuming that Gar is somewhere at the root of all this mess?"

The voice was hollow with a lilting tone that denoted a female aspect even disguised. Gar broke into a wide grin as he swiveled and nodded to the holographic head, "Oracle. I think you're looking well. How's it going?"

"Actually, I've ran into a recent bit of trouble. A few weeks ago, somebody hacked into my files."

"I never met the guy. I was at church. The check's in the mail. It was probably Rose," he said quickly, smiling as he hooked his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans.

"I know that it wasn't you. The signature was wrong and it didn't leave any singing chipmunks that pop up whenever I hit the 'A' key. Anyway, they started duplicating everything I had before I could stop them. However, I did manage to insert a virus so that I could track them. The computer that hacked into my network was activated a little over an hour ago at these coordinates."

Another screen popped up alongside the head, displaying a map of the city in one of the city's more rundown districts. A red dot glowered over an apartment building and Gar took note of the streets that it was upon. The voice took on an apologetic sort of tone as she said, "Normally, I'd contact the Birds of Prey to handle this situation, but you're in the area and you owe me, so . . ."

"As much as I love seeing those glorious curves wrapped in tight-fitting spandex and leather, I got'cha. We'll handle this. You want us to take them down hard, or soft?"

"Gar, I was trained by the Batman. The only 'soft' I know is when I'm moving."

"True that. All right. Check you later, O."

He gave a salute and smile, which she returned with a slight inclination of the holographic head before the image flashed out of existence. Turning to his team, he spread his arms and pointed towards the door.

"Them's the marching orders. Suit up and we'll be heading out in five. And, Rosie-Posie, please be sure to clean the popcorn out of your hair. We don't want to be looking unprofessional."

She snarled at his playful smirk and wished that she at least had her daggers with her before darting after the others.

Within minutes, she had both her daggers and her swords but decided that seeking revenge while riding the green pterodactyl would not be the most wise, but shortest lived, of a series of bad decisions. Beside her, Kid Devil had his head tucked down, sending his long hair into a wind-whipped frenzy, and she pondered how much the talons digging into Changeling's hide hurt. He gave no sign that he was in any pain and instead was focused upon scanning the streets while Blackfire was lower to the ground, tracing along until she suddenly shot up. Alighting atop one of the crumbling apartments, she waved them down and Ravager's stomach dropped as Changeling went into a slanted dive. Several yards above the crumbling rooftop, he pulled back and his wings caught the air, dramatically slowing his descent and allowing him to land lightly upon the ground. He lowered his body to the ground, giving the younger pair easier access to clamber off.

"Thank you for flying Changeling Air. Please take all luggage and exit in a calm, orderly fashion with some speed before this roof breaks underneath me," he urged. As soon as they were off, he melted down into a rabbit and bounded towards the small structure that contained a door into the interior structure. The others followed after him and his shape flowed into that of a burly bloodhound who nodded his head to the team. "All right. Goldie and I are gonna take the top half of the building. KD, bright eye, you've got the lower half cause I don't want to walk all that way. Move quiet. This building's empty so anybody that you find here, we're going to want to at least question them. Hold 'em, try not to hurt 'em. Ready? Break!"

He dashed away, leaving a rather perplexed Blackfire who glanced towards the others and asked, "Exactly what is it I'm supposed to break?"

"Nothing. It just means 'go,' or something else like that," Kid Devil offered.

"I see," she nodded before lifting into the air and heading after Changeling. Ravager waved a hand, signaling for her comrade to follow as she headed down the stairs.

"All right. Let's take a look around."

She made her way down the stairs with a silence that marveled Kid Devil and inspired him to try to, in vain, emulate. The talons on his toes gouged the crumbling wood of the stairs and while she drifted down them with all the presence of a ghost, he seemed to find the point to make each one squeak the loudest. He winced at each sound he made as they descended to the bottom floor while she did nothing as dramatic, he imagined that the noise wasn't exactly endearing him to her. Glaring at his feet and willing them to be silent, he didn't notice when she same to a sudden stop until he bumped into her and nearly knocked her down the steps. Her body was stiff as she tilted forward and with a small yelp, he managed to catch her wrist to keep her from crashing into the stairs just before her body became limber once again. Blinking at the floor in surprise, she angled her head to look back and up at him. Giving her an apologetic smile, he tugged her back upright and she quickly steadied herself before taking a step closer to him. He sent a silent plea that she wouldn't feel or would at least misinterpret the heat that rolled off his body as she whispered into his pointed ear.

"Somebody's been watching us."

Instinctively slipping into a fighting crouch, he searched for any sign of an observer but his eyes returned to Ravager after a fruitless search. "Who? Where?"

"About five seconds from now, I spotted a camera. It's definitely new, not from before this building was abandoned. I bet we've already passed by several," she answered softly, lifting her gaze to check for other cameras.

"'Five seconds from now?'"

"Having a pretty face and hot body isn't my only powers. I'm a precog. I get visions of possible futures from time to time," she explained.

"That explains why 'tag' took so long," he muttered.

"Actually that was because I'm flat out awesome and I've been on the run from far more proficient seekers since I was a baby."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Good. Now do me a favor and spit that fire of yours in that direction. And make it hot."

Following the direction of her finger, he drew in a large breath before unleashing a veritable inferno towards the lower landing. The flames licked along the walls, roiling about and lighting the dark stairwell. Ravager pulled back from the intense heat of the flame and shielded her eye from the sudden illumination before tapping Kid Devil's shoulder, surprised by his heat.

"Hey, I think we're good. You can settle down."

He closed his mouth, swallowing the inferno before he could unleash any more from his mouth and the fire persisted for a moment long before flickering out of existence. Stepping up to the handrail, Ravager crouched down to peer at the spot she suspected the camera was positioned. When she was content that the surveillance equipment was no longer a concern, she waved him on and they continued down the stairwell. She led the way, proceeding cautiously and several feet ahead of Kid Devil to spot out cameras that they either eliminated with his fire breath or she launched some projectile at, smashing it to pieces. They soon made their way down to the bottom floor and began their search for anybody inhabiting the building. Aside from the swarms of vermin that took refuge in the refuse that every room and hallway in the building seemed to be buried under, they found no signs of life. Working their way through the floors without any success, they met up with the other half of the team who nodded at their approach.

"The search turned up zilch," Ravager grumbled.

"Not for us," Blackfire responded, turning to lead them down the hall. Changeling walked alongside her and illustrated his conversation with his hands.

"There's this room up here that has a bunch of wrecked computer equipment. More importantly, there's blood heading out the window. Not sure who, but I'm betting it's our lil' hackers."

"Hackers?"

He nodded to Kid Devil and continued, "Yeah. I've got at least five human scents in that room. Two are more widely spread throughout the room while I suspect the others were somebody else who they managed to cheese off."

Entering the room, they took note of the mess of electronics and casing that were scattered over the trash of the room. Most of the equipment looked like it had taken a standard trampling, but several pieces supported what Ravager immediately recognized bullet wounds. Crouching down to look at the damage caused by the shots before wandering over to the wall and window frame that had sustained similar fire. Tracing several of the holes, she pronounced, "I can see a submachine gun of some sort. Most likely an uzi. This here's from a shotgun; I'm putting money on sawed-off. The pattern of the last one here . . . not entirely sure. However, given the close quarters, I'm gonna hazard a guess and say pistol. Something big."

Setting one hand on his hip, Changeling nodded at her, obviously impressed, "I honestly have no idea if you're right or not, but you sound confident enough to be so. Now onto the blood . . ."

He gestured to a scarlet splatter that stained the window sill and a portion of the wall that Ravager regarded before commenting, "It looks like the hacker – hackers – were headed out the window when whoever was chasing them burst in. One of them got shot-"

"The male member of the duo got shot in the upper part of the leg. He's going to need to get that treated and soon," Changeling finished.

"So we should start checking hospitals," Kid Devil suggested.

The shape shifter gnawed upon his lip for a minute before nodding slowly, "Yeah. Okay. You and Blackfire start looking into that angle – I'd check out clinics first. Ravager, you're with me."

Dropping into the form of a wolf, he bounded out the window, and, with a mocking salute to her other teammates, Ravager leapt after him, rolling into a crouch as she landed upon the fire escape. Glancing to the other two, the emerald canine directed, "Remember, start close. The kid's not getting far on that wound. If you can't find anything by sundown, contact us."

"On what?" Blackfire asked.

He blinked at her before giving a bark that Ravager suspected had already been paid to the swear jar. "Forgot that we don't have communicators."

"Why don't we have those fancy little gadgets that the other Titans have?" she demanded.

Staring at the dark-haired woman for a moment, he quickly uttered, "Generic answer meant to distract and not actually answer your question followed by overdone compliment."

"What?" she arched an eyebrow, not entirely certain she'd understood him.

"And away! Come, bright eye," she called as he bounded off of the fire escape, turning into a gliding squirrel and gently descending. Leaping after him, Ravager caught a window sill before pushing off and launching herself to the building across the alley before giving another jump and landing gracefully upon the garbage-cluttered pavement. Changeling shifted back into a wolf and after taking a second to locate the trail of the blood amongst the refuse, they set off. Kid Devil glanced after them, unaware of Blackfire as she lifted through the window, pausing to glance back at him.

"Let's go."

Snapping his head towards her as she hovered in the air, he gave a weak grin, "Um, you know, I can't actually fly or anything."

"So?"

"So, it would be a lot quicker if I didn't have to walk everywhere."

"Then run."

His mouth opened but he could offer no retort and closed his jaw before staring at her with a hopefully plaintive look that could coax her over to his side. After staring at him for a moment, she huffed but swooped down and offered him a hand. Lighting up at the offer, he reached for the proffered limb as he clambered out of the room only for her to suddenly seize upon his forearm and zoom into the sky, hauling him after her. Despite himself, he gave a short shriek before clamping his other hand over his mouth at the sudden climb in altitude. Fighting the overwhelming sense of vertigo that swelled every time he looked at the distant ground, he scanned the streets for the first stop in their search.

Elsewhere, Ravager considered her team supervisor as he led her through the alleys, shambling in the form of a large bear, after informing her they had one of the best olfactory senses of any land animal. She resisted the urge to use this chance to ride a bear, and instead noted, "You don't think they're going to get treatment."

"Not from somebody else, they aren't. They're going to try to take care of it on their own."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. That's why I sent babe-licious and BBQ boy to check out treatment places. But around a decade ago, I was these kids. Well, minus the apparent prodigious hacker talent. I didn't develop that skill until Steve said I had to learn how to crack the Brain's security systems."

"How do you know they're kids?" she asked as they rounded a corner, startling an unfortunate bum who had crawled from his cardboard hovel in time to witness a verdant grizzly barreling down the alley. Wisely, he retreated back into his flimsy shelter and curled into the fetal position, rocking himself.

"Adults that eat that much junk don't have near enough mobility to be hopping out of windows and fleeing armed goons unless they've got some sort of super metabolism. It's a very hectic lifestyle."

"You used to live it?"

"Please. I ran an army of gorillas for a while. And not even the sentient ones! It was a glorious mess. Hold up."

He paused as they came upon yet another seedy building though Ravager noticed that this was legitimately occupied. Giving a few sniffs, he stood on his hind legs and returned to his human shape and signaled for her to follow.

"Come on. I can smell them in here."

"That actually sounds pretty disgusting."

"Name aside, you aren't too 'rosy' yourself, bright eye," he returned as he bounded up the crumbling stoop of the seedy motel. Inside was nothing surprising: a cramped, dingy lobby that the cockroaches found hospitable enough as a large greasy man leaned on the wooden counter that bore countless gouges, scars, and rather questionable works of 'art.' The man was looking through the newspaper, chewing sloppily upon a meatball sub that he didn't seem to notice was dripping on his reading material or his shirt. Beetle black eyes that were almost lost in the fat of his face flickered towards them before returning to the apparently engaging article as he sprayed crumbs.

"No cosplay retards here. Out."

Undeterred, Changeling strode towards the desk and said, "Today, two kids came in. One of them was hurt and they paid in cash. Where are they?"

"Listen, bud –"

"Never mind. Just took me a minute to work past that stench you're exuding. I found 'em. Let's go, stab-happy."

As the shape shifter headed for the stairs, the incredible bulk managed to push himself off the grateful counter and waddled towards him, scowling fiercely, "Hey, you little freak, what did I just-"

The dull sound of metal stabbing into the flimsy wall and support beam behind it gave him pause and he eyed the keen edge of Ravager's katana, tiny eyes glancing at her. She gave a psycho smirk that she was certain would have impressed the Joker and leered, "I like guys like you. There's just _soooooo_ much fun to cut apart. What piece do want to lose first? Honestly, I like starting with the toes, but if you go for the little dangly bits right off the bat, you know that they're paying attention."

Slowly backing away, the man stammered, "Y-y-y-y-you know w-what? You g-g-guys go r-right on ahead. I-I'll just stay out of your way."

She beamed at him as she returned her blade to its sheath. "Good piggy."

Racing up the less-than-reassuring stairs, Ravager met up with Changeling as he meandered down the hall, sniffing the air. At her approach, he noted, "That was an insult to pigs everywhere. They're actually quite intelligent."

With a roll of the eye, she claimed, "I'll apologize to the next piece of bacon I see."

"See that you do," he returned seriously before morphing into a bear and sniffing about again though he added, "You know, you play psycho chick pretty well."

"No," she smirked, "I play normal chick pretty well."

"Normal's overrated anyway," he muttered before he shifted into a garter snake and slithered under one of the doors. An instant later, he pushed it open to admit her and she slipped into the room lit by the television where a number of men in red underwear were making a wall out of corpses. As she shut the door, a masculine voice called out.

"Wendy? That you? I hope you managed to swipe some pain killers. My leg's starting to kill me."

Sharing a glance, Ravager slipped in front of Changeling in the small hallway and emerged into the main part of the room. A lanky boy, no older than her, was reclined on one of the ratty beds, remote at his side and a red-soaked cloth knotted fiercely about his leg. He opened his mouth to call out again before seeing her there, his eyes widening in shock. Attempting to push himself up, his efforts were thwarted when Ravager sailed across the room and straddled his abdomen, simultaneously whipping out her daggers and pressing them to his skinny neck. She tilted her head and gave a large grin as Changeling emerged from the shadows.

"That's right, Tinker Bell. Wendy's back. And she brought Peter Pan to play."

* * *

**We'll start off the outroduction by saying that the first person to figure out the new character from last chapter is Dragonkyng who has already chosen a character to premiere. Thanks for playing everyone.**

**We hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as they seemed to like the last one. We'd like to thank you for taking your time to read this and we hope that you can continue to do so. And please remember that this story is fueled by reviews ;)**


	9. Ride the Lightning

**We own nothing beyond the concept for this story.**

**'Ride the Lightning' is performed by Metallica**

* * *

Wendy Harris struggled with the paper brown bag, nearly spilling the cans of energy drinks and painkillers she had managed to obtain in her foray. Reaching into her pocket, she fished around for the key to the disgusting, and temporary, respite that she and her brother had secured. After managing to jam it into the lock and turn the tired mechanisms, she rammed the door open, marginally worried that she would knock it off its hinges but more worried about getting into relative safety. Groaning as she entered the room, kicking the door shut behind her, she called out to her brother, "All right, you big baby. It took me a bit, but I got everything we need to patch you up and then some. So you can quit your whining."

When her comment was not returned, she was immediately on edge. Drawing the taser she had pickpocketed from the cop she'd bumped into during her excursion, she slowly entered into the room and gasped at the sight she saw. Secured to one of the room's chairs by thick white strands of some kind of rope, which also covered his mouth, her brother stared at her with wide eyes, occasionally trying to glance back to the girl whose face was mostly covered by a blue and orange mask. A teasing smile played across her ruby lips and she had an efficient looking dagger steadied at his throat. Starting to perform the calculations in her head as to how quick each of them could react, her brother suddenly began struggling, his gaze turning upward to above her head. Whirling about, she turned just in time to see the net of spider silk descend about her and secure her in its unrelenting strands. Screaming as she was hauled into the air, she stilled as she found herself staring into a pair of enormous eyes, each orb easily the size of her head. The emerald gladiator spider regarded her oddly before tossing her upon the closer bed and dropping from the ceiling. His form shivered before the long thorax shortened along with half his limbs, the shape contorting into that of a muscular young man who grinned impishly at her.

"Wendy Harris, I presume? In case you didn't know, spider silk is proportionately stronger than steel. I don't think you're getting out anytime soon."

Refusing to answer, she merely glared at her brother who averted his gaze, pantomiming whistling despite the silk muffling his sounds. Changeling laughed, "Oh, give the guy a break. Stabberella's very persuasive in the sort of 'if-you-don't-tell-me-what-I-wanna-know-you're-gonna-have-an-intimate-knowledge-of-how-your-insides-look' way. Not a lot you can do to stand up to that."

Gritting her teeth, Wendy snapped, "Listen and listen good, brain dead. We never touched that ugly little pudge's cash, so why don't you just back off?!"

The intruders were clearly amused as Marvin groaned through his silken gag, directing his stare up at the ceiling. His sister turned her head between the other two before groaning out loud.

"You're not with him, are you?"

"Well, presuming that you're not referring to the effeminate, lobster-clawed foe of the Powerpuff Girls, than most likely not," Changeling assured her. The youths stared at him in confusion as he glanced about for some comprehension of his joke before scoffing in disgust. "This is why I hate young people. They don't get references like that."

"Don't give yourself a coronary, gramps," Ravager rolled her eye before jabbing her chin towards the bound girl, "Who are you talking about?"

"Some crook from Gotham. I don't know how he found us. We've been draining from his online accounts. He's the one that sent those goons that shot Marv," she spat out the last sentence angrily.

"That still doesn't answer who," the platinum-haired girl tried to keep the annoyance from her voice. Marvin began to struggle, growing fervent and at a nod from Changeling, Ravager cut away the webbing, teasing his skin with the tip of the blade and making him shudder.

"Cobblepot! It's some Cobblepot dude," the brother volunteered eagerly before glaring at his sister, "Please don't aggravate the hot chick with the knife to my neck."

"First off, flattery gets you nowhere with her. Trust me on that. Second, you kids stole from _the_ _Penguin_? _Seriously?_ You couldn't steal from a less murderous, vengeful runty psychopath?" Changeling interjected.

"Sorry about that. Next time we'll make sure to rip off somebody who's actually built their wealth using legitimate means," Wendy remarked sharply.

"You seem pretty sure that there's gonna be a next time," Ravager snapped.

Changeling sighed, massaging his temple, "Look, we're actually not too interested in the fact that you robbed a crook. Honestly, I applaud you for it. However, you did break into some files that you should've left alone while you were taking the hacker's tour of Gotham. Data on heroes and villains all over the globe. Stuff we don't want you touching."

"How'd you find out about that?" demanded the dark-haired girl.

"When you guys were hacking into my pal's files, a little something extra was added in. You turned it on; it sent out a signal that we tracked. Mind you, I have no clue how a couple goons found you. Anyway, you're going to wipe out every iota of code and data you swiped from the Oracle," ordered the shape shifter.

The twins shared a glance and, despite their situation, still managed to summon up a whine, "But it's got who's got all the best stashes to rob and so much-"

Increased pressure of a blade and the abrupt appearance of a very much irate Utah raptor convinced the pair that it was in their best interest to meekly nod their heads in assent. Shifting into the more manageable shape of a deinonychus, he leapt onto the bed and swiftly cut away the silken bonds that restrained Wendy. As she ripped away the remainder of the webbing, her eyes flickered towards the door and then the window as she calculated avenues of escape before the dinosaur in front of her snorted in what she guessed was derision.

"Don't even think about it, sweet geek. Start wiping out that data."

"Let me help my brother first. He got-"

"Taken care of. Kermit bandaged him up pretty good," Ravager said shortly.

Wendy turned to the raptor who shrugged, seemingly quite proud of himself. "Not that big a deal. It's amazing what you learn while watching the TV at three in the morning. Speaking of which, did you know the 'velociraptors' in _Jurassic Park_ were actually based more on the deinonychus? Velociraptor just sounded cooler."

The hacker paid no heed to this fact as she reached into her bag, rifling about for a moment before pulling out her sleek laptop. Crossing her legs, she set the device in her lap and waited impatiently for it to start up. Once it chimed, her fingers began to race across the board, and the fear and anxiety, which had clouded her face upon seeing the peril her brother was in, was cleared away by a sense of relief and focus upon the task at hand. Slipping into the form of a snake, Changeling slithered about her ensuring that she was doing as she had said she was. As he watched her diligently conduct her work, Marvin looked about the room before breathing out a sigh and trying to glance back towards the girl holding him hostage.

"I guess you guys are the good guys then?"

"Twig, I'm anything but good. The species-confused fella over there likes to think he's a hero though."

"Easssssy, bright eye. Play nicccccce or I'll put you in the timeout corner," he hissed.

After a brief silence, Marvin asked nonchalantly as he could manage, "Soooo . . . you seeing anyone?"

Changeling tried to give a bark of a laugh and found that the mouth of his current form was less than accommodating for the sound while Ravager's eyes narrowed and she returned, "I'm about to see your insides. You want to continue?"

"No. No, I think I'm good."

"Smart boy."

"All right. It's taken care of," Wendy announced as her laptop _ding_ed. Shifting into a human form beside her, Changeling plucked the laptop from her lap, ignoring her protests. His fingers were spider like as they danced across the keys and he gave a soft smirk as he scolded the girl.

"Don't try to pull a fast one on an unrepentant prankster, kid. Especially one who knows a thing or two about computers."

"They're the closest thing he gets to a date," Ravager quipped.

Changeling ignored her as he accessed the remnants of the files that Wendy had 'erased.' Delving into its base code, he scanned the lines until he found the aberration that Oracle had spoken of. After making a few alterations, he saved the new programming and then set the computer down, warning Wendy away from it with a sharp glare. A moment later, the computer seemed to become possessed as numerous windows opened, displaying the dark screens with lime green writing. The windows scrolled down before they started closing until only a single message box was left open, a simple _'Thanks,'_ before it closed as well. Wendy whirled upon him and demanded, "What did you just do?"

"That friend of mine you stole from? She made sure that you no longer have what's hers. And that you never do anything like that ever again."

"You know, I'm still surprised you're literate of any sort," mused the one-eyed girl.

"Try hacking into the Oracle's computers to plant a few little fun things and we'll see if you can keep mocking me," he snapped at her as he closed the laptop and returned it to the still sour Wendy who returned it to her bag. Hopping from the bed, he offered a hand to the dark-haired girl and said, "All right, let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Dot com girl, you've not only got authorities after you for cybercrimes, but you've got a waddling little psychopath's goons gunning for you. Did you really think we were just gonna let you walk away?" he smiled patronizingly at her.

"Kid and Blackfire are still searching the clinics and hospitals," Ravager reminded him. He paused, tapping his fingers against his legs for a moment before returning to regard her.

"You got his cell number?"

"Not off the top of my head."

"I think I've got it," he said before moving over to the phone on the table between the beds. After pressing the numbers, he waited for a moment, transforming his free limb into a tentacles and securing the girl who had been attempting to subtly inch away, before his eyes lit up, "Hey, KD-"

He stopped and furrowed his brow at the response before saying, "Wait a sec, slow down. Hey, I – Listen, ma'am . . . Ich no sprechen el Russkieninsk! Ciao."

Looking up to Ravager, he admitted, "I think it's safe to say I pressed a wrong number. That or Kid Devil has been taken hostage by a rather verbal and I imagine irate Russian woman."

"It's probably safe to bet otherwise."

"Yeah. I think I know where I messed up. I got it this time."

Dialing in again, he whistled a simplistic tune until the line picked up and he began, "Dude, you – Rosabelle? Oh, no. I was just trying to call somebody else . . . Really? When's the date? Cause I'll definitely be there . . . I'll take a look at my calendar. What's Leonid been up to?"

"Changeling!" shouted the sword mistress in annoyance.

He glared at her as he continued on the phone, "No, no. Just this new chick I'm working with . . . Ha! I wish. All right. I'll talk to you later, pretty kitty. Give Leo my regards . . . All right. Bye."

Scowling at the white-haired girl, he growled, "Hey, if you actually had friends, I wouldn't intrude on your calls with them. Show the same courtesy, sweet silver."

"How about you try to remember exactly who you're trying to call," she suggested.

"All right, all right. I got it this time. Don't get your panties in a twist. At this point, I can't even get a pic for KD," he grumbled. He typed in the number again but as he was waiting for the line to pick up, there was the sound of splintering wood. Instinctively, the pair of heroes dropped to the floor, bringing their two captives with them while Changeling shoved the bed into a defensive position, standing on its side. A clamor consumed the room as heavy boots crashed onto the floor and numerous voices began to deliver instructions before there was the scream of gunfire and bullets thudded into the walls and assortment of objects. Glass shattered and the television sparked as it was torn apart when the phone clicked and Changeling turned back to the receiver.

"Kid, we need you here – wait, what? Who did you say this was? . . . Ravager!"

"What?"

"I found this city's pizza place! Quick, write this number down."

"Are you shitting me?!"

"Fine," he snapped, "I'll do it myself. Pizza guy, you stay on the phone."

He crawled towards the desk and scrabbled around until his hands landed upon a notepad. A moment later, he managed to retrieve a stubby pencil and set himself on the ground, crouching low and encouraging the terrified Wendy to do the same as he spoke into the phone, "All right, I'm good. Hit me, dude. Okay, got it . . . Wait, was that a three or a four? Three? All right, go on . . . Okay. Thanks for that. I will definitely be contacting you folks later."

Setting the phone back in its cradle seconds before a stray bullet shattered it, he beamed at the dark-haired girl who was looking at him like he was some sort of nut. He gave her thumbs up and a reassurance she didn't entirely buy. "Don't worry. I got this."

Suddenly, he was gone and Wendy glanced around before yelling to the other mattress and bed that had been erected as a shield, "Psycho chick!"

"For the love of – My name is Ravager. What do you want?"

"The green guy is gone!"

"He what?!"

Her response was interrupted by a sudden cessation of the gunfire, startled shouts, and then several thuds. After a moment of peace, the girls peered out to see a powerfully built gorilla surrounded by several unconscious thugs, one of which now found his head embedded in the wall. Grunting and glancing about as though expecting more, he directed, "Grab that number. We should get moving."

* * *

"Would you hurry up? Being out here in the open seems like a really bad idea with the two targets," Ravager complained as they tried to keep to the shadows and failed miserably. Changeling was rather proficient at remaining unseen though most of his efforts were put to attempting to track Kid Devil and Blackfire, a difficult task given that they flew most of the way. Wendy and Marvin were considerably less skilled and hampered further by the latter's injury, which had only received basic medical care. They received several curious glances from the citizens who meandered along the sidewalks though Ravager encouraged them to look elsewhere with a snarl. They had already found the scent of their comrades at several clinics and Changeling had altered his course, hoping to get to one of the medical centers that the others hadn't reached. Evening was beginning to swallow the city, dusk sweeping through the streets and ushering most of its citizens home.

"Just keep your eyes peeled. That disgrace to the smartly dressed aquatic avians is absurdly tenacious when it comes to vengeance," Changeling cautioned before his wolf snout snapped up. Glancing back to them, he urged, "Come on."

He dashed towards a clinic, tearing away from them in his eagerness. Ravager would have followed after him, but she noted how the tall lanky boy was struggling with his wounded leg even as his sister attempted to support him. Growling in her throat, she strode towards the siblings and slung the other arm over her shoulder, transferring most of his weight to her. Before he could make any comment, she warned, "Your hand touches anything inappropriate, it's forfeit. We clear?"

"As a prism," he assured her. With a nod, she assisted him towards the clinic, too distracted to notice the hard eyes that watched them from across the street, cloaked by the shadows. As the trio headed down the street, one of the men hidden in the shadows pulled a cellphone from an interior pocket in his jacket and held one of the buttons down. When the line began to ring, he lifted it to his ear.

"Miss Lark. We found the brats."

Inside the dingy building, made cramped by the slumped and coughing humans within, Ravager smiled at the sight of the familiar red-skinned boy as Changeling spoke with the black-haired alien. She nodded at his approach, "These two are the goons that hacked into the Oracle's system. Unfortunately for them, they also decided to mess with the Penguin or some other stupidly named crook. And now he's got pretty much the entirety of the criminal underworld after them."

"And, let me guess, we're protecting them now," he sighed before catching sight of Wendy. He gave a grin and a short bow, "Course, it's more than an honor to guard such a beauty."

"Back off my sis, red," Marvin growled though his sister seemed nowhere near as bothered by the affection as she returned a soft smile.

"Down, boy," Ravager said, her eye narrowing. Changeling and Blackfire joined them, the former taking a deep breath before giving a nod.

"All right. We're going to take Hack and Crash here back to the base and put them in lockdown until we can get them safely into the penal system."

"For the record, I suggested that we leave them to suffer the fate that they earned for themselves. For some bizarre reason, Gar feels that we should waste resources and endanger ourselves for their sake," Blackfire lamented, waving one hand in the air dismissively. The siblings shared a concerned look while Changeling tried to give a reassuring laugh and tossed a companionable arm around the golden woman's slender shoulders.

"She's kidding, she's kidding. Trust me, Goldy McCurves is an absolute sweetheart." he offered a vibrant grin that did little to console them. Glancing between the groups, he opened his mouth before pausing as his pointed ears twitched. Joviality fled his features before they melted away entirely in lieu of the squid form that he took on, grabbing as many people as he could and dragging them to the ground. He flattened himself to the floor as well as rounds crashed through the windows and walls of the clinic, cutting into the interior structure. Screams and crying managed to be heard under the gunfire and Changeling roared, "Get in the back! Everybody stay low and get in the back!"

Releasing the civilians from the grasp of the tentacles, he ushered them towards the back though Ravager grabbed the collars of Wendy and Marvin as they tried to follow the crowd and pulled them back towards her as she growled, "Not you. You two are sticking with us."

"Can't blame us for trying," Wendy tried to grin but covered her head with a shriek as glass rained down around her. With a growl, Ravager began to crawl to behind the counter, dragging the twins alongside her and assisting the other citizens into the back. Changeling had shifted into an ankylosaurus and he grunted as he pressed himself to the ground, affording as much cover as he could to those within the building. Blackfire was pressed to his side; waiting for a chance to retaliate against those who had dared to attack her while Kid Devil was guiding citizens to safety. An energy bolt glowing in her palm, the former shouted to the shape shifter.

"How many are there?"

"Is it too optimistic if I say we're terrifyingly outnumbered?" he wondered.

"Are you really quipping right at this moment?!" Ravager demanded from behind the counter.

"Are you really asking?" he smirked.

Kid Devil glanced back to them, "Shouldn't the police help in handling this?"

"They're probably busy being distracted or paid off," Changeling answered.

Blackfire suddenly sprang to her feet and with a fierce cry, she launched a volley of violet bolts that wrecked much of the front of the building that had been ruined by the rain of bullets. For a brief moment, the assault came to a halt and shouts rang from outside while the former queen turned to those within.

"Get to safety, now! Red one, get over here. Your ability to breathe fire would prove useful in this situation," she ordered imperiously. He responded smartly to the directive, taken with her tone, hustling over to her. She pointed towards the hole she had blasted through the wall and said, "I believe the term is 'open fire.'"

A stream of fire shot from his mouth, blooming into an inferno on the outside and forcing the heavily armed thugs to take refuge. Unfortunately, as soon as the men took up defensive positions, they were free to return to their attack and the pair had to duck behind the prehistoric tank. A bullet bit into his thick hide and he gave a short bellow of pain before swinging his head towards the others. "I'm armored; not invulnerable. Are the civvies clear?"

Kid Devil glanced back and then returned, "Yeah, we're good."

"Good to hear. You take cover elsewhere before these philistines ruin anymore of the absolute masterpiece that is me," he directed.

"Go small; I've got you," Blackfire suggested. Her one arm wrapped around Kid Devil's waist and her other palm was soon occupied by a verdant field mouse whose paws clutched at her fingers. Lifting slightly from the ground, she zoomed towards the cover provided by the counter, joining Ravager and their two captives. Ravager glanced up at their approach though she kept her present company from lifting themselves from the ground.

"So if we're entirely certain that we can't just toss these two to the dogs, I'm fairly certain I could take them all out if I could just get behind them."

"I like that first one. Let's do that," Blackfire insisted eagerly.

"I'm fairly certain you and I are going to have a sit down for another talk about exactly what being a hero entails, my midnight-haired and golden-skinned glory," the shape shifter told her from the palm of her hand at which she merely shrugged. He scurried about in her hand before popping up over her fingers to peer at Ravager and said, "If you go anywhere, it's not alone."

"Kid Devil, no offense, but you have all the subtlety of, for lack of a more original phrase, a bull in a China shop."

"None taken."

"And Legs there isn't much for anything quieter than a space shuttle taking off. Guess that leaves you, salad head," she nodded towards Changeling.

Their planning was interrupted as a searing bolt of electricity crackled over their heads, charring the wall. A harsh voice called out, "Hand over the brats, and nobody else has to get hurt!"

Peering about the corner and over the top of the counter, the group observed a lean angular man attired in dark body armor and obsidian cargo pants. Red pauldrons, elbow pads, and heavy gauntlets protected his stringy, muscular arms, and his fingers danced as he shook them, electricity arcing between them. Dark knee pads were sewn directly into the baggy pants, which were tucked into heavy black boots equipped with steel toes. The pockets of his armored vest, the heavy belt, and his pants were filled with various equipment and paraphernalia that looked rather advanced. A half-mask covered the upper portion of his face and the revealed half was decorated by a grim sneer as he stared at the building. Lifting his hands into the air, electricity leapt between them as he called out to them again.

"C'mon. What's it going to be? You going to hand over the walking corpses or fry with them?"

"That's Lester Buchinsky. The Electrocutioner. He used to work as a vigilante, but found the mercenary business to be a bit more profitable. Looks like he's on Pengy's payroll," Wendy breathed, earning her Changeling's glare.

"You were looking at those files, weren't you?"

She shrugged, "Just a few of them. Nothing major."

"Great. Down!"

Another bolt of electricity crackled through the air, this shot cutting into the counter and coming uncomfortably close to their heads. Bullets began to pierce into the building once again and Ravager snarled before glancing to Changeling. She jabbed a thumb towards the outside, "You ready?"

"I'm voting we make Sparky there a priority. KD, Blackfire, lay down some cover fire. Ravager, this way."

A snake slithered into the hallway and she followed after him, turning the corner as he flowed into the form of a mid-sized baryonx, tearing through the ceiling. He offered her his tail and she easily clambered along his back and through the hole that he had created. Placing his hands on the inside of the hole, he became a gecko and crawled onto the ceiling before adopting his human form, crouching low to stay hidden. They made their way to the edge, taking note of the positions of the shooters as they kept themselves hidden from view. There were only the briefest of respites in the firing cycles as the violent thugs took the time to reload their weapons. The Electrocutioner was not restrained by such a banal necessity and he only paused from launching bolt after bolt to reach into one of his pockets and select a weapon from it. As he selected an egg-shaped device from a pouch on his chest, Changeling leapt from their perch to tackle the man as a jaguar. Morphing a paw into a human forearm and hand, he grabbed the small device and tossed it towards a cluster of the gang members. It burst open to unleash a mass of lines that, upon striking the surrounding men, caused their bodies to stiffen before they crumpled to the ground. Still on the roof, Ravager leapt to the next building, charging towards the closest group of thugs.

"Bad idea, boy," Electrocutioner growled. He grasped the large cat's throat, sending electricity through his body before throwing the stunned animal away. Snarling and shaking off the effects of the attack, he turned into a ram and sprang forward, slamming his powerful horns into the mercenary's chest and launching him off his feet. His breath was knocked out of him and he was still in the process of regaining it when a large creature that made him suspect bigfoot was real hauled him into the air. Powerful fingers gripped under his vest before smashing him into the ground and causing him to grit his teeth. Fighting through the pain, he unleashed a bolt of electricity into the beast's chest but only succeeded in causing him to stumble back a step. Rolling onto his feet, Electrocutioner closed in on the emerald Sasquatch until a bullet zipped by him, intended for the shape shifter. Directing one blast of electricity at his foe, he sent another one arcing through air at the man who'd almost shot him.

"Shoot over here again, and I'll watch you fry, losers," he snarled. Confident that his shot had sufficiently stunned Changeling, he wasn't suspecting the club-like tail of an ankylosaurus to impact him with a force that sent him crashing into a building's walls. As he picked himself out of the wall, he felt a sudden stinging sensation on his neck and slapped at it only to hit his own skin. He felt something crawling along his arm when a spider leapt out from his vest, morphing into his human form in midair. Landing upon the ground, he smirked as Electrocutioner wobbled forward, his hand still pressed to his neck. His limbs were growing heavy, his vision was blurry, and his mouth went dry as he tried to speak. Stumbling forward, he collapsed to the ground and was only vaguely aware of the green man crouching beside him.

"Sydney funnel-web spider. Pretty nasty creature. Lucky for you, you got a tiny dose. Still, you'll be doing your best impersonation of a vegetable for about the next half a day or so," he beamed before roughly patting the paralyzed man upon his back and standing. Setting his hands on his hips, he glanced about and noticed that the thugs had largely vacated the area. As Ravager approached, he swung his head to look at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Where'd they all go?"

"Wish I knew. I got about half a dozen of them, but then they all cleared out. Damn wusses," she spat. She slipped her swords back into their scabbards and they turned to the shot-up clinic as Blackfire, Kid Devil, and the twins emerged. Within the squat building, civilians we're starting to file back into the lobby. They stared about the scene, searching for any remaining enemy, but it was entirely fruitless aside from a series of unconscious or otherwise incapacitated rabble. Blackfire grabbed the twins, lifting them from the ground and giving them a slight shake.

"Somebody tell me exactly how these runts were worth all that trouble we just underwent."

* * *

**We hope you all enjoyed this chapter and we'd like to thank you for all the reviews. Wendy and Marvin aren't done just yet and we'll be seeing them again soon. Honestly, we're a bit displeased about the end of this chapter though there is a reason that the thugs bounced. First person to tell me who Changeling was talking to in the second phone call gets to request a DC character.**


	10. Game Over

**We own rights to nothing featured in this story. Nothing.**

* * *

"Right now, they're still trying to figure exactly what to do with the Harris twins. They're an . . . interesting case. They were bouncing around foster homes for a while until they managed to get into MIT. At the age of thirteen. They graduated by fifteen. It looks like they paid for their schooling using cybercrimes though they did target known criminals," Nightwing told Gar by way of the holographic screen in the control room. The verdant man lounged in the circular seats about the central computer with a brick at his side, curiously accompanied by Blackfire who was no longer wearing her armor. Instead, she wore a loose purple tank top that left her golden midriff revealed while black shorts put long slender legs on full display. More distracting than any of her more than worthy assets was the smug smirk and glimmer to her eyes that made Nightwing feel very much like the canary trapped by the cat even if he was several states away.

"I've got a few ideas for the kids that I wanna run by you, but I need to check out a few things first. I did want to –"

"I have more pressing matters to discuss," Blackfire interrupted, practically purring. "Whispers have reached my ears that you and my dearest baby sister are no longer a coupling. I had always believed that you two were a pair for the ages. Whatever could have happened?"

His rather expressive domino mask turned toward Gar, the furrow of his brow effectively expressing his displeasure as he growled, "Gar . . ."

He raised his arms into the air and then swept them towards the smirking alien woman who lounged upon the couch now, her legs crossed over each other as she inspected her nails. Gar snapped, "Hey, I got her to wear some sort of clothes that don't make her look evil and hot as all get out. Exactly what more do you want from me? I mean, our sweetest treat here is still supernova hot, but she doesn't look all spikey and hurty."

"He certainly has a most endearing way with words, doesn't he?" Blackfire chuckled.

"Yeah, well, speaking of that, Raven wants to talk to you," Nightwing excused himself from what was rapidly becoming, for him, a distinctly unpleasant conversation. The golden alien snickered at his retreat, awarding the emerald fist with a gentle, by her standards, pound as the animorph smirked. His smirk developed into a sincere grin at the appearance of the grey-skinned sorceress who returned the smile though it faltered for the briefest of seconds as her gaze took in the rather immodestly dressed Blackfire. Even at a quarter of Gar's brightness and cheer, it was the greatest show of emotion that the former royalty had ever witnessed from the empath.

"Greetings to you, the sliver of light in the darkest gloom. How's it going?"

"That was oddly . . . poetic. Excluding the last portion," she said.

He shrugged, "I've been having some good practice at flowery flattery recently."

"Talking to yourself in the mirror again?" she teased.

Repeating a recent gesture, he lifted his arms up into the air and then sighed. He glared at her for a moment before he smiled and decided, "You know, there's this idea that boys tease girls that they like. I had no idea that it not only worked in vice versa, but into the beyond teenage years."

"And here I thought that it was the smell that had attracted the flies," Raven quipped.

"I'll have you know, my aroma has been compared to that of truffles, sunflowers, and the color red," he countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who dared to get close enough to smell you?"

"Kay Challis."

"Who?"

"Crazy Jane. But that's beside the point," he asserted, waving his hand dismissively.

"I believe that's the point entirely," she suggested. The teasing gleam to her eyes vanished, softening her smile but not detracting from her obvious merriment. "It is good to see you, Garfield. I trust things have been going well?"

"Fair enough. Remember how we had some trouble working as a team when we started out? Multiply that by a dash of malevolence plus a portion of amateurism, all to the power of arrogance, and you get a pretty clear picture of how the team's functioning," he smiled, leaning forward and setting his elbows on his knees.

"I don't think anything was very clear about that, _Garfield_," Blackfire interjected and he scowled at her.

"A/B conversation, hourglass. 'C' your way out of it."

With a short laugh, she settled back against the couch, content with observing the conversation as Gar turned to stare at the amethyst eyes. Immediately, a broad smile bloomed across his face, less toothy than his typical grin, and carrying further into his eyes. Undertaking a keen observation of the exchange, she watched as Gar continued, reaching back to pat his nearly omnipresent brick, "On a more personal note, I found an old friend."

Raven paused before asking, "That brick?"

"A-yep. Raven, meet Danny. Danny, the most curvaceous and callipygian sorceress, yes, even more so than that oh-so-luscious Zatanna, I have ever had the absolute bliss of encountering, Raven."

"You do realize what callipygian mea-" she halted as words formed on the brick that the shape shifter was now holding aloft.

-_Greetings, mademoiselle. I've heard much about you.-_

"Since when could it do that?" Blackfire demanded, peering at the message.

"Garfield, what is that?"

"Hey, his name's Danny. Danny the Brick. The Brick Formerly Known as Danny the Street and Danny the World," he defended the brick. New lettering appeared upon it.

-_You're embarrassing me._-

"Oh, please. You love this."

"What – _who_ is Danny?" Raven pressed.

"He's an old Doom Patrol buddy. Used to be a sentient street, but the Gentrifiers reduced him to his current state. Wasn't sure what happened to him until I was cleaning out the storage area a while back," Gar reminisced.

-_Thank goodness you did. It was getting terribly stuffy down there.-_

"A sentient street," the sorceress echoed, rather dumbfounded by the statement.

"Indeed he was, glorious sorceress of the shadows. Danny could get you anywhere you needed to go in seconds. Course, I find his taste in decorations a bit questionable."

-_Please. You think a layer of crusty socks and pizza boxes is decorating._-

"And that seems like enough out of you. Talk later, Danny," he promised as he set the brick aside. "How are things on your end?"

"Nightwing will never admit it, but we all miss you. Fortunately, Kori no longer feels as though she must make the 'pudding of sadness' to mourn your moving to Tartarus."

"Really? You're sticking with that?" he sighed.

"It's popular," she smiled, "And one of the better ones, I assure you."

"It would be," he grumbled before tapping on the couch and looking back up at her. "Anything else going on?"

"I –" she paused, glancing away for a second before flashing a smile and uttering quickly, "I am having dinner with Wallace next week."

Blackfire noted with particular interest how Gar's smile lost some of its ease and it was a second before he gave an enthused nod, "Nice. I think. Wally isn't exactly my type. Wrong equipment and nowhere near enough curves. Anyway, getting off point. Where are you crazy kids headed?"

"We haven't decided yet. I imagine it will be somewhere he can eat his fill though."

"Guy packs it away like a champ," Gar's smile became less strained. "Good sense of humor too."

"And I wouldn't be able to appreciate it without years of the torment of your jokes," she mused, winning a quick flash of his broad grin.

"Before you really start in on my unparalleled sense of humor, did you hear about Rosabelle and Leo?" he redirected.

"The invitation arrived the other day. Kori was ecstatic. I'm fairly certain that that's what finally helped her make peace with your departure. I was actually going to mention it to you as they sent the invitation before you had left."

"Yeah, we talked for a minute the other day. She told me about it then," he explained before clapping his hands upon his legs and sighing, "Well, I've got a few things I need to take care. Gonna see if I can resurrect Danny."

"You shouldn't mess with forces you don't comprehend, Garfield," she admonished.

"What?" he blinked, "I was just gonna try building a brick pathway. See if he could spread his consciousness through it. I even read a book on masonry before that guy told me that it was a book store, not a library."

"I'm impressed enough that you made it into a place with that many books without combusting. I was under the impression that they were the bane of your existence," she smirked before giving a nod in farewell. "It was nice to talk to you, Garfield. Blackfire."

"A pleasure, Raven," the latter said, a devious smile on her face as her eyes slid to the shape shifter who waved at the sorceress before the screen went dark. He ignored her, scooping up Danny in one hand while posting the other on the back of the couch to flip over it. His progress towards the door and the tune he was whistling were abruptly halted when she noted, "You're in love with her."

"And you seem to be suffering from delusions. Later."

"I don't think so," she flew from her seat, landing between him and the door. His eyes narrowed and she swore his hair started to rise, but she sneered down at him, "You're in love with the creepy, little sorceress, but she has absolutely no interest in you, does she? Or, did you confess and get shot down?"

"She's not creepy!" he snarled, his fangs elongating as his body underwent several shifts. Stiff bristles began to spread along his skin as his corded muscles became thicker. Claws became talons and his eyes went blank as they usually did when he changed his shape before he suddenly froze. Sucking in a breath, he let it out slowly and returned to his normal state, his brow set as he glared up at her, "Your people skills suck."

"They work well enough when I need them to," she responded evenly. "Now come. Don't hold me in suspense any longer. Does she know of your feelings?"

"So this whole perceptivity and relationship meddling thing – is that just a family trait or are all Tamaraneans like that? Cause I might just have to take it off my vacation route," he muttered evasively, a fact that she did not miss.

"You're avoiding the question," she noted, leaning in.

He sighed before turning his back on her and throwing his arms into the air, "She knows I like her. She just doesn't have a clue how deep it runs. There. You happy now?"

"It's more a smug contentedness," she admitted before drifting over to him. "So why didn't you tell her?"

His glare snapped towards her, "I really don't think you need to know anymore."

"Oh, I disagree entirely. You look like you need to vent this. You've been keeping it bottled up, like the fool you are."

"Again, people skills suck. Seriously. You are never talking to anybody from the media. Ever," he asserted, but her gaze did not waver, merely taking on a mote of annoyance as she crossed her arms. He groaned, letting his head loll back, "Fine. Fine. Damn pushy ETs. I always thought that whole probing thing was a hoax . . . Okay, listen up, 'cause I'm only saying it once. After Raven stopped having to bottle up her emotions, she needed time to sort them out. I wasn't about to push my affection on her and end up having her reciprocate it only in an empathic sense. So I kept her at arm's length. Apparently, too long of an arm, cause suddenly she's falling for Fleet-Feet the sequel. And I mean, really falling."

"So you did nothing?" she demanded, her tone sharp.

"Well . . .yeah," he shrugged.

She glared at him before scoffing and rolling her eyes towards the ceiling, "How predictably pathetic."

"A face and body that supermodels would kill for only gets you so far, sweetheart. Watch it," he growled.

"No. Feel free to threaten me with doing your laundry or whatever, I'll do the environment a favor and incinerate it, but you need to hear this. You, _Garfield_, are a coward. You hide behind your little jokes and poor sense of humor because you're terrified of showing the real you. You fear rejection, abandonment. If people scoff at your jokes, belittle you, that's all right by you. Because it's simply a mask. Nobody's actually rejecting the real _you_."

"Enough!" he roared, his teeth elongating again. Tremors shook his body as he resisted the impulse to change, to confront her in the only manner all his animal instincts knew how. Closing his eyes shut, he took a step back, and his teeth returned to normal before he growled, "Sorry if I don't have a whole lot of confidence in a sociopath's analysis on emotions and relationships. You've alienated, no pun intended, pretty much everybody in your life. Your own sister never knows if she can trust you or not! You've -"

"Made my own choices. Discarded the weakness. And I've learned something," she suddenly leaned in, backing him against the wall as the feather touch of slender fingers came upon his chest. His eyes widened, the proverbial deer in the headlights, as she pressed against him. Her breath was warm as she whispered into his ear, "If you truly want something, with every fiber of your being, you cannot simply hope it falls into your hands. You must _take_ it."

She pulled back to stare into his broad eyes as he gaped at her, trying to form words and pantomiming a fish, and she gave a short chuckle. Any further interaction was cut off by the sudden eruption of sound from the klaxon as the lights turned red, and Gar took the chance to escape, slithering around her and streaking towards the central computer. Lifting into the air, she alighted several paces behind him, watching as his fingers summoned up the displays and video feeds of the newest situation. Common amongst the feeds being streamed from news reports, public cameras, and civilian sources who were directly posting to the internet was a rather ornate bank, surrounded by police cars. Cameras on the inside of the bank showed the cowering bankers who had made the unfortunate choice of attempting a transaction at the time when unnatural, armored creatures had taken over. They were inhumanly shaped and were armed not with conventional weaponry, but cruel-looking swords or staves that they held directed at the bank's patrons. A new screen popped up seconds before Kid Devil and Ravager entered the room, displaying the scene at the front of a bank where an immense figure with a barbed tail and upside down wings lurked at the side of a portly man in a dark overcoat.

"Looks like your cousins are in town," Ravager remarked to the horned boy who had paled, his typical vibrant red turning to a dusky pink.

"N-no. I have more time. They're-"

"Not looking for their little brother. Though I'll admit, I'd rather be facing the denizens of Hell, again," groaned the green man as one of the cameras zoomed in on the smugly grinning redhead who raised his arms out to the crowd.

"Greetings, fair citizens! Let me start off by saying it's a real pleasure to be here. Second, I'll let you get back to your boring, mundane little lives in time, probably, but there's something that must be attended to first: Tartarus! Come out and face your greatest nemesis, Control Freak, or else you will watch your entire city burn!"

As he broke into maniacal laughter, guarded by the hulking beast at his side from any shots the police might make, the heroes had mixed reactions. Kid Devil's frown immediately disappeared, a bright smiling stretching across his face instead, "Wait, we've got a nemesis already? Sweet!"

"Maybe I missed something, but who's this guy? And who the Hell is Tartarus?" Ravager demanded, arms crossed as she glared at the video feed.

"An old friend, perhaps?" Blackfire nearly purred as she watched Gar sink his forehead into his palms.

"When he's not on some evil mastermind-wannabe kick, yeah. He's not that bad. Unfortunately, those times are few and far between. Oh, and we apparently are Tartarus. Trust me, I didn't come up with the name," he grumbled. Breathing out a sigh, he picked his head up, stared at the screen, and sighed again before turning and waving for the others to follow, "Let's go. I want to take care of Control Freak as quickly as possible."

"So do I," Blackfire agreed as she lifted from the ground, zooming to hover over his shoulder for an instant as she whispered in his ear, "Because you and I have a rather engaging conversation to finish up, my dear little Changeling."

He offered no response besides a slight furrowing of the brow, and she gave a short laugh before zooming ahead, leaving the younger half of the team in utter confusion as they caught up with the shape shifter. With a practice born of the uncharacteristically intense training he had pushed them through, they sped up as his form began to melt into something new and gave a jump to alight easily upon the large tiger without the beast breaking stride. Kid Devil sat towards the front and if he was disappointed that Ravager didn't loop her arms about him to secure herself, he kept a rather schooled expression, leaning forward as they neared the hatch that opened into the sky. Fur was already shrinking away to be replaced by leathery scales even before the abnormally large feline leapt into the sky, completing its transformation into a pterodactyl. This time, Ravager accepted the hand that her red-skinned teammate offered, using it to pull herself closer to a position where she could secure a handhold. Flight upon a pterodactyl was anything but smooth and the pair was thankful for the clear skies and temperate weather. Blackfire had taken the lead, but dropped back to hover alongside them as the wind brought Changeling's words back to them.

"Control Freak's somebody I can relate to: a nerd. He's usually more of a nuisance than a threat, but he's still pretty powerful. At least when he has his remote he is. We never figured out the tech behind it, but it allows him to animate things, move people and objects between reality and TV or other stuff like that, and he can control electronics too," he offered.

"So, those demon dudes?" Kid Devil queried.

"Not real. They're from some movie or video game or something. Though it's got to be pretty obscure, cause I don't recognize them," Changeling mused.

"So no suggestions on how to fight them?" Ravager pressed.

"None in particular. I honestly don't know how to work the remote, so the usual game plan is get it from him and then browbeat him into shutting everything down. His confidence plummets like a peregrine falcon once he loses his little toy."

"So he's no different from any other male across the galaxy," Blackfire smirked.

"Have I ever mentioned that you remind me of a praying mantis? Or an angler fish. Black widow, sand scorpions, pretty much every other species of spider . . .," Changeling rambled on as the bank came into view. Control Freak and his imposing bodyguard had vanished from out front and the police were mostly holding back the frenzied crowd. Dropping to the street below, inside the police barricade, Ravager and Kid Devil hopped from the pterodactyl as it twisted into the far less imposing shape of a human. Holding up a finger to get them to wait for him, he strode over to talk to the officer who seemed to be directing the police effort. Ravager stopped short of the sidewalk, sliding her blades from their sheaths and spinning them to keep herself entertained. She bounced on her toes before glancing to Kid Devil who was looking particularly grim.

"Bet I can take out more goons than you," she needled, poking him lightly in the ribs and causing him to yelp and jump. He swiped at her sword and glared at her, which she merely laughed at, but the worry and anxiety were gone from his features.

"Quit it," he snapped at her.

"Come on," she urged, "It'll be a friendly little competition."

"You mean like that competition for the remote when Gar doesn't have it? Because if so, I think you need to take a look at the word 'friendly' again."

"Anybody would call my actions completely justified. I understand that you and green genes are all into movies and such, but there's more out there than your so-called classics."

"Everything you watch is pretty much softcore porn and violence," he argued.

"And it's all so very glorious," she smirked when the doors of the bank suddenly opened. A pair of the demonic creatures held them, but no hostages emerged, and Changeling sighed.

"Looks like that's our invitation."

The team followed after him, Kid Devil hesitating as he passed by the tall, horned creatures while Ravager glared at them, debating an immediate attack. Her grip tightened about her blades as she stared down the creature, assessing it. Towering over her by several feet and perched sturdily upon saurian feet, its hooded, yellow eyes remained fixed outward, not even registering her as a threat. Bony adornments, which were hard to distinguish between organic structure or armor, emerged from its head with thick horns jutting from the side and curving down towards its chin, which was decorated with barbs in place of hair. Tattered rags, twisted wires, and small knickknacks dangled from the horns, adorned with occult symbols and small jagged hooks that looked far too painful to be catching fish with. There was a gaunt appearance of sorts to its face, largely influenced by the lack of lips, giving the creature a slight skeletal appearance. Despite this, it was thickly muscled while being lean, having no obvious fat deposits on its body, and the dull red hue of its flesh almost made it seem as though it had been skinned. It wore pieces of armor, lacking a full set of the rough leather studded with tiny spikes though about its slim waist was a sash and sullied robes, bearing ominous stains and disconcerting designs. Clutched in a gauntleted hand was a crooked staff that looked as though it were composed of sections of carapace from some giant beetle, topped by a bleached goat's skull. Glaring at the aberration a second longer, she proceeded into the room and took note of the other demons lurking within the eaves. Most were more thickly built, carrying wicked looking blades, and wearing more armor, but there were few differences between the enemies arrayed against me.

Control Freak sat in a high-back leather chair, attempting to emulate the aloof pose of some cinema mastermind as they entered while a voluptuous demoness, wearing an outfit solely intended to boost sales to a male audience, practically draped herself across his shoulders, slender arms looped about his neck and chin resting on his shoulder. Behind them was the behemoth demon who had accompanied the villain in his announcement, lumbering over his brethren. His arms were like tree trunks and bones spurs curled from them like stout branches. Buried in the floor beside him was a large axe, gnarled and cruel-reclooking like all of the weapons. Control Freak smirked at Changeling, "It is good to see you again, my eternal rival."

"Oh God. You've been reading manga again, haven't you?" he groaned before leaning his head back and massaging his temples, "I can feel a whole storm of stupid coming on. What's going, CF? Banks aren't really your style."

"They shall be the audience to your fall and witnesses to the rise of your greatest nemesis, Control Freak!" he leered, trying to sound threatening.

"Great. I'll be the first to admit I haven't really been keeping up with the great world of gaming. But I don't recognize these guys at all. Where'd you dredge them up from?" he gestured to the assembled beasts.

Control Freak's smirk managed to grow wider before he rolled aside revealing a pair of imp-like creatures in front of a television and game console, the duo mashing buttons as they squabbled over the controller for the game. The pudgy man declared, "You don't recognize them, 'cause they haven't been mass-produced yet. You are facing a mere fraction of the Dark Lord Harkoth's forces, led by the fearsome Siege Lord Raath."

"Right. Yeah. Okay. Hey, guys?" Changeling glanced back to the rest of the team. "Whatever these things are, they're not real. So . . ."

His body suddenly swelled into the form of a tyrannosaurus rex and he caught a pair of demons between the deadly jaws that snapped shut, causing the adversaries to give a flash of red light before disappearing entirely. He turned his head to the grinning girls and grim boy and, with the most terrifying pantomime of a smile that any animal could perform, directed "Go nuts. Just keep the civies in one piece."

Needing no further urging, the other members of the team sprang to life, adrenaline flooding their system as the spirit of battle flowed through them. Blackfire was the quickest, upon the closest demon before it could even raise its weapon. Energy flowed about her hands, but she was content to grasp them together at her hip, using the momentum and her immense strength to knock the beast under the chin and sailing into the ceiling where it flared into a crimson nimbus before vanishing. Grinning wildly, she caught the attack from a sword on her strange armor and dealt a fierce blow to her assailant, which merely dazed it. Before it could recover, she tossed it into the air and shot up after it, catching up with the demon at the peak of its arc. As it began its descent, she hurried the process by releasing a powerful burst of energy, sending it smashing into the floor where it dissolved. Staying in the air, she began a fierce bombardment that the demons armed with staves returned, launching bolts of crackling energy. She weaved between the attacks easily enough, distracting the sorcerers from the more immediate death. At least until the whirling set of blades that seemed to surround Ravager had already cut down half of them. Poetry and violence fused into a single element as she danced about their attacks, leaping from desks onto the shoulders of demons, executing a multi-pronged strike and jumping to the next before the target burst into light. Dropping low to the ground, she swept a demon's feet out from under him, letting it fall upon her readied blade as she blocked the attack of another. Spinning about, she relieved it of anything below its kneecaps and the foe was in six more pieces before it hit the ground and flashed out of existence.

Kid Devil pounced from a desk, grabbing the horns of his target and violently wrenching them about, eliciting a savage crack from his victim's neck before it disappeared. Rolling across the floor to his feet, he greeted the demon before him with a burst of hellfire, temporarily blinding it and allowing him to leap over. As he descended over its back, his claws dug into its face and as he landed, he grunted with exertion as he swung the demon into a pair of its brethren, sending the group breaking through the teller's counter before they vanished. Ignoring the cries of the terrified citizens to his one side, he turned away from them, readying himself against the new horde that stalked towards him. Until they were swept up into the distinctly disheartening realm of a t-rex's jaws from which they quickly vanished in a burst of light. Changeling rose to give a triumphant roar, attempting to mimic a rather famous scene from a certain movie Kid Devil suspected, before he stomped on a nearing demon. Another managed to leap onto his thigh, burying a blade there and he gave another roar, this one in pain, before attempting to snap at him. Giving the currently safe citizens a cursory glance, the red-skinned boy made a jump just as the digital demon pulled its blade out for another strike. Landing upon the taller creature's back, his tail looped about its wrist and tugged the surprised demon's blade into its head, causing it to vanish. He landed just as a new voice thundered, "Enough!"

Everybody turned to see the massive demon hoist a girl into the air, snarling at the blubbering woman who reached for her before the crowd pulled her back. Surprised at the sudden turn of events, Control Freak snapped, "Raath, what do you think you're doing? We weren't actually supposed to hurt them, they're just to make sure that Changeling and Tartarus play by our rules."

"_Your_ rules. I have different plans," he growled, his voice like gravel being crunched.

Control Freak scowled, "What're you talking about? Let go of that girl right now."

"Make me, worm," he sneered before his eyes snapped towards the heroes who had been attempting to subtly move towards him. His claw tightened slightly and the girl screamed, causing them to go rigid as he warned, "And if any of you make a move towards me, the girl dies."

"I think you're forgetting who's in control here," remarked Control Freak as he reached into his jacket before pausing. His eyes widened as he rifled through it furiously, forcing the curvaceous demoness off of him with the frenzy he was stirring up. He leapt from his chair, digging through all of his pockets before turning upon the seat and probing the cracks in it in his frantic search. "Where'd it go? Who took it? Where's my controller?!"

The clearing of a throat behind him caused him to whirl towards the demoness who smirked before pulling an arm out from behind her, teasingly presenting the remote. Control Freak gaped before jumping for it, only to have her dance out of his grasp towards Raath who she presented the remote to with a malicious smile. He accepted the prize, gingerly holding it in fingers that were thicker than it, and his gaze snapped to the imp creatures who he barked at, "Enough fooling around. Hurry and get to the levels containing our lord so that we might free him from his imprisonment."

They jumped at the command, ceasing their effort to claim the controller and effectively sharing. When a horde of the demonic villains appeared on the screen, Raath directed the remote at it and soon they had transferred from the digital world into the real one. Surging forward without any instruction, they corralled the heroes and their former master with the other hostages. Changeling warned the others away from any action, his eyes trained on the girl who was weakly struggling against the grip of Raath's claws. For a second, he was worried that Ravager would disobey when the demons tried to take her long blades, but then breathed a soft sigh of relief as she relented. Blackfire landed alongside them, hesitating for a moment as she considered her options. Content that they were now under control, Raath turned his spiny back to them, focused upon the imps as they battled through the levels, their ranks swiftly gaining as Raath turned the enemies on-screen to his warriors out of it. As their ranks swelled, the hope of the former patrons and heroes began to wilt, dying away as the light of hope was eclipsed by their fear.

* * *

**My chapters just seem to keep getting longer. We'd like to thank everybody who took the time to read this, and express even deeper gratitude to those who reviewed. Initially, we intended for this to be one chapter, but it kind of took on a life of its own and you can obviously tell that it's going to span into the next chapter. Please review and, if we don't post before the 30****th****, we wish all of you a Happy All Hallows' Eve!**


	11. Level Up

**We own the rights to nothing of this story. Except, for this time around, Raath and his cohorts.**

* * *

"We need to do something," Ravager growled as she scanned the horde of demons, searching for any opening she could take.

"I'll admit my grip on heroism isn't the strongest, but I'm fairly certain we're not supposed to do anything to get the hostages killed," remarked the tall alien off-handedly as she reclined against one of the long tables.

"If we don't do something, a whole lot more than one person is going to die. It's not a pretty option, but sometimes you have to sacrifice somebody to save everybody," she snapped.

"We're saving everybody," Kid Devil interjected, his voice surprisingly firm and his gaze set.

"At the moment, that's not exactly an option," the one-eyed girl pointed out, but he stood his ground.

"Choosing the lesser of two evils is still choosing evil. Sacrificing anybody isn't an option," he stated, folding his arms across his chest and meeting Ravager's sharp gaze. She was taken aback by the steel in his voice and eyes and she soon shifted her gaze to the floor, grudgingly grumbling.

"All right. Fine, fine. We'll find a way to save everybody. Does our fearless leader have any ideas?"

Changeling had been studying Raath for the past moment, but at Ravager's words, he gave a nod, "I got a few. We're a little limited by the lack of a radioactive hamster ninja army, but we can work around that. So . . ."

He crouched in front of Control Freak who sat listlessly upon the ground, his brow furrowed and his knees pulled to his chest. Lifting his eyes, he looked up at the shape shifter as he asked, "What's the weak points?"

"What?"

"Come on. You said you made these characters, this game. What're Raath's weak points? What strategy do you use to beat him?" Changeling pressed.

Control Freak blinked before glancing towards his creation, gnawing on his lip as he considered, "Raath fights you in the Caverns of Blight and he's one of the last boss battles before the final boss. He can smash through walls with his axe, so what you need to do is get behind him and strike the spot on the back of his neck. It causes him to drop his weapon, and then you get back in front of him and-"

"Hup," Changeling held up a hand, grinning now, "That's all I need."

Staying crouched, he whirled about to beam up at Blackfire who quirked an eyebrow as he requested, "All right, my glorious golden hourglass, here's what I need you to do. You see how there's that lack of spikes on his neck so he can crane it without scratching himself?"

"I do have eyes," she nodded.

"Blast it. Don't wind up or anything, don't let them seeing you getting ready to hit, just launch a bolt fast as you can."

"What can we do?" Kid Devil eagerly demanded. At his side, Ravager nodded, her hands clenched into fists.

"I'm gonna rush Raath while luscious legs covers me. You two, guard the civilians and Control Freak," he directed.

"Don't actually endanger yourselves for his sake," Blackfire added. Her words caused the man to glance up and fear and worry, which Changeling tried to wave away.

"She's joking, joking . . . Okay, she's not, but in her defense, she's relatively new to the whole hero thing," he assured him.

"And you left the other Titans for a demon dude, a girl in Slade cosplay, and a Starfire clone?" he asked.

"In a moment, you will not even have to worry about protecting him. I promise you," Blackfire seethed.

Ravager nodded, "It's weird, but I actually agree with her. Though it's going to take a little bit longer than a minute."

"Sorry, they're still not good on strangers. We're working on it, I promise. Now focus!"

The last comment was directed towards the other members of his team and they reluctantly relented. Straightening, Ravager's hands drifted away from the hidden blades stored on her body, still scowling, while Blackfire continued to pin Control Freak with an overwhelming glare. He shriveled under the unfriendly scrutiny before she finally turned her gaze upon the large bulk of Raath, focusing on the unprotected expanse of his broad neck. She gave a short nod to Changeling that he returned and he shifted from his sedentary crouch to a position ready to pounce. As his bones cracked and shifted under his skin, causing his flesh to ripple and bulge, he resisted the desire to groan at the pain and alert the dim-witted demons further. Focusing on her target, Blackfire performed an exaggerated yawn and stretch, which Control Freak and Kid Devil took in appreciatively. As one of her hands reached the apex of its arc, she launched a dark bolt streaking through the air to crash into the broad expanse of Raath's neck. His bellow reverberated through the ceiling and he dropped the girl who gave a short shriek. Whirling about, Raath roared at the crowd and stooped for his hostage only to meet the claws of the Beast. The pudgy man who had managed to grab the massive creature's shaggy coat released his frantic group as the two behemoths took to battle. Rolling along the floor, he threw himself across the girl, covering her from the encroaching demons. When a blade bit into his back, its cutting edge largely blocked by his thick jacket, he gave a cry of pain, but only clutched the girl to him tighter, refusing to let them be able to assault even an inch of her.

The heavy presence of the demons was suddenly replaced by the sensation of nearly searing heat and bright light. Blackfire swooped down, collecting up Control Freak and the girl before depositing them behind the line of defense that Ravager and Kid Devil presented. She returned to an aerial assault to thin the ranks of the horde as Kid Devil unleashed an inferno, incinerating the demons before him with extreme prejudice. At his side, the platinum-haired girl put her full arsenal of hidden blades to use, from a small push dagger to several dirks to the heavy combat knife she kept in her boot. Any demon that managed to escape the torrent hellfire quickly met its end at the edge of her keen blades and she wore a small but vicious smile as she cut through the horde. As Kid Devil paused in his pantomime of a flamethrower, requiring a breath, he heard the clatter of metal against tile, and he spotted the regular set of Ravager's blades on the floor in a break amongst the incoming enemy. Dashing forward, he gathered them up, taking up one of the swords with which to defend himself. He jabbed it at them as he retreated to a position beside Ravager, swinging the blade several more times before she swiped them out of his hands.

"Hand those over before you hurt yourself," she snapped.

"That's probably a good idea," he admitted, passing the final sword to her as she slid the daggers into their sheaths. With her katanas in hand, her smile turned downright carnivorous and she began to mow into the ranks, slipping into the fluid motions of her lethal dance. Skill and precognition allowed her to slip around attacks from every plausible angle, some skimming mere centimeters away from her flesh until a blade was run through the assailants' heads, sentencing them back to the prison of their pixel world. She dove further into the ranks, vaguely aware of Kid Devil's warning cries as she pressed away from the wards she had been assigned to protect and soon found herself surrounded.

"Ro-Ravager!" Kid Devil called out to her, his eyes sliding between her and the crowd of civilians as he shoved back a new flow of the demons.

She gritted her teeth as she fought against the oncoming attacks, but even with her ability, they were starting to get the better of her. A heavy mace cracked her ribs and caused her to misstep, allowing a blade to cut across her arm. With a growl of pain, she removed the offending limb than the head of its owner, but it did nothing to thin the crowd that pressed in around her. Kid Devil called out to her again and she glimpsed him trying to move closer to her without abandoning the civilians. Before he was forced into making that decision, the powerful bulk of Raath hurtled past her, clearing a swath of his forces out of the way before he crashed into the far wall. The Beast gave a resounding roar, pounding its chest in a primal display before seizing Raath's axe and charging through, cleaving his way through any who got in the way.

"Thanks," Ravager muttered to the hulking genetic chimera as he reengaged Raath. Free from half of the pressure that had been bearing down upon her, she carved her way back towards the civilians and Kid Devil as Blackfire assisted her in the clearing of a path. The numbers of the demons quickly dwindled and soon all that remained of the threat was a badly wounded Raath who struggled against the armed Beast. As the giant, furred creature stood over him, axe still in hand, the demon still snarled at him.

"Foolish little shape shifter! We shall rise again and you shall all tremble at the might of Lord Harkoth!"

"We'll be waiting," the Beast snarled, his voice guttural before he buried the axe in Raath's thick skull, digitizing the immense demon. Lifting the axe over his head, he roared in triumph and declared, "I am the ultimate bad-"

The last of the digital constructs vanished in a burst of light and the Beast dropped his now empty hands and finished lamely, "-Axe."

He sighed and then winced as his bones cracked and propped, a pained growl emerging from his throat as his body asymmetrically returned to its normal form. Treading gingerly as pain shot through his limbs, he joined with the rest of the team as Blackfire touched down. Two imps chattered in the corner, huddling together and too terrified to venture forth, and she cast a bolt at them. After they disappeared, she considered it for a moment before blasting the television and cobbled together game station, leaving behind a smoldering mess of components. She nodded contentedly and then looked to her teammates while the civilians began to rise to their feet. Changeling limped over to Control Freak who was splayed out on the floor, the girl he had saved looking panicked at the blood that was pooling under his back. At his approach, the pudgy man lifted up his head and gave a chuckle.

"Looks like I might want to hold off on the virtual reality idea for the game."

"Maybe so," Changeling conceded. About them, the former hostages were making a break for the door, and as they began to spill out, shouts from the cops rang out and they began to rush in. The girl stayed at Control Freak's side, her fingers secured in the tough fabric of his jacket, and Changeling studied her for a moment before barking out, "Hey, we need some paramedics in here!"

As the shout went through the uniformed officials, the girl looked up to the shape shifter, "Is he gonna be all right?"

"The bleed's slow. Long as he gets treatment soon, he'll be fine. You stay with him, and I need to make sure my friends are all right," Changeling directed and she gave a nod. He rose to his feet and strode over to the small group that his teammates had formed, standing separate from everything else. "Everybody okay?"

"Ravager got cut," Kid Devil quickly reported.

"It's nothing big," she hissed.

"Let me look at it," the green man demanded.

Ravager scoffed but did offer her injured arm to the insistent shape shifter, "And what exactly do you know about first aid?"

"If you cut a starfish correctly, it will regenerate into two separate beings," he informed her as he mused over the slash. "Though if you start doing that, I'm rage quitting this planet."

"I know a few nice planetoids we could occupy," Blackfire offered. "The inhabitants are rather simple and would probably worship us after witnessing our abilities."

"Living a hedonistic lifestyle of adulation, at least until they spring for a religious revolution, alongside the hottest thing in this space sector? Hmmm . . . Let's keep that on the backburner," he told her as he released Ravager's arm and then gave a nod, "It's not too bad. You're gonna need some stitches, but that's gonna be a slice of soy milk cake for a glass-chewing, bone-breaking, flesh-shredding psycho chick like you."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" she snapped at him. He stared at her for a moment before rotating towards Kid Devil and smiling at him.

"You're all good, right? Hot stuff, you hurt? Any scars on that beauteous skin of yours?"

"As soon as we finish up our little conversation, I'll let you go over every inch to check," Blackfire teased and while officials bustled about them, time seemed to go into stasis between the four. The younger pair were wide-eyed at her return to his flirtation and he paused for a second as well. First there was surprise at the response. Then there was a flash of anxiety at the first half of her remark. Finally, he gave a carnivorous grin and his eyes lit up as he beamed at her.

"She who's hotness exceeds several supernova stars, just make sure you don't turn tail, aside from to let me see it's glorious structure, when I hold you to that deal."

Her face grew to mirror his own expression and she sauntered towards him, one hand on her hip. Leaning in, she breathed huskily, "Tat for tit, handsome."

Suspecting that he was the only truly growing self-conscious about the exchange, since Ravager was watching the scene with the same zeal as any of her questionable shows, Kid Devil tried to interject, "Um, the phrase actually goes 'tit for-'"

"Stop. Now think about it for a second," Ravager encouraged, her gaze unwavering. He paused and did as she commanded, his face going maroon as it dawned on him and his jaw dropping open. It flopped about for several seconds, only managing several squeaks eeping from his mouth and drawing Ravager's bemusement. She decided to save him from the ordeal and swung a companionable arm about his shoulders, pulling him towards some unoccupied paramedics. "Come on. Let's get this little nick of mine stitched up before these two get anymore risqué, and you end up having an aneurysm."

"Thank you," he managed with shaky breath, gratitude flooding his tone and she gave him a reassuring pat.

"Just hang in there," she reassured him.

Blackfire smirked self satisfactorily, inches away from Changeling's own grin, as she mused softly to him, "I think we've scared the children away."

"That's probably for the best. Don't want to give any ideas to young, impressionable minds," he whispered.

"Ahem."

Twin gazes of annoyance, teetering on the precipice of outright rage, swung towards the unfortunate police officer who backpedaled several steps. Violet energy glowed in Blackfire's eyes and her hands were clutched into fists, so the uniformed man swung to meet the shape shifter's calmer stare before he stuttered, "U-um, s-s-s-sorry t-to interrupt and all, b-but I, uh, we n-need your official statement."

"Oh." The frown left his face and he gave a simple smile. "Sure, I'll be right out. Stay away from the media."

He gave the final warning to Blackfire, which she returned with a less-than-reassuring smile, before disappearing to handle the less attractive aspects of heroics. In such circumstances, he found himself missing Nightwing's leadership. Partially because the leader was a scapegoat for any mistakes the team made, but also because the head of the team, unofficial as the position was, handled the majority of the paperwork and dealings with authorities. Several times since the formation of Titans Team 14, he had considered delegating some of the work to his comrades. However, he refrained from doing so because of what he imagined was the same reason that Nightwing, back when he had been Robin, hadn't. The team was a dangerous bundle of neuroses and conflicting personalities that, while functioning favorably as a unit, would probably end up incinerating or otherwise destroying the papers, as well as most of the vicinity as well, if they were directed to handle it. In the early days at least. If they managed to survive each other for several months, not merely weeks, without inflicting injury on each other, or their environment in lieu of each other, then he could consider passing off some of the work.

After completing the official documents and then feeding details about the escapade to the ravenous reporters, he strode towards his team, who had emerged from the bank before he spotted the stout figure being rolled across the street on a gurney, accompanied by a short girl who been held in the grip of a demon only moments before. He nodded towards the paramedic who was wheeling about Control Freak on the stretcher destined for the ambulance, "How's he doing?"

"Well enough to be facing you within the span of a week," the redhead jeered, lifting his head up. He had been cuffed to the bed and his jacket and shirt had been replaced with soft bandages. The young girl at his side, her fingers wrapped about the bar of the bed and her eyes peering over the edge, pulled herself up to converse with him.

"You're not really going to fight Mr. Changeling again, are you? He and his friends save people. Just like you saved me," she gave a smile that lacked any ounce of deeper intentions.

Control Freak froze at her remark and gave a shaky smile, "Well, um, actually, you see . . ."

"He's just joking around," Changeling assured her, patting the red head on the shoulder and giving it a squeeze that wasn't entirely gentle. "We're good buds. In fact, soon as he's done with the game that he's making, some people I work with are going to help produce it."

As the pudgy man's gaze swung towards him, mouth agape, the little girl beamed even brighter, "Cool!"

"Alexandra!"

Dropping back onto the soles of her feet, she whipped her head about to see the older woman waving her over before looking back to the odd pair with her farewell, "Momma says I need to go now. Thanks again for saving me."

Hopping up over the side of the bed, Changeling steadied it to prevent it from tipping, she awarded her guardian throughout the ordeal with a tight hug before she dropped to the ground and scampered towards her mother. As she was led away, she turned around and waved enthusiastically to Control Freak who gave a goofy grin and returned the gesture as he watched her walk away. He sighed, "Sweet kid. One of a kind, I bet."

"Actually, in my experience, which I assure you is no small measure, some people are actually thankful when you save their lives. Most don't actually express any gratitude, but I can usually make it on self-satisfaction alone," the shifter informed him, prompting the heavyset man to regard him.

"Hey, were you serious about producing my game?"

"It's not exactly our area of expertise, but I've been looking for an excuse for Dayton Industries to start branching out," he shrugged. Suddenly he leaned in, his teeth sharpening into fangs as he warned, "However, it's all contingent on your behavior. You serve your time without making trouble, and we'll talk. But I hear an inkling of any misdeeds – I don't care if you rob a candy store – I won't publish your game, _and_ I'll make sure that nobody else ever does. We clear?"

He gulped, "Y-yeah. I think so."

Straightening back up as his teeth returned to normal, Changeling smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Good to hear. Talk to you later, dude."

A pale Control Freak was wheeled into the armored ambulance, a design intended for the villains who were, more often than not, left in a less than fully functional state after a confrontation with the city's most recent defenders. The doors slammed shut, sequestering him away from the flashing cameras and video cameras that attempted to press though the line of authorities. As the heavy vehicle trundled away, the media hounds turned their attention upon the young heroes, swarming towards them as they were joined by Changeling. Ravager was putting on quite a show for the eager cameramen, posing for them as Kid Devil looked on, shying away from the cameras. Blackfire did not portray herself as readily as the younger girl, but she did not shy away from the attention, focusing on Changeling at his approach. He jabbed a thumb skyward.

"Once shutterbug's gotten her fill of the limelight there, we're good to go."

"I'm ready to bounce," Kid Devil scowled, "They keep asking me what it was like to have to fight others of my kind. I keep telling them that those weren't demons and even if they were, I'm not actually a demon, so-"

"Welcome to the media carnival, KD. Didn't you have to deal with this when you were working with your aunt?" he asked.

His grimace softened and he gave a shrug, "I mean, a little bit, but I was just a gofer. You know, fetch the coffee, set up the craft table, make sure that everything is in order. The kind of jobs that make you invisible to people working the actual magic."

"Well," he gave the younger boy a pat on the back, "Welcome to front street. Even as we speak, reporters are picking through every single aspect of your life and history that they can, like a pig sniffing out truffles. Honestly, I think that's why most of us have secret identities. So that they have a face that doesn't have to deal with all that trouble."

"Wish I had that option," he grumbled. "Then maybe I could go to church without all the hassle."

Changeling regarded him for a second, gnawing on his lower lip before offering, "Remind me when we get back to the base; I might have something to help with that."

"Really?" His eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Yep," he nodded. "I need to call ol' metalhead anyway."

As a now grinning Kid Devil streaked over to Ravager in an attempt to encourage her to abandon her fans, the shifter turned to the stare that he had felt focused on him for the past several minutes. He met Blackfire's probing eyes evenly, not turning away even as she lifted into the air and zoomed off towards the base. Finally his eyes flickered down, his tongue slipping out to wet his dried lips.

Several hours later found the evening growing to a close and Blackfire in her room, having discarded her carapace armor for an oversized plum shirt, which descended to several inches below her hips, and dark boxer shorts. Her personal abode was Spartan, her funds devoted mostly to the acquiring of a luxurious bed complete with silk sheets and curtains suspended from an overhead canopy. Expensive shampoos, skin care solutions, and other beautification products populated her personal bathroom. At Gar's insistence, she had also begun to devote some money towards the purchase of clothes for casual wear. While her current collection was small and simplistic, shirts, shorts, and the occasional skirt that she had bought without much thought, she was slowly taking a greater interest in Earthling accoutrements. Striding towards her bed, she paused to stretch, running her fingers through her ebony hair as she made soft sounds in her throat with the loosening of her muscles.

"You know, I don't put on this 'mask' because I'm scared people will reject me."

Pausing in her relaxing efforts, Blackfire glanced to the verdant man who lounged in her doorway, his gaze fixed on her feet as he considered how to put words to his jumble of thoughts. She lowered her arms, letting her hair fall against her back and set a hand upon her broad hip, studying him and awaiting for him to continue. In the silence, she took the time to admire the way his sleeveless shirt clung to his muscular frame, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips as she studied the emerald flesh that bore the testament to a less than kind history, old scars and wounds demonstrating the warrior's path he had travelled.

"I've seen horrible, tragic things. Stuff I don't want to even know about. I've done things that I can barely look back on without wanting to throw up. And I've decided that the world's got enough misery and sadness going around. Enough shambling horrors. We need a little bit more laughter, joy to brighten this place up. So that's what I'm trying to do. Laugh with me, laugh at me," he shrugged without removing his hand from the pockets of his grey sweatpants, "I don't really care. Just laugh, smile, and push on to greet the next day. That's all I really want."

Once again, he fell silent and met Blackfire's amaranthine eyes, his features uncharacteristically serious, his lips set in a grim line. Neither of them said anything for a moment until Gar finally gave a nod and pushed himself off her door frame with his shoulder.

"Well. I think that about covers that. So, tomorrow's training is-"

Slender arms that belied the power they held suddenly looped over his shoulders, fingers splaying across his chest and preventing his escape. Heat flowed into his body as Blackfire's firm, luscious frame pressed against his broad back and as she kept him against her with one hand, her other fingers began to trace muscles built from years of training and rough survival. A part of him told him that he should slip away, retreat to the fortress of his own room, and its literal fortress of pillows, and the stale yearning love he had grown accustomed to. Another part, a considerably larger part, roared for him to do more than just stay; it demanded that he turn to face her and return the not so subtle ministrations with significant interest. His primal side screamed for the release it knew it could find in the arms of the fierce alien mistress. He settled for a compromise; staying in her clutch as her warm breath whispered across his neck towards his ear. When her teeth captured the tip of his pointed ear and gave it a slight tug, the growl that rumbled from his throat was not in anger. She released his ear with a velvety chuckle so that she could whisper into it.

"All right, Gar. I believe you. But there's another conversation that we started. One that I think we can finish without words, if we try. Want to give it a shot?"

Seconds later, the door to Blackfire's room was closed, a throaty chuckle emerging before a contented sigh escaped from her full lips.

* * *

**Dragonkyng, we hope you enjoyed the appearance of Control Freak and that it satisfied your request.**

**We want to thank everybody for reading as well as their reviews, which encouraged us to finish this chapter ahead of schedule. It was a busy week, and we weren't planning to finish it up and post it until this weekend, but all the responses encouraged us to get it done sooner. So, please, we beseech all of you, to continue to review. It can only make us better. And happier.**

**Obviously, we did decide to resolve the situation from the previous chapter and we hope it is all to your liking. Though it has opened up some new possibilities. Also, we will leave it to you, dear readers, to decide whether or not Gar took Blackfire up on her invintation or not. Enjoy and please review!**


	12. Two's Company

******We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

* * *

It was as though they were trying to occupy the same space. Or at least she was, perpetually splaying herself across him no matter what endeavor he was attempting, her voice a soft and sibilant constant in his ear. Delicate fingers would trace faded scars with a morbid fascination, occasionally diving for more tender spots, or gliding over firm muscles. She fiercely claimed the seat next to him, twining her slender legs with his, but spreading out and lying across his lap when there was room enough. Her body was always pressed to his, eager for his touch and the friction created when she rubbed against him. Heat danced between them, a spark to a dried grasslands that consumed her entire body and flowed into his. A predatory gleam filled her eyes and she always seemed to be licking her lips, her hunger evident. When she wasn't licking her luscious lips, she was scraping her teeth against her full bottom one, her eyes distant as she imagined some torrid coupling.

While she certainly was the instigator of all the sessions of heavy petting, she was definitely not the only participant. An unfocused sort of smile would stretch across his face and his claws would sweep along her smooth flesh, eliciting sharp gasps and coos from her. A mischievous spark, one with a different sense to it than usual, leapt into his eyes when she was about and he was eager to touch her, to rub his palms against whatever bare skin she presented, which was considerable given her preference for the sun's touch. Sometimes bite marks and small discolored patterns would mar her otherwise lustrous skin, but receive no explanation beyond a satisfied smirk and a conspiratorial wink. As they sat together, he pulled her close to him, eager to swap body heat and feel her pressed against him. Her touch could dredge forth guttural growls and snarls from him, but the only threat they presented was if she ceased in her enticing attentions. His eyes would turn a deeper green, reaching into something primordial and basic, when things became intense and the pair would disappear shortly afterwards, sometimes for hours on end, when he got like that.

Eddie watched the entire thing with rapt fascination over the course of several days, mystified by the strange dance of affections between the elder members of the team. For a time, Rose enjoyed in joining him in the studies, but she sought to take it a step further. She sought to observe more than just the little games that they played in open sight, but continual failure at such attempts had ultimately discouraged her and cut the short wick of her temper. More often than before, she would head outside or to the roof where she could smoke without agitating Gar's sensitive nose and incurring one of his rants on the numerous evils of the habit. Feeling particularly brave and familiar with the movie that Gar was using to naturalize Blackfire to Earth culture, the red boy waited for a minute before trailing after the silver-haired girl. Attired in a simple brown hoodie and dark athletic shorts, which he had modified to make an allowance for his tail, he ascended the stairs that led to the roof, whistling a random note at each step, stringing together a melody-less tune. Coming to a halt in front of the door that opened onto the roof, his sinuous tail whipped about before curling around the doorknob and twisting it. He gave a bodily _oomph_ as an unexpected weight toppled into him and the sudden surprise sent him crashing to the floor where he found himself staring into a single, cerulean eye. As it met his yellowed gaze, the surprise fled, chased away by annoyance but he was rather comfortably distracted by the pressure against his chest and further south.

Rose pushed herself up, perching upon his abdomen. Attired in a purple shirt with blue sweatpants, her taut midriff was left exposed and Kid Devil's eyes focused hungrily there. She scowled at him around the unlit cigarette in her mouth as she demanded, "Are you following me?"

"J-just wanted to make sure you're doing all right," he gave a shaky grin as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm perfectly dandy," she growled.

"Yeah, I can see that," he mumbled and shrinking away slightly as her eye narrowed. Averting his eyes away for a moment, he requested, "Do you think you could get off?"

She regarded him for a second, her gaze pensive before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Make me."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, get off."

"No."

Furrowing his brow, he rolled himself upward to toss her off, but as his back came off the ground, her toned legs encircled his waist and twisted him back onto the floor. At his somewhat astounded expression, she grinned victoriously and tucked a silvery strand of hair behind her ear, though it quickly fell back out of place. Focusing again, he tried to roll himself up, but was ready this time when Rose tried to use his own momentum against him. Overpowering her, he kneeled with her legs still hooked about him, her back now on the floor. While it had lost its victorious gleam, her grin persisted even as she brought her arms up in a defensive barrier. He posted an arm by her shoulder while his other arm, in conjunction with his tail, sought to release the fierce clench she had secured about him with his waist. Suddenly, her hands grabbed his arm, her legs untwisted, and he was back on the floor, caught in an arm bar. She began to apply pressure, pressing his slim, muscular arm against her body and reveling in the firmness of it before he twisted about. Refusing to release the limb, she held it even as he pulled himself into a four point stance though after he dragged her so that they were grinning face to fierce face, the hold was pretty much useless for its original purpose.

"Wrestling at the top of the stairs really doesn't strike me as a good idea," he growled.

"You won't let me fall," she said, but there was a tone to it, something in the way she said it that gave him pause. A pause that she eagerly exploited, her legs hooking about his neck pulling her onto his back, bringing his arm with her. His face pressed against the ground; he gritted his teeth and his tail slithered up, wrapping about her lean abdomen and giving a sharp tug. Surprised by the strength in the prehensile appendage, she toppled backwards, her legs losing their hold as he jerked his chin forward, breaking the grip. Slipping out from under her, he whirled to face her and seized her shoulders, pushing her onto the ground as she tried to rise. Her eye turned distant as their momentum propelled them to the ground and a smirk played across her face as she set her feet in his stomach and launched him over her and into the wall. He grunted and slumped to the ground, flailing back to get into a defensible position but Rose was already upon him, turning him on end and holding him in a ball, her face inches from his. Mirth danced in her eye. "Sorry, I saw that coming. Oh, and I pinned ya."

"Like Hell," he seethed.

"Swear jar," she chimed with a laugh. He writhed in her grasp, struggling against her and driving them closer to the edge of the stairs, but her face was the only thing he could see, and she was too focused upon her quarry's struggle to notice. When they suddenly slipped over the cusp of the hard steps, they both gave involuntary yelps and Eddie wrapped his arms tight about Rose and twisted his body about, grunting as he bounced down the stairs.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow . . . ugh."

He groaned as they skidded to a halt on the next landing upon the steps, letting his head loll back as Rose peered up. Pain and pleasure swirled about inside him as she dragged herself along his body until her face hovered over his. Wincing, he opened a single eyelid to peer at her, somewhat astounded that she had managed to keep ahold of her cigarette, as she smiled down at him. A calloused hand captured his chin and she leaned in closer.

"Pinned ya again."

Both his eyes were wide open and unblinking as she neared him when her other hand suddenly compressed his chest and a small puff of fire inadvertently emerged from his mouth, sending the end of her cigarette blazing. With a satisfied chuckle, she sat up and rolled onto her feet, turning towards the stairs that led to the roof, and Eddie let his head fall back against the stone floor with a groan. His suffering was interrupted by Rose, her tone clipped.

"You going to just leave me like this all day?"

Cracking open an eye, he saw that the silver-haired girl was offering him a hand and while he was momentarily stunned by the gesture, he did not let it go to waste. Accepting her hand, he was quickly hauled to his feet, stumbling on them for a second before he stabilized himself. Pain arced through his back and he sucked in a breath of air as he grimaced and Rose studied him for a second before stepping closer and turning him about. His protests were cut short as she lifted his sweatshirt, surveying his back where bruises were already forming, taking on a rusty mix of red and brown.

"What a wimp. You bruise like an apple," she said, but it lacked the usual snide tone that accompanied her insults. An even more abrupt juxtaposition to her words were her cold fingers and tender touches, ghosting across his mottled skin. Her touch sent an entirely different sensation racing through his neurons, but she misunderstood the shudder that overtook his body, retracting her hands as though a serpent had lashed at her. Silence made the awkwardness more evident until Eddie realized that his sweatshirt was still pulled up and he jerked it down before turning to face Rose, speaking in a far softer voice than he intended.

"Yeah, well I'll let you take the fall next time."

She gave a nod though her eye was focused upon his taloned feet, her expression drawn and something that Eddie couldn't quite discern. He thought he saw the smallest of grins flash across her face, but it disappeared faster than he could blink. The silence between them became suffocating and Eddie decided that it was time to jump ship. Giving her a jerky nod and half a smile, he stuffed his hands in the pouch pocket and turned to head down the rest of the stairs when there was a sudden weight upon his back and slender arms about his neck. Arms windmilling, his tail lashed out to secure a hold upon the handrail and he managed to steady himself. His head whipped to the side to meet Rose's now fully smiling face, cigarette still in place, and he barked, "How many more flights do I have to fall down before you're happy?!"

"I'm getting bored here. Let's go out on the town," she suggested.

"What?"

"If I have to stay here for one more minute, I'm going to scream. And then stab something. Most likely repeatedly. So let's go do something," she urged, her eye narrowing to emphasize her point.

His mind drawing an unfortunate blank, Eddie could only ask, "Like what?"

Leaning her head back, she made a noise that was a fusion of a snarl and a groan before snapping her glare back to him, reminding him that any sort of gaze she employed was no less potent, regardless of the missing eye. She snapped, "I don't know, just _something_. Shit, I don't care if we just walk around. And I swear, if you say 'swear jar,' I'm going to take that tail of yours and ram it so far up where the sun don't shine, you're going to be backed up for the next two months."

Crimson skin paled into a dusky pink at the threat, more of a promise really, and he tripped over his words, "You – that, um – why – sounds like a sweet idea."

"Good boy," she patted his head condescendingly, still keeping one arm slung across her shoulders. When she didn't vacate his back and he could feel her glaring daggers into him again, he gave a sigh and began to traverse down the stairs, passenger content.

* * *

"So you really aren't able to wear shoes?" she pressed as they strolled down the sidewalk, drawing numerous stares even with his hood up. Civilians instinctively took cover at the sight of them; not necessarily because they were scared of them, but their appearance usually meant there was a threat in the immediate proximity. After realizing there was no such danger, they abandoned their cover, pretending they had not just dove behind a dumpster, and continued on their path. Several thanked them for what they had done and continued to do, mostly youths and children, but the majority of the passersby offered nothing more than a simple greeting.

"I tried to, for a while, but they always got shredded. Eventually I just gave up on it completely. My skin's thick enough that I can walk around without any sort of problem," he explained, "Until there's the whole 'no shoes, no service' thing. Most people are willing to reach an understanding."

"What do you do when they don't?" she asked before taking a drag from her newest cigarette since leaving the base. It had been lit, after numerous protests and even then still grudingly, by Eddie.

He shrugged, "Don't go there again."

"Really?" she arched the brow over her functioning eye at him. "I'd make a huge stink about it. Breathing fire, uprooting trees, punting puppies, threatening the positioning of their internal organs."

"I don't doubt it," he grinned, his eyes looking upward as he visualized the scene.

She socked him in the arm and directed a finger at him, "You're laughing at me."

"Of course not," he protested but his attempts at denying his mirth only caused it to erupt from his mouth and upset Rose further. Reaching over his horns, she dragged him into a headlock, but she was smiling even as he laughed more voraciously, attracting the attention of the others on the street. However, when a rumble shook the earth and lightning shot upward, attracted to lightning rods it passed and other conductors, everybody's attention took an abrupt shift. Rose and Eddie shared a glance before the former released him and they raced towards an alley that could take them to the next block. Daggers seemed to simply flash into existence in her hands, and he marveled at them, wondering where she had even stored them. She led the way and was the first to arrive on the scene, pushing through the civilians who fled the incident. Standing straight as he joined her, they found themselves staring at the pair of a boy and girl who couldn't have been much older than them.

Both were attired in dark, full body suits of a tough looking material decorated with geometric lines in bright colors, blue for the girl and yellow for the boy. The first of the pair was a head shorter than her partner and pale with bicolored, jagged hair that featured a natural blond color on the right and a cerulean shade on the other half. Slender with pleasing curves to her frame, the harsh scowl scrawled across her face detracted from her natural beauty. Electricity danced about her toned body, attracted to ports positioned along her suit, and she would intermittently release blasts of it into the sky and surrounding area, repeating the spectacle that they had witnessed from a block over. Seemingly unaffected by the cascade of bolts that sent the civilians scurrying, the boy beside her had a nearly identical suit aside from a large circle on his broad chest that projected blasts of rippling energy that cracked the pavement and shattered the glass windows of the empty cars. His face was stern but softer than hers, and his complexion was several shades darker. Stiff brown hair was cut in a fade away style, rising into a mohawk atop his head. He had a muscular but slim build though he was several inches taller than Eddie.

"All right. I'll take tall, dark, and loud. You handle little miss lightning lass," Rose directed, gesturing with her chin.

"Fun," he mumbled, but charged forward nevertheless, bounding off a car to leap towards the girl who seemed shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Alexei! They found us," she yelled before launching electricity from her fingertips at him. Her attempt failed as the electrical charge sought the easiest path and struck the grounded vehicles instead. The inferno that rolled from his mouth did not face the same detriment as her attack, and she brought her arms up in a futile attempt to ward off the searing heat. Landing amongst the flames, he lashed at her with the talons upon his strong fingers, but they bit into her suit without reaching to her skin. The force of the blow was enough to launch her into a car, creating a dent in the door, but she was up far faster than Eddie could anticipate. Her punch was strong though he'd been hit harder, but the charge of electricity that accompanied it momentarily stunned him and made up for the lack of power. She attacked with clinical precision, her eyes fierce, and Eddie knew that she was both familiar with combat and absolutely terrified of him.

Rose was faring significantly better. Her foe had turned at the call of the lightning girl, which opened him up to her attack, her first blade cutting into the suit and the latter reaching into his skin. He winced and a pulsating wave blasted from a disk upon his back, which was a mirror of the one on his front, but she ducked under it and swept his feet out from under him. A grunt escaped his mouth as he crashed to the ground, but when she leapt to attack him, he skillfully caught her in the gut and threw her over his head though she twisted in the air, landing upon her feet. Leaping forward as he rose to his feet, she ducked the blast fired from his chest and delivered a swift knee into his abdomen, knocking the breath out of his lungs. As he tried to suck air back into his lungs, she smashed her elbow into his neck and then delivered a kick that sent him sprawling upon his back once again. Circling about to avoid any attack from the panel on his chest, she placed her blades on his throat, but he lifted his arms to encourage her to stay her hand.

"Wait! My name is Alexei. We don't want to fight you!"

"Had me fooled," she scoffed, jerking her chin towards Eddie as he staggered away from the girl, managing to duck her strike and shove her away, sending her flying across the street and into a wall.

"Alya," he breathed before looking back to Rose, his eyes pleading, "Please, you have to understand that we are not your enemies. My sister and I didn't know how else to contact you or your friends."

She narrowed her eye, considering him before demanding, "Call off shocky there, and I might listen to you."

"Can you remove-"

"No."

He breathed out a large breath and his brow furrowed in a slight glare before he leaning his head back to call out, "Alya! Stop! They're not N.O.W.H.E.R.E., they're the ones we were looking for."

"What?" she spat, "Have you gone nuts? This one looks like the Devil thing the old ones talked about."

"Thanks for not stereotyping or anything," Eddie muttered.

"Stand down, Alya," stressed her brother. "They can help us."

"First there's the whole attacking the city thing we need to deal with," Rose reminded him. She slipped one of her daggers back into its hidden position within her pants and then dragged Alexei to his feet, twisting his arm behind his back and pressing a dagger to his throat. Her gaze was focused upon the girl who stepped forward, electricity coiling about her body as she snarled at her.

"Release my brother, you-"

"Save it. I've probably already heard it. Now why don't you come with us? It looks like we have a bit to talk about," she commanded. Reluctantly, her face still furious, Alya released her tight fists and the electricity ceased circuiting about her, but the tension had not entirely disappeared from her body.

"We will come peacefully. You don't have to hold a dagger to my throat," Alexei told Rose.

"Hmmm. Yeah, but no. A girl's gotta feel safe," she returned. Keeping him between her and the still seething Alya, she guided them towards a secluded alleyway, Eddie tagging along behind the lightning girl. Once there, she turned Alexei around and pushed him up against the wall, keeping the dagger to his throat and when Alya surged forward, Eddie grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from doing anything stupid.

"Hold up. Rose is just naturally tactless. She's not actually going to hurt your brother," he promised though he breathed to himself, "Hopefully."

"First off, what do you mean you were looking for us?" she began her interrogation.

"My sister and I – we were captives, experiments. They were transferring us, but something happened. It wrecked and we managed to escape. We saw your rescue of the people from those monsters on a television, and thought you could help us," he explained, holding his arms up and fingers uncurled to demonstrate his lack of ill intent.

"So you decided to start wrecking the place?" she pressed, eye narrowing.

"We didn't know how to reach you. We made sure that we didn't hurt anyone," he attested.

She scowled, "You didn't think about going to the police or something?"

"No. We couldn't do that. They – urgh – they're everywhere," he managed, pain suddenly twisting his face.

"His headaches. You need to let me help him," Alya demanded, a sharp glare snapping back towards Eddie who looked as though he were about to acquiesce.

"Stay there," the one-eyed girl instructed, her eye glancing over to her. A cry broke from Alexei's throat and he keeled over, clutching his forehead as Rose backed away, her other dagger leaping into her hand. Sparks arced across Alya's body and Eddie yelped, pulling his hand away, and she dashed to her brother side, grabbing his wrists and making soft _shush_ing sounds. Rose frowned and advanced, opening her mouth to warn her away when a slim figure crashed into her, delivering a kick that knocked her to the ground. The shadowed figure turned to the startled pair of siblings and pointed down the alley, away from the Titans as Eddie helped Rose to her feet.

"Go!" the stranger instructed, "Get away from here. Find some place safe."

"If you go anywhere, I'm going to carve out all your organs and make you put them in alphabetical order. Right after I finish turning this asshat into ribbons," the silverette seethed as she launched herself forward, tackling the intruder. They rolled to the ground and Eddie started forward, keeping an eye upon the siblings though his gaze drifted towards Rose as she struggled with her foe. They were both on their feet again and trading blows, but neither of them could land a single strike as they weaved about each other. Rose was grace incarnate, innate aptitude compounded by over a decade of intense training, but she had found a partner worthy of joining her in the deadly dance. Slash, kick, duck, punch, twist, elbow, roll, throw, block, jump, dodge, stab, parry. With the shadows from the buildings' overhangs that dominated the alley and the perpetual flurry of combat, details were hard to make out between the combatants, but Eddie's eyes had been adapted for the darkness and he caught glimpses. A vicious smile stretching across Rose's face, metallic blades like feathers extending from a muscled arm, the flesh of a red suit. Tired of standing on the sideline, Eddie planted his feet and sucked in a breath as he called out a warning.

"Rose, move it!"

After a glance back to him and the warm glow that was starting to fill his mouth, she complied with the command, springing off the wall and flipping through the air as fire roared from Eddie's mouth, scorching the alley before him. Rose landed easily behind him, setting a hand on her hip and giving an appreciative whistle as she admired the blaze that blackened the walls and incinerated the rubbish. Tongues of flame leapt up the brick barriers that pressed in tight on both sides, and the conflagration roiled like some turbulent sea. Alya shielded her brother from the heat of the inferno, who was still crumpled upon the ground his mouth opened in a silent scream and hands to his head. There was the softest _tap_ on the other side of the alley as something landed and Rose flowed from a turn into a throw of her knife that the dark-haired boy deflected with the mechanical wings affixed to his suit. He held up a hand, attempting to hold her off as he called out.

"Eddie?"

Abruptly closing his mouth and swallowing the rest of the inferno that was surging forth, the red-skinned boy turned in surprise, "Robin?"

"Red Robin now, but yeah," smiled the most recent protégé of the Batman. His black and red suit's thick armor, meant to resist small arms fire without hindering movement, did not disguise his athletic build. A black mask that conveyed a surprising array of emotions covered his eyes and Rose appreciatively appraised his handsome features. There was a pair of bandoliers that connected on his chest, lined with capsules, and a belt of heavy pouches was strung about his waist. Metal wings matched the crimson of his suit and mysteriously made no noise as he folded them behind his back and approached the horned boy who returned his smile. Tough black glove seized taloned hand and the two gave a hearty shake, pulling each other in for a thump on the back. Stepping back from each other, Red Robin winced as he apologized, "Sorry about all that. I didn't recognize you."

He waved it away, "Don't worry about it. I was the one that almost burnt your tail feathers to a crisp. Also, I have . . . changed a bit since the last time I saw you."

"No kidding," he gave a soft grin and chuckle.

"Hey, shouldn't that apology be coming to me?" Rose broke into the conversation.

"Oh, right. Ro – uh, Ravager, this is Red Robin. Red Robin, this is Ravager. She's my new teammate," Eddie explained.

"Rose Wilson. I've heard about you," he said, extending his hand to her.

"More like been warned about, I bet," she gave a knowing smile as she accepted his hand while Eddie picked up the dagger she had thrown.

There was the sense that he was looking away, "Ehehe, ummm. Anyway, what were you two doing with the two escapees there?"

After accepting her dagger from Eddie and returning it along with its mate to their positions, Rose jabbed a thumb back towards the still huddled pair. "You know these two?"

"Not personally. They're captives of an organization known as N.O.W.H.E.R.E. I managed to crack one of their broadcasts and found out that they were shipping something to here. Turns out that that 'something' was 'someones,' and they disappeared in the confusion," he gestured towards the pair, receiving a suspicious glare from Alya as she ran a soothing hand over Alexei's back.

"What's N.O.W.H.E.R.E.?" Rose demanded as Eddie opened his mouth to voice the same sentiment.

"Hell," Alexei gasped as the pain receded and his hands dropped. His breathing was still irregular and sweat ran so thickly from his hide that it looked as though he had just taken a dunk in the ocean. "They capture us, and change us. Steal our memories, and force us to fight. To kill. It is the only way to survive."

"Survive? No, my dear Alexei," a voice whispered from the shadows above them as they encroached about them and grew taller, growing deep and dark like the yawning mouth to the Pit. There was a chill to the voice, a sadistic, lilting tone devoid of any kindness and eager to inflict pain. A figure melted from the wall above them, a slender torso with glowing marks like the siblings' suits and bald head with hungry orange eyes that lacked any of the color's typical warmth.

"Shadow Walker," Alexei breathed, terror creeping into the eyes of both him and his sister. At the mention of his name, thin lips curled into a broad, cruel smile that had a predatory aspect to it.

"Killing is the only way to _live_," he sneered.

* * *

**Happy Upcoming Halloween!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, which focused on Eddie and Rose. It's been a while since we've read either of them (or at least Rose in a non-villainous role), but we hope their characterization has sated those who are familiar with them. I am introducing some New 52 stuff, hope that doesn't bother anybody too much. Oh, and we find out the conclusion of the late night meeting Gar and Blackfire held. Of sorts. No promises that they actually did anything major.**

**Also, if any of you, our treasured readers, want a better idea as to what Alexei, Alya, and Red Robin look like, pop on over to comicvine and search their names. The first two will pop up as Thunder and Lightning respectively.**

**As always, we want to thank everybody for the reveiws and request that you keep them coming. They keep the gerbils in the wheels of our heads running and the stories churning out. We need more reviews to produce the next chapter.**


	13. Not Afraid

******We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

******'Not Afraid' is performed by Eminem**

* * *

The shadows leapt to life around them, reaching and stabbing at them, pressing in from all sides and giving no quarter. As Alya and Alexei were seized by terror and unable to break its paralyzing grip, the other three struggled against the writhing darkness. It wavered between the corporeal and ethereal, frustrating Rose and Red Robin, whose weaponry were intended for more substantial threats. Eddie's flames banished the darkness, incinerating it in its solid state, but the cramped space of the alley and crowding of his comrades severely limited his movements and angle of attack. Overwhelmed by the shadows that hardened into blades, all bore several scars and wounds, some deeper than others but none of them particularly debilitating. Frigid, orange eyes suggested that such was the intent, the cruel smile taking obvious pleasure in the deaths by a thousand cuts. Shadow Walker stayed away from direct conflict, emerging from the higher patches of darkness on the walls, diving back into the inky blackness to evade the periodic batarang or spurt of flame. Taunts flew from his mouth, promises of hideous tortures and remarks on easily apparent shortcomings. Frustration was growing obvious amongst the young heroes while the siblings were still captives of horror. Twisting between a volley of several stabbing branches, Red Robin crouched beside Eddie.

"You and Rose need to grab the kids and then close your eyes. I got a plan," he hissed. Eddie answered with a sharp nod before burning away an oncoming spike and weaving between another batch to land beside the silver-haired girl. He opened his mouth but she was already talking.

"I know. I saw it," she explained. They slipped through a barrage of attacks before landing alongside the pair who they secured as Rose yelled, "Close your eyes!"

None checked if the others were complying before they all wrenched their lids shut, but the sudden flare of light was still obvious. There was something between a snarl and a scream followed by an instance of silence and then Red Robin was resting his hand on Rose's slender shoulder. "He's gone now, but I don't know for how long. We need to go."

They blinked their eyes open and stood, staring suspiciously at the benign, unmoving shadows before looking to the dark-haired boy wonder. Rose demanded, "What was that?"

"Flash pellet," he offered.

She crossed her arms across her chest, arching the brow over her good eye, "And you didn't toss it earlier because . . .?"

His stoic façade crumbled and he glanced away as he mumbled something and Rose leaned forward, "I'm sorry, what's that?"

"I, uh, forgotthatihadit," he gushed.

"Uh huh," she noted, a teasing smirk growing on her face.

He gave an obviously false cough before his face became serious and he declared, "Anyway, I need to get these two to somewhere safe, so-"

"We'll take them back to our place," Rose finished, Eddie nodding behind her as Red Robin frowned.

"I-"

"We've got the setup to handle them. We should probably tell Gar and Blackfire about what's going on anyway. They might have an idea on what to do," Eddie shrugged. Red Robin frowned, clearly upset with the situation but before he could voice his discontent, Rose continued where her teammate had left off, one hand on her hip.

"Look, Bats Jr., this is our city. We're the ones with the base within walking distance, not to mention backup, which we don't really need, but I think my point is clear. We're headed there. Got it?"

Cowed by the seething tone and scowl on the silver-haired girl's face, Red Robin gave a silent nod that appeased Rose. She whirled and pushed the siblings to their feet while Eddie gave an understanding smile and a pat on the shoulder to Batman's protégé, "Don't feel bad about that. For what it's worth, I think she could intimidate Batman."

"Probably not," he grumbled under his breath, "But thanks for trying. Hey, what happened to you? Last time I saw you, you had a suit. Unless you've gotten a lot better at making synthetic skin . . ."

Eddie glanced away, pretending to focus on Rose and trailing after her as she began to guide the siblings back on a path towards the base. Her training led her to drive them towards the shadows but their obvious reluctance, the fear that flitted across their faces as they scoured the darkness, caused her to pause, scowl, and direct them towards a brighter path. The red-skinned boy began to follow after her only for a gloved hand to catch his shoulder and Red Robin refused to drop his line of questioning.

"Eddie, what happened?"

"I'll – I'll tell you about it later," he promised before jogging to catch up with Rose. Clearly displeased, Red Robin frowned before pulling a grapple claw from his belt and launching it at the overhang of a nearby building, taking a less obvious route across the rooftops.

* * *

Rose eased the door open, peering into the building before quietly sneaking in, urging the others to follow after her. Eddie played along and while somewhat confused, Red Robin followed suit, entering behind the astonished siblings who gaped at their surroundings. Alya's cold gaze snapped to the door as it shut and her seemingly perpetual frown dipped further on her face as her brow creased. Her brother laid a calming hand on her shoulder and most of the tension fled from her body though she did not relax entirely. She glanced about uneasily, her eyes scouting for any possible threats when a voice above them brought the entire company to a halt.

"Hey, you – Whoa!"

A green rabbit leapt from the webbing that it had been hiding in the shadows where the ceiling met the walls as a blast of lightning was launched at him. Sparks leapt from her eyes and coiled around her hands as Ayla raised her arm, readying herself for another blast before Eddie leapt in her line of fire.

"Hey, wait up! Don't shoot! He's a friend."

"A very handsome and endlessly amusing friend," Gar added as his form resorted back into a human shape, scowling at the five teenagers. "Who is mildly peeved that his bit less than a decade younger teammates bounced without letting him know. What would've happened if you got yourselves hurt out there?!"

"You say that like it's a possibility," Rose scoffed. "Besides, it looked like you and queen bee-with-an-itch were having a pretty serious game of tonsil hockey going on. I wasn't about to foul that up for you."

"_You_," he seethed, emerald eyes turning upon her and clawed finger extending to point at her, "You are going to be the death of me. I would've accepted a text. An e-mail. A _note_. Instead, you're just gone, and the next time I see you, it's a video on the web where you're duking it out with Sound and Fury there."

He paused and then took in a large breath, drawing in his hands and pressing the tips of his fingers together before he let out all his air in a long sigh. His eyes snapped open and while they were still harder than usual, it was obvious that he had calmed slightly. Turning his back on them, he ordered, "Come on up. We're going to have a nice long talk and you all are going to explain _everything_ that's going on. Or else I am going to ensure that you're all sharing in this headache I'm dealing with. And don't think I don't see you back there, _T. migratorius_. Let's go."

Heads hung like petulant children, Rose still fought to maintain a semblance of defiance, the quintet trailed after the emerald man who grumbled under his breath the entire way up the stairs. As they entered into the spacious kitchen, the most personable common room, they found themselves facing a decidedly irate Blackfire who glowered down at them, arms crossed over her chest. Before Gar could lay into them, she began to fume, "I was thoroughly enjoying myself, but when this buffoon realized that you two had gone off without any sort of warning, he ran around racing to find you. I consider myself more than entitled to put all of you through every imaginable torture and some unimaginable to recapture the pleasure you forced me to miss out on!"

She had lifted several feet into the air, her eyes aglow as she roared at them, and Gar brought his hands up in an attempt to placate her, "Settle down there, my midnight sun. Okay? I got this."

Still growling at the youths, she settled back upon the floor and glared at them for a moment before her sharp gaze snapped to Gar and she decreed, "You will be making up this lost time to me, _Garfield._"

"Trust me, tall, dark, and ravishing, I'm going to enjoy every minute of doing so," he returned. Her rage mostly abated, though she delivered one final glare to the intruders upon her pleasure, she stalked to the door that led deeper into the complex. Gar watched her exit, a wide smile growing across his face and he murmured, "I just love watching her walk away. Flying is neat and all, but it doesn't have the same motion as walking. So, for what it's worth, you guys do get points for making her mad enough to step."

"I am thoroughly confused," Alexei admitted.

"Ignorance is bliss," Rose advised before smirking at the emerald man, "Isn't that right, Gar?"

"Uh-uh," he scolded, his face peculiarly serious and stern as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Not right now, one eye. You dudes are in hot water. Lobster-cooking hot. Those poor valiant critters . . . Anyway, I digress. You're in trouble . . . though, birdy boy, if you can provide a certain shape shifter with some snapshots of the more curvaceous members of the Bats' rogues gallery, I might show some leniency. Particularly if there is rope and restraining involved."

"I really wish you'd stop asking for that," he groaned.

"Hah, he's blushing! Look at that, his cheeks are nearly as red as that suit of his!" the one-eyed girl laughed.

"Focus," Gar growled. He blinked and then looked away, his eyes searching for something that wasn't there. "Wow, that felt so weird. Usually that's being said _to _me_._ All right. Somebody explain to me exactly what's going on. Preferably with small words, my head's still a little fuzzy from macking with gorgeous and golden. That girl – hoo, boy."

"I just threw up in my mouth a little bit," Rose grumbled.

"Rose and I were getting a bit stir-crazy, so we went out around town. And then there was a – um, not quite an attack, but these two, Alexei and Alya, were trying to attract our attention. They didn't hurt anybody, but they caused some damage. And they were looking for us, cause they escaped from these bad guys and heard about us saving all those folks at the bank," Eddie explained.

"Got it so far. Where's R squared come in?"

"I got this, Eddie," he stepped in, "I've been working on a side project for a while now. There's this group called N.O.W.H.E.R.E. who've been hunting and experimenting on meta-humans, particularly teenagers. I intercepted one of their transports, but lost these two in the process. I managed to track them down, but, well-"

"He thought that we were attacking these two jackasses and we went for a tumble. By the way, I'm ready for a rematch any time, pretty boy," she directed the tease at Red Robin whose eyes narrowed.

"Enough!" Alya snarled, sparks leaping from her eyes, "We are being hunted by Shadow Walker, and here you idiots are making jokes and playing games!"

"Alya, calm-"

"No!" she interrupted her brother's placating tone. "I told you it was foolish to trust them to help us. We are better off on our own."

"Yeah, right," Rose scoffed.

"What was that?" the electric girl snapped.

Ignoring the pleading expression of Eddie, the silver-haired girl retorted, "That creep appeared and you froze right up. No fight whatsoever."

"And your attempt at doing so was something other than futile?"

"If you didn't notice, we won."

"The boy in the mask managed to _escape_. Nobody won, and you simply swung around those little knives of yours, trying to make it look like you were actually doing something."

"Yeah? You want to see what I can really do with these '_little knives_?'" Rose hissed. Each exchange had brought the two girls closer and closer and they stood less than a foot from each other, anger in their eyes and blades in Rose's hands. The boys watched with a growing sense of dread, Alexei attempting to sooth his sister's rising ire, but Gar watched the entire scene unfold with a small smile and a nostalgic glimmer to his eyes.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Red Robin whispered to which Gar arched a brow.

"Two healthy, attractive young women are about to brawl. The only thing that could make this better is oil and swimwear, and you want to stop it?" he demanded.

"Hell no," Eddie stated though he seemed shocked at his own words, unsure as to whether he had actually said it aloud or not. When he caught the amused glances of the other two Titans, he focused upon the ground self-consciously, refusing to meet their gazes. Gar gave a chuckle and then sighed.

"However, it's probably a bit creepy if I stand and watch two underaged dudettes duke it out. Enjoy the catfight, dudes. Come find me when it's done so we can get everything sorted out."

With a wave, he turned to leave, abandoning Red Robin to deal with the moral dilemma between overseeing a peaceful resolution to the conflict or join Eddie in the not-entirely-subtle ogling of the female form. He was saved from the tough decision by a sudden darkening of the room as the shadows seemed to come to life. Darkness oozed through the door and flooded the corners as a long shadow stretched from the entrance, ending several feet away from Alexei who scrambled from the shade, dragging the oblivious Alya along. She gasped at the long shadow and the others dropped into fighting stances as a figure emerged from the oblivion. The ever-present cruel sneer played across the blue-skinned man's face and he gave a mocking bow.

"Forgive the intrusion but I recently lost two of my pets. I think that the silly little things wandered in here. Just let me take them and I'll be out of your hair," he requested.

"Over our dead bodies," Red Robin declared.

"As you wish," Shadow Walker replied, holding out his arms and drawing forth a wave of darkness.

"'No' would've worked just fine. Why do we always encourage them?" Eddie grumbled as he unleashed a furnace blast of fire. Rose and Red Robin leapt into the fray and seconds later, an emerald wooly rhino smashed onto the scene, striking at any tangible target. Trading the power of the rhino for the ferocity and agility of a jaguar, Gar battled against the obsidian tendrils alongside Rose and Red Robin. The siblings stood further back, clasped by unyielding terror once again and suffocating in its grasp. Eddie stayed close to them, warding off any writhing tendrils that made it past his compatriots with fierce blasts. They operated in cohesion, staying close together and defending each other's backs from every threat as they struggled towards the central figure in the mass of shadows. Rose and Red Robin found the same problem in their last fight, the unreliable tangibility of the foe and the variety of angles of attack that was operating against them at every move.

Despite the valiant efforts, Shadow Walker sneered at the heroes, waist deep in the darkness and untouched by their assaults, solidifying and erecting walls of shade whenever a batarang arced towards him or a snarling beast came uncomfortably close. It was not often he was let off his leash, the master seeing fit to task him to handling more internal affairs. However, when two of the subjects had escaped during transit and the job of tracking them down and dragging them back to the master was presented, he all but leapt at the opportunity of the hunt – and the punishment of those who had failed the master. He had found whatever holes they had crawled into and enjoyed watching the light of life flee from their eyes, the pupils turning dark and deep as the space between stars. Now he gave them their shot at redemption, fueling his assault upon the meager beings that stood between him and his quarries on the glimmers of life he had consumed. An indigo tongue slithered across thin lips as the tide of battle turned against the fools who sought to impede him, and the never-satiated hunger that lay coiled in his gut, heavy and cold, began to writhe once again at the prospect of new meals.

Gar, Rose, and Red Robin had been too eager in the charge, too sure of their victory and now they were too deep in the shadows to escape. The tendrils were ensnaring them, wrapping about the limbs and binding them before he lifted them into the air. Shadow Walker shielded himself from Eddie's attacks using the young members of the team as he carried the emerald shape shifter over to him. He gave his sickening smile as Gar struggled to break free only to have the darkness fit to every form he took. When blue fingers reached for him, he flinched away but Shadow Walker's hand hovered inches away from his skin and he mused, "I can feel. Practically taste it. There's so much life in you."

His fingers grew closer when a fierce light suddenly burned through his darkness, singed his form and suddenly the changeling was ripped from his grasp. He snarled at the golden woman who hovered before him, a slender arm looped about the waist of the grateful, verdant man. Her eyes shone with a violet light as she growled, "Yes, there is. And it's all for me."

"That's a rather blatant innuendo. In fact, I'm not sure that has the tact to even be called an innuendo," Gar noted.

"I will drop you," she warned.

"Five minutes and I could have you singing a completely different tune. Well, moaning," he growled lustily, his eyebrow arching and a playful gleam leaping into his eyes.

"Stop playing around!" Shadow Walker roared and the darkness swelled about him before stabbing forward. Blackfire snarled as a stalk stabbed into her shoulder and scars were torn open in all the heroes as the dark stabbed at them. Kid Devil whirled about, scooping up Alexei and Alya and leapt behind the counter, pushing their heads down as he heard the wood splinter but stop the attack of darkness. He gritted his teeth as a hollow echo filled the room.

"This delusion that you can stand against me – it should be dying now. Your friends have fallen, boy. Those two are dead weight. Why don't you just hand them over, and I'll spare your life?"

Eddie wished that he could have offered some sort of banter, the confident quip that usually rang from Gar or Rose's lips even when the world seemed set against them. Wished that there was something running through his mind but fear, something in his veins beside leaden terror. That there was something in his ears besides the siblings' ragged breaths or Shadow Walker's chilled voice.

"A man once said, 'No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has got there first, and is already waiting for it.' I paraphrased slightly, but you get the point. Whatever you do – useless. You don't have a chance at beating me. Why not roll over and accept defeat?" he urged.

Gathering the quickly fleeing shreds of courage and confidence, Eddie's brow furrowed and he growled, "Like Hell."

Springing to his feet, he whirled about to face the man cloaked in shadows and unleashed a plume of flight that forced away the encroaching darkness. Pausing only to take breaths, he launched furnace blast after furnace blast at Shadow Walker, lighting his natural element and forcing him back, but each plume was weaker than the last. He was beginning to fray, and Shadow Walker noted this, a small smile blooming on his face as he pulled back, saving his energy and biding his time. Sweat coated Eddie's skin before it was quickly converted to steam, a result of both his weariness and the heat that was rolling off of him. His firm stance crumpled and he placed his hands on the counter to steady himself, but his energy was fading. When it was too far gone that not even his arms could support his weight, he slumped further, his arms folded on the counter and his chin set upon them. As his eyelids grew heavy, fluttering and fighting to stay open, he tried to maintain the burst of flame, refusing to give up the fight. Shadow Walker laughed at the faltering youth as he rose, the darkness pulsating and swelling about him.

"I warned you, boy. You should not have stood against me."

"No. We should have."

A sudden roar filled the room and a rippling blast launched Shadow Walker's solid body into the far wall, temporarily dispersing his shadows. He slid down the surface, slumping on the floor but his eyes were alert as they snapped to the strangely defiant Alexei. Shadow Walker scowled and cocked his head as the shadows pushed on his back, lifting him to his feet.

"Thunder. How . . . unlike you. You would turn on me? After all we've been through? Don't you remember all the good times we shared? The hours I spent torturing you, leaving you wishing for the end, for death."

Alexei offered no response beyond another sonic blast from his chest only for Shadow Walker to slip out of the way, rolling to his feet as lightning lanced in front of him. He arched a brow in surprise at Alya as she stood next to her brother, electricity coiling about her outstretched arm and her angular face grim.

"You . . . not as much of a surprise."

"We are done, Shadow Walker. And so are you. There is no point to surviving if we cannot live with ourselves," Alexei declared.

"I'm afraid the outside world has made you a bit sanctimonious, Thunder. Don't worry though. I'll work that out of you."

An assured smirk decorated the blue man's face as his shadows lifted him higher into the air and he sneered down at them. To his surprise, they did not cower as they had back in the Colony. Instead, they stepped closer together, taking each other's hands and directing a resolute stare at their former tormentor. Lightning sparked in Alya's eyes and danced about her body and the light upon Alexei's chest brightened and began to thrum. The former growled, "We've felt something since we broke free. Out here, out of the colony; we're stronger. And when we're together . . ."

A bolt of lightning struck as thunder roared and Walker's pedestal of darkness crumpled, sending him toppling to the floor with a thud. He lifted himself only to receive another blast of sound and fury, propelling him into the wall and holding him there. With the electricity came pain, blinding and searing, and he could not hear his own scream of agony over the sonic blast. The siblings, hand-in-hand, approached him, unrelenting in their attack and Alexei picked up from where his sister had paused.

"We are stronger than ever before. And we are done being scared. We are returning all the pain that you and N.O.W.H.E.R.E. have forced upon us . . ."

"With a little bit of interest," Lightning concluded as light suddenly poured from Shadow Walker's eyes and mouth open in an unheard scream above the shriek of Alexei's blast. He reached for them, tried to summon his powers in a last ditch effort to save himself, but he knew it was a futile gesture. The light overwhelmed him and his body vanished, flashes of darkness that were soon incinerated in the luminescence. The siblings released a collective breath and hands, before glancing behind them as they heard groans coming from the floor. Gar rolled into a sitting position and rolled his neck, cracking it as he groaned to himself.

"All right, that is it. We are _never_ having guests over again."

* * *

**If anybody's curious, the quote (the one Shadow Walker uses) is from Terry Pratchett.**

**So, sorry we haven't posted in a while. We honestly were not getting enough reviews to encourage us to write more. Also, it was one of our birthdays yesterday so we were gorging ourseles on comics and cake (honestly, what more could one ask for?), but those are all just excuses. We hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you continue to do so as we will be trying to post chapters more regularly. We have a plan for this story. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	14. krwlng

**We own the rights to nothing beyond the idea for this story.**

**'krwlng' is performed by Linkin Park**

* * *

"This here is the total sum of humanity's accomplishments," Gar explained to the entranced pair as he mashed up, twisting his spacecraft and leveling a laser blast at the cruel invaders, wrecking their vessel and filling the screen with a rather brilliant explosion.

"The graphics suck," Rose critiqued.

"Silence, blasphemer!"

Most of the group was gathered in the control room where Gar had managed to jury rig a game console into the central console, accumulating several singed fingertips in the process. Nevertheless, he now sat cross legged upon the couch, flanked by the youths. Alexei and Alya gaped at the display, unused to such marvels within the Colony while Eddie urged the verdant man onward in his quest, shouting excitedly whenever the threats neared. Red Robin, still suited up despite staying the night, looked mildly annoyed but resisted the urge to join in with Eddie's cries and backseat gaming. Rose glared at the projected screen, arms folded across her chest and looking ready, more so than usual, to stab something. After the defeat and banishment of Shadow Walker, Gar had checked everybody's injuries, ensured that Eddie got his rest, and then listened to the siblings' story. They told him of the great caverns that they had been held in, the Colony, where they were forced to carve out an existence, struggling tooth and nail just to see another day, which were only noted by the shutting down of the lights that lit the realm. Their memories were shaky at best and they could not tell when N.O.W.H.E.R.E. had taken them, only that they had been in the Colony for around three years. Upon hearing that they had no idea about the modern conventions of society, Gar had taken it upon himself to educate them against the protests of the mission-oriented Red Robin.

After failing to seduce them to the way of tofu, Gar had ordered pizza for everybody and then began their introduction into modern society, which had lasted until they could no longer keep their eyelids open. Extra rooms had been prepared for the three guests, and the shape shifter had eagerly made good on an earlier promise to a certain former member of off-world royalty. Upon waking, Gar had set to work once again and after an extended internal debate, which had been largely broadcasted, he had opted for showing them the wonders of gaming. Red Robin, distressed about the pause that had been placed upon his investigation, had fought him every step of the way, but his arguments had grown weaker as the console was hooked up and the game was started. Even with the group mostly silent, save intermittent shouts and exclamations, the room was filled with the sound that poured from the game. Therefore, the opening of the doors went completely unnoticed except for the slight twitch of Gar's pointed ears. It was much harder to ignore the leggy beauty that flipped over the couch to seat herself quite snugly in Gar's lap, violet eyes interrupting his focused gaze.

Eyes went wide as she pressed close to him, fingers tracing his jaw while her other hand tangled itself in emerald hair. The controller began to rumble as Gar's ship was fired upon, but his attention was entirely dedicated to the golden woman who affixed him with a stern gaze. She was attired in a slight mauve wrap around shirt, which left her lean abdomen exposed and her toned shoulders bare, and jean shorts with a ragged cut. There was a slight pout to her full lips and emerald eyes fixated on them hungrily as they began to form words.

"Why do you waste your time with this childish game? Surely I can offer you a far more . . . satisfying game to play," she cooed.

He licked his lips, his dark gaze turning predatory, "Oh yeah?"

She smirked lazily up at him as she looped her arms about his neck and let herself slide against his body, the friction between them sending his mind reeling, her chin coming to rest on his chest. "Oh yes. So many . . . _buttons_ to push. Plus, it's two-player."

"Sounds fun," he breathed. The controller lay on the couch, forgotten along with much of the rest of his surroundings, as his hands settled on her hips and both Rose and Red Robin noticed the lengthening of his nails into claws. Hair all over his body turned stiff and thickened and his fangs became more prominent, and it only seemed to excite Blackfire further, her smile growing broader. Her hands slithered down from about his neck, skimming along his collarbone, and then running over his chest. Still retaining some awareness of her surroundings, Blackfire glanced at the gaping youths, and eager Rose, before she murmured to her most recent beau.

"It is. But there is an age restriction. I'm afraid we'll have to go elsewhere to play."

Rejecting the continuation of the rather one-sided banter, he erupted to his feet, encircling an arm about her slender waist as she gave an excited laugh and wrapped her legs about his midsection, securing herself. Seemingly unburdened by the additional weight, he posted his free arm on the couch and vaulted over it before racing out the door. The youths stared after them for a moment before Rose, whose arms dangled over the back of the couch as she watched their retreat, gave a whooping laugh and cast her eye upon the rather astounded Red Robin.

"Whattaya think, birdy boy? You up for a game yourself?"

"Ah, I think I'll pass," he answered, refusing to meet her gaze, and missing the sudden furrowing of Eddie's brow.

Alexei sighed and hung his head, "This is a perplexing world. It is not helping my headaches."

"Are they coming back?" his sister asked worriedly.

He shook his head, "Nothing serious. There's a buzzing in the back of my skull, but I can deal with it."

"Just let me know if it gets too bad."

Like Red Robin, the siblings remained in their suits from yesterday, but in their case it was due to the lack of different attire beyond their suits as well as the lack of clothes befitting their builds rather than a refusal to change. Gar had promised that they would head into town to acquire them civilian attire in the afternoon, but with his new preoccupation, it was likely later than sooner. As the group settled back into their seats, Eddie quickly snatched up the controller and settled himself in, glancing to Alexei as he restarted the game and waited for it to load.

"How long have you been getting headaches?"

"They've been more frequent since we left the Colony. They weren't as bad back then. However, I definitely prefer the freedom," he gave a small, awkward smile, clearly not used to the gesture.

"Well, duh," Rose scoffed.

"Watch your tone," Alya snarled.

"Make me."

"If you two are gonna fight, just do so . . . Or make out," Eddie interjected, adding the last part as an aside.

"What?"

"Say that again."

Alya and Rose turned to glare at the red-skinned boy who was thankful that the game chose then to start and he could dedicate his attention to that. Unfortunately, Rose would not be put to rest so easily and she streaked about the back of the couch, upsetting the siblings, to put the young man into a full nelson. Refusing to release the controller, he struggled with her, barking at her to relax her grip, which she refused to listen to. Her heels dug into his thighs to prevent him from standing and she grinned as she held him in place.

"Come on, repeat what you said. What did you say, Eddie? Come on, you can tell me," she urged.

"Rose! Watch the tail! Let go. It was nothing. I swear," he pleaded.

"Sorry, Eddie, not buying it. You better spill or – Gah!"

The aforementioned tail had slipped into Rose's shirt and as it writhed about against her skin, Eddie quickly declared and held his arms up in a show of innocence, "Own mind! It's got its own mind, I swear! Please leave my organs where they belong!"

Scrambling away from him, Rose yelped as she accidentally toppled over the back of the couch and crashed to the floor. She leapt to her feet, her cheeks uncharacteristically red, but she managed a scowl that caused Eddie to shrink several inches before she turned and stormed out of the room to Alya's barking laugh and Eddie's flood of apologies. As the door closed behind her, the slam prevented solely due to the automatic opening and closing, and Eddie winced out of habit before he gave a defeated sigh and slumped over the back of the couch.

"Smooth," Red Robin noted.

"Thanks," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced towards the siblings and suggested, "It's probably a good idea to go buy some clothes for you now. I don't want to be around when Rose is done with her scheming."

"Or we could try to find out where the Colony is so that we can take it down," Red Robin urged.

"We don't know where it is," Alya seethed, sparks leaping from her eyes, "We have no memory of arriving at the place and the only time we were out of the caverns was to be experimented on, poked and prodded at. They knocked us unconscious before they transported us. That we got here was – well, I _guess_ we can call it lucky."

"But what about where they were taking you? Do you have any idea-"

As Alya's sparking intensified, Alexei placed a restraining hand on her shoulder and answered calmly, "Don't think we're trying to be uncooperative. It is our friends who are trapped in the Colony. But the fact is, we have no clue where it is. We can't help you."

Red Robin gave a sigh before standing up from the couch, "Fine. Fine. It's fine. I've got a few more leads to trace down. I'll stick around here to do that, but I'm probably going to head out after that."

"You sure? You're welcome to hang out for a bit," Eddie offered to which Red Robin smiled but shook his head.

"I wish, Eddie. But even if something turns up in this hunt, I should probably be getting back to the team. Bart won't stop messaging me. And when you can text as fast as he can . . . well, you know."

"Got it," he grinned and then held out a hand which the other boy accepted with a hearty pump. As they released, he remembered, "Oh, hey. Tell M'gann I said 'hi.'"

"No problem. See you when I see you, Eddie."

As Red Robin gave his farewell and turned his attention to the computers, his fingers streaking across the interface, Eddie headed for the door, calling out to the pair, "Come on. We're gonna check in with Gar and then head out."

"I'm still figuring out regular interactions, but it looks like that shifting friend of yours didn't want to be bothered," she noted.

"Nah, he'll be fine," he assured her, then winced as he admitted, "Blackfire though . . . she's a different story. Though if the same thing happens as yesterday, it'll be better to interrupt for a second now than a minute later."

They offered no further protests as they followed him down the halls, watching him with eyes that while not unfriendly, suggested that they would not hesitate to take him down in a second if he presented a threat. He was slowly getting used to the untrusting gaze, Alexei's subtle reservation and Alya's blatant suspicion along with her general prickliness. The attitudes of his female team members had provided him with some familiarity with such dispositions, but their wariness was overwhelming at times. During a venture for a late-night snack, Eddie had passed a drowsy Alya standing at the door of the room they were sharing, her eyes fixed upon him as he had stumbled down the hall. On his return trip, her brother had taken over her position, relieving her from her post and permitting her to sleep. At breakfast, they had been cautious of the food they were offered and remained on guard, never straying far from each other, and watching every possible angle for a surprise attack that never came. It reminded him of Rose in a way, though to a disturbingly extreme level.

Arriving at Gar's room first, Eddie paused to listen in, to confirm that they were in there he told himself, and caught the sound of a pleased sigh followed by a deep, masculine chuckle. Soft whispers passed between them and then the sheets rustled and the bed squeaked before there was a feminine moan. Thankful, not for the first time, for his crimson skin that hid the effects of a blush, he gave a small guilty jump backwards and gave a rather weak knock upon the door. It was enough for them and the sounds made by the bed ceased though there was a small mutter followed by a sigh from Gar.

"I get you're still struggling with the whole 'hero' thing, but put the starbolt away. I've got this."

There was a grunt followed by harsh footsteps across the carpet and the door was ripped open though only enough to admit a stony green eye.

"Eddie, you're my favorite red-skinned, horned teenager, and strangely not the only one I know, but if you don't go away now, you will be pulling _Toxopneustes pileolus _spines from your ass for the next month. You got that?"

"Um, yeah, I totally get it, but I was kinda thinking we'd maybe go out to grab them some clothes," he offered anxiously, giving a weak smile.

The gaze softened and a smile started to pull at the corner of Gar's mouth, "Oh, okay. That's perfectly fine. Give me a second though."

He disappeared from the doorway for a second, returning with a small scrap of paper that he passed through the crack of the door to Kid Devil who glanced over the short list of bricks, mortar, and _Brick Laying for Numbskulls._ Gar's claw tapped on the list, "Make sure you pick this stuff up. I need it for a project I'm working on."

"Got it," Eddie nodded before looking up to meet Gar's gaze, "Anything else? Or are we good to go?"

His mouth opened to offer a response when he was suddenly hauled back into the dark room and Blackfire's face appeared for a second as she hissed, "You're good. Now go away."

The wall trembled as she slammed the door shut and the red-skinned youth decided the most prudent course of action would be to vacate the premises. Loping down the hall, he slowed when Alexei asked, "We saw such interactions back in the Colony. They usually weren't as . . . mutual."

"Well, at least you're out. And trust me – I'm not sure it gets much more 'mutual' than Gar and Blackfire there," he smirked.

"What about you and the white-haired girl?" Alya mentioned as she caught up to stride alongside him.

Eddie made a choking sound, blinking at the bicolored haired youth as he managed, "I – wha – you – Me and Rose? Eheh. Yeah, she'd get a laugh out of that."

"I don't hear you denying anything," she noticed.

"Okay, look: I'm a fifteen year old male. By definition, I'm ruled by my hormones. Heck, I got a thing for the lamp from _A Christmas Story_. I've . . . just been around Rose a bit longer. I'm used to her – kind of," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders

"But you two aren't a -" Her brow furrowed as she sought the correct term, something lost in the fog that was before the Colony.

"A couple?" Eddie offered and then gave a short wistful chuckle, "Nope."

"Hmmmm," she mused to herself, attracting her brother's sharp gaze as they exited the building. With the seclusion of the base, the easiest means of transportation to and from it was flight. When that was unavailable, the best option was a series of tunnels that weren't connected to the structure but were equipped with tracks and swift vessels along them that delivered their cargo to obscure places – the obsolete phone booth in the grungy alley, the dumpster behind the abandoned building that Dayton Industries had been saying that they would develop for years. Leading the way into the cavern that housed the tunnel he needed, Eddie led the pair to the egg-like vessel and pressed his palm against the scanner, triggering the door to hiss open. Holding out his arm to gesture them within, he clambered in after them and pulled the door closed before the light embedded in the ceiling flickered blue and displayed a 3D map of the city, complete with red dots signaling where the transports' doorways were. Upon determining the closest to the shopping district, he pressed a finger to the scarlet glow and the map shimmered then dissipated. His hand wrapped about the bar above his head that circled around the interior of the craft, woefully lacking in seats, and he gave a slight chuckle as it lurched forward, startling the others.

The ride quickly smoothed out as it zoomed through the dark tunnel and the siblings watched the shadows outside apprehensively, still not trusting them. Sparks danced between Alya's fingers as her cerulean eyes scanned the surrounding obsidian until her brother's large hand captured her own. She gave a slight jump before breathing out most of the tension with a large breath and a grateful glance to him. He gave her a smile and a nod before turning to regard Eddie.

"We never thanked you for fighting Shadow Walker for us."

He winced and shrugged, "Lot of good I did. Pretty much knocked myself out."

"Yes, but you stood against him," he returned, "That's something Alya and I couldn't have done. Not without your conviction, your bravery."

He directed his gaze towards the ground and rubbed the back of his neck as he responded, "It's – it's what any hero would have done. Probably with greater success, too."

"The Colony was sorely lacking in anything resembling heroes. You have our thanks."

A soft smile, not entirely sure of itself, spread across his face and he gave a nod to the expression of gratitude though he was thankful when the craft slowed and the door popped open. He hopped out and put some distance between him and the siblings, mulling over the words in his head. Even when he had only worn the costume of a demon, the people he'd saved had not been particularly forthcoming with thanks and praise. After his deal with Neron and his transformation into an actual demon, he counted himself fortunate when those he saved didn't run screaming from him. He appreciated that most members of the hero community weren't so judgmental, but there were times when he missed being able to interact with the rest of the world without incident.

As though to prove his point, the civilians intrinsically shied away as he emerged onto the main sidewalk. He tried to reassure himself that it was not a question of faith, not a true fear or distrust of him, but that his form was a fear that had been carved into mankind's mind since ancient times, a figure to be treated with revulsion and horror. Their terror was something instinctive, a response left over from their primordial ancestors. At their shrinking away, he gave a small sigh and tugged the hood of his sweatshirt over his head; glancing back and signaling for the uneasy Alya and Alexei to follow after him.

He wasn't sure which drew more stares; the casually clothed demon loping down the street or the pair of uniformed siblings who moved with tactical precision, turning suspicious eyes on every passerby. Maintaining a bright smile and giving a greeting nod to those he passed, he guided his two bizarre wards to a rather large store that had, upon noting the swell of the metahuman population, begun to cater to such a crowd. It wasn't stocked with the suits used by super heroes and villains alike but everyday clothes, casual wear meant to fit bizarre physiologies and stranger abilities. Gar fully supported the store, largely due to the fact that it not only serviced metahumans, but also because he seemed familiar with the owner of the small franchise, a man by the name of Neil Richards. While not very forthcoming about the old acquaintance, he spoke his name with a certain wistfulness coupled with aged annoyance. Understandably, it had become Eddie's go-to place when he needed new attire.

Pushing into the store, he relaxed with a long breath and turned to the siblings, spreading his arms, "All right. Gar's got some sort of account worked out here. You each have 500 bucks to spend. Take your pick."

They stared across the vast array of attire, and some of the more unique shoppers, with slightly dumbfounded expressions. Every sort of style had been gathered under the roof and then multiplied in massive amounts of variants to suit any sort of being who would purchase the garments. Shirts with slits in the backs to provide an exit for large wings, shorter and tougher shoes to house saurian feet or hooves, hats of all shapes and sizes for the horned individual. There were shirts that Eddie could have used as a tent, and pants of which he could fit his entire body into one leg. Custom attire for truly deviant body designs could easily be ordered and was surprisingly inexpensive – at least in comparison to other stores that catered to such needs. All was contained in a warehouse-like area with vaulted ceilings that were in use, hanging clothes from the crossing beams to attract those gifted with the ability of flight.

"This is a tad overwhelming," Alexei muttered.

"All the colors hurt my eyes," his sister grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

Eddie arched his brows and gnawed on his upper lip before sighing, "Right . . . cause there was no way this was going to be easy."

For the next several hours, he dragged the siblings through the aisles, searching for attire to suit their tastes and after compiling appropriate piles within budget, they had finally headed to the changing rooms. Eddie patiently waited outside, leaning against the wall and admiring some of them women who emerged to model their choices for their companions, when a feminine shriek sliced the air and his instincts roared forth. Ignoring the sign of the figure in a dress, he charged forth even as he heard the sound of wood and plaster splintering. He burst through the door, smashing it off his hinges and demanded, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

It was only after his query that he registered that Alya was without a shirt and he hoped Gar wouldn't be too disappointed to know that it had distracted him from noticing much else about the scene. Fortunately, Alexei's arrival and responding shout at the situation managed to shock him from his frozen admiration. Alya hugged her arms about her body as her large brother strode into the small room, already outfitted in a dark shirt and jeans. Eddie finally noted the glowing blue lines that flowed under her skin, echoing the design of her dark suit, and the look of disgust in her eyes as she regarded them. Tears were starting to form at the corner of her vision, sorrow and rage dancing about her face, as her brother gathered her up in his arms, stroking the top of her head in an attempt to sooth her. A tear ran down her cheek as she growled, "Look at what they did to us. They've branded us. Marred us for life."

At her mention of the designs permanently imprinted upon her skin, Eddie noted the similar markings running along Alexei's exposed flesh. The stern set of his countenance suggested that they had not escaped his notice either, but he remained calm as he tried to placate his sister's rising ire, evidenced by the electricity that began to arc about her body. He continued to stroke her hair as he assured her, "It's all right, Alya. We're free. They're not taking us again. We're going to be all right."

"They've marked us!" she screamed into his chest. The dressing rooms had quickly become vacated following the outburst and the employees lingered several yards away, cautious about treading any closer. Eddie offered an apologetic shrug before looking to the siblings as Alexei continued to murmur to his sister who seemed to refuse appeasement. Rubbing the back of his neck as he blew out a tired breath, he took a small step forward and tried to assist.

"Hey, um, I can't exactly make any claim to have known what you've gone through, but you can't let what's on your skin decide your life. Trust me, that I do know. You can rage about it, sure, but that doesn't really get you anywhere," he gave a self-decrepitating chuckle and stuck his hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts. "If you really need to let off some steam, we'll blast some dummies to cinder. Or look around for somebody dumb enough to commit a crime."

She calmed and glanced at him from the corner of her eye before muttering, "I like that second one."

"Awesome," he smiled and she gave a briefest one in return before Alexei cleared his throat.

"While I thank you for the help in calming my sister, I'd prefer it that you'd leave so that Alya can get dressed," he directed, shielding as much of her bare body as he could.

"Heh. Yeah, right. Got it. I'm gone. I, uh, I should probably handle the employees and such," he offered, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder and then turning with it and scurrying off. Alexei's hard stare followed him even as a small smile bloomed upon his sister's face, and she watched the red-skinned boy attempt to deal with the employees and explain the incident.

* * *

**So we managed to pump out this next chapter pretty quick. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

** I Be Sporks: Thank you for the reviews. We do appreciate them. If you have trouble finding the story, type 'one eyed psycho chick' in the search bar. This is the only story that pops up. And the cake (marble with vanilla frosting) was delicious. We're gonna have to rank it above duct tape.**

**To those of you who may be upset by a lack of him, sorry that there hasn't been a lot of Gar in the last few chapters. And don't worry. We've got plans for our little Changeling. Big plans. We hope you all enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story. Have a great Thanksgiving, indulge in copious amounts of food, and revel in the aftereffects of tryptophan. But then review!**

**Oh, and first person to tell me who Neil Richards is gets to demand a character to make a cameo. To those of you who have done this and your requested character has not appeared yet, have faith. There is a plan.**


	15. Sharp Dressed Man

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

******'Sharp Dressed Man' is performed by ZZ Top**

* * *

A new day had dawned and as Rose returned from her morning run, she paused and blinked at the sight that had settled into the kitchen. Blackfire was a curious enough sight around the table, but instead of her alien armor or typically revealing attire, she had donned a baggy shirt and sweatpants that Rose was mostly positive weren't hers. There was a mug clasped in her hands and even without seeing its content, Rose could smell the noxious fumes, wincing and shuddering at the stench. More bizarre was the emerald man in a suit, excluding the jacket which was draped over the back of a chair, wrestling with his black tie. His button-up shirt was a rich amethyst hue and he had a dark vest over it, yet to be buttoned. She did find a small reprieve in the fact that he was losing the battle against the long, skinny piece of cloth draped around his neck.

"Damned highbrow, snooty asshats. Making me wear this stupid suit . . ." he grumbled.

"You have a saying – 'less is more?' Generally, I agree with that. However, you don't necessarily look bad in a suit. It does have its own sort of charm," Blackfire considered, smiling as she eyed him.

"I'm probably gonna hate myself for asking this, but what's with the monkey suit?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Please. As if monkeys would ever wear something so ridiculous. Too much sense for that," he ranted. With a chuckle, Blackfire whirled about in her stool to answer the question.

"Gar received a call last night. Apparently he has to show up for work."

"Somebody actually gave you a job?" she arched a brow.

"Told you, didn't I? I have something to fall back on when the hero business is done," he remarked. As he completed the knot and tugged, the tie ended up in a gnarled mess, he gave a roar, ripped it over his head, and threw it across the room where it landed in the sink. Slapping his palms on the kitchen's island next to a black and yellow book, he snarled, "I am going to gather up all the ties in the world and set them on fire. And then dance in the ashes. Evil, vile things."

Blackfire chuckled at his frustration as he glared ballistic missiles, daggers were too tame of a description, at the discarded accoutrement. She glanced up when Eddie entered the room, attired in casual wear, and his face scrunched up as he tugged at his shorts though like Rose before him, he paused and blinked at the image of Gar in a suit. He had rejected the tie and was finishing up the buttoning of the vest before sliding his arms into the sleeves of the dark jacket. Blinking again, Eddie looked about the room as though to ensure himself that he was in the right world before he slowly asked, "What's going on?"

"Business meeting. You want to go in my place? All you got to do is sit at the head of a long table, withstand the stank of a bunch of crotchety old dudes, and forge my signature a couple times. Whattaya say?" the shape shifter offered hopefully. "Loan you the suit and everything."

"Ah, I think I'll pass. I was gonna try to show Alya and Alexei around," he answered and then winced and tugged at his shorts, scratching at his thigh and striding towards the island.

"Yeah, well, I've got my secret weapon this time. Lucky boxers," he winked to Blackfire. "So it shouldn't be too bad."

"There are so many things I learn on this team that I could _really_ go without knowing," Rose sighed.

"Bah. You love it," he said as he made final adjustments to his suits and then gave a sigh and a nod. He grabbed his book and headed towards the door and then glanced back to his team and warned, "Don't do anything that I _would_ do if I was left unsupervised. No prank calls to the Justice League, no 'spicing up' national landmarks, stay OUT of the storage place and away from the Painting, and don't go and rearrange everybody's personal things while they are out of their rooms. All right that should be it. Behave and I'll see you all later."

Minutes later, a common swift, aside from the green coloration and the strap around his neck from which his book was strung, ascended towards the heavens. At the arc of his flight, he did a slight twist and then leveled out, streaking towards his destination. A peregrine falcon may have topped speed of the animal world in its swoop, but for sustained flight speed, the swift was hard to beat. When he wasn't concerned with speed on a long flight, he preferred a more primordial form. However, his destination was close enough that he didn't need to bother with the shape of a pterodactyl.

Regardless of the species, Gar loved the sensations of flight. Climbing into the sky, getting a view of the world that very few could share in; it was exhilarating. It brought one of the purest forms of elation that he could ever touch, a strange joy that stood alone from anything born of human interactions. Planes or other crafted vehicles could not compare to the boon of self-powered flight; they were too cumbersome, too disconnected and self-contained to truly transfer the pleasure of cutting through the air. Out amongst the elements where the wind ripped through his feathers and flowed along his skin, where the sun warmed the earth, the air, and created thermal updrafts. Riding the updrafts, spiraling ever higher, and skimming the clouds where the tips of his wings stroked their bellies before he returned to a level pattern. Too soon, his journey was done as the towering skyscrapers of Manhattan came into view and his shape melted into that of a peregrine falcon as he began his descent. His keen eyes spotted the scarecrow of a man with thinning hair and heavy spectacles long before the older man saw him and he wished, not for the first time, that birds could grin.

Vernon Questor's only warning was a brief shadow and the fluttering of feathers, prompting him to glance up to see the dark shape of a bird. He tossed up his hands and ducked but a blow never landed and a snicker soon met his ears. Giving a slight cough, he straightened and fixed his rumpled suit as he scolded his young employer, "Cutting it a bit close, Mr. Logan?"

"Sorry, Q. For what it's worth, I have a really good reason. Hair dark as midnight, hot as a sun, I mean that both literally and figuratively, bite to match her bark-"

"I believe I get the picture, Mr. Logan," he held up a hand to prevent the green man from going any further as his eyes began to glaze over and his salivary glands kicked into overdrive. Gar blinked, shook his head, and smiled broadly at the pepper haired man who sighed, "Let's get to the board room. If we hurry, we might actually not be last. For once."

"Yeah. Hey, did they finally install that skylight?"

"They completed it last month."

"Cool. Meet'cha up there, Q."

"Wha-"

The emerald avian was already halfway up the building and Vernon stared after him for a second before sighing, giving a shake of his head, and heading inside the tower of Dayton Industries.

Gar breathed out a shaky sigh as he reclined back in his chair, finally released from the arduous tedium of the board meeting and the stale smell of the other members, who seemed convinced that his youth and interests meant that they had to challenge every decision he made. He had encountered – and fought – psychopaths that he could get along better with than the fossils who stared down at him from their wrinkled noses as though he were still that gangly preteen his father had dragged along when a caretaker could not be found. Those were peculiarly fond memories of his, seated alongside the now reclusive CEO of Dayton Industries, finishing his lessons or playing his games while he listened to his father roar at somebody else for a change. For all their conflicts, all the stony stares and demands to push himself harder, Gar had never doubted the love that existed between him and his adoptive father. Hazy memories of the grim-faced man carrying him to his bed and tucking him in after a late night movie marathon floated to the surface of his mind as he closed his eyes. With the deprivation of sight, he could almost still smell him in the office, his former domain, and he took a moment to reminisce until he heard the shuffle of hesitant feet outside his door. Without bothering to open his eyes, he called out to the man on the other side.

"What's up, Q?"

"I wish you wouldn't do that. Your secretaries keep quitting because of those little games of yours," Vernon muttered as he eased the door open and studied the man he had watched grow. He didn't fit in the grey stoicism of the office that had gone unchanged since Steve Dayton had vacated it, abruptly departing with only the instruction that the reins of his company would be handed over to his son. In truth, Vernon had fought the decision. It had been some years since he had seen the green youth who had spent most of his time playing pranks on the employees, and he had not held particularly high hopes when Gar was named as the successor. To his more than pleasant surprise, Gar had flourished in the world of business. As LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises contended for the control of the fields of cutting edge technology, the shape shifter had steered Dayton Industries to a new niche. With business holdings all over the world, they were researching deeper and deeper into biochemistry, genetic studies, and fringe sciences that Vernon honestly didn't understand. And despite the rants and grumbles of their investors, it was paying off quite handsomely.

"Sorry, Q. But, I mean, come on. That one chick practically bathed in her perfume. I could barely breathe," Gar recalled, his eyes still shut.

Vernon gave a slight cough and a nod, "Yes, I remember her. Regardless, you have a visitor, Mr. Logan. Mr. -"

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne," Gar interrupted and Vernon scowled as the broad shouldered man stepped into the room with a chuckle.

"That's quite a neat trick you have, Mr. Logan."

"Please, it's Gar. Only Q calls me Mr. Logan," he smiled and then gave a nod of his head, "And thanks. It's the most fun at those social elite parties where you can just hear everybody talking behind each other's backs. Kind of depressing, too. Still, 'always look on the bright side of life' and all that, right?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Do you mind if I take a seat?" the dark-haired man asked.

"Go right ahead. Hope you brought a cushion or something though. Dad liked having every advantage he could at a meeting – including being the only one comfortable. Honestly, I'm not around here enough to bother changing it," Gar admitted. He finally opened his eyes and then leaned forward, settling his arms on the solid desk that was starting to drown in his clutter.

Bruce gave a wince as he settled into the chair but managed a smile, "I can see what you mean."

"Would either of you care for some refreshments?" Vernon inquired, mostly out the door already.

"I'm good, Q. You want anything, Mr. Wayne?"

"No. I just bought a new Ferrari today that I wanted to take for a spin. Can't take another DUI. Thank you for the offer," he answered. Vernon nodded before closing the door and heading back down the hallway towards his own office as the two men settled into a short silence while they regarded each other. Cerulean eyes met emerald and they both wore easy smiles until the former finally gave a soft chuckle, "Well, I think that covers the 'measuring up' phase of our conversation, don't you?"

"Yeah, that should probably do it. So . . ." he leaned back and spread his arms. "What can I do for the most illustrious millionaire playboy of our time?"

"Billionaire," Bruce chided with an indulgent smile, "While I came to Manhattan to enjoy some of the sights, I do have some business to discuss with you concerning your recent actions."

"I know it's a bit strange, but there is a surprising amount of money in kitten calendars. Admittedly, a superheroine swimsuit one would probably sell better – and a superhero one for the ladies – but I'm having some trouble convincing them to help out. But, you know, I was thinking about having most of the proceeds go to charities of the participants' choices. Sure, it'd drive the price up, but who wouldn't buy it with the chance of seeing Power Girl in a bikini, right?" Gar grinned as he began to dig through the files piled up on his desk.

"Actually, I was talking about your recent additions to your employee roster," he stated, his handsome face losing all warmth and softness, gentle smile straightening into a grim line. Gar paused, and met the now icy gaze before he gave a deep laugh and settled back in his chair, capturing his chin between his thumb and his knuckle.

"Well, business is good. We're expanding and, well, we don't have enough manpower to sustain ourselves as is. Hiring is only natural."

"So the fact that you've been reaching out to establish contact with the likes of Kirk Langstrom, Emil Hamilton, Victor Fries, Pamela Isley, Doris Zeul, Frederick Von Frankenstein, The Shark . . . that's just coincidence?" Bruce pressed, lacing his strong fingers together as he leveled a steady gaze at the man who still presented a small grin though his eyes had gone serious.

"No, not a coincidence. I'm kinda curious. How'd you end up hearing about these discussions?" he returned.

"Heard it from a friend," he answered evenly, revealing nothing. "Do you mind me asking why you've taken a sudden interest in the criminal element? People are saying that you're hanging with a shady lot these days."

"Hmmm," Gar grunted as his face suddenly darkened. His pupils narrowed for a split second, turning animalistic, and Bruce's hand made the tiniest movement closer to his jacket before Gar's eyes returned to normal. He sighed and ran his hands through his arms as though searching for something to do with them and met the cold eyes. Leaning forward, he began, "You know, the problem with masks – sometimes you wear them too long, you forget which is the real you and which is the mask. And that can't be safe. Not at all. Because you create this split in your head, you start identifying yourself as two different people. You know who else does that? Folks like the loonies they keep buried in Arkham."

"The same people you're talking to."

"Exactly!" he clapped his hands together suddenly and beamed at him. "That's the point! Why's Dr. Fries out there turning people into icicles? Because he's looking for a method to bring back his wife. Is he going overboard? Absolutely. But what if somebody can provide him with the resources and assistance to do what he wants? What if we can remove his whole reason for villainy? Don't you think all that genius of his can be channeled in new ways, helpful ways?"

"And you think that you're the one who can help him with that?"

"All right, so I've got more than a healthy self-esteem, but I'm no scientist. I'm a mere millionaire goofball and hero. But, like I said, given the right tools and help, Victor could probably solve his own problem."

"Fair enough. What about the likes of Miss Isley and the Shark?"

"See, in a weird kind of way, I sort of get PI. She's become more plant than human and she holds them in higher regard. Me and animals aren't too different."

"Except you don't murder people."

"I'm not saying we should just release her into the general public. For what it's worth, she has shown . . . a gentler demeanor lately. Also? Genius. Really, really hot genius. Could do a lot of good. Also a prospect for that swimsuit calendar I was talking about. Oh, and the Shark? Likes to be called T.S. Smith, by the way, is a victim of his base instincts more than anything else. He taps into the intellects of others about him. So imagine his potential if he's surrounded by a bunch of geniuses."

"You have your own justification for every single person on the list, don't you?" Bruce's eyes narrowed.

Gar gave a somber smile and nodded, "Look, Mr. Wayne, I _need_ to believe in the possibility of redemption. This isn't something spiritual or a belief in a cosmic balance or something like that. It's something internal, something I need to do for myself. And maybe these people I'm trying to help – maybe they won't get anything out of this. But maybe everybody else can."

A silence stretched between them as Bruce took in a deep breath and studied the younger man before him. There was a sort of serenity about him, a peace born of the conviction that his actions would banish whatever skeleton still lurked in his closet, refusing to release him from its bony grasp and forever whispering his past sin into his ear. Seeing that belief, that utter faith in the mission, was something he could relate to, even if he could not entirely agree with its goals. Taking another deep breath, he finally stood, mirrored by Gar, and approached the desk, offering his hand to him which the shape shifter accepted.

"Well, Gar, I wish you luck in your ventures. I'll admit that I don't entirely approve, but-"

A distant boom interrupted his statement and both sets of eyes flashed towards the window where a plume of smoke began to drift into the air. Their hands dropped and Gar gave a smile and a nod, "Sorry. I've got to take this."

"Of course."

He leapt to the ceiling, pushing open the window that was installed there and then took wing, heading towards the growing dark column now highlighted by embers. There was another thunderous boom and he stretched into the form of a peregrine falcon, going into an angled dive. The world streaked by, flashing pat him before the rubble and fire came into view, the remnants of a bank and he brought his wings up, coming to an abrupt halt. Dropping into his human form, he surveyed the destruction and gave a long breath, "Hoo boy."

Dashing forward, he darted up the crushed steps and gave only a slightest pause as he stepped onto the floor. A massive figure, towering over everybody in the vicinity, was in the process of tearing away the crumpled safe door that impeded its path. Two cannons arrayed upon its broad back gave off twisting tails of smoke and vents in its body gave off a furnace yellow glow even if its form was a navy blue coloration. Nestled between bulky shoulders was a disproportionate, conical head with no other markings beyond cruel crimson eyes and a golden, glowing dot between them. Its progress through the building was evidenced by craters left by its footsteps and despite appearing entirely mechanical, it had managed to squeeze into a pair of rough brown jeans that looked as though they had to have been sewn on. Beginning to sprint forward, Gar lowered his body to the ground as he grew closer and it swelled until it was suddenly a triceratops that thundered into the intruder who glanced around at the last second.

There was a resounding clang as the robotic figure crashed into the vault door but Gar knew as thick fingers curled about his brow horns that his attack had been largely ineffective. He was pushed back several inches and was lifted off the ground before being hurled, skidding across the floor as the behemoth bellowed, "G'off!"

Dwindling into the form of a housecat and scratching his claws along the floor to prevent any dangerous collisions with the unfortunate patrons of the bank. Growing into a smilodon, he snarled and then darted forward as the cannons rotated onto the villain's shoulders and a glow began to build in the barrels.

"Buh-bye, kitty," it rumbled. Its voice sounded like it had been dragged out of the abyss itself, doused in napalm, and then fire bombed. Moving in a zigzag pattern, Gar tried to evade the aim of the mechanical monstrosity but it altered the trajectory only minutely as though his movements didn't matter. As the glow built, a dark shape whirred through the air and curved into one of the cannons where that was an explosion that caused the entity to stumble back and glance to a dark shadow that entered the crumbled building. Regaining its balance, the glare of its eyes intensified and it grumbled, "Youse s'posed to be in Got'am."

"Stand down, Ignition. Before I put you down," the Batman growled in his guttural tone.

"Damn. Just sends shivers through your spine, doesn't it?" the prehistoric feline admired as he suddenly pounced upon the giant who managed to catch the cat and hurl him into the air as it grumbled.

"And who the Hell's youse s'posed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious, big, surly, and shooty?" the cat tumbling through the air was suddenly replaced by a small bird that swooped over Ignition's head, "I'm Robin, the Beast Boy Wonder!"

"You're not Robin," stated the Dark Knight, his tone heavy as he launched a trio of batarangs at Ignition who brought its thick forearm up to defend itself.

"Aw, come on. Pretty please?"

Ignition glanced up as it was suddenly shrouded in shadow, but it didn't have time to dodge from the mammoth that crashed down upon the sentient machine. He flowed into the form of a powerful gorilla, seizing Ignition by its bulky shoulders, and throwing it into the wall as he quipped, "I promise that I'll wash the Batmobile every day. Take the bats for a flight. Wear the goofy tights."

Tearing away from the wall it had been shoved into with a roar, Ignition brought back a fist and charged at the shape shifter only for a series of batarangs to stab into its back before exploding, throwing off his balance. Gar did not move from his path, but shifted into a kangaroo, rolling back on his tail and launching Ignition over his body, sending him crashing into the floor. With a growl, Ignition shoved itself to its feet and whirled upon the heroes, but as the whine began to build in its cannons, a modified batarang stabbed into its chest. It glanced down before electricity suddenly arced over its body, causing it to jerk sporadically before it toppled to the ground, the lights in its body dimming and going dark. Returning to his human shape, Gar beamed as he stomped upon the defeated foe's chest and looked to the dark figure.

"See? We work together so well."

He did not respond to the jib, but instead commented, "A warning, Changeling. I'm aware of your recent actions, and I'll be watching you. If any of your actions result in the suffering of innocents, I won't hesitate to take you down."

"Right. Cool," Gar gave a weak grin and rubbed the back of his neck before the grin became more of a smirk and his eyes hardened. "But you know, I should probably mention that I never really got the whole 'roll over' thing down in obedience school."

The elder hero regarded the young man before dipping a finger into one of the pouches on his utility belt and tossing a small, glistening object to Gar who snatched it out of the air. He glanced at the simple ring in the palm of his hand and then back up to Batman who intoned, "Cyborg completed a holo ring per your request."

"Oh, cool. Eddie'll be happy to get this," Gar smiled as he looked back down at it, but as he lifted his head back up to express his gratitude, Batman was already gone. He smiled and gave a wistful sort of sigh, "I so gotta learn how to do that."

* * *

**It was a long weekend, so we had a lot of time to work on the story. Thus, this came out early. We would like to know what everybody thinks about Gar's plan and attempt at rehabilitation of criminal geniuses. Thank you for reading our story and please review.**

**We have recently decided to change the name of the story. By the next post, it will be entitled 'A Clean Slate.'**

** I Be Sporks: 'We' are Ira, Gula, and Superbia. Previously, Superbia was doing the posting and changing the plural pronoun into a singular. We've fixed this. Did we update soon enough for you?**

**Again, everybody, enjoy and review!**


	16. Meanwhile, Rick James

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'Meanwhile, Rick James' is performed by Cake**

* * *

". . . and don't go and rearrange everybody's personal things while they are out of their rooms. All right that should be it. Behave and I'll see you all later."

Gar ducked out the door as Eddie called his farewell, Rose gave something resembling a grunt, and Blackfire took a long draught from her mug. Sliding from her perch, she deposited the cup in the sink and then drifted out through the door that led deeper into the base. Eddie moved to the sink and reached for the mug, but was stopped when Rose commanded, "You're better off tossing it in the trash. Cause I'll bet you the contents of your swear jar that you'll probably spend the rest of the day scrubbing if you don't."

He held the mug in his hand then angled it to study its contents, grimacing at the sight before opening the closet beneath the sink and tossing the mug into the trashcan. Straightening up, he caught sight of Rose opening the door and he whirled about and called out, "Rose!"

She paused and turned to stare at him, patiently awaiting for the continuation of his exclamation and after stumbling over his words for bit, he managed, "Hey, um, are we, you know, uh, good?"

"What?"

"From, uh, yesterday. When we were . . . wrestling and then my tail, it kinda, you know sli-"

"We'd be a lot better if you never mentioned, much less thought about, the incident ever again," she informed him.

"Right," he gave a short chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Consider it gone. Erased."

"Yeah," she nodded, pursing her lips and rolling her eyes. Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as though afraid of pushing any further. A terse silence stretched between them, Rose staring and waiting to see if he was going to say something while he shuffled slightly. In part to do something aside from just stand there under her gaze, but mostly to relieve the ferocious itch with as much subterfuge as he could muster.

Finally, he blurted, "Hey, you want to come along with us? I was going to ask yesterday, but I figured it might not be the best of ideas. I don't know if you're still a bit stir-crazy, but . . ."

She nodded in understanding, "Right. Well, I'll think about it. Don't wait up for me though. If I decide to, I'll give you a call. Now do you mind if I take a shower, or is there something else you need?

"Of course, yeah, yeah. Please, go right ahead."

Rose gave a small smile and chuckle before she headed through the door while Eddie berated himself under his breath, "Great job, Eddie. Could you have been anymore awkward?"

He glanced back towards the door and once assured that there was nobody else entering, he scratched viciously at his inner thigh to relieve the itch that had accompanied him since early this morning. Giving a grunt, he ambled over to the cabinet and reached for his box of cereal when there was a sudden tearing sound. Pausing, he offered up a plea to the Heavens before glancing down and uttering a particularly rude epithet at the hole his claws had torn in the canvas shorts. As though his prayers had only served to anger some Power That Be, the door chose that moment to open and the voice of Alya and Alexei intruded upon what he had hoped to be a private moment.

"You look fine, Alya. Why do you need all this extra input?" her brother grumbled under his breath, but Eddie's senses allowed him to pick up the hushed words.

She gave no answer but strode purposefully towards Eddie who quickly pressed himself against the counter and gave a smile he hoped she didn't recognize as uneasy. As his gaze fully settled upon her, he faltered, his eyes widening as he admired her outfit. Smooth porcelain shoulders were bared, one thin strap running over and beyond her collarbone while the other circled about her toned arm. The shirt skimmed several inches above the baggy cargo pants, revealing a strip of alabaster flesh that his eyes were magnetized to for a second until she shifted, holding out her arms and giving a demure a smile as he had ever seen on her though her eyes were still guarded. The glowing lines running along her skin were visible but she did not appear nearly as troubled by them as she had the day before. Eddie was glad that Gar had yet to see his painstakingly decorated dummies, but as he reviewed her form, he found a new source of happiness.

"Does this look as odd as it feels?" she asked, half laughing at herself.

He shook his head and gave an earnest smile, "You look great. The clothes suit you."

Words fueled the fire of her smile that grew stronger without entirely reaching her eyes, not possessing them fully. Glancing down, she looked as though she were about to say something when her brother stepped forward. He had donned a white muscle shirt that fit to his sculpted body and over which he wore a violet hooded jacket that his hands were tucked into the pockets of. Blue athletic shorts stopped slightly below his knees, leaving a view of his sturdy calves and the glowing lines that ran along them. He interceded, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, I figured since we got you guys clothes and everything, we'd just go around town. See the sights. First, I got to grab something real quick and then have some breakfast," he said. Pulling out the bowls, two extra for the siblings, he set them on the counter and then sidled around them, trying to make the hiding of the tear subtle, before racing out the door. Returning moments later with fresh shorts and the persisting itch that he struggled to ignore as he joined them at the breakfast table. Much to his chagrin, but not his surprise, they ate their food faster than was probably healthy, guarding it jealously, and watching any movements towards or close to their fare. After the rushed and silent meal, Eddie rinsed out the bowls and turned to the pair, Alya perched on the counter to his side as Alexei merely leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest.

"All right. We're good to go. Any idea what you guys want to do?"

"Exactly what is there to do?" the brother returned.

Eddy paused and considered the attractions of the town while he tried to ignore the relentless itch. Finally, he shrugged, "We'll just head out on the city. See what's out there."

It had taken Eddie several minutes to find an appropriate route into the city, mostly as he debated on where they would go to pass the time. Having missed out on the chance to secure more substantial funds from the shape shifter, he was left to rely on his own cash. The money left to him by his aunt was considerable, but he couldn't touch that for several more years and it held a value beyond its monetary worth, one of the few remnants of the woman who'd raised him. This limited their options and Eddie was surveying them, pursing his lips as they passed each establishment of entertainment before deciding against them and leaning onward. Finally, he paused at the open structure, listening to the cacophony that surged from the yawning maws as his eyes fixed upon the flickering colors and lights. A grin grew on his face and he turned to the still cautious siblings whose glares encouraged anybody on the sidewalk to give them a wide berth. One hand in the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt, he jabbed a thumb towards the arcade.

"I believe, my friends, that I've found our jackpot."

Dubious stares were affixed upon the slowly dying enterprise, but they followed in after Eddie whose appearance cut a clear path through the otherwise thick crowd. They stuck close to the crimson boy but the crowd would close in too fast for them, forcing Alexei to shoulder their way through or let Alya emit low level shocks to anybody who touched her. People and voices pressed in all about them, unnerving them and causing Alexei to wince.

"Yeah! C'mon! That all you got?"

"Die, freaks, die!"

"Nonononononononono! Dammit!"

"Aim for the head, the head! Shoot him!"

"What?! No way! I was blocking!"

"Hah! You ghosts are dead! . . . No, waitaminute-"

Along with the shouts and cries of lament that populated the arcade, there were simulated screams, gunshots, and combat. Music laced the clamor, projected from the dance games but also from the speakers perched in the rafters that drowned out their own thoughts. The lighting was dim but the flickering glow of the screens provided enough to see by as they pushed through the crowds. As they dove further into the den, Alexei's steps began to falter and his brow furrowed even while his sister forged onward, oblivious to his growing unease as she tailed their guide. He squinted through the pain as he stumbled forward, pressing a hand against his head and silently pleading for the growing headache to recede. When it didn't, he scanned the thick, jostling crowd for his sister or even Eddie but he couldn't make out either of their forms in the mass. Struggling forward, he nearly toppled to the floor and was roughly shoved away as the figure growled some threat that he mumbled an apology too. Pain roared in his head, intensifying and he placed one hand on a nearby support beam before sinking to his knees. His vision blurred as it overwhelmed him, and he could feel energy building in his chest giving a groan as he tried to push it back down.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and a cerulean glow filled the room as the crowd gave a collective shout and then cleared away. Alya and Eddie appeared seemingly instantaneously at his side, the former projecting fearsome bolts that were attracted to the metal beams and the arcade games. Screams rang through the air as the video screens shattered and lights burst, showering the occupants with shards of glass. Her slender fingers wrapped around his shoulder and she helped him to his feet while Eddie moved to reassure the crowd. Alexei mumbled incoherent apologies as his sister dragged him out of the arcade and propelled him down the sidewalk. Eddie emerged seconds later, charging after them as they slipped into an alley where Alya propped her brother up against the wall. A faint sheen of sweat coated his skin, making his shirt stick to him, but his ragged breath was calming as Alya ran her hand along his back. Any sense of joviality that had once danced across her face was gone and her features had once again gone harsh.

"Is he all right? Are _you_ all right?" Eddie asked, looking between the pair.

"Headaches," Alexei managed after a minute as he struggled for breath. "It's . . . it's getting better."

"I'm fine," she answered shortly, focused upon her brother as she demanded of him, "Are you sure that you're all right? We can head back if you want."

"We don't need to do that. I'm fine; I promise you," he gave a wavering smile that didn't fool either of them and Alya's frown deepened as she straightened.

"We're going back to the base," she decided.

Alexei shook his head and continued to protest, "No, no. You should be enjoying yourself. You're all dressed up and everything."

"And you're hurting. That takes precedence," Eddie agreed, earning a grateful smile from Alya that turned into a victorious smirk as the turned to regard her brother who resigned under the majority rule. They helped him to his feet and Eddie glanced about for a minute, gnawing on his lip, before guiding them further down the alley towards the entrance to the tunnels. As the hammers inside his head receded, Alexei's strength returned and though his sister seemed reluctant to release him, he was standing on his own before they had entered the capsule. Back within the valley the base was nestled in several minutes later, Eddie loped to the door, trying to generate friction between his agitated nether regions and boxers. As the doors slid open, he was met with the vision of Rose gloriously attired for the warm weather. Her phone was in hand and she blinked as they nearly ran into each other before slipping it back into her pocket.

"I was just about to give you a call. When did you guys leave?"

"Actually, our little trip was cut short. Alexei got one of those crazy headaches of his, so we came back early," he explained as the youth in mention shuffled inside along his sister, easing past Rose. She glanced after them and then turned to back to the red boy.

"What happened?"

He shrugged, "We went to the arcade and he got separated. Next thing I knew, Alya was freaking out and Alexei was on the ground. She pretty much fried all the games there getting him out."

"Okay. Let me think about this for a second. You took a pair of metahumans who've had to fight for their lives for as far back as they can remember . . . to a place that pretty much specializes in simulated war and combat and treats it as a game."

There was a moment of silence during which Eddie mulled over his words, while combatting the urge to scratch, before rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, "When you put it that way . . ."

She rolled her eye and then fixed a pointed stare upon him, regarding him with a narrowed gaze before demanding, "And what's up with you? You look you got something up your ass."

"Nope. Nope. No problems here. Come on, let's go check on them," he rushed past her. She stood there for a moment, a devious smile growing across her face before she closed the door and followed after him.

In the control room, Blackfire was sprawled out upon the couches, watching figures play across the projected screen when the siblings burst into the room, followed shortly by her younger teammates. Her eyes flickered up and she sighed, "Gar is gone. You would think as a result of this, the base would be quiet. But I guess that would be too much to hope for, wouldn't it?"

"I'm sorry. Are we intruding on your lazing about?" Rose returned and then paused as she watched the screen where mangy hounds rampaged through a quaint kitchen. "What're you watching?"

"Nothing important. Just something Gar suggested I view – it's a long list," she huffed, refusing to meet anybody's gaze. Rose's grin turned carnivorous and she placed her hands on the back of the couch, leaning over the extra-terrestrial with a Cheshire grin.

"What's this? Big, bad Blackfire's trying to make the green bean happy?" she leered.

Blackfire sat up, snarling at Rose, "It helps cut down on the prattle, child. Stop talking as though you have any idea as to what an actual relationship resembles."

Rose scowled and then barked, "Eddie!"

"I wasn't!" he shouted, jerking his fingers away from his thigh before giving a cough, "I – I mean, uh, what's up?"

"Make sure Sparky there doesn't fry our system," she ordered and he rushed over to the pair of siblings, the female member of whom spared Rose a glare.

"Are you feeling any better?" Eddie asked the tall boy.

"Considerably," he answered, "See, I told you we didn't need to – Ah!"

He doubled over again, hands flying to his temples as a vibrational field suddenly pulsed from his body and Eddie yelped, pulling his hand away though Alya seemed unaffected by the shockwaves rippling from her brother's body. She pressed a hand to his back and tried to help him sit up as the others fought to get closer to offer some sort of assistance. They were forced away by the waves as the framework of the couch began to shatter and even Blackfire could not stand the vibrations.

"Alya! You need to get out of there!" Eddie shouted as he pressed towards her.

"It's fine. We're immune to each other's powers," she reassured him. "Come on, Alexei. Pull through this. You're going to be all right. You need to be. Please."

"It . . . hurts . . ." he groaned, his words barely intelligible. "Worst one . . . yet."

"Put him under," Blackfire commanded as the barrier pushed her away yet again.

"No!" Alya snapped, sparks leaping from her body.

"Settle, electro-cun-"

"Swear jar, Rose," he chided automatically.

"Safety of your internal organs, Eddie," she glanced back to him before regarding Alya again, "Look, we just need to sedate him before he ends up hurting himself – or, more importantly, us."

"I'll get some stuff from the med lab," Eddie volunteered before racing off.

"Alya, you're going to have to deliver the shot once he gets back. The rest of us can't get close without our bones and organs getting pulverized," Rose advised.

"That pretty much covers the extent to which I can be useful in this. Try to keep it down," Blackfire declared as she drifted back over to the couch to watch the movie.

"Seriously?"

She shrugged at Rose, "I can't get any closer to him. Eddie's already grabbing the sedatives. Aside from blasting him into unconsciousness, I can't offer anything more. Therefore, I might as well go back to watching my movie."

Rose blinked, "Damn. How the Hell did you even come to consider heroism as an option?"

As she stretched out upon the couch, she gave another small shrug as she focused upon the screen, "It was the best prospect at the time, particularly in comparison to the others."

Suddenly the entire room shook and Blackfire bolted upright as they looked to Alexei, the vibrational field around him expanding. Rose was blasted back off her feet and Blackfire took to the air to avoid the yellow pulses that cascaded off of him. Despite her claim of immunity, Alya winced at the force that shook through her body and as the waves pulsed through the couch, it was torn apart. Cracks like spider webs populated the floor around him and Blackfire prepared an energy blast when Eddie came crashing through the door. In his hand was a device that looked like some sort of futuristic firearm but as he presented it, he yelled, "Got it! I got the tranq! Gar said this could pierce the hide of anything on Earth and a bunch of stuff off of it. He actually named a whole bunch a species, but it was their actual scientific names so he completely lost-"

"Eddie!" the girls called and he jumped, tossing the delivery system into the air before he managed to catch it and rushed to Alya. He was soon brought to a halt by the vibrational field but the bicolored haired girl rushed to meet him, accepting the tool as he delivered the instructions, "Just press it against his arm and squeeze the trigger. It'll put him under, but he'll be perfectly safe . . . Probably."

Although she winced at his word, she raced over to her brother and did as he had advised, a hiss issued from the device as its payload was delivered. Alexei stiffened before his body went completely lax and his eyes fluttered shut, the pulverizing waves sending out a few more weak pulses before calming along with him. Silence claimed dominion over the room for a minute, aside from the background noise of the movie, and all eyes were on Alexei as she rearranged his body, moving him to lie out on an intact section of the couch. She gave a wistful smile as she stroked his forehead and she gave something similar to a sob, "We can't do it. We can't have a normal life. I can't do this. I need to find somebody to help my brother. This can't go on."

No words of comfort could reach her, none could be produced to offer any sort of condolence, the entirety of them only able to stare helplessly. Hesitantly, Eddie shuffled forward to place a hand on her shoulder, trying to find something to say as the lightly sobbing girl broke down.

* * *

**This is a bit shorter than our last few chapters and we're sorry for that. Originally, this was meant to be a more light-hearted chapter. Then Ira kinda took over and this is what we were left with - a chapter that doesn't end with a quip! The bastard.**

** K. Hopkins: We regret to inform you that somebody beat you to naming Neil Richards (for those who didn't know, it's the real identity of Mad Mod - he's reformed and has turned to fashion. Comic inspired). Thanks for playing though.**

**Once again, thank you all for your reviews and please keep them up. We're nearing an actual story arc.**


	17. Bad Girlfriend

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**Alternate (Ira's) Title: Haunted**

**'Bad Girlfriend' is performed by Theory of a Deadman while 'Haunted' is performed by Disturbed**

* * *

Gar gave a sigh as he flopped onto the couch, circling Blackfire's shoulders with one arm and letting his head fall back while he reported, "Well, I called in a few favors and Alexei is going to be treated by Dr. Mid-Nite."

"He's an actual doctor? Like a medical doctor?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Kind of throws you for a twist, doesn't it?"

"So what about Alya? Is she all right?" he pressed and Gar nodded in response.

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine. Unfortunately for you, lover boy, she refuses to leave her brother's side. I'm not sure how long that's going to take," he explained.

"I figured," he grumbled and then twisted about in the couch, grinding into the cushions. Gar glanced towards him, arching a brow at the younger boy.

"What's up with you?"

"It's, uh i-it's nothing," he claimed, convincing Gar of nothing who regarded him oddly and sniffed the air before nodding in understanding.

"Oooh, so that's what she wanted the powder for."

Eddie's head snapped to Gar and he demanded, "Who? What powder?"

He gave an uneasy laugh, "Well, Rose came by a few days ago, trying to steal some itching powder and I caught her while I was . . . grabbing a few things. She actually tried using some manners then, and I was so stunned that I let her take it."

"Wait . . . she . . . she dumped that stuff in my underwear drawer!" he snarled, leaping to his feet as the flicker of flames curled from his mouth. "That, that . . . arrghhh!"

Bounding over the couch, he stormed from the room, intent upon vengeance while he now scratched at the irritation without any subterfuge. Gar watched him leave with a chuckle, "It's good to see the kids getting along so well. Now, my midnight glory, what's got your absolutely delectable little panties in a twist? Oooh, I need to get you some edible panties! Back on course, don't deny it; I can see that there's something bothering you."

The woman suddenly turned over, straddling his hips and grabbing his collar to pull him into a deep kiss, surprising him, but he didn't waste any time adapting to the situation. His one arm circled about the small of her back while the other toyed with her obsidian locks. Her assault upon his lips was fervent as she sucked and bit at them while her hands slipped under his shirt to press against his skin and brand him with her prints. She departed from his lips to place hungry kisses along his chin, trailing down his neck and pausing to feel the pulse of his jugular. Placing her teeth there for a second, she scraped along the vein and then gave a quick lick before trailing down further but the heady effect of her kisses was starting to wear off and Gar shifted his hand through her hair to catch her head and cease any further progress. With a reluctant groan, he leaned his head back against the coach and began to trace up and down her spine, gently with his claws, drawing a shiver from her. Suddenly, she seemed very small as she lay atop him, her fingers curled against his firm chest and lacking their scalding heat as she pressed the side of her face just beneath his collarbone. For a moment, they laid there in silence with Gar cradling her and stroking as her lids grew heavy and she almost seemed to turn her gaze inward.

With a soft sigh, the shape shifter broke the silence to ask again, "What is it that's bothering you, midnight sun?"

"Just . . . old ghosts," she murmured. Her fingers began to move, flexing open to draw small circles on his chest, but it was strangely innocent, lacking the typical lasciviousness of such actions. After a moment, she continued, "You may find this hard to believe, but there was a time when my sister and I were close. Practically inseparable. Then, the Citadel came and . . . well, you know the story."

"Would it help you out if you told it?"

"No. That is unnecessary," she dismissed the idea but her face softened again as she explained, "Seeing those two, seeing how they cared for each other . . . it awakened memories that I had thought buried."

He pressed his face against her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo as he considered her words before positing, "So why don't you reach out to Star?"

She scoffed, "To use one of your quaint Earth colloquialisms, that bridge has been burnt. Cinders floating in the river."

Again, he fell silent and considered her words before cocking his head and pondering, "Yeah, but . . . isn't that the whole great thing about flight? Plus it makes the whole reaching for the stars so much easier."

Rolling her head to stare up at him, she gave a small chuckle, "You are a curious man, Garfield Logan. You say some bizarrely intelligent things for the sort that plays the fool."

"Part of my charm," he grinned down at her. She returned the smile before pushing herself up to renew her assault upon his lips, which he responded to eagerly, his fingers seizing upon her once again. Her body heat soared, searing to the touch, but Gar was practically hungry for it, searching for more of the heated flesh without hesitation. In this round, he took charge, sending his tongue flickering across her lips until they permitted him access. Their tongues tangled and his hands skimmed down to cup her taut end, pressing her even closer to him as he massaged her round bottom. Although she moaned appreciatively at his ministrations, she began to pull her lips away from his but he refused to release her, catching her plump bottom lip only for it to slip from his teeth as she rolled her head back to shake out her hair and groaned.

"Oh, I can't do this."

"What?" he smirked, "Kiss me?"

"Quite the dangerous preoccupation. It makes the world fade. Your pillow must have been a very good practice partner," she mused as she looped her arms about his neck and stared into his eyes as he pouted at her.

"Ow. Low blow."

She chuckled again, somewhat sadly, "You're too much. Too kind to me."

"Hardly," he argued as he returned her gaze, his smile soft though tinged with sadness as he asked, "Do you want to stop this?"

"Hmm," she hummed, placing her head against his chest once again. "No. No, I don't want to be rid of you just yet. The amusement and pleasure you provide is well worth putting up with the drivel for."

"Beautiful, you are the mistress of backhanded compliments."

Nodding, she let her eyes close shut and listened to the rhythmic pounding of his heart, letting it lull her towards sleep, but she managed, "Gar, I'm starting to think that I might really . . . like you."

"Black-"

He was interrupted by a slender finger pressing to his lips and she snuggled deeper into his body, curling up as she grumbled, "Enough. Sleep now. Mad, passionate sex upon waking."

"No arguments here," he agreed as she drifted into the sea of unconsciousness. She was calm, strangely peaceful in her slumber and he found that it brought him a strange pleasure, watching her sleep. He combed his fingers through her hair and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and then settled back on the couch with a sigh. Simply sitting there for a moment, he let his head roll to the side and regarded the game controller on the couch. Regarding it silently, his eyes flickered to the projector to which his game console was still wired and then back to the controller. Pinned by his paramour, he reached for the controller, making soft grunting sounds as he tried to grab it without waking her. His attempt only resulted in her turning slightly, pinning his arm down and ensuring that he couldn't shift it to make a grab for the device. Taking in a deep breath, he made another grab for it but his attempt fell more than a foot short and he let his arm drop with a huff.

"Crud."

Upon the roof, Rose gave the final puffs of her cigarette, one arm wrapped around her knees as she studied the repetitive to and fro of the waves. She watched as they crashed into the shore and then rolled under the next one, tumbling back into the sea and beginning the process anew. Her introspection was interrupted by the door slamming open and she looked over to see Eddie emerging from the doorway, his shorts traded for a pair of baggy swim trunks. A grin flitted across her face and she took another drag from her cigarette.

"I guess the jig is up, huh? Let me guess – green genes ratted me out."

"Itching powder?! Seriously?" he yelled as he advanced upon her. "You dumped a bottle of itching powder into my boxer drawer."

She looked affronted as she gave a pretty pout, "Who, lil' old me? That's just silly."

His tail whipped about wildly as he seethed, "I've ruined three shorts because of you. And in case you didn't know, it isn't exactly cheap to get shorts with a built-in hole for my tail!"

"Well, then maybe you should keep better track of it. Maybe – I don't know – don't let it go slipping up girl's shirts and such? That might stave off any future . . . _incidents_," she mused, pantomiming possession of the high moral ground as Eddie's yellowed eyes narrowed.

"Itching powder!" he roared again. "In my boxers!"

His exclamation crumbled her façade and she burst out into raucous laughter, dropping her cigarette as she was overtaken by mirth. She clutched at her sides and let herself fall onto her back, looking up through the joyful tears that were starting to form in her eye at the sour faced teenager. As she began to run short of breath, her laughter dwindled away and she gave a few more chuckles at him before giving a contented sigh.

"All right. You and I are square. Unless you want to do something stupid again," she decided.

"I told you," he huffed as he sat beside her prone form. "I couldn't help it."

"Oh, I believe that," she acknowledged as she stretched, arching her back and attracting the intense scrutiny of Eddie's stare. Rolling up, she wrapped her arms around her knees and met his guilty gaze, "But you liked it way too much. I just couldn't let that go. Speaking of which, I should probably warn Gar to check the room before he and his lady friend – a term that I use generously in her case – start doing anything naughty. They might have an audience."

His gaze hardened again and he snapped, "I would never-"

Arching an eyebrow, she gave a half smirk that made his words falter, and he opened and closed his mouth several times before turning his head away and grumbling, "Not my fault they aren't private about it. Besides, I was in the kitchen first. Then they came tumbling in and took the chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and cherries before I could even add them to the sundae."

"Yum," Rose purred, turning back to her contemplation of the waves. Her companion fell silent, following her stare as he set his chin on his forearms, his elbows resting atop his knees. The agitated motion of his tail had calmed and only the barbed tip ticked from side to side as though measuring the passing seconds. Golden sunlight set the waters ablaze with colors, like a sea of jeweled flames that lapped at the ivory shore. Clouds drifted lazily through the cerulean sky, casting occasional shadows, but largely content to let the sun put on its spectacle. It was idyllic, peaceful, and free of any criminal activities that demanded their attention as it had been for the past several weeks. Dealing with the siblings had been the greatest excitement and drama they'd been thrown into, and Rose pondered this as she subtly considered the pensive boy at her side. With an internal groan, she forced herself to ask, "Hey, you doing all right?"

"That question's been going around a lot these last few days. What's up with that?"

"Well, your girlfriend did just ditch you so that she could look after her bro," she shrugged to which he scoffed.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Whatever. I saw the way she was checking you out."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

She gave a snort of disbelief, "You're kidding me. There's no way you couldn't have noticed. You're just looking for me to stroke your ego."

"Noticed what?"

Eyeing him for a second, she began to giggle, "Oh, no way. If you didn't see it, there's no way I'm letting the cat out of that bag."

"Rose!" he pleaded with mounting desperation.

"Nuh-uh. These luscious lips are sealed. Sorry, Eddie," she smirked, anything but.

"Then I'll wrestle it out of you," he threatened, shifting towards her.

"Yeah, cause that's worked out so well for you in the past," she teased.

"I'm properly motivated this time."

Even as he sprang at her, she was skipping out of his reach, twirling away and dancing towards the edge of the base as she laughed, "I think you need to catch me before that happens."

She hopped onto the smooth, slanted portion of the base's structure, racing down it as Eddie scrambled to his feet. Charging the edge, he gave only the slightest hesitation before leaping into the air, spreading his jacket to catch the wind and glide down to the beach that Rose was streaking across. He alighted several feet before, keeping his arms out to capture her, but she didn't break stride as she approached him. Then she was sliding under his broad stance and back on her feet before he could turn. As he whirled about, he was met by a piece of dark cloth that wrapped about his head and blinded him, tangling in his horns as he struggled to remove it. Finally managing to remove the blind, he snarled at the strange purple cloth and then lifted his head to his fleeing quarry, abruptly realizing what Rose had thrown at him.

His eyes locked onto her evenly tanned back, interrupted only by the horizontal black strap of her bra and the occasional old scar. The sight dazzled him and he gave a loud gulp before shaking his head clear of the temptations and charging after her once again. Lowering his gaze to avoid further distractions a level view provided, he focused upon her feet and grinned victoriously when he saw her gait slowing. Then her snug jeans dropped to around her ankles and she hopped out of them before swooping down to pluck them from the ground. He didn't have any time to falter before she launched the denim article as a makeshift bola, binding his legs together and bringing him crashing to the ground. Blinking his eyes open, he caught a glimpse of a sight that made lying on his stomach very uncomfortable, the rounded bottom caressed by black silk as she cut into the rolling waves that eagerly swallowed her.

Swinging his legs about and sitting up, he struggled with the entrapment about his legs and then tore off his jacket and shirt before racing into the sea after Rose. Their entrance had stirred up the sand and mud, turning the water dark and he charged in until it was up to his waist, scouring for her when there was a sudden cascade of an errant wave against his back. As deceptively powerful arms clamped about his neck and legs clamped about his own, he had the brief thought that the role of hunter and prey had been reversed just before she jerked back and dragged him under the dark waters. He twisted, attempting to break from her hold, but she clenched her fingers even tighter, doggedly refusing to let go. They sank to the thick sea floor, and his fingers sank into the mud before he shoved against it, launching himself out of the water and into the air. His passenger gave a shriek and a laugh, losing the grip secured by her legs but keeping her arms about his neck though she ended up turning so that they were face to face now.

Splashing back into the waves, Eddie established his stance before Rose could and swept her feet out from under her so that she couldn't capture him again. She laughed, "I'm sorry, are you trying to wrestle me into admitting something or sweep me off my feet?"

"Both'll get me the answer, won't they?"

"Look who's getting all cheeky. I'm going to have to teach you the errors of arrogance now," she scolded and released her hold, slipping from his grasp back into the water. He grabbed after her as she darted away, gliding through the water and his fingers like she belonged there. There was a sharp tug on his ankles and he fell once again into the waters where Rose darted about him, her fingers dancing across his abs and the ghosting touch of her bared skin to his own. Unable to see, he grabbed for her but merely brushed against wet silk that sent her skittering away from him. Erupting from the water, he glanced about for her and began a cautious retreat towards the shore where it grew shallow to remove her distinct advantage. He caught a glimpse of the arm that crept towards his leg and his own arm lunged forward like a snake to seize her wrist and drag her from the water.

Before she could escape again, his other arm was around her waist and the powerful muscles in his legs coiled before launching him into the air and back onto the beach, his prize ensnared. Landing upon his feet, he then rolled onto the ground, pinning the one-eyed girl beneath him. She laughed and brought up her arm in an attempt to retaliate, but he caught that with the hand he had already used to secure her other and pressed it back down into the sand. He leaned close and demanded, "All right, now tell me. Alya liked me or something, didn't she?"

"I'm sorry, but do you think you've won?" she laughed.

"I've got you pinned," he pointed out.

She nodded and said, "Mmm. That's true. Okay, then . . ."

Her slender fingers wrapped about his wrist and she suddenly buck her hips up as she pulled on his arm, launching him over her head and onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. Keeping a hold on him, she flipped through the air to land upon his stomach, forcing out the breath he had just taken. She positioned herself atop his chest, pushing her knees into his armpits to limit the motions of his arms and grinning victoriously.

"There. Problem solved."

The comment went without retort as he took to admiring her assets that black silk, now sodden, clung to with enticing detail as though they had been painted on. He tried to think pure thoughts as he felt the warming flesh of her thighs press against him, completely unaware of the study he was receiving. Rose admitted internally, and occasionally externally, that one of her favorite part of being a super hero – or villain – was the fact that people involved in it kept themselves in marvelous states of physical fitness. She managed to resist the urged to stroke the muscle of his chest, the inviting ruby flesh that glistened with sea water and was speckled with sand. Her tongue flickered across her lips and she continued her admiration of his supple form, the frame that had been built and strengthened up the regular training he was put through. Biting her bottom lip, she slid her hips down his belly and lowered her head, creating a curtain of hair about them as he stared up into her eye, his mouth slightly agape.

"You want a secret, Eddie?" she whispered, the heat of her breath nothing compared to the rising temperature of the body beneath her. Her tongue flickered over her lips again and she leaned further in to murmur, "Then I'll give you a secret."

* * *

**Ira was saying we didn't get enough reviews and we shouldn't put anything out until we got more (bit of an ass). While we were all arguing, another of our pals (Lux) went and and pretty much authored this chapter entirely. Hope you all enjoyed. There's going to be two-three more chapters, as well as a return to business as usual, and then the story arc begins. We're excited.**

**I Be Sporks: You're not the only one to call them 'A-squared.' And we're going to assume that what you were accusing dear Alya of was addressed, albeit sparingly, in this chapter.**

**Please, review! We don't care too much about what you have to say. Just as long as it's something. And thanks to those who have reviewed. Keep it up!**


	18. Female of the Species

**We own nothing of this story.**

**'Female of the Species' is performed by Space.**

* * *

She ran, her breath ragged and her heart ready to rip from her chest, hammering against her ribcage. Her clothes and skin were torn, but she paid no need to them or the branches that reached towards her to open new ones. Adrenaline flooded her system, letting her ignore the pain of the cuts and the burn of the lactic acid that seeped through her tired muscles. Insidious roots conspired against her, grabbing for her bared feet while jagged rocks lay in wait to add another cut to her already bloodied extremities. Trees blurred by her vision as she dodged and weaved through the trunks and she only saw flashes of brown and green, lacking any real distinction. Her vision narrowed only permitting her to see what was directly ahead of her. Even as all other her sensations fled like cockroaches before the light, the splintering of wood thundered in her ears and the panting of another echoed behind her. Growling out a series of vile oaths, she leapt for the nearest branch that was capable of supporting her weight and she hauled herself upwards. Climbing wasn't any sort of serious obstacle to her pursuer, but she hoped, nearly prayed, that the branches would be too frail to support his weight.

As she settled into the topmost branches, crouching in relative safety, she craned her neck and peered about, scouring the landscape for any signs of the base, the city, anything besides the endless forest. There was the distant vision of the sea, but trees blocked out any view of the base or anything else potentially helpful in her vicinity. There were no beautiful colors of the day on her roof with Eddie, the sky was a cold grey, the sun hidden by clouds. For all the times she had jogged through the arboreal realm, forging her own path with each dawn and returning to the base, free of complications or problems, she could not manage the feat now when she really needed it. Now though, everything seemed new and foreign, devoid of anything remotely familiar. No toppled tree, its roots still caked in dirt and thicker than her arms; no nest of red-tailed hawks who screeched at her as she streaked by on the forest floor marking her way.

There was a crisp snap beneath her and she froze, stilling even her breathing as her grip tightened about the branch. Leaves rustled and crunched as a snuffling sound accompanied with a low growl drifted up from the ground. Her hunter circled about the tree, its presence obvious when everything suddenly seemed to still. A burning sensation filled her lungs as they failed to introduce new oxygen into her blood stream, but she fought the twitches of her lips as they yearned to open and let in a new rush of air. Suddenly, a fearsome howl filled her ears and she winced at the sound that sent all other animals of the forest for cover. Birds took to the skies, squirrels leapt from branch to branch, and all other manner of beast took whatever path they could to flee the monstrosity that prowled the leaf-ridden floor, firing off to search for his quarry elsewhere.

Blessed oxygen flooded her lungs as she heaved in a breath and then let it rush out along with obvious relief. She gave a chuckle, the sort given when one has managed to, against all odds, scraped by by the skin of their teeth and survived an all-too-close clash with death. Her shoulders slumped as the tension ran out of her body, and she hung her head, wincing as pain seized her with the flushing of adrenaline from her system. Any peace she had collected was short-lived and disappeared without a trace as her tree suddenly trembled under a powerful impact and she nearly lost her perch, clutching the trunk with both hands to secure herself. Terror opened the floodgates of adrenaline once more as branches snapped, splintered, and their remnants thudded upon the ground as the hunter ascended, permitting no obstacle to slow him.

The sounds suddenly stopped and she closed her eyes, offering whispered pleas as she tried to ignore the panting, moist breath beneath her. Willing her eyes open, she lowered her head to stare at the soulless eyes that drilled into her and the gaping maw stretched into a hideous grin, filled with eager fangs. He was an aberration, a crude portmanteau of wolf, reptile, and several other members of Earth's bestiary with stiff fur ranging along his elongated snout, face, and broad back. Talons stabbed into the trunk, securing its massive body, easily quadruple her mass, to the thick tree. A sinuous tail, tipped with a plume of feathers and lined with spines, wrapped about the circumference of the stalk. Misting breath and a steady, raspy growl poured from its throat and Rose Wilson gulped as the emerald beast eyed her hungrily.

* * *

**Four Hours Earlier**

Gar whistled a jaunty tune to himself as he dug a shallow path in the dirt winding from the base's door to the beach. Several feet off to the side was a picnic table that he had dragged from the basement, a remnant from the times when Rita used to enforce a 'family' dinner at least once a week. They had been bizarre but overall enjoyable affairs he was eager to resurrect. Eddie diligently stood post at the grill, cooking hot dogs and hamburgers, as well as soy variants, while Rose lurked over his shoulder, relentlessly mocking the boy's skills with a teasing grin. It did not go unnoticed the way she hesitated before touching his back or the familiar sort of way she rested her chin on his shoulder, and Gar reminded himself to keep a closer eye on the young pair. His eyes needed no such reminder as they drifted over to observe the golden beauty who lounged in the lawn chair not far away, eyes hidden by shades even while much of her was left on display. Her initial intent had been to bask in the full glory of the sun without any obstructions, but he had managed to convince her to partake of some modesty in the form of a still rather revealing black bikini. Beside Gar, on the ground, was his favorite brick who offered an occasional comment as Gar worked.

_-You're going to hit a pipeline if you don't pay attention.-_

"I _am_ paying attention."

_-To your __**work.**__ You need to pay attention to your __**work**__.-_

He grinned as he scooped aside the dirt, "Hey, keeping up with the pretty lady is work."

"Gar, you do know that I can hear you, yes?" the object of his admiration asked as she lounged in the sunlight.

"You're worth every second of it, my blazing queen," he beamed to which she gave a short chuckle.

_-That must be a rather impressive ass for you to kiss up to it that much.-_

Pausing in his work, Gar sat back on his haunches and rubbed his hands on his jeans as he considered the brick and noted, "Wow. You've gotten pretty snarky there, Danny."

_-I've spent the last several years as a brick, locked in a dark, cluttered room with a bunch of other strange, occasionally semi-sentient objects. On that note, I'm fairly certain the Painting tried to flirt with me. I have the right to be as 'snarky' as I please.-_

"All right," he nodded as he set back to work and the shadow of Rose Wilson fell over him. "Fair enough."

"Isn't there some animal or something that would make that job a whole lot easier?" Rose pondered as she observed his slow but steady progress.

"Or there's a rather lazy lil' nestling who could pick up a shovel and help out," he suggested without looking up, smiling to himself as he deposited more dirt along the edge of the trail.

"Not it you want that shovel up your ass," she retorted.

"Is that the word of the day or something?" he rolled his eyes and then sighed, finally looking up to the girl. He gave a half smile and haltingly explained, "Some stuff, it's just best to do for yourself. No powers, no fancy gadgets; just you. And, well, whatever you're working on. Shows that you're more than just your powers."

He grimaced as he struggled in the search of the words to convey his jumbled thoughts, his hands raised and posed as though to illustrate his point but frozen. Turning his gaze skyward and scouring the clouds for the right phrases, he found nothing to help. With another sigh, he threw up his hands and grumbled, "You know what? I just don't like having to deal with any extra instincts telling me to eat the grubs or anything while I'm digging."

"Garfield, if you eat any of those Earth vermin, your lips will not be touching me for a week – if I'm feeling forgiving," Blackfire informed the shape shifter at which Rose cocked her head in consideration.

"I'm sorry, but wouldn't that encourage him to wolf down the bugs? Oh, wait. For some reason, Gar actually _enjoys_ making out with you," Rose sneered.

"Maybe if you could cease your infantile mewling, you'd find a boy willing to press his lips to you too," retorted the sunbathing woman evenly.

Rose gave a threatening growl and her hand drifted towards her hips, and presumably her knives, when Gar enunciated, "Girls, how many times do I have to say it? Play nice."

Putting a finger to her chin, Blackfire pouted and mimicked a confused tone, "But, Gar, I thought you liked it better when I was naughty."

"Whoa there, Gar," snickered the teenaged girl, "What sort of games are you two playing behind closed doors?"

"All right, all right. That's enough out of you, psycho chick. Look, I think Eddie's burning the burgers," he grumbled. "I can smell them smoking from here."

She gave a short-lived glare before standing and striding to the red-skinned boy as she shouted, "Eddie, my burgers better pristine, or I'm going to shove that tail up your ass!"

_-I like that girl's style.-_

"When did you get so vindictive?" Gar marveled as he resumed his digging.

-_I'm a brick. I'm completely and entirely justified in any vindictiveness._-

"I'm fairly certain that you can't just keep using the same excuse over and over," he protested.

_-Just watch me.-_

"You realize that you might not be able to use it if this all works out as planned."

_-And if it does, I'll stop. Till then . . .-_

"Got it."

"Hey, everybody, first batch is now done. Eat and be happy," Eddie called as he lifted the platter into the air even as Rose criticized his efforts.

Blackfire rose from her lounge chair and swooped towards the horned youth as Rose separated the paper plates and opened the buns and rolls. Setting the plate upon the table, he assembled his own burger, drowning it in condiments before retreating to the grill where he set up the next array. At the table, Rose placed pickles upon the cheeseburger as though she were adding the finishing touches to a piece of art to rival any of the Renaissance masters' marvels. Two plates in hand, Blackfire floated over to Gar who diligently kept at his work and looked up in surprise only when her shadow fell across him. He grinned as he accepted the plate from her, and she urged, "Join us at the table. Continue your work after eating."

"As much as I'd like to-"

"The brick can wait," she assured him.

_-The 'brick' has a name, sister. It's Danny.-_

"You are rather uppity for a crude lump of construction material. Maybe turning you into a pile of dust would adjust that unseemly attitude," she snarled, a glow building in her eyes.

Laughter brought an abrupt halt to the argument and a question mark decorated Danny's surface as the others looked on with equal wonderment at the shape shifter who clutched at his stomach. Mirth wracked his body and he dirtied his shirt further as he rolled about, though he managed to save his lunch. As the shuddering and laughing faded away, he sat up, wiping away a tear that was forming in his eye and trying to offer an explanation.

"I-I'm sorryehehehe . . . It-it's j-just that this reminds me of the old days. Cliff and Larry always used to bicker like that. I'm good, I'm good now," he relaxed his breathing and sat up again, an easy smile still on his face. He rolled to his feet and picked up Danny the Brick along with his plate before following after Blackfire and settling across from her, beside Rose. He placed Danny alongside his plate and picked up his book from the bench only to be awarded with a sharp kick to his calf. Turning to the one-eyed girl, he delivered a brief scowl that she returned.

"No reading at the table," she scolded.

"Excuse me?" he chuckled, "All the swearing, the smoking, the corrupting of adolescents, and you're berating me . . . for _reading_? . . . Actually, in a weird way, that does kinda make sense."

"Look, my mom always said that there was no reading at the table. It's just proper manners," she returned.

"You have those?" Eddie asked from his position at the grill, surprise evident in his tone.

Without missing a beat or even bothering to acquire a visual on her target, Rose grabbed several pieces of plastic-ware that she launched at the cook, each striking with unerring accuracy and making him jump with a yelp. He scowled at her as Gar laughed through his soyburger and wrestled Blackfire's toes with his own under the table. A small smile flitted across her face, touching her violet eyes, which Rose made retching sounds upon noticing. The comely alien scowled at her junior and launched into a tirade as Eddie completed his work at his station and joined them at the table, flashing a grin at Rose.

The relative serenity of their afternoon was abruptly ruptured by a boom that left their ears ringing, a blinding light that forced them to shield their eyes, and a blast that toppled the grill and sent the table turning end over end. Their instincts saved them as they slipped from their seats, Gar even managing to save Danny though his book was not so fortunate. As their vision returned and they dropped into natural combat stances, the heroes made out a set of shadows emerging from the pulsing rings of light.

"Boom tube," Gar growled in recognition of the portal that had been ripped open in the air.

"Of course, this would be the day I don't have my knives," Rose hissed.

"Not that they would've done you much good," remarked one of the shadows, her voice snide but controlled. A barrage of ice shards blasted from the gateway, but Blackfire and Eddie met them head on, turning them to water as they cut through the air. In return, a larger inferno screamed from the boom tube and engulfed their own assault before dwindling back down into nothingness. The quintet stepped onto the ground as the boom tube shrank away and disappeared.

Leading the invaders was a short girl, well than head smaller than her teammates, with soft brown hair gathered into a pair of pigtails and held by pink ribbons. She looked young, barely a teenager, but her face was adorned with a cruel smile that was hungry for pain and suffering. Attired in a pretty yellow dress decorated with red designs, which were skulls upon closer examination, she looked as though she were ready to attend a Sunday school class. Presuming one could ignore the homicidal grin that stretched across her face as well as the wavering shadow that peeled off of the ground behind her.

To her side stood a juxtaposed pair, both of them curvaceous and smirking deviously at the heroes before them. Short jagged blue hair, stiff and interspersed with ice, hung like icicles from the first girl's head, long bangs framing a face that could've been beautiful were it not for the utter lack of human emotion. Her companion was just as beautiful and marginally more natural with a small grin more teasing than menacing, and crimson hair that descended past her waist and danced like real flames. The former was attired in a navy blue suit that clung to her shapely body and lined with white fur, complimented by gloves that extended past her elbows while the red head's voluptuous frame was squeezed into a red-nearly-brown tanktop with a circular hole for her bountiful cleavage and tight pants with tall boots. A globe of ice danced in the former's palm while flames sprang to life in the latter's, her red eyes sparking eagerly.

On the other side of the child stood a girl who seemed to be the next youngest member of the team, another redhead with full, wild hair and a curvy body despite her youthful face. Strips of flesh were left open along the side of her suit, her tanned skin crisscrossed by white strings. Ironically, it covered the entirety of her form otherwise except for her young, pretty face with her full lips closed in a small vicious smile. She was well-proportioned and Eddie could feel his internal temperature building as Gar wrinkled his nose and shook his head as though he had picked up the scent of something distasteful.

The final member of the group was a face that was all too distastefully familiar to Gar, a pale blond who seemed to be perpetually looking down her petite nose. She'd grown up since their last encounter, matured into her features, her blue eyes sparkling like crystals but hard and cold as diamonds. In place of the pink prom dress she'd favored in their previous encounters, her slender frame was guarded by a slender suit of black traced with geometric lines containing a crimson glow. There were raised ports on the top of her armor's forearms and despite how it fitted to her, it had a robotic sense about it.

"God help us all," Gar breathed.

"What? What's wrong?" Rose demanded.

"You've grown up nicely, Beasty Boo," Kitten purred at the shape shifter. "It's going to be a real pity killing you."

* * *

**As much as we love watching Ira sit in front of the computer and scream at people to review, we really want to get the story arc started up soon but we need to get these things out of the way first. We hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We considered making this one, but that would've been too much going on at once. Besides, we like this cliffhanger.**

**I Be Sporks: Lux wishes you luck in dealing with any mental trauma the previous chapter may have induced, but otherwise refuses to apologize. You have our condolences. You also have our welcome for completeing your life. Just keep up the reviews :)**

**Everybody, please review! We love hearing from you and we don't care much about what you have to say.**


	19. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy' is performed by Tata Young**

* * *

"Kitten," he massaged his temples with his free hand, his tone more resigned than enraged. "Couldn't you have gone the way of all other B-list villains and faded into obscurity?"

"Ahhh, aren't you happy to see me, Beasty Boo?" she cooed.

"You could've married Fang, settled down, and had a brood of freaky little spider headed babies. Seriously, I would've been fine with that," he said before pausing and then shaking his head. "Wait, wait. No. It's probably best that you don't procreate. Please tell me you don't have freaky little spider headed babies."

"Please. I've grown up and Fang still acts just like a kid. After daddy dearest sold his soul and became that monster, I sold all his mutant bugs and how he made them. And I used that money to get this hot new suit," she sneered as she cast one of her arms forward. A crimson line lashed out from the raised port and the heroes ducked as it sliced through the table, and then dissipated. The halves fell apart, smoke coiling from the clean cut and Kitten admired her handiwork with an arrogant smirk.

"See? Just like I said. Pretty hot, right?"

_-Hmm. Vain, stupid, and annoying. She's got the trifecta nailed down.-_

"How could you bring yourself to say that? That pun just flat out hurt," Gar winced.

"If we could get to the business at hand," the young girl interrupted. She scowled at Kitten and then swept her cold gaze across the crouched heroes, coiled and ready to spring into action, before she dipped into a curtsy.

"My name is Malice Vundabar. Our Lord Darkseid's most recent expression of discontent resulted in the loss of many of Granny's orphans. Those who would feed the future ranks of the Female Furies. So we have come to your mudball in hopes of recruiting, since it has given rise to momentarily worthy adversaries."

"Hey, pint size, cool it with the verbage. I only know what I've picked up from Rae. I still read on, like, a seventh grade level," the shape shifter griped.

"Oooh, he's funny. And cute," the fiery girl eyed him hungrily. Her voice was sultry, complementing the raw sensual beauty she possessed. Resting her chin upon her icy companion's slender shoulder, her gaze flickered to her as she asked, "Can we keep him? Please?"

"My last pet did just die on me. Apparently, dogs can't take having their blood crystallized. Who knew?" she snickered and then held out a splayed hand to catch the dark energy bolt thrown her way, causing it to dissipate. She smiled at the airborne alien who seethed at the mismatched pair, energy bolts burning around her hands.

"He's taken," she warned.

"We have no problem with sharing," suggested the redhead.

_-Oh my.-_

The shape shifter's eyes lit up, "Are the evil versions of Fire and Ice suggesting what I think they're suggesting? Cause if they are-"

"Gar," she broke in on the eager man's response and he offered a repentant grin that did not soften her glare. "You should know I'm not very good at sharing."

He sighed and gave an apologetic shrug to the villainous pair as he said, "Sorry, Icy Hot. My queen's spoken."

"You all have the attention span of gnats!" Malice shrieked and her shadow roared upward, revealing creature devoid of any identifiable characteristics beside purple eyes with slit pupils and a grisly, smiling maw. It snarled at them, burning eyes studying them as a purple tongue lolled out of the massive pair of shadowy jaws. As Malice regained her composure, she smoothed out her dress and gave a small cough before announcing, "These enlightened individuals, Volcana, Killer Frost, Kitten Walker, and Sweet 16, have decided to pledge their service to Lord Darkseid. We have come to offer you a chance at a destiny greater than could be achieved upon this vermin-infested dumping place of the universe."

"As sweet as it sounds to join a cadre of hot female warriors and badasses, why do you invaders always having to be hating on good ol' Earth? I mean, if it really sucks that much, just don't even bother with it. Seriously," Gar ranted with exasperation, huffing the last word and setting his hands on his hips.

Expecting the oncoming attack, he easily dodged the massive shadow that struck like a serpent, a rabbit narrowly avoiding the razor fangs that were instead filled with grass and dirt. Growing back into a human shape, he smirked at the expanded pathway and then yelled to Rose, "Of course, if you can get somebody else to do the work for you, you're good as gold."

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean," mused a feminine voice to his side and he suddenly stiffened as his pupils shrank. His hands opened, and Danny dropped to the ground, an exclamation flowing across his surface before he was kicked away by the young girl. Sweet 16 giggled as she stepped closer to Gar, her coy smile turning vicious as she growled, "You Titans rejected me when I tried to be a hero. Said I was treating this too much like a game. That I didn't have the makings of a hero. And I guess you were right. Because villainy just feels so _right_."

"Eddie," the shape shifter managed through clenched teeth, "Stay back. She emits pheromones and uses them to control men."

"Then allow me to offer some assistance," Blackfire zoomed forward only for a pillar of ice to abruptly emerge from beneath her, slamming into her. Before she could recover, Volcana constructed a number of magmatic orbs that she tossed into the air where they exploded, showering Blackfire with heated shards. Hissing as the stony shrapnel cut at her skin, she looked down at the elemental duo who gave twin smirks.

"If you can't share that handsome man of yours, why don't you play with us for a bit, honey?" Volcana suggested.

"After all, your boy looks a little bit preoccupied," her frosted counterpart sneered.

"Wait. As much as it pains me to say this, we came here to recruit; not to fight," Malice scowled at her comrades, "You should join us. Quit playing at hero and give in to your true self. We have so much to offer you. Riches. Power. You could even rule Tamaran in Lord Darkseid's stead."

Blackfire hesitated, her mouth opening slightly before she gave a harsh laugh, "Believe me, I'm tempted. But this backwater planet has an appropriate saying for a time like this. Don't con a conman. Especially one who can turn you into a pile of ash."

Her declaration was marked with a rain of energy bolts that the interim Female Furies scattered from aside from Killer Frost who held up a hand, draining all the heat of the barrage. Roaring her fury, Blackfire swooped down to engage her, smashing aside the ice wall that appeared to suddenly impede her path.

Kitten rolled away from the barrage and stopped in a crouch when a shadow fell over her and she looked up at the one-eyed girl, smirking as the sunlight gleamed off her swords. The blonde frowned and demanded, "I thought you said you were unarmed. Where'd you get those?"

"Some secrets can't even be shared amongst girls."

Rose did not so much move as flow, slashing towards Kitten who yelped and leapt back from the sudden attack, holding out her hands in a show of peace, "Wait, wait! Weren't you listening at all? We're here to _recruit_ you. Look, they'll give you whatever you want. Let you do whatever you want. You just have to kill for them. That shouldn't be too hard for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose's eyes suddenly darkened while her knuckles blanched as her grip tightened upon the hilt of her swords.

"Oh, come on. Us villains' daughters need to stick together. And your daddy . . . well, he's major league. So why are you hanging out with these losers?"

Kitten yelped as a sword whistled by her throat and she blinked at the younger girl who's face looked like the storm cloud before the Biblical flood.

"Don't _ever_ mention my father to me unless you really want to lose a piece of your body. And given your personality, I'm not sure your dating life could take it."

"Does little Ravey Wavey have daddy issue? What's wrong? Did he pay too much attention to the cute boys?" she taunted.

With a roar, Rose charged forward, a flurry of blades and rage that Kitten flipped through the air away from, extending the energy whips as she landed. She flung out her arms, sending the lashes rippling towards her adversary as she lamented, "I tried. I really did. Now we're going to have to turn you over to Granny and that's not going to be fun. Well, not for you."

Weaving through the whips that carved into the ground, Rose raced towards her foe, blades at the ready and her more than so. Several yards away, Malice stood and dusted off her dress, scowling at the battlefield, Gar still frozen as he fought the chemicals running through his system, before turning her glare upon Eddie. His eyes widened as she glowered at him and raised a finger, hissing, "No boys allowed. Chessure, get rid of the eyesore."

"Why'd I have to get the creepy kid with the shadow thingy?" he grumbled as he dodged the strike of the obsidian creature, breathing out an inferno upon the thing only to have it jerk its head upward, ramming into him and sending him flying through the air. He plowed into the earth, skidding for several feet before stopping and grunting in pain as he sat up and gingerly touched his tender backside before Chessure loomed over him again, drool running between its rail stake fangs. It struck again, and he rolled out of its way, catching a glimpse of Gar who had dropped to all fours, Sweet 16 leaning over him with a pleased smile. A sheen of sweat caused his skin to glisten like jade and had soaked into this shirt, but the shape shifter managed to catch a glimpse of the sinuous beast and shouted to his junior.

"Hit the snout!"

Chessure struck again, giving Eddie no chance to respond but he leapt towards the attack, landing atop the beast's head and then turning to slam his clenched fists on the tip of its nose. It screamed its pain and anger to the sky, throwing its head back but its passenger instinctively secured himself, grabbing its upper lip and digging his claws in. Malice ranted at the boy, "Let go of my Chessure, you parademon reject!"

"You shouldn't go helping them like that, Changeling," Sweet 16 admonished the crumpled man who still struggled to resist the pheromones clouding his head. She pouted as she crouched next to him, caressing his cheek, "It hurts my feelings, you know. You don't want to hurt me, do you?"

"N-n-nev-neverrrr," he growled.

"That's a good boy. But you know," she leaned in to whisper, her eyes glancing back, "Those so-called 'friends' of yours – they want to hurt me. But you're not going to let them, right?"

There was the sound of shattering ice and Killer Frost suddenly flew over their heads, crashing into the remnants of the picnic table with thunderous force. Sweet 16 glanced towards her and then her gaze darted to Volcana and Blackfire who twisted through the air, each of them struggling to gain the upper hand. Groaning, Killer Frost pressed a hand to her head as she sat up, but shook away the pain before clenching her fist and narrowing her gaze at the orange beauty. Before she could pursue her vengeance, Malice stepped in front of her and pointed towards the flailing Chessure.

"Take care of the meanie."

She arched a brow at the girl, "Kid, I'm down for the killing and everything, but don't try to order me around. Trust me, I've got no problem getting rid of a pre-pubescent brat."

"Get. Rid. Of. The. Meanie."

Killer Frost involuntarily took a step back from the youth, astounded by the eponymous aura she radiated. Glancing between her and the writhing Chessure, the ice villainess finally groaned before gliding along an ice slide to the shadowy creature, aware of the glare fixed upon her back the entire way. Extending an arm, she caught Eddie by the waist and ripped him from Malice's pet, prompting it to roar anew as the claws that had secured the boy were torn out without any precaution. Gripping the red teenager by his shoulders, she demanded, "Pucker up."

"Wha-"

Her lips pressed to his and he stilled, too shocked to resist until he felt he actually felt cold for the first time since he had struck his bargain. He struggled against her grip as she leeched away his heat. Frost coated his skin, his hair turning stiff, but he refused to surrender to the chill and tried to conjure enough heat to unleash a breath of fire. Taking a step back, Killer Frost lifted a hand to encase him in a block of ice and then sighed contentedly, grabbing her shoulders and licking her lips as she moaned, "Ohhh, so warm. But that just whetted my appetite. I need more."

An ice pillar propelled her into the air as she headed for the aerial combatants, ramming into Blackfire's back with her shoulder. The alien grunted but recovered quickly to turn and charge at her, losing track of Volcana until the fiery haired woman drove a knee into her gut, driving the breath from her lungs. She clutched at her abdomen as she tried to put some space between her and her attackers, but they tailed after her, giving her no quarter as they resorted to physical combat, overwhelming her. Killer Frost sheathed her attacks in ice spikes as Volcana employed her powers to create a rocket like effect, boosting the force behind her strikes.

On the land, Gar's grunts and gasps were changing into snarls and hisses as his bones popped and snapped, stretching his shape into something new, something unnatural that the pheromones had dredged forth. He felt the rippling sensation his skin did when it was trying to form scales but also the itch of fur or feathers trying to sprout. His spinal column stretched and realigned itself as a tail budded and then fully sprouted, whipping about behind him as spines grew along it. Claws grew into full-fledged talons that scarred the earth as he was seized by pain. The pheromones shunted his consciousness to the deepest part of his psyche, letting the instincts claim dominion and his scream of agony turned into a bone rattling howl.

Too focused on the threat at hand, Rose did not notice his change as she backed away from the savage assault of the energy whips. She gritted her teeth as she sought for an opening when her body suddenly seemed to freeze, only for a nanosecond, but Kitten was quick to capitalize upon the situation. Rose yelled as a burning sensation wrapped about her ankle and her foot was pulled out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground. The other whip was cutting through the air towards her again and she brought up her swords to defend herself only to have them sliced in half, the ends glowing. Kitten advanced with a victorious sneer as she looked down at the cyclopean girl.

"You know, ever since I saw your dad, I just equated missing an eye with complete and utter badasses. I wonder if you're just the exception to the rule," she taunted.

"One eye, and I still see better than you. And just so you know, I _am_ the rule," Rose growled before shooting forward to stab her broken swords into the whip projectors. The whips flickered before disappearing entirely as the devices shorted and then exploded, sending Kitten reeling backwards, stumbling about as she struggled to regain her footing. She managed to recover, and looked up in time to see the teenage girl pouncing towards her with arms outstretched. Shoving the blond to the ground, Rose snarled as she straddled her, grasping her head in her hands and meeting the terrified blue eyes. Gritting her teeth, she shifted her grasp and stabbed her thumb into Kitten's eye, drawing forth a shriek of pain and terror.

The blond girl's thrashing was futile and she blubbered helplessly, clawing weakly at Rose's steady forearm as she tried to tear it away. Her face grim, the silver-haired girl ground her thumb into the socket, hollowing out the cavity until she had gouged out every remnant of the sapphire orb. Leaning her head back, she suddenly pitched forward to bash against Kitten's forehead. Dazed by the first blow and addled by the trauma of the rough removal of her eye, the blond gave no further contest as the next two head butts ushered her into the unconscious realm. All tension and struggle fled her body and Rose simply sat there for a moment, panting before finally tearing her thumb out of the newly disfigured eye socket. Staggering to her feet, she wiped away the spit that had leaked from her mouth but ended up smearing blood and the jelly-like remnants of an eye across her chin.

Spitting on the woman, Rose growled, "And you're the exception. Bitch."

She staggered several steps when a sudden cascade of sand erupted beside her as a small tremor seized the ground and she leapt away from the spray. As her vision cleared, she saw the battered and scarred form of Blackfire, her minimalist clothing in tatters as blood flowed freely from the legion of cuts that marred her form. Her one arm was gruesomely twisted in a way that was distinctly wrong and Rose raced to her fallen comrade when Volcana and Killer Frost suddenly descended to impede her path. Bringing herself to a sudden halt, she jumped back from the pair and conducted a quick inventory of the situation.

Her heart dropped at the sight of the frozen Eddie and she forced herself to maintain control as she continued to take stock of everything else. Chessure seemed to purr as its mistress stroked its snout and was ready for another fight as they swung their heads towards the last standing member of Titans Team 14. Sweet 16 crouched by the aberration of fur and scales that slowly moved each limb, checking the functions of the bizarre body as his mistress cooed and stroked his broad back. The redhead's gaze turned sinister as she lifted it to Rose and gave her pet his directive.

"Sic her."

* * *

Perched upon her sturdy branch, Rose stared into the blank eyes of the creature formerly known as Garfield Logan. She glanced for the other trees, gauging the distance but then remembering her injuries before she looked back at the aberration as a purple-black tongue flickered out of its myth. Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves, she urged with an edge of desperation, "Come on, green genes. I know you're in there. Now snap out of it. This isn't funny anymore. Have your laugh and then let's go carve out those bitches' livers and make them eat them."

He turned his head, regarding her, before giving a strange yip that morphed into a bark, but made no further move. They stared at each other for another minute before Rose, hesitantly, lifted the hand not caked in gore from clutching at the trunk and ever so slowly lowered it for him to sniff. She gave a slight jump when his wet snout pressed against her palm, and he recoiled, hissing menacingly as she tried to reassure him.

"Nonononono. That was my fault. C'mon. It's Rose. Bright eye. She-with-the-hair-of-the-silvery-moon. Psycho chick. Your friend, remember?"

Cautiously, he inched forward and pressed his snout to her hand once again, breathing in her scent and then running a ribbon like tongue against her skin that caused her to shudder. When it suddenly extended and wrapped about her entire forearm, she gave a yelp and was ready to abandon ship, but the black tongue quickly retracted into his mouth and he pressed his snout forward again to nuzzle her hand. She grinned and vigorously stroked the furred snout, "That's right. There you go. Who's a good boy? _Who's a good boy?_ Who's going to stab herself if you remember all this? That's right; me!"

Retracting her arm, her smile turned devious as she asked, "Now why don't we go kick some ass?"

* * *

**All right. Looks like it's going to be a three-parter. Longer than we intended. Also, Rose's tussle with Kitten wasn't our exact intention and it got a bit out of hand, but Ira was enjoying writing it. We may have to up the rating. We hope you all enjoyed the chapter and review! REVIEW!**

** I Be Sporks: While we guess this could be considered an arc, it's not the one we've been talking about. And there's actually something we've been meaning to reveal about changes in Gar's diet. We'll probably do it soon. We're fairly certain that Rose is an adrenaline junkie. We're working towards a family dynamic of sorts between the members of Tartarus. And we don't intend to introduce any original characters in this particular story. Obviously, 'fire and ice girls' have been revealed. Were they who you thought you knew they were?**

**Because we cannot say this enough: Review, review, review! Also, please check out some of our other stories if you have the time: Child's Play (a future scenario of this story) and Origins (our original characters)**


	20. You're Going Down

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'You're Going Down' is performed by Sick Puppies**

* * *

"Hey, so what are we going to do about that Kitten chick?" Sweet 16 asked Malice as they lingered about the beach, waiting for the return of the former's new pet and his prey. The young woman in question still lay where she had been knocked unconscious, the blood having dried on her face as her chest rose and fell with a dogged desire for life.

Malice glanced over dispassionately and then shrugged, "Kill her for all I care. She had better weapons, better preparation, and she still lost."

"But-"

"It's a mercy to let her die here and now then to take her to Granny and have her fail there," she declared. Sweet 16 recoiled at the sharp gaze and harsh tone of the younger girl who gave no further chance for an argument. Nodding meekly, the redhead backed away, settling upon a large rock to glance occasionally in the direction of the unconscious blond. The matter in hand, Malice turned to observe Volcana and Killer Frost, the latter of whom was standing watch over their captives but quickly growing bored as she entertained herself by exercising her powers. Killer Frost roared in frustration as she waved a hand, sending a twisted spire of ice she had constructed crumbling and whirled about to face the girl.

"I'm getting _bored_," she snarled. "Let Volcana burn the forest down. We'll flush the brat out. But enough of this sitting around bull."

"Does 'low profile' mean anything to you?" she returned evenly. "We're trying to do all this _without_ attracting the big league heroes. Setting a forest on fire does not exactly lend itself to subterfuge."

"I must have missed it when I said I'd be following the orders of some creepy little girl who doesn't even understand what the 'time of the month' is," the villainess sneered, arching a brow as she glared down at the child. "You offered me wanton destruction and murder. But so far it's just been a bunch of orders and playing with children. I'm getting a bit sick of it all."

"She has a point. This isn't nearly as entertaining as I thought it would be," Volcana groaned as she lay out in the chair she had commandeered, soaking in the sun's bountiful rays.

"This is not a game," Malice growled, the glowing eyes of Chessure appearing in her shadow once more, "This is a sacred mission given by the God of Apokolips. We-"

"Blah, ba-blah, blah, blah, blah," Killer Frost interjected, moving her hand as a puppet in time with her mocking.

The cruel fang-filled smile had joined the glowing eyes in her shadow and Malice's expression turned savage as Volcana laughed and Sweet 16 merely looked uneasy, looking between the gathering of the villains and Kitten, whose breathing was gradually growing more ragged. None noticed the fluttering eyelid of the beaten Blackfire, her other eye caked with blood, who remained silent as she took stock of the situation, assessing it with a tactician's eye. Her mangled limb lay near the block of ice that encased Eddie and she bit back a cry at the surge of pain as she fought to press her fingers against the frozen prison. Heat flowed through her limb, overwhelming the throbbing pain, and from her fingertips to the ice entrapment. A terrible howl suddenly filled the air and Blackfire stiffened though everybody's gaze swung to the top of the base where the green abnormality perched.

"Oh goodie," Sweet 16 finally smiled, "My boy's back. Come to mama, sweetie."

"Where's the girl?" Malice demanded as the beast bounded to the ground. He immediately headed to Sweet 16, nuzzling her side and she affectionately stroked the head that was nearly a third the size of her entire body.

"He was cuter before you changed him. Do you think you could keep the slavish obedience but get back the nice bod?" Volcana suggested.

"I actually have no idea why he's like this. This isn't normal. And kinda freaky," Sweet 16 admitted, smile uneasy as he continued to rub against her.

"If I have to repeat myself again, somebody is going to die. Gruesomely," Malice growled. "Now . . . Where. Is. The. Girl?"

"Peek-a-boo, Malice in Wonderland."

Clad in her lightweight armor and armed with not only her swords but a bandolier of knives, Ravager leered as she leapt from her perch upon the rocky ridge that she had crept along. Landing upon the ground, she whirled and delivered a kick to Malice's stomach, launching her off her feet. Using the momentum of her spin, she sent several daggers flying towards Killer Frost where they stabbed into her thigh, sending her stumbling back with a scream of pain. Volcana rose to her feet only for Ravager to perform an astounding leap and slam the hilt of her blade into the redhead's neck. The pyrokinetic staggered and Ravager sprang into the air, delivering a kick to launch her into the sea. Ravager landed on her feet and turned to face the others, her blades at the ready as she grinned.

"All right. I'm ready for round two. Gar, cut loose."

His expression appeared conflicted, it wasn't entirely easy to discern with his current facial features, and he whined as he clawed at the ground, digging deep furrows. Ravager frowned and swore as Sweet 16 beamed and stroked his muzzle, "So I take it the effect of my pheromones wore off out there? Too bad you brought him back. Cause now he's mine again. So . . . sic her, boy."

Dirt and sod flew into the air as he shot forward, the ground trembling beneath his charge only for a dark bolt of energy to smash into his side and send him skidding across the ground. Eyes turned to the Tamaranean who struggled to her feet while the block of ice behind her began to crack before shattering. Eddie shivered, his teeth chattering together as he vigorously rubbed his arms and gave a jerky nod to the alien.

"T-t-t-th-thanks f-f-for the h-h-h-heat," he stuttered through the chill.

"A loan," Blackfire said, "Take out these pests, and I'll call it even. I need to have a chat with Gar."

"D-d-d-d-eal."

After a few weak sputters of flame, Eddie sucked in a great gulp of air, his chest swelling before his breath rushed out, unleashing a torrent of flame. Malice brought her arms up and Chessure rose up, winding about its mistress to shield her from the furnace heat while Sweet 16 sprinted to her downed minion. She brought herself to a halt as Blackfire descended, clutching her injured arm.

"Garfield. The only person you should be drooling over is me. Quit this silly infatuation with the jailbait," she commanded imperiously.

"Jailbait!?" Sweet 16 snapped. She snarled at the alien, "Watch it, sister. I don't care what sort of attachment you had with lean and green, but he's my toy now."

"Pheromones, right?" Blackfire arched a brow, looking down upon the redhead as though she were a mere insect. "Chemicals. Gar's susceptible to them due to his enhanced senses, twisted by them due to the reactions with the chemicals already in his body. They don't belong in him. But the chemicals from our 'attachment' – the serotonin, norepinephrine, dopamine – those are natural. And I don't doubt stronger."

She touched down upon ground in front of the verdant creature as he lumbered to his feet, a hissing growl growing in his throat that went from ferocious to tinged with curiosity. He angled his head, nostrils flaring as he drank in her scent, his snout tickling her toned stomach. Sweet 16 stared on, certain her pheromones would win out, as the ribbon tongue slipped out to lap at the scars and bruises. Golden fingers stroked through thick fur and over the large ears before tracing down and along his jaw, dredging a purr that rumbled up from his gut.

"I don't think I'm ready to give you up just yet, Gar. Now come back to me," she commanded.

Bones cracked, muscles tore, and a pained roar ripped from Gar's throat as he began his excruciating transformation, the change lopsided and asymmetrical. Scales shrank and his skin turned smooth as his spine rearranged itself back into a bipedal stance. He craned his neck to the sky, venting his pain upward. His snout shortened but the large fangs remained for an instant, too large for his now human sized mouth, while his hands remained large and equipped with the wicked talons. The tail whipped back into his spine and he finally returned to his human form with the dwindling away of the final features, collapsing against Blackfire's shoulder who swung her good arm across his back.

"There you are. My Gar. My love," she whispered.

"They . . . hurt you," he panted.

Blades of ice suddenly stabbed upward from the ground and Gar wrapped his arms about her, leaping out of the way as Killer Frost, atop an ice slide with her recent wounds iced over, laughed cruelly, "Sorry to break up that oh-so-touching moment. Maybe if you stand still, I'll freeze you in it for all eternity. Or I might just kill you. Eh, I'm fickle."

"You . . ." Gar's face darkened. Pupils narrowed, claws extended, and teeth sharpened into fangs as he snarled at her, "You hurt her."

"Yeah, so? What'cha gonna do about it, lover boy?"

"Rip your throat out."

"And there's the final ingredient, the adrenaline that makes this 'attachment' so very _delicious_," Blackfire sighed contentedly as she let her head fall back against his firm chest. She angled upward to press a quick kiss to his neck, feeling the growl reverberate in his throat, before he lowered her to the ground and shot into the air. He morphed into a powerful ape as he crashed into the ice slide, wielding his fists like sledgehammers to shatter her perch and then smash into her. Reluctantly tearing her beaming gaze away from her beau, she looked to the shocked redhead and smiled deviously.

"See, Sweetie? Love, attraction – it's a chemical cocktail. And mine is a headier drink than you could ever hope to make. Now why don't you be a good bad girl, and take a timeout?"

An orb of energy formed about her good fist and she launched at Sweet 16, catching her in the stomach and blasting her into the ground. Pleased with her results, Blackfire relaxed, her head resting upon the earth as she let the fatigue claim her.

Eddie fueled let his rage fuel his fire, the anger at his imprisonment, reaching into a dark part of him that he normally refused to touch. It was a piece that hadn't been there before his infernal bargain and had been begging for release ever since. He gave it that relief as he stalked Malice, unleashing torrent after torrent upon the Apokoliptikan psychopath and her shadowy pet. When Chessure tried to turn the tide, winding along the ground with its gaping maw wide, he leapt into the air to execute a spin kick against the creature. Chessure bellowed as he toppled and Eddie landed to grab its jaw and whip it, creating a wave along its body that snapped out to send Malice sailing through the air. He landed another thunderous blow upon the dark creature's snout and then pressed forward, yellowed eyes glowing as he advanced upon the girl.

Ravager couldn't help the smile as she dodged the fiery blasts, displaying her mastery of acrobatics to close in on the enraged Volcana. She laughed as she leaned back, dodging an enflamed kick and sending her sword licking along her enemy's thigh, cutting through the tight red pants and drawing a scarlet line along tanned skin. Volcana shrieked as she clutched the wound, leaving her open for the twin blades that raked her bared stomach and arms, followed by a boot delivered to the intersection of the scars.

"I'm going to melt those blades and pour them down your throat!"

"Temper, temper, hothead," Ravager chided.

A spray of sand went up as Killer Frost crashed into the beach between them and skidded by, the emerald kangaroo bounding after his adversary. He paused for a moment, turning to his human form and grabbed Ravager in a quick appreciative hug.

"Thank you for saying that pun because I've just been waiting for the opportunity. Now excuse me as I go stuff Frosty's icicles up her ass for what she did to my midnight sun."

Swelling into a wooly rhino, he stamped the ground before charging forward at the cryokinetic and Ravager used the massive mammal as cover, attacking the unsuspecting Volcana from the side. The flying kick sent her splaying into the sand and Ravager sent several of her blades arcing towards her, biting into her arm. Hissing in pain, smoke began to curl from her limb and the weapons melted, hissing as they dripped off her arm onto the sand. She staggered to her feet and unleashed a roar of searing heat and flame, but Ravager dodged the inferno easily, racing forth to sweep her legs out from under her and mounted her abdomen, pressing her blades to her throat.

"I'm soaring right now," she smiled viciously, "Everything you're about to do, I can see it. For example . . ."

Ravager rolled away with an exhilarated laugh, dodging the fire that spewed from Volcana's mouth. She skipped away, allowing the villainess to clamber to her feet as she taunted her, "So do you actually have a purpose on this team besides being the eye candy? Because Sweet 16's got at least a decade and a half on you and she's _so_ much better at it."

Gritting her teeth, Volcana lashed out at the younger girl who simply caught the fist and helped the punch, adding momentum and launching the fiery woman into the water. Steam immediately began to rise from her form and the water she was sitting in started to bubble until the next wave crashed down upon her, dousing her anew. She sputtered, spitting the salty water out as she tried to wipe it from her eyes, clearing them only in time to see the boot that collided with her face, delivering her to unconsciousness. With a pleased sigh, Ravager grabbed her quarry by her long hair and dragged her back to the shore before she could drown.

Dropping her roughly in the beach, the white-haired girl considered her teammates. Gar flowed from shape to shape to fast for Killer Frost to keep track of. One moment, it was a polar bear shattering her ice constructs, its claws coming dangerously close, and the next it was a nimble arctic fox dodging her assault, biting at her calves and ankles. He pressed her relentlessly, wearing her out purposefully and inflicting a multitude of small but painful wounds, prolonging her pain.

Eddie slowly and steadily progressed upon the ever backpedaling Malice and Chessure who defended its mistress desperately. Laying her swords across her shoulders, Ravager yelled, "Hey, Eddie, you want some help?"

"Nope," he answered as he caught Chessure's gaping jaws and slammed his knee into the thing's chin, sending it sailing back. The ground shook with the force of the impact and Chessure struggled to lift its head only for it to crash back into the earth.

"I'm good."

"If he keeps that up . . . hoo boy," Ravager breathed to herself, suppressing an excited shiver. Malice raced over to her fallen pet, stroking its powerful jaw as she rifled about in the pockets of her dress and snarled at the demonic youth.

"Big meanie! Just you wait. We're going to rip your throat out?"

There was another resounding boom and the golden rings appeared in the air once again that Malice ran into, Chessure dwindling back into her shadow. Killer Frost looked up from her battle and her crystal blue gaze narrowed, "Hey, where do you think you're going? Don't just ditch me here!"

The brunette youth did not look back and the boom tube shrank after her, abandoning Killer Frost and her other unconscious comrades to the not so tender mercies of the heroes. Ravager's swords rotated like windmill blades between her fingers as she advanced and fire curled from Eddie's nose, leaving burnt grass in his wake. Frost growled as she glanced between them and the polar bear that was nearly four times as large as the usual animal, looming over her with fangs thicker than her fingers. Tossing her head back with a groan of frustration, she cast her hands at the ground, sending ice spikes stabbing in all direction as she shot into the sky upon an ice pillar. She skated out, her bridge swooping over the ridges too fast for them to follow as Gar returned to his human form, an irate rumble welling up from the pit of his stomach.

_-__Gar, let me rip!__-_

The words were emblazoned across Danny's rough surface and as the shape shifter's eyes landed upon them, he didn't waste a second to swing down and grab the brick. As he cocked his arm back, memories of tossing about the football with Cliff wafted to the forefront of his mind. Then he focused upon the task at hand, tapped into the increased muscular density of the ape and set Danny sailing through the air. He hurtled with startling evenness, his destination evident even before it impacted with the blue-haired woman's head, promptly knocking her from the bridge and turning her world to blackness. A brilliant grin spread across Gar's face and his arms shot into the air as he whirled to his friends with a cheer, "Touchdown!"

Wide eyes regarded him as they stood amongst the wreckage of their lawn, embers still burning in the grass where it wasn't frosted over. Great furrows, aside from the one he had begun work on, scarred the landscape and many of the larger rocks that had dotted it had been pulverized into gravel. Bodies were like lawn ornaments with how regularly they were strewn about and upon the yard, but his emerald eyes focused in upon the golden form that lay prone. He dropped to all fours as he shifted to a cheetah and fired across the lawn, morphing back into human and sliding the last several feet on his knees to the alien. His arm slid along her shoulder, cradling her as his other arm grabbed her hip and pulled her closer to him as he took stock of her injuries.

"Blackfire! Blackfire! Come on. Only scars that are supposed to be on that curvy little piece of heaven is the leftovers of my bites."

"Heh . . ."

A weak, short laugh escaped from her throat and his grip tightened about her, his eyes growing wide.

"Beautiful?"

"Hmmm," she hummed, her eyes still closed as she brought up her good hand to rest upon his chest. They slowly opened to meet his hopeful gaze and she smiled, "You're worried. That's sweet. Now can I get kisses for all my boo-boos?"

* * *

The evening found the worn and slowly recuperating members of Tartarus in their control room, the lights down and the movie low, mostly just background noise as they hovered on the cusp of sleep and wakefulness. After the attack, they had gathered themselves together and delivered the vanquished foes to the authorities. Kitten had been stripped of her armor and rushed to intensive care for her though Gar had been able to dissuade any questioning at the time. Blackfire's arm had been, in a storm of what he suspected was swearing that would make an intergalactic farer blanch and several star bolts, corrected and was not set in a specially designed cast to restrain her strength and enhance healing. By the time the rest of them were tended to and Gar had finished an incident report that he had sent to Nightwing, the sun had sunk over the horizon and they unanimously decided to leave the tending of the yard for tomorrow.

Eddie's head was resting upon the back of the couch, drool and snores emerging from his gaping mouth. At his side, Rose slumped in the cushions, her arms crossed over her chest as she fought to keep her eye open, refusing to surrender to Hypnos when the moon had just begun to rise. She scowled as Eddie slowly slid over to fall atop her and she gave him a rough shove, sending him sprawling out along the couch. Blackfire was spread out on the other side of Gar, her head resting on his thigh as she slept peacefully, her injuries tended to. A small smile graced her face and Gar mirrored it as he ran his fingers through her ebony hair, more focused upon her than the movie he had put in the central computer. Retrieved along with Killer Frost, Danny squatted next to Gar's unoccupied leg, no words flying across his surface.

"So, Rose . . ."

She snapped into wakefulness, jerking her head from side to side before her glance finally landed upon the shape shifter who had broken the predominant silence of the room. He grinned as he lifted his gaze from Blackfire and teased, "Am I a good boy?"

* * *

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! We tried to respond to everybody. And thus ends the Female Furies arc. It's been a while since we've seen Killer Frost or Volcana, so let us know what you think of their characterization.**

**We hope you all enjoyed it and that victory didn't seem like some deux ex machina (that truly is a marvelous phrase). Since this went on longer than we were expecting, there are still a few more chapters to complete before we get to the big story arc. No promises that we'll post before the holidays, so many friends and family to see, so we'd like to wish everybody a Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, (adjective that fits meaning 'pleasant') Kwanza, and whatever else you celebrate!**

** I Be Sporks: Sorry about grossing you out. Ira was on a roll. And you talk like there's a good side to Ira. Our condolences that you wasted your 'Old Timey' language. Glad that you loved the bit with Rose and Gar, and we hope that the last little quip at the end of this chapter did the same for you. Please continue to enjoy and review! We greatly appreciate it.**

** gg: You flatter us. And the cast of characters is fun to write. Strange thing about them is that not a lot of them are that well prepared. They just pop into our heads at the last moment.**

**Please continue to read, enjoy, and review.**


	21. Of Wolf and Man

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'Of Wolf and Man' is performed by Metallica.**

* * *

"Huuuuu . . . phoooo . . . huuuu . . . phooo . . ."

In. Out. In. Out. The breath inflated his lungs, sending oxygen rushing into his system where it bonded with the hemoglobin and was transported throughout his body. Chemicals bonded and the miraculous process of life trundled on. A miracle that Changeling felt he knew far better than the most of the world given that he had experienced far more variations of it than others. The simplified system of insects, the gills of aquatic life forms, and so many more. Some that weren't even in the natural bestiary, like the Beast, and then whatever Sweet 16's pheromones had turned him into. Part of him was terrified.

Another part was beyond excited as he stood in the training room, gaze fixed upon his abused and singed dummies. His friends had largely recovered from the injuries inflicted upon them by the Female Furies with the exception of Blackfire. Her arm had been reset but it was still mending and, to the extreme displeasure that she was not at all shy in expressing, she had had to sit out on their last few encounters. The shape shifter's refusal to do anything more demanding than cuddling with his extra-terrestrial lover had only served to aggravate her further, and ultimately that had resulted in his eviction from her bed until further notice.

Drawing in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the very building blocks of life. Like a child playing with Legos that were mixed from several sets, he disassembled his DNA and began to rearrange the strands, mashing together incongruent pieces. Pain surged through his form, worse than any other shape he'd ever taken. It felt like drills stabbing into his teeth as they elongated into fangs and he tilted his head back to release something between a howl and a scream. His skin rippled, alternating between fur, scale, and feathers as each fought for dominance, but none held it. Thick muscle coursed through one of his arms, causing it to bulk up, and horrible talons tore from his fingers before it dwindled back down and a tentacle sprouted in its place. It was soon joined by several others before hooks grew along them and then they twined together to form a wing. The other arm grew spines, like that of a porcupine, before it was armored in armadillo bands and his hand turned warty and waxy. A reptilian tail lashed outward only to metamorphose into a scorpion's tail that arched over his head.

The alterations vanished as he dropped to his knees, sweat beading on his verdant skin as he shuddered and panted to get back his breath. He gulped down air until oxygen flowed freely through his veins once again and then stumbled to his feet. Breathing out a tired sigh over yet another failed attempt, he scratched at the back of his head and bumped into the door, pushing through it into the hallway. His stomach yowled at him and he patted it as he nodded his head, "Yes, yes. We're going to catch ourselves a midnight snack. Now settle before you wake up the others."

* * *

Rose was also feeling the aftereffects of the assault by the Furies as she rose before the sun to push herself harder and harder with each morning. Her tenuous control had snapped and as she punished her body for the transgression, she fought to rebuild the barriers that she had erected after her father had first drugged her. Back when he had sought to turn her into another one of his weapons, a tool in his malicious machinations. The concoctions he pumped into her drove her to stab out her own eye in some twisted attempt to prove herself a worthier heir. Since managing to break his hold, with the considerable assistance of the Titans, she had done her best to push the haunting figure with his split mask from her mind. Now she fled from that memory as well as more recent hauntings.

Only to find herself revisiting one.

The tall tree before her was horrendously scarred, gouges once oozing with sap only now starting the arduous process of healing. Branches were splintered off as though they had offered all the resistance of toothpicks against the force that had torn up the trunk. The sundered limbs littered the ground around her, the once green leaves having turned brown and crisp. Near the top of the tree, just before the branches started to grow thin and more flexible than stout, remained the last of the tree's limbs, their leaves still green. Not too long ago, it had been her perch as she hid from a feral shape shifter. Only now as she stared at it did she realize that she'd been tracing the path that she'd fled along during her escape from the creature.

She was hurled from her reverie by a gruesome, wet snap accompanied by the tearing of flesh. Instinctively, she dropped into a crouch, her hands flickering to a pair of thick branches that would sustain a few blows without splintering. A low growl seemed to emanate from the forest about her, the early morning mist doing nothing to put her at ease. The sound coupled with her current position and its accompanying memory set her heart thundering in her chest and she futilely willed it to cease its fervent pounding. Her run had warmed her, protecting her from the morning chill, but now a terrible cold possessed her all over again.

Jamming her eye closed, she struggled to reclaim control over her breathing and run-amuck emotions, pretending it wasn't fear that clasped at her as she crept forward to the bush that the sound of eating had emerged from. Her steps were light and made minimal noise on the dead leaves, but even the smallest of crackles boomed in her ear with the roar of cannon fire. Ahead, the growl swelled into a snarl followed by bodily thrashing, heavy impacts raining upon the ground, hiding her slow approach. Bile climbed in her throat and she swallowed it back down, wincing as it burned down her gullet. The sudden jerky movement, small as it was, ruined her precarious balance and her foot intrinsically moved forward to stabilize her, and snap a dried branch. Eye fixed forward, she dared to hope that her blunder had gone undetected, and, like so many of her wishes, it went unanswered as a massive figure, easily four times her size bounded through the bush.

Flinging herself to the ground, she threw up her arms around her head as massive fangs, painted scarlet clacked shut inches from her face. Warm, moist breath hit her skin, but did nothing to banish the cold dread that welled within her. Smell tremors shook the ground as a pair of paws easily the size of her head impacted the dirt near her head. A part of her, a small piece not entirely overridden by terror, expressed disgust as she cowered before the maw that was some macabre parody of Christmas hues, green fur matted with crimson humours. The heavy scent of iron confirmed her grisly suspicion and the horror that it might be her blood next to paint the fur gripped her. However, the next sound was not a snarl or the shredding of her own flesh, but a quizzical and very comforting voice.

"Rose? What the Hell are you doing out here?"

She slowly lifted the lid of her eye, not entirely remembering when she had clenched it shut, to peer at the green man who loomed over him. Rage quickly replaced anger and she squirmed out from under his stance as she snapped, "Doing my goddamn morning jog, like always, furball."

"If you're calling this morning, silver, you're waking up way too early."

She scooted further back, hugging her knees to her chest as she continued to glare at him and fight the tendrils of fear that still tugged at her. Clad in his Changeling uniform, the shape shifter's natural air of joviality was ruined by the blood smeared across his mouth, which he only seemed to remember with her fixed glare. He wiped at it with his forearm, only spreading it further across his face and onto his arm, which he grumbled at. Hiding his arm behind his back, he tried to smile, which revealed the vibrant red teeth.

Wincing at his mistake, he studied her and sighed before loping over to crash into the forest floor next to her.

"You know, I don't think I ever apologized."

"For what?" she muttered, not meeting his gaze.

"Hunting you," he admitted. He dipped his head to the side and continued, "Almost eating you."

"Thought you were vegan."

"Kind of. Sort of," he protested as her gaze focused on the drying blood and he shrugged, "Okay, not exactly. I was though."

"So I've heard."

"From who? Please don't say a creepy stalker. I always get the creepy stalkers. Okay, that's not actually fair. But I still contend that I attract more creeps than the others."

She scoffed, "Impulse always complained that he'd accidentally eat your tofu whenever he tried to raid your fridge."

"He ever tell you about the time I rigged everything with wasabi?"

"No," she chuckled, "He didn't."

"Yep. Course, the whole thing would've gone over a lot better if Raven hadn't gotten to some of the stuff first. I mean, footloose still chowed down and suffered for it, but I didn't get to witness it. Busy dealing with enchanted fleas."

Turning her head, she regarded him with pursed lips, "You know, sometimes I can't tell if you're stories are true or just another joke."

"Eh. It's more fun – for me – if you don't know."

"Not to mention that you use it as a distraction from the actual conversation. Weren't we talking about your eating habits?"

"Actually, I was apologizing for trying to eat you. But I like your idea. Let's talk about that instead."

Rolling her eye, she socked him in the shoulder as he snickered before jumping to his feet and hauling Rose along with him. He hesitated for a second before he led her to the clearing where he had been lurking, revealing the mangled carcass that the girl didn't recognize as a deer until she saw the antlers. The green man sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as her eye widened at the carnage and he tried to offer an explanation.

"Few years ago, I came to accept a fact. A lot of animals are carnivores, one way or another. Eating meat, even if you've been that species and it might be considered cannibalism, isn't unnatural."

"But you told Eddie you don't eat meat," she pointed out.

"I said I don't eat 'processed' animals," he corrected sharply, "Slaughter houses, abattoirs, all that disgusting stuff that they do to make the 'best' meat – the torture they inflict upon the animals – _that's_ unnatural. Before humans began their persecution and hunt of wolves, they were the population control for a vast number of species."

"All right, all right. Settle down there, Tarzan. No need to get all anti-human on me," she grumbled.

"Look if I do it this way, as an actual hunt, at least the poor _Odocoileus virginianus_ – who I thank again for being a meal – has a fighting chance. He wasn't born solely so that he could die. There was more to his existence than that," he justified his predation on the woodland creatures.

"So how long have you been . . .?"

"Carnivorous? Hunting? Few years now. I don't exactly broadcast it – you know that if the public caught wind, there'd be some story about me eating Bambi – but I usually hunt about three, four times a week," he explained.

"And lil' Miss Hotpants doesn't get all huffy when you go out for a midnight snack?" Rose queried.

Grinning broadly, he gave a deep chuckle and informed her, "Silver, when I'm done working my magic, it's a testament to a woman's fortitude, even one as feisty as my midnight sun, to be able to stand, much less notice me disappear for a quick jaunt."

"Okay. Ew," she stuck out her tongue, "I so did not need that image in my head."

"Right. Like you haven't imagined what it's like to go a few rounds with KD," he ribbed, folding his arms over his chest.

"What did you say?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"You know what, I really hate eating as a maggot. I better finish my meal before it really starts to go bad," he excused himself from the conversation and dropped to all fours, shifting into the massive shaggy wolf as he did so. Memories of the long snout that snapped at her legs as she balanced at the tree's pinnacle flashed through Rose's mind, and she shuddered at the sight of it, which did not go unnoticed by the Changeling.

"You all right?" he asked, his voice rough, rumbling through her bones.

"I'm fine," she barked even as he slid into the form of a large raptor. Any comical remarks about the scarlet markings resembling lipstick were shattered by the finely toothed maw and dangerous claws. A strange hissing sound emerged from his throat as he circled about her.

"That better?"

"I told you, there wasn't anything wrong."

The aggravation was evident in her voice, but the morphling had not spent a decade and some change with an emotionally repressed half-demon without picking up on certain subtleties. His form flowed into that of a heavy bodied and thick furred bear as he dropped to the ground, sweeping Rose's legs out from under her. She gave a cry as she crashed onto the living cushion and turned upon him angrily, but her pummeling was lost upon the beast's thick hide. Rolling his eyes, he restrained her struggle with a heavy paw.

"Rosie-Posie, this may come as a complete and utter shock to you, but I'm not completely oblivious. Not even you can like getting up this early, my adorable little psychopath," he chided.

"Gar, I swear, if you don't let me go in the next five seconds, I'm going to make you eat your own heart," she menaced, but he took no heed to the threat.

"Look, kiddo, I've been around for a bit. Seen some things. And while me nearly munching on you has gotten you shook up, there's something else bothering you."

"Nothing that concerns you, furball."

He sighed at her obstinacy and let his head drop to the ground, resting in the browned leaves for a moment before giving a snort. Slowly, he began to speak, "When I was a kid, before I'd ever even heard of the Doom Patrol, I ended up the captive of a pair of crooks. Kurt and Stokes. Nasty pieces of work. Real vile sorts. Sadists. They had me steal things for them – jewels, gold bricks. I was a kid, when I wasn't in the cage, I tried playing games. Hid the stuff I stole. They ended up thinking the other was cheating them and killed each other. Leaving me with the bodies."

Rose had ceased her struggles and now stared at the great bear, her brow furrowed.

"They shot each other."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I know that it wasn't entirely my fault. But if I hadn't taken certain actions, they'd be alive. So don't go thinking you're the only one with blood on your hands. We've all got our sins. Now, spill."

Despite his demand, she was silent and he turned his head to study her before she finally spoke, "You know who my dad is. You know what he's done and what I've done. And I lost it in that fight. Did you see what I did to that chick? I gouged out her _eye_. Because she wouldn't shut up about my dad. What kind of nutjob does that?"

"You're not a nutjob. I mean, you may have stuck a thumb in that brat's eye, but at least you've never tried to eat your friends. And you weren't even the first," he offered.

"Damn. I'm beginning to think we need a muzzle for you," she smirked, elbowing him in the gut to which he gave a low growl.

"You first."

A heavy paw stretched out to lay claim to the deer carcass, dragging it across the ground and grunting before he snapped at, tearing a sizable chunk of flesh away from it. Rose winced, "So I take it you're not operating under the five second rule anymore?"

"I don't get sick. Not anymore, at least."

"No shit?" she mused, to which he nodded. "That's pretty sweet."

"Fortunate," he muttered between the sounds of snapping bone and tearing muscle, "I absolutely hate needles."

"Pansy," she snorted.

"Pint-sized psycho."

"Tree hugger."

"Hack job."

"Rot crotch."

"Oh, that was just vulgar. I thought I was a 'good boy,'" he said, giving a strange smile that was hampered by his current form.

"And that was low," she grumbled, reaching about with her arm to loop about his thick neck. "Goddammit. Now morph into something smaller so that I can choke you out."

Merely amused by the teenaged girl's attack, the bear gave a rumbling laugh that shook through the trees, banishing the ghosts that had been lurking there.

* * *

Glancing at the door for the fourth time since he had entered the kitchen area, Eddie jumped when Blackfire snapped at him.

"If you cast one more kicked-puppy look in that direction again, I will find a temperature at which you cook. Slowly."

"Sorry," he squeaked, eyes darting to the floor. Returning his attention to the pair of omelets he was cooking, he couldn't help but frown at the extra one and sigh, "It's just, you know, it – she's usually back by now. What if something happened to her? What if she's hurt?"

Perched upon a stool at the island and nursing a mug of a vile concoction that looked like tar and smelled worse, which was still a kind description, with her functional arm, Blackfire peered over at the red-skinned boy and wondered, "Does the fact that I want to say 'so what' make me a horrible person?"

"Yes, but for what it's worth, you _do _possess certain other . . . assets, shall we say, that decidedly make up for it, sweetheart," Gar boomed as he strode into the room, followed by Rose who Eddie immediately perked up at the sight of.

"'Assets' that you shall know by memory alone now. I go to grace your bed with my presence and you have the audacity not to be in it," she seethed.

"Ah, you missed me," he said, flitting over to her to scoop her into a hug, careful with her injured arm.

"Off of me, parasite," she retorted.

"If that's romance, I'm going to disembowel Cupid before I let him get an arrow in me," Rose remarked before glancing to Eddie's meal and arching a brow, "Hungry this morning?"

"Actually, I noticed that you'd been pushing yourself harder than usual. Thought you might like a meal after your run," he gave a weak, hopeful grin.

Rose hesitated, eye flickering over to the couple who were now sharing the stool, Blackfire having claimed her beau's lap as she sipped at her drink, before returning to her friend and giving a small smile and a nod.

"Sure. Sounds good."

* * *

**We're back! After our considerable sabbatical, we have returned. And with a filler chapter. Our apologies. Still there was character development and we hope that you enjoyed it, along with whatever festivities you celebrated.**

** I Be Sporks: For what it's worth, Blackfire voted they actually just toss Kitten into the ocean. And 'Granny' refers to Granny Goodness. A member of Darkseid's Elite. None of us actually celebrate Kwanza. Still, somebody reading this might.**

**Everybody, please hail our return with many reviews! Many!**


	22. Chapel of Love

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'Chapel of Love' is performed by The Dixie Chicks**

* * *

The media-dubbed Tartarus greeted a new morning atop the roof of their base, all of them healed from the wounds inflicted upon them weeks before. Both the younger members were attired in their hero uniforms, Gar and Blackfire were suavely outfitted, the former in a crisp black and white suit, sans a tie. His alien lover wore a flattering black dress that tied around her neck, and was cut slightly above her knees, adorned with sparkles that mimicked the night sky in all its glory and splendor. It left a broad expanse of her back exposed, skimming across as far as it could reach along the small of her back without becoming indecent. Silvery bracelets decorated with amethysts clanged on her wrists as she shifted about, balancing on dark heels before sighing and settling against the shape shifter, who sat upon one of the raised portions of the roof. His arms looped around her waist and he nuzzled his face against the side of her neck, pressing kisses against her golden skin. She tilted her head to the side, moaning pleasantly and permitting him greater access as Ravager turned to Kid Devil, who lounged against the structure housing the stairwell, and mimed throwing up.

He chuckled at her antics though his soft sound was soon overwhelmed by the roar of engines and the assembly turned to a mauve, decidedly alien craft that cut over the water, sending up waves in its wake as it zoomed towards them. It altered its angle, rising to a position above their heads where it leveled out and came to a halt, the boosters on its broad wings rearranging themselves to allow its slowl descent upon the open space on the roof. Blackfire scowled as the propulsion system tossed her dark hair into a frenzy and ruffled her dress before she pressed it down against her legs. Gar caught a mouthful of her hair and sputtered before he managed to collect it in his hands and hold it. Ravager and Kid Devil backed away from the landing craft as it deployed legs that touched down lightly upon the roof, bouncing as they took on its weight. After a moment, the steady thumping of the engines dwindled to a whine before shutting off completely. There was a click and then a mechanical whirring as the hatch of the violet ship opened, bumping gently against the ground.

A short red blur charged down the ramp accompanied by a high pitch squeal, and Ravager had only the briefest of seconds before it crashed into her, knocking the air from her lungs and sending her toppling over. Kid Devil shot towards her, his eyes set, but she waved him away, laughing as the fuzzy creature adorned in bib overalls and a white shirt snuggled against her, wriggling into her grasp. Sitting up, she retaliated against the sudden assault by tickling the horned child who gave a rumbling sort of laugh, astoundingly deep for one so small. Another laugh joined the child's, and the rest of the group looked up to see two more figures descending from the ship's ramp.

Rosabelle Mendez had grown into her looks, becoming lithe and far more feline as her genetic mutation became more prominent, sporting a sinuous tail and pointed ears that she tried to hide behind her wild, auburn hair. Her once thick figure was decidedly curvaceous, and was dressed in a long-sleeved yellow shirt, which left her taut midriff bare, and tight jeans that stretched about her broad hips. Golden eyes, the pupils nothing more than narrowed slits, were focused on the child and teenaged girl, a sincere smile gracing her sharp features.

Beside her, powerful fingers clutching the slender waist of the dark woman almost possessively, was a tall and muscled blond man who carried a militaristic sort of air. A green shirt, the shoulders a darker hue and the chest region adorned with a large red star, fit closely to his frame and was tucked into olive cargo pants. In turn, they were tucked into black combat boots that clanged against the gangway as he strode towards them. He wore an easy smile as he waved towards the shape shifter with his unoccupied hand.

"_Dobre rano_, comrade," he called in greeting.

"I'm still fairly certain that what you're saying is 'doberman rhino,'" Gar accused with a smile, clasping the hand of the Russian hero, who chuckled as he stepped from the ship and approached. They shook hands before the green man turned his attention to the former luchadora, beaming at the woman as he took her clawed hand and pressed a lengthy kiss to the back of it that had her smiling and Leonid Kovar glowering, his green eyes taking on a glow.

"Still a charmer, huh, Gar?" she purred at the attention.

"Yes, he is. Though for how much longer remains to be seen," Blackfire warned, folding her arms across her chest. Giving an uneasy chuckle, he quickly stepped back and took his place beside the dark-haired woman who leveled a disapproving stare at him that he tried to ignore as he made introductions.

"The light of my world, my ever-loving glow, - have I told how absolutely wonderful you look today? Positutely, absotively stunning. I mean, really. – this is Leonid Kovar and Rosabelle Mendez – well, soon to be Kovar as well. That little tyke putting a thrashing on Ravager is Baby. Baby Wildebeest, by full title. Family resemblance is a bit shaky, but he's their kid. Good sir and madam, this is my midnight sun, Blackfire."

The golden woman extended her hand, shaking with both Rosabelle and then Leonid, who regarded her with narrowed eyes before asking, "Starfire's sister, _da_?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she nodded with a sigh.

"The cutest cat lady I know said that I could bring a date-"

"Now that I thought he could actually get one," Rosabelle taunted, interrupting Gar who stuck his tongue out at her in return before continuing.

"So, tall, dark, and ravishing deigned to grace us with her presence."

"I'll admit, I am curious to see how you Earthlings perform these little martial rituals," Blackfire explained.

"Continuing with the meet-and-greet, I'm sure you guys know Rose-"

"No, I just like leaving my children with complete strangers," Rosabelle scoffed.

"Have I ever mentioned that you were my favorite boss?" Ravager beamed as she played with Baby Wildebeest, his stubby fingers wrapped about her thumbs.

"And the boy who looks like an occultist's wet dream is Kid Devil. Good kid if a bit unoriginal," Gar assured the adoptive parents.

"Nice to meet you," Leonid offered his hand to the younger boy who accepted it nervously.

"Same to you," he returned and nodded in greeting to Rosabelle. "Congratulations. To the both of you."

"Thank you," Leonid smiled, proud eyes turning towards his love. Their eyes met and he suddenly bent down to press a quick, but obviously passionate, kiss to her full lips. A loud purr rumbled from her throat and her tail wound about his leg, its tip tracing the contours of his firm muscles. As they pulled apart, her golden eyes fixed on Gar as she demanded, "Are we ready to bounce yet? There are a couple of things I need to . . . _attend_ to."

"I'm just waiting for one more arrival and then we're set. Got the luggage packed and everything," he nodded to a pair of suitcases beside where Kid Devil had been lounging.

"What 'one more arrival?'" Ravager demanded, her eyes narrowing as she looked up from the child in her lap.

A heavy black dufflebag suddenly dropped from the sky with a solid thud, Kid Devil yelping as it nearly landed upon him. Everybody snapped towards the sound of a whooping cry, their combative instincts evident, and a figure sprang into the air, twisting and tumbling through it before landing upon Gar's shoulders, hooking her legs under his arms to secure herself. He stumbled under the sudden addition of weight before he grabbed the slender legs and managed to right himself as his passenger tossed her arms up in celebration of the perfect execution of her acrobatic display.

"Tah-dah!" she cheered.

Chalk white skin made the red hair seem all the more vibrant as some of the straight strands slipped over one of her eyes, which she, futilely, tried to blow out of her face. Lithe and toned, she was attired in a flattering purple suit that left her shoulders and arms bared, aside from a few straps, their connecting points to her uniform hidden by orange flowers. A translucent red diamond provided a partial view of her cleavage and the upper body of her suit narrowed into a strap that met a mirrored strap from her pants, leaving the curving sides of her body bared. An electric green belt was slung diagonally across her flared hips, equipped with several pouches stuffed to the brim. For a moment, she simply sat atop Gar's shoulders and looked expectantly towards the others assembled around her, waiting for the applause she felt she was due.

Gar chuckled and pointed upward with one of his hands, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Duela Dent."

"A.K.A., Harlequin, Joker's Daughter, Card Queen, Riddler's Daughter, Two-Face's Daughter, Scarecrone, Penguin's Daughter, Catgirl, and Jokester. Ooh! Plus, I came up with a few more," she added eagerly, ticking off each alias on one of her fingers.

"And what of that, whatever it means, warrants her to have her legs around your neck?" Blackfire scowled, again crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? Really? I mean she's – you know, you don't have to – I mean – seriously? She's like fifteen. Maybe," he pleaded futilely, her gaze only hardening as he tried to talk his way out of it. Sighing, he patted Duela's knee, "All right, off you go, DeeDee."

"Roger that, Mr. Lean n' Green. We read you loud and clear. And, dismount!"

She placed her hands atop Gar's head and performed a split before lifting herself up, balancing atop him for a moment, one arm straight, as he grunted, trying to keep balanced. Her arm bent slightly before she launched herself off, flipping through the air again before landing upon her feet. Beaming, she lifted her arms upward again before realizing that her audience was behind her at which point she did a swift about face.

"And I repeat: Tah-dah!"

When nobody awarded her efforts with an eruption of cheers, she put her gloved hands on her hips and huffed, "Geez, tough crowd."

"Objection!" Ravager shouted.

"Overruled," Gar returned as Kid Devil struggled with the heavy black bag.

"Hot damn. What the heck do you have in here?" he asked.

"Party favors," Duela answered brightly as she cartwheeled across the roof to the red-skinned boy. "Alley-oop!"

She helped boost the bag onto his back and then skipped around to pinch his cheek affectionately, "You know, looks aside, you're an absolute angel, aren't you? All right, sizzle pants, lead the way to the guest room, game room, aquarium, whatever. Double D needs some place where she can slip on her fuzzy Elmo slippers, warm her toesies, and get started on those sugar straws. Whoo! Well, more like get finished, you know what I'm saying? So, hey, are you red all over? Cause me, I'm . . ."

As they disappeared down the stairs, Ravager stood up, swinging Baby onto her hip and bouncing him slightly as she glared at Gar, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Kind of. But it's the serious kind of joke in the whole 'this-is-actually-happening-and-it's-funny-because-of-the-fact-that-it-is-happening' sort of way," Gar explained, illustrating his points with hand gestures.

Ravager's eye narrowed, "Every day, you dig yourself a deeper and deeper grave."

"And on that note, we have a wedding to attend to," Gar said, striding to collect the suitcases as Blackfire chuckled.

"The wedding's not for another two days," Rosabelle pointed out, smirking. "We could stick around a bit, help with the digging."

"Are you sure about that, _moje laska_?" Leonid whispered into her ear, his lips brushing across the pointed tip of her ear.

She shivered and pressed her body closer to his firm frame and gave a throaty chuckle as she looked back to the white-haired girl and gave a short, insincere frown, "You'll have to excuse me, Rose, but I'm afraid that I just don't have the time to stick around. And again, thank you for watching over Baby. We want him to be there, we just don't know if he could sit through the ceremony and everything."

"Mama," he called as she mentioned his name, reaching out for her, his blunt fingers closing on the air. She smiled, softer than usual, and strode over to press a tender kiss to his fuzzy forehead at which he giggled. He cradled her face before she could fully pull away and delivered his own sloppy kiss to her cheek as she cooed to him. Beaming, Leonid joined beside him, running his large hand over Baby's head who grabbed at his fingers and grinned up at him, "Papa!"

Chuckling, Leonid ran his fingers down Baby's face to stroke under his chest. He chirped happily at his adoptive father's attention and Ravager smiled at the scene as she assured them, "Hey, not a problem. Having a super-baby who's got a wee bit of an attention span problem at a wedding probably isn't the best of ideas. And the honeymoon? Well, just go a round for me. Plus, pay me the usual fee and all that."

The Russian hero frowned, "I'm not sure-"

"Thank you, Rose," the dark woman replied, smiling broadly as she traced a claw down the spinal processes of Leonid's neck, her eyes predatory. He coughed into his hand and nodded.

"Yes, um, thank you, _slecna_. Our most sincere gratitude," he said, his words short and rushed.

"Give mama another kiss before we go, Baby," Rosabelle asked of the child who responded eagerly to her request, leaning forward to acquiesce again. She stroked her child's head, reluctant to depart before delivering another swift kiss to his forehead and heading back to the ship, which Gar and Blackfire had already boarded. Leonid clapped his hand on Rose's shoulder and ruffled Baby's hair with the other as he nodded again.

"_Dekuji_."

Ravager returned his nod, "_Dobro pozhalovat_."

Like his soon-to-be-wife, he pressed an affectionate kiss to the child's forehead and whispered, "_Sbohem, dite._"

"_S'bhem, tat'ka_," he gurgled back, waving his fingers at his parents as they boarded the ship and the hatch closed. Leonid strode to the front of the craft, in the cockpit where he pulled several levers and twisting a golden orb set in the control console. The engines thrummed to life and the craft slowly ascended, climbing into the air. Above the console, numerous holographic displays flashed into existence, displaying both the outside environment of the craft as well as numerous readings.

"Have to say," Gar noted pursing his lips as he admired the interior, "that this is a pretty sweet ride."

"A remnant from the ship that gave me my powers," Leonid began, "It took us a while to put it together, but we managed to restore it to functionality. Now, it is my personal transport."

"Any interest in letting some of my guys take a look at this thing?" the shape shifter asked, continuing to inspect the ship, appraising it and nodding appreciatively. "This could jump-start a technological revolution."

"I feel it would be remiss of me to give you my ship, comrade, when I have not let my own government see it," he answered.

"Right, right, I get that," he nodded but then bobbed his head from side to side, "But, you know, Dayton Industries is a rapidly growing, _international_ presence. And you know that it's got good leadership."

"Gar, even I know it's rather uncouth to be discussing business dealings now," Blackfire chided him.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat abashedly, "She's right. I'm sorry about that. Completely lost my manners there. Still, this thing is absolutely amazing. And it's not even the first alien craft I've seen."

"And you wanna know the best thing about it?" Rosabelle grinned as she strode up, her golden gaze mostly focused on Blackfire, confiding in her the secret. She pointed to solid doors to either side of her and her smile broadened, "Private rooms. With their own, quite comfy I might add, full-sized beds. Whatever this was meant to be, it was posh. Plus, autopilot."

"Autopilot?" Blackfire arched a brow.

"Autopilot," she nodded, her grin suggestive as her gaze flickered towards her fiancé. Leonid's cheeks colored and he mumbled something under his breath in his native tongue. Gar laughed as he clapped him on his back, joining him at the control console.

"Real carnivore, isn't she?" he murmured.

He nodded, "And yours?"

"Oh, most definitely," Gar chuckled as he glanced back to the woman who were conducting their own discussion. He looked back into the Russian powerhouse's green eyes and grinned, "But that makes it all the more fun, am I right?"

"'Fun,'" he gave his own deep, rumbling laugh and nodded, "Yes, it certainly is that. Very, uh . . . passionate."

"While I'm sure you boys are having a rather fascinating talk about work and all that, I think each of you could make a far better use of your time attending to your lovely ladies," Rosabelle purred as she draped herself over Leonid's back, her arms looping around his neck. Gar grinned at his friend as Blackfire came up behind him as well, pressing herself against his back as her arms encircled his waist. Her fingers dipped into the buttoned seam of his shirt, feeling his firm muscles underneath as she suckled on the tip of his ear.

"I think they've got a point, comrade," Gar grinned as each was pulled into a room.

"Russia is a long flight," he nodded. He swung Rosabelle into his arms, her arms still clutched about his neck as he carried her bridal style, his rough fingers stroking along her jawline. She responded eagerly to the attention, arcing her back and purring loudly.

"See you when we land?"

"And not a moment sooner," the woman asserted in concert as the doors shut.

The craft rose into the air, holding there for a second as it stirred up massive drafts of wind and its thrusters rearranged before swooping out over the water again. Ravager and Baby watched it streak towards the distant horizon, until it was no larger a speck than the not-so-distant seagulls and other avians that flapped over the roiling waves. After another moment, pure yellow eyes looked up to the sapphire blue of Ravager's remaining eye and she smiled at the baby as she headed towards the stairwell, "Why don't we see what sort of mess that clown's already made?"

"Clown!" he cheered, throwing his hands into the air and bouncing excitedly in her arms.

She laughed and then sighed, "Never been to Gotham, have you, kid?"

Heading down the stairwell, she hummed softly to Baby who watched her intently, mesmerized by the lullaby that was suddenly interrupted by the blaring of klaxons and the flashing of red lights. Ravager looked up at the whirling red light and then gave a sigh. She looked to Baby, who glanced at her again though his gaze drifted back towards the flashing beacon, as she questioned, "To business, huh?"

"Dah!"

His arms shot into the air again and he bounced in her arms, his enthusiasm obvious and infectious as Ravager laughed and tickled his rotund belly. She continued down the stairs as her nimble fingers darted between the barrier of his own and she nodded, "That's right, Baby. We're going to go kick some bad guy butt, yeah? Doesn't that sound fun? Yes, it does. Yes, it does."

* * *

**Remember way back when when Gar made a call and found that his friends were getting married and he was invited to the wedding? Well, we didn't! We hope nobody minds, but we based Pantha, Red Star, and Baby Wildebeest more on their comic book counterparts than the show. It's a complete and utter travesty that DC ripped this family apart, and we assure you that it won't be happening here. Also, the Wildebeest from the show exists, Baby Wildebeest is his clone, the intended first of an entire army.**

**And Duela Dent! We really wanted to use her. Tell us what you think of her in these upcoming chapters. And if you want to get a better idea of her costume, go to comicvine . com and add this bit to the end: /duela-dent/29-5939/all-images/108-212421/duela_dent_05_001_01_/105-894165**

** I Be Sporks: Did you know 'Never Let the Truth Get in the Way (Of a Good Story)' is a song? A good one too. What are some of your favorite Gar lines from this story? Glad that you liked the last chapter and we hope you continue to enjoy. And, yes, Rose might stab you for that, and, no, Gar probably wouldn't encourage a relationship if Rose was his little sister.**

**As always, please review! After this brief wedding arc, we get to the actual arc we've been hinting at for a while. By the way, in the next few days, we might be adding a new story about the other Titans Teams. Keep an eye out, and please review.**


	23. When I See an Elephant Fly

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'When I Seen an Elephant Fly' is a Disney song from the movie 'Dumbo'**

* * *

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na . . . Fat-"

"Would you cut that out?!"

Duela giggled at the snarling Ravager, and clicked her heels together as she snapped a sharp salute, "Roger that, chief."

The three teenagers plus the young Wildebeest had piled inside their underground transport that reached throughout the city. Kid Devil and the furry youth were seated beside each other on the benches, the tail of the former being gently and contentedly gnawed upon by the latter, their gazes shifting between the white-haired girl who scowled at the eager clown. Her smile only broadened and she grabbed the overhead bar and swung herself upside down. She beamed and sniggered happily, irking Ravager further.

"What are you laughing about now?" she asked.

"Frown," Duela drew Ravager's scowl in the air with her finger and then mimed grabbing it and rotating it. "Upside down. Hehehehehe!"

"Red, cover Baby's eyes. Probably his ears, too. Kid's shouldn't be seeing what I'm about to do to the clown here," she growled, hand drifting to one of her swords.

"Too late, we're here!" Kid Devil blurted as the craft came to a smooth halt and he rushed everybody out, scooping up Baby in the exodus. With a whooping cry, Duela flipped out the door to land easily on her feet while Ravager ascended towards the exit from the tunnels, Baby having been transferred to her back. They assembled in a dark alley, emerging from the doorway of an old building that was decorated with multiple layers of graffiti. On the adjacent street, people flooded past them, parents clutching children to their bodies as they fled the sound of destruction. A roar chased after the civilians, followed by a bus that tumbled through the air, smashing into the ground and grinding to a stop as the young heroes emerged from the backstreet, gaining their first view of the destructive assailant.

Standing amongst the wreckage was a massive figure, an imposing fusion of elephant and man who easily towered over anybody foolhardy enough to stick around. Fists easily twice the size of a regular man's torso pounded cars, buildings, whatever was in reach with overwhelming force, sending cracks through the structure. Short tusks emerged from his mouth beneath a powerful trunk and when his fists weren't getting the job done, he didn't hesitate to launch a car with his extended teeth that stabbed through glass and metal. He trampled the ground on stumpy elephantine feet, his tree trunk legs covered in black pants that chains were wrapped about. Small, white eyes like pearls scouted the crowd, obviously searching for something as he bellowed and tore through another wall.

"Where is green one?" he roared to the heavens.

"Which one, Horton? Gar, the Martian Manhunter, Ambush Bug, any of the, like, gajillion Lanterns . . ." offered the pale-skinned girl, ticking off names on her fingers again. The elephant man thundered at her and swung one of his thick arms like a club, launching the remains of a car at her. She laughed and flipped out of the way, and Kid Devil released an inferno, reducing it to slag before it reached him.

As the red-skinned hero charged forward, accompanied by Duela, Ravager set Baby on the ground and give him a bright smile, "Baby, do you wanna lend your favorite nanny some muscle? Mr. Big-Ugly is being a very bad boy."

"Give bad man time-out," he suggested seriously.

"That's the plan, but I need a little bit of help. So if you give me a hand, I promise that we'll get ice cream," she promised.

"Icy cream!" He cheered ecstatically, clenching his tiny fingers into fists before he began to grow, his clothes tearing as his supple limbs became thick and powerful. His appearance became feral, his fur growing thicker and shaggier as he stretched to huge proportions, his arms nearly as thick as Ravager's body. The little nubs of horns on his forehead grew into strong, curled projections. A tremor shook the ground as he smashed his fists against it and let loose his own cry at the foe as Ravager hopped atop his back, drawing one sword as her other hand secured a hold on one of his horns.

"Hit him hard, Baby," she smirked. Her current mount gave another roar before charging forward at the behemoth who lumbered about clumsily, trying to land a blow on the heroes who stayed just out of range. They both ducked out of the way as Baby thundered by and slammed into his fellow hybrid with stunning force. Ravager leapt from her perch, unleashing a battle cry as she brought her sword into the air and stabbed down into the grey man's skull.

Her attempt not only failed to pierce the armor-like hide but snapped her sword from the force of her assault. More troubling, Baby's charge had been halted with contemptible ease and Ravager held back a swear as her current perch heaved and the mutant launched the size-changing child into the wall. Ravager sprang away before the sinuous trunk could ensnare her leg, landing upon the ground and scowling at the ruined sword before tossing it away, simply another piece of junk amongst the debris. The team reassembled alongside her, Baby shaking off the rubble as the elephant man roared at them again.

"No. Wrong. Need green one. Give me green one!"

"Miss Martian, Canterbury Cricket, Green Arrow, the whole 'Goblin' guys – wait, are they real?" Duela paused again, jutting out her lower lip as she pondered reality.

"Now might not be the best time for that," Kid Devil advised as the foe lowered his head and charged at them. The red-skinned youth drew in a deep breath and launched a roiling plume of fire that the mutant was undaunted by, only covering his face with his pillar arms and surging through it. Closing his mouth and cutting off the stream of flame, Kid Devil leapt out of the way alongside Ravager while their other teammates stayed put, Baby snorting and gritting his teeth as Duela grinned wildly.

The former braced himself for contact, intercepting the juggernaut and being pushed several across the ground while the latter seized her foe's long trunk and slid between his broad stance. She jumped back on her feet and tugged on the elongated snout, teasing, "Got'cher nose!"

Baby grunted again as he struggled with the titanic figure, slowly being overwhelmed by the elephant man's raw power when Kid Devil rushed over to Duela, dragging Ravager along. He seized the captured trunk and, after giving a sigh, the one-eyed girl added her strength to the rather ridiculous tug-of-war, forcing the foe's head to be pulled downwards. The initiator of that particular debacle suddenly released her quarry and bounded atop Kid Devil's shoulder.

"Thanks for the assist, big red," she beamed before boosting off of him, flipping through the air and striking at the elephant man's massive cranium with both her feet. It was barely notable to the giant but it was enough for Baby to get an upper hand, for even a second. He threw the beast towards the ground and then delivered his own blow, creating a crater in the street with the force of the punch. Duela leapt away and nodded, her satisfaction obvious, at the fallen enemy before sashaying towards the original members of Tartarus and presented herself again as she had in their first meeting, obviously desiring praise.

"I have vanquished Tantor. Now, worship me as though I were a god!"

Her statement was marked by a rumbling sound that shook the ground accompanied by a shower of rubble as the elephant man suddenly shoved himself to his feet again, looming over them. His shadow fell over Duela and the others who took a step back, Ravager drawing her sword as she did so. Duela leaned her head back until she was staring up into the narrowed, milky white eyes of the behemoth, his boulder-like shoulders rising and falling with each deep breath he took. She flashed him a broad smile and a wave, which served to infuriate the giant who lashed out at her with a resounding bellow.

Giving a light shriek, she danced away from the blow and leapt behind Ravager, pressing against her back, "Mr. Snuffleupagus lives! Protect me as though I were your idol!"

"Clown, I'm going to _sacrifice_ you to an idol if you don't stop touching me," growled the swordsmistress, glancing back at the cowering girl who pouted up at her.

"But you're so much fun to touch!"

Baby struggled to secure a hold against the gigantic foe as he shouted, "Only want green one! Out of way!"

"No . . . yelling," Baby scolded the ranting monster. The titans fought, their stumbling leaving indents in the street and destroying anything else that fell under foot, creating an easy to follow path of destruction. Although the elephant man was considerably stronger, Baby clung with dogged determination, powerful fingers wrapped about the short tusks without any intent of letting go. Kid Devil ran forward, springing into the air to deliver a fierce blow that barely even fazed the elephant man. He responded by throwing his torso forward and launching Baby from his back, straight into Kid Devil who tried to catch the oversized child and was knocked to the ground for his efforts.

Aluminum frame was crushed under fingers that were as thick as a man's wrist and the elephant man launched a heavy truck at the heroines. Duela scampered out of the way as Ravager leapt over the vehicle, springing off of it and flinging a set of blades towards the villain. He crossed his arms in front of his face and the throwing knives bounced off ineffectually. However, as he lowered his arms, Duela popped up in his line of vision, her smile stretching from ear to ear as she suddenly wrapped her arms about his trunk again. She swung her legs up and secured a second positioning closer to his face, letting go with one arm to stroke the petals of the flowers on her costume.

"Hey, Babar, wanna take a whiff of my pretty flower?" she snickered before gently squeezing the flower. It issued a pale green gas that traveled up the nostrils of the trunk as the man breathed. He moved to tear her away, but suddenly stiffened, his broad frame going rigid. Marble white eyes widened and severe trembles wracked his massive form. As he began to backpedal, Duela slipped off of the trunk and sauntered away, her perpetual smile now smug as the elephant man dropped to his knees, his pale gaze focused on some invisible phantom before him.

"N-no . . . no, no. I do good. I find green one. Promise. Promise. P-p-please, no more, no more. Keep out! Keep out!" he screamed, clutching at his massive head, fingers digging into his scalp.

Kid Devil stared at the shrieking monster as Duela studied her nails, obviously pleased with herself as he asked, "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, just gave Hathi there a little piece of papa Scarecrow's birthday present," she leered, petting one of the flowers that Kid Devil eyed warily.

"You two want to stop chit-chatting and maybe help with putting down Dumbo over there?" Ravager snapped at them as she and Baby streaked by. Duela obediently cartwheeled after them and Kid Devil followed closely behind. The elephant glanced up just in time to see Ravager's boots before they made contact with his eye, her heel grinding in there before she sprang away. Clutching one hand against the offended orb, his terrified sobs turned into an infuriated growl as his other hand balled into a fist.

Before he could lash out at the aggressors, Kid Devil flashed in front of him, breathing out a fireball into his face to blind him and then delivering a flurry of blows that struck with enough impact to further stun the behemoth. He ducked out of the way as the elephant man grunted and swung at him, leaving the giant open for Baby's assault. A rain of fists pelted the elephant man while the others leapt into and out of the fray, delivering swift attacks or restraining the giant, preventing him from retaliating. His fear was disappearing, being replaced by rage, but the emotional shift was too slow, too late for him to regain the upper hand in the battle.

Summoning what remained of his vigor, he lurched to his feet, throwing away the heroes and roaring at them. He swatted at the smaller foes though his movements were sloppy, some of the fear gas still working through his system. They backed away for a moment, regrouping as they surveyed the foe who thrashed about ferociously, tearing through anything in his vicinity.

"Somebody's grumpy," Duela noted.

"Needs nappytime," Baby growled, cracking his knuckles.

"That's my boy. Well, interim," Ravager grinned as she drew a number of blades and launched them at the elephant man, slicing through his ear. He howled in pain, doubling over to do so. As he looked back up, he found himself facing a crimson fist that smashed into the side of the face, Kid Devil mustering all the strength he could. Fire roared from his mouth, blinding the elephant man again but the youth attacked through it without any hindrance, delivering brutal strikes. Under cover of his assault, Duela leapt forward with a ripped out sign post in hand that she bashed against the elephant man's face, shattering the clump of concrete that clung to it. The weight of the blow, coupled with Kid Devil's attack, caused him to stumble back though he regained his footing, in time to see a bus swinging towards him.

Baby grunted as the abandoned vehicle impacted with the elephant man, launching him into the air, sailing through it at which Duela whistled, a hand over her eyes as she observed his ascent.

"But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything, when I see an elephant fly," she belted loudly just before he impacted with the ground, shaking the earth.

"I'd rather see Manny the Malcontent stay down," Ravager pointed out as she strode towards the downed foe. The others followed after her and they stood around the fallen elephant man as the white-haired girl knelt by his head, a dagger at the ready. After a moment of prodding him, she nodded and jumped to her feet, glancing back towards her allies. "We're good."

"Huzzah!" Duela cheered and then wrapped her arms tightly about Baby who glanced down at her with arched brows. She returned his confused look with a smile, "Okay, I think this calls for a group hug. C'mon, sizzle shorts, you know you want in on this."

"Wha – hey!"

Her arm looped about his neck and tugged him in, placing him in a partial headlock as she turned her attention towards the one-eyed girl who merely scowled, "Not unless you want to lose an arm, clown."

"How about an eye? Then we'd match. Just like sisters!"

"Every time you open your mouth, you just make me want to stab you more," Ravager grumbled and then looked up when she heard sirens approaching. She jabbed a thumb towards the alley as she sheathed a blade and instructed, "Authorities got this, so let's get out of here before they put us on clean up duty."

They disappeared into the alley they had originally emerged from and as the adrenaline fled his body, Baby began to dwindle back into his normal form. Ravager plucked him from the ground to bounce him on her hip where he beamed at her and demanded ecstatically, "Icy cream!"

"Would I get my back on my word? Would I do that?" she tickled his furry stomach and he giggled at her dancing fingers as she added, "But first, we need to go home and change. Okay?"

"Icy cream," he nodded, clapping his hands together as he still focused on the promise of ice cream.

* * *

"Eddie, hurry up," Rose demanded from outside the door to his room. She had changed into her typical civilian attire and held Baby at her hip who was pouting and fussing at the clothes he'd been dressed in. "Baby's getting antsy."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Just need to find – hah! Got it," he called back. A second later, the door opened and Rose blinked in shock. In place of the crimson boy with horns and tail that she was used to seeing was an awkwardly smiling teenaged boy with long, red hair. He wore a flannel red shirt over a simple white one, and had also donned a pair of basketball shorts. There was a light dusting of freckles across his face and along his sinewy forearms. Rose noted a thick ring on his middle finger, a simple band of metal, before he reached to scratch at the back of his head.

"So, uh, whaddaya think?"

"You look weird," she answered decidedly, Baby echoing her sentiment with a vigorous nodding of his head.

Eddie's hand dropped back to his side as his face fell though he quickly schooled his expression and asked, "W-what do you mean?"

She shrugged, "I'm just used to seeing you all red with horns and stuff. I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."

"Tail," Baby whined, his hand grasping for the seemingly missing appendage.

"It's hiding right now. You can play with it later," he assured the child.

"You realize that we don't have a disguise for Baby, right? It's not exactly like we can conceal who we are," she pointed out.

Refusing to speak any further on the matter, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, grumbling, "Let's just get Duela."

"I'm considering moving that Painting That Ate Paris into her room," Rose admitted offhandedly as she strode down the hall, Eddie slouching after her as he internalized his grumbling. Baby glanced back at him, squinting his eyes as though trying to see past the illusion produced by the ring before snorting in frustration.

"Everybody's a critic," Eddie mumbled. They paused before the door to the guest room and Rose delivered a savage kick to the door with her boot as she shouted through it.

"Clown, put down your makeup and let's go! Preferably before the ice cream melts."

"Icy cream melting! Hurry!" Baby yelled worriedly.

"Clown?"

The voice was strangely mechanical and hollow, lacking the usual joviality of her tone. Her door opened and mist rolled out, encircling about their legs and bringing a biting chill with it. Rose took a step back, her grip tightening about Baby as she stared into the shadows of the chamber from which heavy footsteps emerged.

"There is no clown here."

Blue hair hung about the pale face that was covered by crimson goggles as well as a clear oxygen-mask like contraption that was filled with a cerulean liquid. Numerous straps, stretching from a mechanical backpack with numerous cords and coils, connected over a dark vest made from an unknown but sturdy fiber. Two metal tubes of the backpack were plugged into a pair of gauntlets, large devices composed of white metal with glowing blue lines running along it, notably in circles on her palms. Similarly designed boots reached to her knees and a heavy belt was slung about her broad hips, equipped with numerous pouches and small spheres. She placed her hands on her hips and declared flatly, "For I am the daughter of Mr. Freeze, Chill!"

Silence followed for a moment as the other three stared at her before Eddie sighed and headed back towards his room, "I'm just gonna go take off this ring."

* * *

**So the jury-rigged Tartarus faces their first enemy on the source of the alarm from last time. This is another actual DC character though an obscure one that we don't outright name. We had so much fun with Duela this chapter.**

**Anybody who names all the sources for the references such as 'Tantor,' 'Babar,' and so forth gets to request a character's appearance. The character must be a DC character. Be warned, it may just be a cameo.**

** crazedduke: Thank you for the review! Honestly, we aren't a huge fan of non-BB/Rae pairings. Don't quite know where this came from, but glad that you like it.**

** I Be Sporks: It's always good to hear from you. Yes, Rose's relationship with Lian is what inspired us. We figured she's a frequent babysitter for the superhero community. At least before her dad forced a psychotic break on her. Glad that you liked that song; they're a great group in general. Thank you for sharing your favorite Gar quotes. We're also happy that we brightened your day. Even Ira. And believe us, we wish we were in charge of DC. Until then, we have our own horde of characters to work on. Our 'Origins' story is just the tip of the iceberg.**

**There's going to be a wedding next chapter! Probably! So please review for this one.**


	24. Come Dance With Me

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'Come Dance With Me' is performed by Diana Krall**

* * *

". . . and the entire ceremony is topped with the newly wedded couple feeding each other the remains of the slain beasts," Blackfire concluded to her queasy looking audience.

The wedding had been a beautiful ceremony that was conducted without any trouble, which was an impressive feat given the volatile nature of the guests' power and temperaments. There had been no en masse attack by villains, the Russian Orthodox cathedral with its vaunting ceilings was still fully intact, and Leonid and Rosabelle were now happily wedded. Since their hands had met when they stood before the altar, they had not broken contact even as they all moved to the reception hall. Leonid monopolized the new Mrs. Kovar upon the dance floor, his glare enough to warn away any would-be usurpers, especially when his eyes began to glow crimson. Other couples occupied the dance floor, but the figure drawing the largest crowd was Lian Harper, the adults ringed around her cheering and laughing as the toddler moved about in time to the music. Blackfire and Gar were at one of the round tables outside the floor and were accompanied by an assortment of individuals, most of them former Teen Titans.

"Well, my appetite is sufficiently ruined," Karen Beecher grumbled, tossing the fork back onto her plate and leaning back against her chair. Her boyfriend, Mal Duncan, chuckled, rubbed her shoulder, and then leaned over to press an affectionate kiss to her cheek.

Gar's eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at the extra-terrestrial and recalled, "Wait a minute. When you tried to force Star to marry that Glzxckysdpqwrtlmnbfhjg or whatever his name was -"

"I'm calling him 'Alphabet Soup,'" smirked Garth, earning a small round of laughs.

"Well, anyway, none of the stuff you explained – none of that happened," accused the shape shifter.

"No, they did not," she acknowledged, nodding her head, "That is because I was catering to Glgrdsklechhh's customs, which are oddly similar to your own ceremonies. I'm beginning to suspect that you share a common ancestor. Probably rather direct in Gar's case."

"Why is it that the only time you have a sense of humor is when you're making fun of me?" he whined.

The contemporary tune that had been playing suddenly switched to a jazzy melody, the blaring brass carrying an infectious rhythm. As it started up, a shapely young woman with pearl white hair and bright sapphire eyes bounded up to the table, capturing Garth's arm and dragging him from the chair.

"Come on. Stop being a party pooper and come dance with me," she urged.

"All right, all right," he conceded with a laugh and nodded to his friends, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it sounds like I'm required elsewhere."

"See ya later, pollywog," Gar called after him.

"That girl's got the right idea," Mal commended, rising to his feet with Karen's hand captured in his. She rolled her eyes but smiled and stood.

"I swear, this guy is a complete lump until somebody puts on some jazz music. Then he wants to dance like there's no tomorrow," she told them before she was dragged out to the dance floor.

As others rose to make their way to the dance floor or refill their plates, Gar turned his attention to the stiff man with long dark hair and asked, "So, Ryuko, how's that team you're mentoring going? The – what was it? – 'Super Monkey Hyper -'"

"Super Young Team," he grunted with obvious reluctance. He gave a heavy sigh and quickly gulped down the beer he had grabbed from the bar before answering, "They are a constant headache. I have no memory of being that . . . that . . ."

"Young?" he supplied.

"_Hai_," he answered, taking another swig and running a hand over his grizzled face. "They always want to . . . party and sign autographs. I end up ending any threats before they even arrive."

"In their defense, you are a bit eager when it comes to jumping into a fight," Gar snickered.

He scowled and jabbed a finger at the green man, "I have apologized for that already, my friend. It is bad form to keep bringing it up."

"But it's such a hilarious story," he retorted before turning to Blackfire, "Did I ever tell you about my time in Japan?"

"Which time?" she smiled indulgently.

"The time my head was nearly separated from my oh-so-hunky bod," he elaborated excitedly.

"No, you have not," she answered.

He sniggered and began the tale, "All right, so the Titans were in Japan on vacation again, since the last one had a few hiccups, when I got possessed by this wonky spirit thing called 'Tengu.' Crazy thing that delighted in destruction and death. Anyway, it had me acting all weird – more so than usual – and running around Japan, causing mayhem. The Titans tried to stop me, but then Ryu here decided to jump in."

The man in question released an exasperated sigh and dropped his head into his crossed arms upon the table. Gar gave his shoulder a companionable shake, but mercilessly proceeded with the story.

"So, Tengu's going hog-wild in Japan, in my body and being chased by not only my friends, who have no clue what's going on with me, but a horde of fangirls and then this sword-swinging maniac. Whole time, I'm stuck inside my head with only this centuries old demon for company, so I start doing what I do best . . . telling jokes."

"That poor creature," Blackfire chuckled.

"Anywho, I'm just going through every joke I've ever learned and apparently there's this big scuffle going on between Ryu and the rest of the Titans because he keeps saying he needs to decapitate Tengu with this sword he's hauling around. In the end, Tengu got so fed up with it all, he just begged to be exorcised. Turns out, Ryu's sword was designed to target spirits and stuff, not solid beings so he went all slicey and I got my body back. It was a wild time," he grinned fondly at the memory.

"The miserable part of the entire affair was that the legion of 'fangirls' were a greater obstacle than the Titans," Ryuko grumbled.

"Hmm. Not so strange," mused the golden woman. She slipped her fingers behind the green man's neck and brought him in for a long kiss that they kept relatively chaste out of respect for their current settings. Ryuko muttered something under his breath and reached for his bottle again, his face falling as he found it empty. Continuing a largely self-contained rant in his native tongue, he rose from the table and trudged towards the bar, letting the passion between the remaining pair at the table rise. However, before anything too risqué could happen, they were interrupted by a whooping laugh.

Breaking apart, they glanced up to see a rugged man with long red hair who managed to appear confident yet simultaneously ill-at-ease in his high end tuxedo. Grizzle ranged across his square jawline and his easy smile reached into his sky blue eyes, holding a spark of mischief as he approached. Lingering several feet behind him was a nervous looking Starfire attired in a shimmering violet dress that molded to her curvaceous frame. Her gaze flickered up to her sister before dropping to the floor again as her hands squeezed together.

"Geez, Gar. Can't you save it for the hotel room? Not that I don't understand your impatience," he acknowledged glancing back towards his fidgeting date with hungry eyes.

"Sleazy! I mean Speedy! Arsenal. Red Arrow? Roy," he finally settled on as he stood to clasp the man's forearm. Gar quickly moved on to Starfire, scooping her into a tight hug that she eagerly returned with a beaming smile as his touch banished her anxiety. Her affectionate embrace brought both of them into the air for a moment before she touched back down and released him with a sliver of regret and a nostalgic smile.

"In a completely unsurprising turn of events, you look brilliant, Kori," he complimented her.

Her smile suddenly turned downward as she admonished, "Do not think that flattery will save you, Garfield. We have only talked four times since you left us for the rearing of your new team. You left me with only Raven and Richard to converse with. Raven and Richard!"

"Emotional as ever, aren't you, sister dearest?" Blackfire mused haughtily from her seat at the table.

"Be nice, hot buns, or you'll be getting a time out," Gar told her.

"Oooh, have I been a bad girl, Gar? Do I need a spanking?" she returned breathily.

"Very much so," he growled hungrily before his eyes went wide as he remembered where he was. He whirled to face Roy and Kori who gaped at the mortified shape shifter and the smirking golden woman.

"I think I learned more about your sex life than I ever want to know," the human of the quartet muttered.

"Says the guy who never bothered to use his goddamned soundproof room! Some things cannot be unheard," he snapped. He paused, took a breath, and calmed himself before guiding Kori into a chair at the table and deciding, "Before I end up shoving anymore appendages in my mouth, you two are going to sit, talk, and clear the air between you."

"I-" Kori began.

"Gar . . ." Blackfire's eyes narrowed, but he raised his hands to cut them off.

"Nope. These ears our closed. My girlfriend and the closest thing I have to a sister are going to clear the air between them. And nobody's going to interfere, particularly lecherous archers," he stated resolutely.

"I don't think Ollie was invited. Course, it's not unlike him to crash the party," Roy joked.

"Let's go," returned the verdant man, pushing his friend away from the sisters and into the crowd where they quickly disappeared. Neither of the women said a word for a moment, refusing to even make eye contact. Blackfire huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the table while her younger sibling stared at the floor, clutching her hands again as she bit at her lower lip.

As the silence stretched onward, the elder of the pair scoffed and grumbled, "This is ridiculous."

Strong, slender fingers captured her wrist and she arched a brow at the red-haired girl whose expression had turned resolute. She met violet eyes and returned, "No, he's right. We need to talk."

Blackfire tore her hand away and scoffed, "I think we're beyond that."

"I disagree," Kori shook her head. "We are sisters, and I will not give up on that bond so easily."

The obsidian-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Still the eternal optimist, I see. How tiresome."

Despite the remark, she returned to her seat but crossed her arms across her chest and stared expectantly at her sister, clearly refusing to offer anything to further their interaction. Starfire, traditionally a skilled and enthusiastic conversationalist, also found herself unable to provide the next words. She scraped her teeth along her lower lip and glanced down at the hands lying in her lap. Suddenly, her fingers curled into fists, her brow furrowed, and she set her teeth before her gaze snapped up towards her sister who readied herself for what she thought was an upcoming fight.

"You are cruel, selfish, arrogant, greedy, self-serving, domineering, callous, spiteful, vindictive, underhanded, you always broke my favorite toys, and you are also, forgive my language, something of a bitch! I do not entirely approve of your relationship with Garfield, and I'm fairly certain that you are going to end up hurting him," Starfire suddenly gushed, drawing a hush about them. Rocketing out of her chair and sending it flying back, Blackfire's eyes glowed but she held back a physical assault.

"You're naïve, stubborn, foolish, childish, rash, stupidly optimistic, obsequious, a goody-goody twoshoes, and an idiot who can only see the good in people when they only mean you harm! I'm surprised Tamaran hasn't already been taken over under your rule," Blackfire railed. Both sisters were standing now with their faces inches apart and the air rippled around them from the heat that they threw off. Any who had drawn in closer to see the confrontation and had been hoping for a physical altercation that would render their attire useless quickly retreated as napkins and other flimsier materials suddenly went combusted. For a minute, neither of them said anything beyond a growl when, to the surprise to those who were still watching, Blackfire backed away first, her eyes swinging towards the ground.

"And, for you information," she muttered, too quiet for any of the spectators to hear, "Gar is the one who will be breaking hearts."

Floored by the sudden and entirely foreign touch to her sister's voice, Starfire blinked owlishly several times before finally asking, "Forgive me, but I am fairly certain I misheard you."

With a groan, Blackfire sank into her seat, her head dropping into her hands. The redhead copied the first half of her actions, her mouth still somewhat agape as she regarded her ebony-haired relation. Lifting her amethyst gaze to the pale emerald eyes, the elder of the two admitted with some reluctance, "I'm really starting to fall for him. When we started out, neither of us had any intent for it to be anything more than physical. And it was. Very physical. His stamina is truly remarkable. Mmm. Oh, and the things he can do with his -"

"Ah!" Starfire interjected as she brought her hands to her ears, causing Blackfire to give a slight jump as she was snapped from the pleasurable memory. The former gave a slight scowl as she pleaded, "Please do not talk of my friend like that."

"Why not?" she frowned though a gleam now lit her eyes. "I thought we were bonding. Isn't part of that sharing the sordid little details of our sexcapades?"

"_X'hal! _Not when it involves my friends!"

"Honestly, I don't understand why you didn't jump his bones first," she remarked offhandedly. "I understand he was a little rough about the edges, but he's come quite a ways. I mean, you must've glimpsed him coming out of the shower, or some -"

"No!" She clamped her hands over her ears again. "We are not having this conversation!"

"Fine," she huffed. "Then why don't you tell me about that ruggedly handsome man who brought you over here? I'm certain he keeps you busy."

"Roy is a . . . friend."

"One who has you setting the sheets aflame."

Several feet away, a red haired man watched the exchange with great interest before turning to the green man beside him, interrupting his conversation with the golden-haired girl.

"Dude, I think they're talking about us. Activate your canine powers."

Gar arched a brow, "'My canine powers?'"

"Whatever," Roy rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what they're saying."

Glancing over at the pair who were, while not entirely relaxed, far more at ease talking with each other than they had been several minutes ago. He shook his head and turned back to the bar as a glass was set on the counter, which he scooped up.

"No thanks. I hear enough as it is. Besides, this much noise on a dog's ears? Punk Rocket's music sounds like a lullaby."

"Punk who?"

"Punk Rocket," the blond beside Gar offered eagerly. "He was a villain in Jump City several years back, but he reformed and then kind of fell into obscurity."

Looking towards Roy, Gar held both arms out towards the young woman, presenting her as he announced, "Behold Bette Kane, the encyclopedia of Titans knowledge. And really creepy facts about Dick that I wish she would stop telling me."

Roy chuckled, "So how'd this band of yours go?"

"Better than you'd think. Mal joined up, mostly writing the music, but the guy's a flat out musical genius. We went through a couple singers. Most weren't loud enough. Siobhan McDougal played with us for a while, but then she had family business to take care of. Black Canary never answered our calls. We managed a few songs. Apparently, they've got something of a cult following."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah. Mind you, we ended up shutting down," Gar grumbled.

"That's because the Tower couldn't stand any more of your rehearsals. And we are not so cruel to unleash you upon the general populace," noted a cool, calm voice emerging from the crowd. Raven seemed to float through the sea of people, a soft smile gracing her features. Gar tried not to gawk at the crimson dress that hugged her body and left much of her comely legs, along with her rounded shoulders, bare. The vibrant hue was a stark contrast to the ashen grey of her skin and she appeared slightly abashed by it, tugging at them hem or readjusting the thin straps subconsciously. Tonight, there was no hood or enough shadows for her to hide in, and she attracted more stares than the royal sisters had. Roy strode forward to capture one of her hands, pressing a kiss to it before delivering a roguish wink.

"Raven, there is not a creature in Heaven, Hell, or Earth who could compete with your beauty."

"Does that line ever actually work?" she gave a small smirk, her unease vanquished.

"Please. You talk as though I need lines to seduce a woman," he scoffed.

"No, I guess you don't. Just a roll of bills, right?" she retorted.

The joke snapped Gar from the enchantment her appearance had weaved and he shook his head to clear away the fog as he laughed. As violet eyes alighted upon him, he offered a brilliant smile, and then his heart jumped as joy bloomed in her eyes and her smile widened. She took a step forward and slender arms ensnared him, a gesture of affection that he eagerly returned. For a second, he considered how well they fit together as his chin hovered inches over her head that was pressed to his chest. How natural it felt for his arms to scoop around her back. He reveled in her natural perfume, the fusion of the heavy scent of her herbal tea intermingling with the dusty aroma of ancient tomes. She pressed against him and he languished in the feel of her, of her warmth, when a different pair plum eyes swam before his vision, and he broke off the hug as unobtrusively as he could.

Raven gave a slight pause at the sliver of guilt that managed to slip through her friend's mental barriers, but his toothy grin was sincere and she could not help but return it.

"You really do look beautiful, Rae. And the Tower was fine."

"The color hurts my eyes. I feel that it is too bright," she admitted, fingering the smooth fabric that clutched at her curves before focusing her gaze on Gar as she reminded him, "And the Tower survived invaders, demonic armies, and attacks from within, but that noise you called 'music' nearly brought it down. Richard made you disband."

"Really?" Roy laughed.

Gar winced and scowled, "He made a deal with some people and got Punk's sentence reduced if we swore to 'never partake in another musical collaboration.'"

Roy's shoulders shook with laughter when a blur suddenly slammed into his leg, knocking him off-balance for the briefest of seconds. Quickly regaining his footing, he looked at the chubby-cheeked, dark-haired child who beamed up at him with a gap-toothed smile.

"Daddy, dance!" she demanded.

"You want me to dance?"

"Yeah!" she cheered, tugging fervently at his fingers, trying to drag him to the dance floor as he offered farewells to his friends.

"If you'll excuse me, it looks like the cutest girl in the room wants to dance with me."

"Cutest, no doubt. But I'm not too certain about her tastes," Gar mused, loud enough for the departing archer to hear. The marksman fired back a single fingered gesture in return, hiding it behind his back before he was consumed by the crowd. With a chuckle, the green man turned his attention back upon Raven, who smiled after the pair, and he noted, "We didn't see you at the ceremony."

"I was assisting the Justice League with Faust, Wotan, and several other mystical threats. Victor stayed behind to finish up the incident, and Wally and I needed to shower before we came," she explained.

"Oooh, you and Wally, huh?"

She flushed and gave a wistful sigh, "Unfortunately, no. For all his laudable qualities, he's somewhat dense."

"You don't say," Gar muttered into his drink. "Maybe you're just too subtle."

"I've done everything short of shoving my tongue down his throat and still he remains oblivious to my feelings," she grumbled.

"For what it's worth, I understand what you're feeling," he offered.

"You haven't had trouble with your opposite gender since you grew out of your awkward teenage years," she sighed. "I, on the other hand, have been plagued with misfortune ever since I first expressed a romantic interest in anybody. There are times I wonder if I am ever intended to find love."

With a sigh, Gar set down his drink on the bar and then turned to place his hands on Raven's shoulders at which she gave a slight ump. Their eyes met and he assured her, "Rae, you are one of the greatest people I've ever met. You're smart, kind, strong, and beautiful. But sometimes you're your own worst enemy with all that self-esteem problem you've got going on. So your dad's a big bad that makes anglerfishes look cuddly, and Slade seem like a kindergarten teacher. You are your own person – and an absolutely gorgeous one at that."

She regarded him for a second, the windows to her soul inscrutable before she suddenly leaned in to capture him in another hug, pressing him tight against her. There was more pressure behind this one, and Gar smiled even after she pulled away and nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you for that, Garfield. I have missed your rare moments of astounding insight."

"Hey, I'm a usually-human fortune cookie – I've got a pearl or two of wisdom lurking amongst the gibberish and engrish."

"Not to mention that you're surprisingly yummy."

Blackfire seemed to melt from the shadows to loop her arm behind his neck, her fingers twining in his hair and toying with it as a hungry light filled her eyes. The sorceress blinked at the display, temporarily overwhelmed by the emotions that whirled from the golden alien. Starfire's emotions were easy to discern as she wore her heart on her sleeve, and over the years, Raven had come to liken them to the sun in their intensity and warmth. On the other hand, Blackfire's feelings were a mixed maelstrom that lashed about fiercely, stabbing towards Raven with what suspiciously felt like intent. Refusing to permit the thought to rule how she conducted herself, she said, "I didn't know you brought the team along."

"Oh, I didn't," he answered. Blackfire leaned into to nuzzle his neck and though he flinched at the sudden escalation of intimacy, he did nothing to stop her. "She's my date."

"Koriand'r and I have finished our conversation," she reported, interrupting the conversation.

"You two looked you were ready to throw down there for a second," he remarked.

"Oh, we were. Naturally. But I thought it would be rude of us as guests to wreck the place. However, I do think that the rift, the gap that once separated us has closed a little bit. And I will be expressing my gratitude for your part in that in more . . . _private_ settings," she concluded, her voice husky before she captured the tip of his pointed ear between her teeth. She pulled on it and her tongue snaked out to trace along its ridge. Gar had the manners to appear abashed by the attention she lavished upon him as he met Raven's wide-eyed gaze. The grey woman suffered her own whirl of emotions, a new tempest that tore at her insides and confused her. Forcing them down, she drew up the shields that she'd been taught to uphold since childhood. She managed a weak smile and a brief nod.

"Congratulations to the both of you."

Gar beamed at her, his smile full and his happiness real as he returned, "Thanks, Rae. Hey, Donna was talking about going out to grab a late dinner. You up for it?"

"Go out to eat in a country that speaks a language I know not even the basics of and is infested with cold and snow? You'll have to forgive me if I pass on the opportunity," she quipped, rolling her eyes as she settled back on her old defenses.

"Oh, c'mon. It'll be an adventure," he laughed, his excitement obvious.

For a second, two pairs of violet eyes met each other, and Raven knew better than to debate with the message conveyed in the others, merely shaking her head, "Thank you, Garfield, but I should probably go find Wally before he get himself in trouble."

"Just like the old days, huh?" he joked.

She offered a small smile over her shoulder as she departed, vanishing into the crowd. For a moment, Gar looked after her but then turned his stare to Blackfire, who lounged on his chest and gazed upward at him. Her gaze was cold, her brows canted towards the bridge of her nose that hinted at her contained anger, which he sought to soothe by pressing his lips against hers. He rained down kisses upon her face before offering his condolence, "I'm sorry."

Her gaze held, even and unblinking, before her arm stretched up and her fingers pressed against the back of his neck and brought his mouth to hers once again. Heat flowed from her kiss and down into his body, coiling in his gut. She nipped and sucked at his lips as her tongue invaded his mouth where it set to grappling with his own. Powerful fingers slipped underneath his jacket to stroke his defined muscles. Individuals nearby sent out several catcalls and wolf whistles at the oblivious couple until Blackfire finally pulled away with a pleased sigh. She rested her head against his chest, and he continued to press kisses atop the crown of her head, his arms looped about her and trapping her to him.

After a moment, Blackfire broke the silence of their private domain, "I am a petty, selfish girl who is playing at being a hero. I know this. But, for what it's worth, I am _your_ girl. Just as you are _my_ boy. Do you understand?"

"So, no talking to anybody or anything female? Got it," he nodded obediently then cocked his head to the side. "Is sign language safe?"

He yelped as her touch suddenly turned searing though the heat vanished as quickly as it had come, vanishing with her sigh.

"I think you just burnt my shirt."

"I like you better without it anyway."

* * *

**First, we must apologize for how long it took us to post this. Entirely our fault, we've been working on some side projects. Honestly, we wanted to do more with this chapter, feature some more characters, but it just go to be too much. We hope you enjoyed it and that you continue to do so.**

** crazedduke: We're glad that you enjoyed Duela's appearance. She's going to stick around for a while, we like writing her. Thank you for the review.**

** I Be Sporks: First off, thank you for reviewing. Secondly, you missed Hathi, the elephant from the Jungle Book. Sorry. Duela is awesome, isn't she? We're probably going to keep her around for a while. Eddie is a good guy, which is why he doesn't mind Baby's attachment to his tail. That sounds like an intersting story idea. We'd love to see it. Gaelic Storm is a great group. We personally love 'Darcy's Donkey,' 'Me and the Moon,' 'Johnny Tarr,' and a whole bunch of others. Too many. And NO. Sorry, but we are definitely not hipsters. We're nerds who also happen to be an assortment of narcissists, gluttons, barely contained misanthropes, and much worst. And, in regard to art, Ira isn't bad at figures but none of us can do backgrounds. We did find a potential artist though. Marceline's voice actor, huh? Interesting. we can kind of see that.**

**Like last, we've got a contest for this chapter. First person who names the alter ego(s) of the characters who were referred to by their actual names in this chapter may request a character's apperance. So please review and post your answers.**

**Almost forgot: To all the readers who are in a relationship out there, have a happy St. Valentine's Day! To all the other single people, please join Ira in our dear friend's monstrous rage against everything pink and heart-shaped that may or may not result in jail time. Or anger management. At least, in spirit.**


	25. Porcelain

**We own the rights to nothing of this story. Especially not Princess Bride.**

**'Porcelain' is performed by Red Hot Chili Peppers**

* * *

"Tally-ho! Whiffle after the frumious Bandersnatch that pilfered the fruit of my Tumtum tree, my dear March Hare!"

"Tail!"

"Yes, that too!"

Eddie couldn't help the smile as he dodged the grasp of the enlarged Baby, ducking beneath his legs and dashing to the other side of the training room. Positioned atop Baby, one hand clutching a horn to keep herself in place, was Duela in her latest identity – Hatrack, the daughter of the Mad Hatter. A tall, purple top hat was jammed on her head, and over acid green hair, and a pair of clockwork-like goggles served as the hat band. Her outfit looked as though it belonged in a bygone era were it not for the startlingly bright hues of her accoutrements and the pale skin that she showed off. An orange corset fitted neatly to her slender frame while purple skirts, cut short yet otherwise no different to dresses from the days of old with the layers of fabrics, were hitched up at her hips so as to allow her free range of movement. Platform heeled boots of dark leather reached to her shapely thighs and she wore similarly long gloves, both sets equipped with unnecessary buckles and straps.

In the past week, Duela had claimed a new identity, and parentage with it, at least every other day. It had been somewhat disorienting, and Eddie wasn't always sure who he was talking to throughout their encounters, but he adapted to it far better than he would have expected himself capable of. Regardless of persona, she was at least aligned with them and always eager to mete out whatever sort of justice she was dealing that particular moment. Rose was not as appreciative of the constant changes and was on hostile terms with the majority of identities that their interim teammate had exhibited thus far. As Eddie entertained them in the training room, the one-eyed swordsmistress tended to the base, keeping an eye on the newsfeeds and other data in case they were needed.

Neither she nor the base's advanced security system noticed the curiously thick, white dust that was being expelled out of the air vents. It floated in the air before moving, with unnatural intent, throughout the halls. Pausing in front of doors, a portion of the dust would depart from the small cloud and slide into the room. A moment later, it would return to the colony and the cloud would continue in its unnoted mission. As the clouds scoured the base, avoiding the occupied rooms, they began to encounter each other and gather into larger groups though they kept themselves spread thinly enough to avoid detection.

Eventually, the mass swirled before a door on the bottom floor of the base where few regularly ventured, the lights left off to save on electricity. Collecting itself into a thin stream, the particles slipped through the cracks between the thick door and the wall, and entered the Doom Patrol's storeroom. They spread out amongst the shelves, running over the bizarre and dangerous objects stored there before swirling about a glass case that contained a large, speckled egg. The seeking tendrils of dust retracted, concentrating in front of the base as they began to pile atop each other. A humanoid rose from the the thinning cloud of dust, assembled piece by piece from the delicate toes up.

Within a minute, a slender feminine figure stood before the shelves, her eggshell white skin marred by thousands of cracks arcing all over her body. Jet black hair sprang from her head in a thick, curly mass that favored one side, a lock dangling by her face. Wide eyes of sky blue were devoid of any irises as they focused with obsessional intensity upon the egg, and plump, ruby red lips pulled into a small smile as thin fingers with long nails caressed the glass barrier. She cocked her head to the side and traced a circle in the glass, eliciting a screeching sound as she cut a hole large enough in it to permit her access to her prize. However, as her fingers wrapped around her goal, her smile abruptly vanished and dainty brows slanted towards her petite nose as her eyes narrowed.

Violently tearing the egg from its prison, she crushed it in her grasp and threw the crumpled mass of papier-mâché onto the floor. Her face contorted in a soundless snarl and she drew back her arm before smashing the case, shattering the glass and sending it flying. Rage still painted her features as she whipped about to the voice intruding upon her tantrum, "You know, I always did wonder why he had a replica of that egg. Guess you just answered it though."

Ravager leaned in the open doorframe, a cocky smile pulling at her lips and the original egg from the case resting in her open hand. She tossed it playfully into the air where it tumbled end over end before landing safely in her palm. As the intruder went stark still, eyes fixated upon the egg, Ravager explained, "So I'm a precog. And this morning, I wake up to this vision of a weird, pearly white chick – and not the one already hanging out here – breaking into our base in the buff to steal this little thing."

A volley of shards suddenly launched from the white woman's arms, her hands and forearms disappearing in the assualt. Ravager ducked beneath them, glimpsing the shredded wall where her head had been and gave an appreciative whistle, "Not bad. But I saw that too."

She stood while drawing the knife strapped to her boot, throwing it with unerring accuracy at her foe. The blade crashed through her stomach, but then continued through her back until it stuck in the wall, quivering slightly. Straightening her posture, the white woman watched as the pieces of her midsection reassembled, along with her hands before her blue stare met Ravager's widened eye and she mimed cracking her neck. Giving a nod, the young heroine acknowledged, "All right, I'll admit it. I didn't see that."

Tucking the egg close to her chest, she darted down the hall while the white woman leapt through the space of a pair of shelves and dashed after her. Ravager led her through the twisting halls, ducking whenever her pursuer launched another array of shards, and occasionally returning fire with a throwing knife. The dark-haired woman didn't even bother dodging such attacks, merely accepting them and then quickly reassembling, never slowing her pace as she closed in on her quarry. As they neared a large room, she was a scant few feet away from Ravager when the youth suddenly ducked, using her momentum to slide along the floor as she shouted, "Baby, now!"

The white woman didn't have a chance to slow down before a red fist larger than her head swung through it, shattering her face. Her body continued several more feet before stumbling forward and collapsing as Ravager climbed to her feet. She turned to the mildly shocked Baby who looked at her with his ears directed downwards and asked, "Too hard?"

"If only," she muttered as the shards swirled and shot back towards the decapitated body, reassembling the head within seconds. She pushed herself up and turned to glare at the stunned Baby, raising her arms. Before she could fire off her shards there was a whirring sound and a dark bowler hat spun by, its brim cutting through her arms.

"No, no, no. Haberdashery is meant for your _head_, dearie," Hatrack grumbled as she produced another flattened hat from her petticoat. She punched it, pushing out the rounded top, and then thrust her hips forward as she launched it from behind her back at the intruder while shouting, "Taste the bite of my vorpal blade!"

The razor brim caught the white woman in the center of her forehead, stabbing in and tilting her head back as Hatrack cheered, "Snicker-snack!"

"Stop making up words, whackjob, and help us kick her butt," Ravager instructed as she tossed the egg to the pale girl who caught the egg in her hat before pulling it back onto her head. The one-eyed girl's swords hissed as she drew them from her scabbard while the white woman, with her arms reformed, pulled the bladed bowler from her head and discarded it. Her arm stabbed outward, sending a spray of shards at Ravager while her leg shot towards Baby and her lean belly expanded and then exploded towards Hatrack. Ravager parried as many of the razor sharp pieces as she could and weaved about them, but there were too many and she hissed as several cut along her skin. Baby brought his thick arms up, sheltering behind them, but their velocity was enough to inflict damage even upon his hide. Hatrack cartwheeled out of the way only for the pieces to swerve after her, a number slicing along her flesh.

"You make the Walrus and the Carpenter seem like perfect gentlemen," she yelled as she sprang forward, drawing another hat from the folds of her skirt. The white woman, already reconstructing herself, watched stoically as the strange girl leapt through the air, broad hat held over her head before she slammed it down on the intruder. Originally a dark brown top hat of no impressive size, it suddenly stretched to capture the white woman's entire form, wrapping tight about her and restricting her movement. Hatrack took the extra effort to shove her over before dashing away, whooping madly.

For a moment, the captured villain struggled against the confinement before going still. Then thousands of shards tore through the strange textile of the entrapping headpiece, swarming about in the air like angry bees for a moment before rapidly rebuilding into the scowling white woman who blew a lock of her black hair out of her face. She was greeted by an inferno that consumed her, setting the carpet around her ablaze though she barely flinched. When the flames diminished, Kid Devil requiring a breath, the white woman was now a glowing orange and her scowl had deepened as she glowered at him. He gave an apologetic chuckle before her entire body exploded in a glowing swarm of heated shards that whirled towards him.

Hatrack dived towards him, leaping atop his shoulders before jamming a leatherhead helmet atop his skull. The storm of porcelain blades crashed against a barrier several feet before Kid Devil, its appearance only distinguishable in iridescent ripples that surged through the air whenever the shards made contact. He gaped at it before looking up at the smug girl atop his shoulders and asking, "Where the heck do you get all this stuff?"

"Fretter not, my dear Dormouse. As soon as we domesticate our teacups, we shall celebrate this frabjous day," she patted his head affectionately.

"As much as I appreciate the save, couldn't you have chosen a slightly more understandable persona?"

There was a pop and sparks jumped from the cap and the ripples flickered before the shards stabbed towards them again. As Kid Devil muttered a word that warranted another dollar for the tip jar and dove out of the way, Hatrack sprang over the arsenal and launched a pair of bowler hats at the remainder of the white woman's body. They caught her knees, sending her hips toppling over where they crashed against the floor, but it did not slow the rain of splinters that pelted Kid Devil, drawing blood that singed the carpet as it dropped to the floor. He swatted futilely at them and then unleashed another spurt of flame that managed to ward off the swarm for an instant.

Behind the counter, covered by Baby, Ravager pressed her cell to her ear, urging the other end of the line to pick up. Finally, there was a click and Gar's voice emerged from the speaker, "Hey, Rosie, what's – ow! If you bite that hard, you're going to draw blood!"

"I certainly intend to draw _something_ out."

She winced at the sultry tone of Blackfire's voice and grumbled, "As absolutely disgusting and traumatizing that sounded, I've got more important things to discuss. We've got an intruder. Eerily silent white chick with cracks all over her body who fires herself off in shards"

"Hold up," he requested and there was the rustle of sheets followed by Blackfire's frustrated groan and dark mutterings in her own language. "Okay, I'm back. Was she after that egg?"

"Yeah. Duela – Hatrack has it right now."

"Good. Don't let her get it. Her name's Porcelain Doll and that egg is filled with tiny little blue men that fix her," he explained, his tone completely serious.

"There are so many days I am thankful I was never part of the Doom Patrol," she said.

"Oh, if only you knew what you were really missing. Hey, fight her at close range. Don't give room for her shards to pick up speed," he advised.

"Got it."

"You guys need any help? Herald's right down the hall, I could -"

"We got this."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I don't doubt it. Well, hugs and kisses. Mommy and daddy will be home soon. We l -"

She closed the phone more violently than she intended to, startling Baby who stared at her with large golden eyes as she put on a smile for him.

"I think it's about time we give our unwanted guest a proper welcome."

Porcelain Doll had reformed herself and now kept Kid Devil, still equipped with the obsolete football helmet, and Hatrack at bay with timed bursts from her arms and other portions of anatomy, shredding the latter's attacks and withstanding the former's flames without any real concern. Her gaze was flat, nearly bored, when there was a shattering sound and her body lifted from the ground slightly. She glanced down to see a gleaming blade protruding from her chest and then slowly turned her head to stare at the sneering girl behind her.

"Got your number, bitch."

Ravager removed the sword just as Baby loomed up behind her, roaring and smashing his fists into the mysterious assassin, shattering her entirely. Within seconds, the pieces were beginning to gather together again, but the silver-haired girl shouted, "Eddie, pour it on!"

"Tried that, done that, didn't work. Got the scars to prove it."

"Aww, c'mon, hot dance! You know how it goes: Let it burn, let it burn, let it burn!" Hatrack darted behind him and gave him a sudden squeeze about his abdomen, putting pressure on his lungs and pushing an inferno from his mouth.

"Hotter," Ravager demanded.

Hatrack dropped him and danced away, "You set to boiling the tea then, I'll tend to the cake."

Advancing upon the glowing pieces, Kid Devil opened his mouth wider, increasing the stream of fire that began to shift colors, streaks of white flashing in the torrent of orange and yellow. The molten blood from the cuts she had inflicted upon him began to give off smoke before rising up in flame as well. At his feet, the carpet smoldered and blackened, rife with embers, and while the pieces trapped in the inferno had moved unhampered by the heat previously, they began to slow now. Solid, jagged shards softened and began to drip while the mass on the floor began to melt into a liquid pool of porcelain. For a moment longer, the splinters of the assassin struggled feebly in their attempt to reassemble before they plopped back in the puddle. Kid Devil relented and gulped in deeps gasps of air as Hatrack clapped him on the back though she quickly retracted her hand as it singed.

"A most spectacular performance, my dear Dormouse. Though I may have lost my eyebrows."

His mouth flapped open and he raised a finger to make a comment before returning to attempting to regain his breath. Ravager kneeled next to the puddle, studying it before nodding in satisfaction and standing again.

"Somebody grab a thermos or something, and I think we're good here."

"Tea cup molds!" Hatrack cheered, her enthusiasm infecting Baby who threw his hands up in celebration.

"Tea!"

Ravager stared at the pale-skinned girl before glancing towards the still heavily breathing Kid Devil and sighed, "It's probably a bad sign when I start missing Gar, isn't it?"

* * *

Across an ocean plus another continent and a half, Gar rushed about the spacious hotel room in his boxers, collecting the discarded articles of clothing that they had thrown off in the past several days in a number of frenzies. Watching him with an arched brow, Blackfire reclined on the remnants of their bed, most of it singed or gouged with deep claw marks, in her underwear. In their past several days in Russia following the wedding, Gar had made sincere attempts in getting out to see the country and some of its landmarks, but had been continually lured back to the bed by his vivacious girlfriend. The true extent of their stamina was tested again and again, and the adjacent rooms had vacated by their second night there, pleading with the management to be moved elsewhere. Blackfire was marked with old bite marks and other faded scratches, some that swooped along the entirety of her curvaceous frame while Gar's musculature bore faint handprints burned into his verdant skin.

"I know this sounds odd, particularly coming from me, but I believe that our teammates can handle themselves. You are worrying over nothing," she sighed.

"Babe, I adore you. Really, I mean that. But you've got the caretaking instincts of just about any male crocodilian," he smiled.

Her eyes narrowed as she drew her legs under her, rising up onto her knees to stare down at Gar as he retrieved one of her shirts that had managed to find its way under the bed. "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"I'm scared to leave you with children because I'm afraid that you'll eat them," his head popped up to meet her eyes, his gaze even and his face serious as he admitted his concern.

She rolled her eyes as he hopped to his feet, "Thank you for the vote of confidence."

He ceased his frantic packing for a second to pause at her side and press a kiss to her forehead, stroking her ebony hair. "For what it's worth, if everything really is fine and Porcelain's operating independently and not as the scout for some crazy evil supervillain group – _really _don't want another Female Furies thing – we'll go on a little break and leave the kids alone."

"You say that," she sighed as she flopped back on the mangled bed, "But you and I both know that we're going to get there, and then something's going to come up, and you're going to forget about this promised vacation."

"Elephant's memory. I won't," he promised as he stood in the middle of the room, turning every direction.

"What are you looking for now?"

"Okay, so remember a few days ago how we were gonna try and see Leo and Rosa off on their honeymoon?"

"I recall making plans, but then we became rather . . . preoccupied," she chuckled appreciatively at the memory.

"Yeah, that's a word for it. Well, I can't find that little number you were wearing – the glorified cat's cradle of black string with those little gauzy purple patches between them?" he ducked down to glance under the bed again and lifted the corners of the mattress, ensuring it hadn't ended up trapped under there.

"Gar," she called and he glanced up to her relaxing figure. She stretched an arm upward, her finger pointed at the fan that was suspended in the room and where a rather salacious undergarment hung from one of the blades. The shape shifter scratched at his neck, somewhat abashedly, before morphing into a gorilla and reaching up to pluck the flimsy excuse for a pair of panties from its curious perch. Blackfire sighed wistfully as she traced a small grouping of scars crossing from slightly above the hem of her current underwear down her leg, "_That_ was a good night. Though I bet we could top it."

Gar groaned as he crawled onto the bed, positioning himself over top of Blackfire who smiled deviously up at him. He swooped down and captured her lips, surfacing for air after a moment and saying, "Guess we'll have to try for it when we get back."

"Spoilsport," she huffed as he stood and moved to collect the clothes that they had all but torn off each other half an hour ago. She rose from the bed with a sigh, reluctant to abandon the stronghold of her seduction, and accepted the clothes he offered her as he pulled on his own jeans. The dress the pulled on was slightly to enticing to truly warrant its pristine white, and it was that irony that had convinced her to purchase the short garment. It knotted behind her neck, leaving a teardrop of cleavage as well as much of her shoulders and back bared. Gar donned a simple pair of sturdy jeans and a black t-shirt that promoted the slogan 'EVOLVE OR DIE.' In the past few days, he had neglected certain habits in favor of tending to her and a beard was starting to range across his jaw, which he scratched at with a degree of annoyance.

"If I let this grow much longer, I'm gonna need a weedwhacker for it," he grumbled.

She reached out to stroke his jawline, noting that it felt more like fur than hair, and mused, "If you managed it properly, it wouldn't look bad on you. I think you could pull off a goatee."

"Yeah?" he arched a brow as he captured her fingers. He pressed a kiss to each tip in a sudden surge of affection and beamed at her.

"Well, it certainly couldn't hurt," she teased.

"Oy! Always with the wounding and wrecking of what little self-esteem this green elfin stud has," he moaned, laughter in his tone.

"Are you sure that you understand the definition of 'self-esteem?' You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means," she smirked.

He stared at her for a second before lunging forward and meeting her lips in a passionate kiss, his large hands pressing her to him. She had opened her mouth in surprise and he took the opportunity to invite her tongue in a dance before they finally parted. Taking in a shaky breath, she asked, "What was that?! Don't get me wrong, I appreciated it, but it was rather unexpected."

"That was for quoting possibly one of the greatest movies that this world has ever seen," he answered as he zipped the suitcase shut.

"Really?" she purred, draping herself across his back to nibble on his ear before whispering, "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

"Gah!" he covered his ears as she chuckled. "Away with your wiles, conniving seductress! Your honeyed words shall not lead me to bed this day."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, not right now," he conceded. "However, later? Fair game."

She considered it for a minute before nodding, "I can work with that."

Sliding from his back, she sauntered away from him, her movements earning his admiring eye before she stopped at the door and smiled back towards him, "Well, are you coming? Your friends agreed to lend us their ship for our return and it is a _long_ trip back."

"The cleaning folk are going to hate us," he whispered as glanced about the room and then charged after her, baggage in tow.

* * *

The couple made what they could of the time they had to themselves on the way back, exhausting themselves before drifting off into a pleasant slumber. Gar's arms were draped possessively over Blackfire as he pulled her closer to him and she was strangely vulnerable in such a state, curling into him as though seeking shelter. Her head was tucked into his chest, his chin resting atop the cushion of her hair as they nestled together. A sharp beeping shattered the solace the shape shifter had found and he considered disregarding it, but as it continued without any sign of cessation, he rose, careful not to disturb his lover. He exited the sleeping bay and approached the console, leaning over the console to press the flashing light. There was a short buzz and then Nightwing's face was displayed in a holographic screen.

"Dick," he yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "We missed you at the wedding, dude."

"Leo hasn't been my biggest fan ever since Star and I split, but I was tracking down a lead," he explained.

"Yep. Big surprise there. So what's it this time? Slade sending you love notes again?"

"Remember those kids you brought to Dr. Mid-Nite?"

Gar stood straighter, the fog of sleep lifting as his eyes narrowed, "You mean Ayla and Alexei? What happened? Are they all right?"

"He's made a little headway, but he still hasn't figured out what's causing Alexei's headaches. However, you encountered them because Tim was conducting an investigation, right?"

"Yeah."

"He was looking into this organization called N.O.W.H.E.R.E. They're creating and capturing teen metahumans – and they're bigger than we thought. We're still looking through everything we've managed to get on them, but we've found something."

"Dude, I get that Bats keeps you in the dark until the big reveal, but it just makes me want to strangle you," Gar growled.

Nightwing grimaced, "They're in your city. N.O.W.H.E.R.E. has a Colony there – and we need to shut it down."

* * *

**First, we must apologize for the length of time it took us before we posted this.**

**Second, the main reason we're so late in putting this chapter out is because we've started a new story - 'Before the Batman.' If you can, please take a look at it and review.**

**So, remember back in Chapter 5 when Gar was going through the store room and there was that egg? Yeah, we didn't either until we were going back over it. Next chapter, we finally start on that story arc we've been hinting at! Anyway, please review!**

** I Be Sporks: Congrats! You named them all. Who do you want to make an appearance? We're glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one as well.**

**As always, review our faithful readers!**


	26. High School Never Ends

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'High School Never Ends' is performed by Bowling for Soup**

* * *

A new morning was breaking over the city, light catching off the glass spires and dappling the slowly filling streets. Gar and Blackfire had returned approximately two weeks ago and had quickly resumed business as usual, dealing with several low level threats without incident. A week after the elder pair's arrival back at the base, Leonid and Rosabelle had stopped by, finished with their honeymoon, to pick up Baby. It had been a lamented and tearful event – largely on the part of Duela, who wailed as she clung to Leo's boot, begging for them not to take away her playmate. Her actions had earned her the perplexed and bewildered stares of the couple and their child, who had blinked his big yellow eyes and patted her crimson hair in an attempt to console her. Eventually, they had managed to dislodge the pale skinned girl and bid their farewells to the peculiar family.

Since then, they had been preparing for their mission into the school that the younger members of the Bat Family suspected to be a front for N.O.W.H.E.R.E.'s operations. It was an upscale private academy that provided boarding for more distant attendants though most lived close enough that only about a quarter of the students actually resided at the school. The Dalton Institute had acquired a rather prestigious reputation within the state and much of its roster was derived from the cream of the social crop, but they diversified the population and garnered the public's favor by awarding scholarships to those of lesser means every year. For all intents and purposes, the Dalton Institute was a shining example of the city's prosperity that gave to the less fortunate.

And it was their task to uncover the nightmare that lay beneath it.

"Two kids entering school midway through the semester at the same time – don't you think they're going to find that a little bit suspicious?"

The lean girl with short brown hair narrowed her eyes as she seemingly grumbled into the air, her redheaded companion more interested in the passing people who paid neither of the pair any mind. With the dawn of the day, adults hurried to work while the youth of the city lugged their backpacks to school, their expressions more befitting men being driven to the electric chair. None took any particular note of the new duo, attired in green blazers with blue dress shirts and, in the case of the female member of the two, a green plaid skirt while her partner wore cerulean slacks. She carried a battered, old black backpack that was incongruous with the neat uniform and shiny shoes, and he had a satchel slung across a shoulder, resting at his hip as his hands clenched about the strap.

Microphones small enough to be hidden in the interior of their ears buzzed as a man answered, "Not so much if they're twins."

"Eddie and I don't look a thing alike," Rose pointed out in an attempt to dissuade Gar from his plan.

"You're fraternal."

"And the clown couldn't do it because . . .?"

"Her identity shifts on a nearly daily basis. You've got a better grip on that temper of yours than she has on who she is. Besides, she has a different part to play."

"Heh," Eddie snickered. Rose swiveled her head around to glare at him and she growled.

"Something funny, red?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

Rose regarded him through narrowed eyes before pushing off of the short wall that they had been lounging against and snarling under her breath. As she trudged down the sidewalk, Eddie rushed after her with a wide grin. He was strangely enthusiastic for someone who was headed towards school, elated with being able to walk amongst the public without the constant stares or people crossing themselves after his passage.

Back at the base, Gar stood in the control room, watching the projections streamed from the youths' camera contacts that his company had provided. As he released the button on his headset, ending the conversation with the pair, Blackfire floated into the room, encased in her otherworldly armor once again, and approached him. He turned to her with a smile and greeted her with a soft kiss before asking, "So how's it going?"

"She adapted almost disturbingly well," she answered. "Though if you ask me, I believe we should be locking her up in one of your people's padded rooms."

"Be nice, babe, or we'll be going a few round in the training room," he cautioned.

"Are you sure that you want to make that challenge, Gar? I've learned all your tricks," she claimed.

He laughed, "Beautiful, I've got the entire animal kingdom at my disposal. You _can't_ learn all my tricks."

"Hmm," she pursed her lips before pausing a tic, her face turning serious as she queried, "I still must ask, in all seriousness, exactly what is wrong with that girl?"

"Oh, Rose isn't that bad -"

"I'm not talking about the child," she scoffed. "I'm talking about that pale girl who doesn't understand the concept of personal space."

"Ah. Dee. Right. Well, she's just friendly. She doesn't mean anything by it – usually."

Blackfire crossed her arms and scowled, "You know that's not what I was talking about. Are you sure that she's safe to keep around?"

"Heh. You know, a lot of people asked the question about you. Wait. Lose the past tense."

"Gar, you're avoiding the question. Continue to do so and you shall suddenly find your bed very cold – and lonely," she growled.

He sighed, dropping his head before turning to meet her glower as he tried to explain, "Duela's a bit . . . unique. We're not actually certain that she's part of this – what was it? – time stream. Some of the big thinkers say that she might be the intersection of several minds flowing in from different time streams, the whole paths not taken thing. I'll be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. Mewtwo was being a real bastard 'cause I'd already used the Master Ball on Snorlax. Got him in the end though. Naturally."

"How do you know that all her 'minds' are as benevolent as she usually is?" she pressed.

"She's human," he shrugged. "I trust her about as much as everybody else – at least until she does something to make me do so otherwise."

Blackfire considered him for a second before dropping her arms and sighing, overwhelmed by her lover's faith in others. A devious smile crossed her face a second later, "Regardless, I can't wait to see Rose's reaction to our little surprise."

"Yeah, tape that for me. I'm going to be as far away from her and anything sharp as I can," he chuckled.

"Hey, you still there or are you busy ramming your tongue down your girlfriend's – and I'm being generous with that term – throat?" Rose's voice intruded upon them over the intercom, more pronounced than it had been in the conversation she and Eddie had been sharing.

"How eloquent. You know, everyday I'm amazed by the fact that she hasn't ensnared herself a mate yet," Blackfire mused mockingly. The green man let her finish the remark before pressing the button on the headset.

"What's up, Rosie-Posie?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you're still there. We're at the school," she reported as she and Eddie gazed across the street at the regal Dalton Institute. The private academy was guarded by a looming wall topped with iron spikes, like the dark gate that was opened to admit the flow of students. Most arrived on foot but a portion of the number was supplanted by buses that rolled to the sidewalk and stopped to release their passengers who joined their friends loitering in the courtyard. All the students were attired in the same uniforms as Rose and Eddie though that seemed to be the only restriction on appearance, evidenced by the latest arrival. A tall stringy youth with spiky purple hair rode to the gate on a skateboard that he kicked into his arms, straightened out his uniform, and then strolled through the gate.

"Security looks pretty basic. Laughable," Rose observed, scanning the building and picking out the lazily placed security cameras as well as the rather flabby guards who stood place at the gate.

"Looks like any normal school," Eddie added. "No monsters, mad scientists, or death rays here."

"So total snooze-fest, huh?" Gar quipped.

"Pretty much," Rose sighed. "Have I ever told how much I think this plan completely and utterly sucks?"

"To the point where I'm surprised that you're not hoarse from it," Gar noted. "Okay, so remember the story. You guys are Edward and Rose Bloomberg, originally from California. Unfortunately, your Aunt Marla died in an accident out there and your parents couldn't stand the tragedy of it – so you came east. You're attending the school on her money, and you're pretty new to this particular area. Your schedules are in your backpacks, the teachers are expecting you, and I'll be in your ear the whole time."

"Joy."

"Got it," Eddie nodded though his tone was somewhat somber. Rose cast a glance towards him, but didn't press the issue before they strode across the street.

They entered the gates without any difficulty, the guards not even sparing a glimpse in their direction, and weaved through the crowd towards the building. As they entered, Eddie reached into his satchel for his schedule, and Rose followed his lead to compare the sheets. After a moment of studying both of them, she frowned, "We have three classes together. And two of them are lunch and study hall."

"We need you to cover ground. Everything leaves evidence, so N.O.W.H.E.R.E. can't be completely hidden. If they are there, you'll find signs. Keep your eyes open, trade notes during lunch and study hall, and don't get caught," Gar instructed.

"Have some faith," she scoffed. Despite her assurance, the sudden clanging of the school bell had her reaching for her hidden blades before Eddie caught her arm. His touch convinced her to relax as the other students began to file in from outside, flowing around them as they headed towards class. He peered at his paper and then back up to her with a smile as he joined the crowd, waving a farewell.

"Good luck, 'sis.'"

Rose stuck her tongue out after him and then gave her schedule a gaze meant to incinerate it. Failing at that, she shuffled down the hallway, glancing at the numbers over the classroom in search of her homeroom. As she walked, she asked in a voice largely hidden by the surrounding crowd's clamor, "Hey, just how much is this gonna suck?"

"What do you mean?" Gar answered.

"My mom was a former princess. She may've lost that position, but she got out with most of her gold, jewels, that sort of stuff. We weren't exactly strapped for cash. And until my . . . my dad came smashing back into my life, I was taught by private tutors and trained by her. Honestly, meeting the Titans was the first time I was around kids my age who _weren't _being paid to hang out with me," she admitted.

"Wow. Okay, I think you just managed to depress _me_," he claimed with slight astonishment. "But I don't think I can offer much help. I was raised in an African village where 'school' was gathering around the elders and learning from them. And when I got to the States, well . . . a few things better left unmentioned happened and then Steve took over my schooling. Telepaths make terrifying teachers."

"Great," she muttered.

"Hold up a sec."

There was relative silence for a second before Gar's voice returned in her ear.

"Okay, yeah. My sweetheart's got no clue what regular schooling was like. If you want, I could try asking DeeDee, but I don't think -"

"Let me stop you right there. I'm not about to take advice from that clown."

"What clown?"

Rose's gaze snapped towards the tall, curvaceous girl that looked at her quizzically, her full lips pulled into a friendly smile. Even in the unflattering uniform, she attracted the stares of all the passing boys and a few of the girls as well, their eyes fixating upon her tanned skin. Long wavy hair descended past her shoulders, its color a deep oak hue. Around her neck was a small pendant made of silver that was adorned with a simplistic design of a cat's head with glittering pink whiskers. She stood there, staring at Rose with kind eyes as the throng of students passed by them.

"What?"

The stranger repeated, "What clown? And who were you even talking to?"

Rose hiked the backpack higher onto her shoulder and strolled away, casting back, "Nothing that concerns you."

The girl rushed after her, keeping pace alongside her as she gave a short laugh, "Right, yeah. You're new, and here I am pestering you. I'm Kat. Kat Summers."

"And I'm not interested."

"Are you always this friendly or did I do something special to deserve this treatment?"

"Hey, good news; it's the first one. Now if I'm correct, this is my homeroom. So, bye."

"Well, frosty meetings notwithstanding, let me be the first to welcome you to Dalton Institute," Kat smiled again before waving at Rose and heading down the hall. Rose stared after her for a moment, trying to work up a scowl before sighing and slouching into the room.

"Yeah, bet it's gonna a real blast."

* * *

Ethan York came from a long line of heroes, a clan of firefighters, policemen, and paramedics who had been around since the revolutionary war where they had fought on the side of the rebels. They were generations who had made it a habit of not only running towards burning buildings, but _into _them for the sake of others. As the eldest member of his generation, beating out his twin brother by seven minutes, Ethan accepted all the responsibilities that came with it with admirable aplomb. Not even old enough to possess a license, he was already demonstrating his family's selfless courage, running towards danger, even at the risk of his life just to save a stranger. It was a trait that Gwendolyne Matsura admired and loathed in equal measure though more so the latter as she raced after him down the rocky slope, a terrain that seemed to go on forever, struggling to keep her footing.

Her lineage was not as impressive as her friend's, largely compromised of business men and housewives. Her great-grandparents had emigrated from Japan to the United States several years before World War Two, running a small grocery store. They had survived the internment camps before trekking towards the east coast in search of a fresh start. In more recent years, and more important in her eyes, was the exploits of her father who had built and ran one of New York City's hottest clubs. She herself secretly operated as a DJ in several clubs geared towards younger crowds, the infamous 'Bekka Babe.' Unfortunately, such a lifestyle left her woefully unprepared to the seemingly boundless hell that she and many others had been dumped into.

"Dammit, Ethan!" she shouted at the brunette as they charged towards a flattened part of the desolate landscape where the tangle of bodies had massed, a motley assortment of humanoids, some that looked more human than others. Their skin was a variety of unnatural hues of scales, fur, thick hides, and mechanical implants that glinted in unnatural as they converged on a tall, dark-skinned girl. She struggled against the dull-eyed horde, but with all the grace and precision of her strikes, she was still being overwhelmed.

"Let go, you freaks! Git off!" she shouted, panic taking root in her tone as hands, not all of them entirely human, seized her flailing limbs and forced her down into the pile.

A blue glow that threw off fierce sparks emanated from Ethan's eyes, and it infused his balled fists as well as he leapt into the fray. His fist made contact with a cyclopean cyborg who was sent sailing through the air before plowing into the earth, digging a furrow before coming to a halt. Gwen took up position at the base of the hill and had begun a ranged assault with the rocks in her vicinity. The men barely noticed him, single-minded in their pursuit and as he sent a blast at another foe, he caught sight of the girl the men were dogpiling. With a growl, he seized the nearest man's head and the glow about his hands intensified before arcing between the other members of the group. They seized up, trembling before slumping to the ground and falling into unconsciousness.

"Shitshitshitshit," Gwen sprinted to catch Ethan as he staggered forward, grunting as his larger mass fell into her. She slipped one of his arms over her shoulder and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'll manage," he rasped before nodding his head towards the girl, "More importantly, how's she doing?"

"You know, a little self-interest might not be a bad thing. Sure make my life a heckuva lot easier," she grumbled, earning the glowing glare of her friend. She rolled her eyes and peered over at the dark girl. "She's outta it, but she looks fine."

"Good."

"So what exactly did you do there?"

"Burnt away Leash's hold on them. I'm really sick of him messing with the newcomers," he muttered as he dragged his feet towards the collapsed girl who found refuge in her sleep from the waking nightmare they were trapped in.

"Yeah, somebody really needs to shove something up where the sun don't shine," she nodded.

The girl would have towered over both of the pair had she been standing, and the dark skin of her buxom, athletic frame was smooth and enticing. A black suit with plunging cleavage, unlikely to be a natural part of her wardrobe, melded to her curvy body, thick straps arching over her shoulders but leaving her arms bare. White panels lined the sides and other lines of white that carried a strange glow to them ran across the suit. Black hair was pulled into tight braids that splayed out beneath her head with a single thick strand lying across her face and her full lips. There were black, fingerless gloves on her hands and thick-soled boots on her feet.

"Come on. Let's get her back to the shelter before somebody else comes along," he urged as he tried to stand on his own. He managed for a few seconds before his knees began to shake and he nearly toppled to the ground, Gwen grabbing him and dragging him upright again.

She rolled her eyes, "Right, because you're going to be a huge help."

"Can't leave her . . ." he mumbled, groaning lightly as his voice faded.

Gwen shook him, forcing him to open his eyes as she snapped, "Hey, don't you go fading on me now! How am I supposed to drag this stork and your ass back to that little hovel?!"

"Take her first," he directed.

"Excuse me?"

"Get her back safe, secure her, and then come back for me."

"Yeah, how about 'no?'"

He groaned, "Look, Gwen, I can still use my powers. Somebody comes for me, I'll drain them. I'll be fine until you get back."

"Okay. Sure. We could do that. Or, and this is just a suggestion, we could leave _her_ behind and go on our merry way," she said.

"Gwen," he chided.

She sighed, "Fine. Fine, you win. But she better have the power to turn rocks into cheeseburgers or something because, otherwise, this just isn't worth it."

Ethan chuckled as he lowered himself onto a rocky outcrop, and watched Gwen struggle with the long-limbed girl. He held back a laugh as she finally managed to lay her across her back, draping her arms in front of her to provide some sort of hold and letting her feet drag in the dirt. The short girl scowled at her friend, "Say a word, Ethan, and, I swear, I won't be coming back for you."

He mimed zipping his lips closed, which only seemed to further aggravate his friend who began the hike back to their shelter grumbling under her breath.

* * *

**And thus begins the N.O.W.H.E.R.E. story arc! If you want an actual name for the arc, we've been calling it 'The Middle of N.O.W.H.E.R.E.' Bad name? Probably. We going to change it? Nope.**

**So we hope you enjoyed this chapter though we felt a little bit iffy about it. If you did enjoy, please leave a review. Tell us what you liked or what you didn't like. Help us improve as writers. And if you enjoyed the writing, please check out our new story, 'Before the Batman,' the tale of a young Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham midway through his training. The poor thing needs more reviews.**

** I Be Sporks: We're glad that you're enjoying Duela (can you believe you're only like the second one to mention her?) and we're sorry she didn't appear in this chapter. Hopefully, her appearance in the next one will make up for it. And that conversation would be absolutely hilarious. Yeah, Doom Patrol has some of the weirdest baddies and members. And, yes, Eddie is Dormouse because of the tail. 'Princess Bride' is a great movie, one of our favorites. And now we want to write something completely horrible with Holocaust Cloaks. Hee. So you won the contest; however, we already had plans for Jaime to make an appearance, so you are free to make another request.**

**Until next time, everybody enjoy yourselves! And review!**


	27. Anywhere But Here

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'Anywhere But Here' is performed by Rise Against.**

* * *

Eddie's problem arose not from a dislike of school or a lack of interest in it. He had been an exceptional student and a decent athlete, popular enough around school to avoid any real trouble but noble enough to step in when he saw it. Strangely enough, it was the lack of odd looks and habitual shying away from him that troubled him now. The illusion cast by his ring fooled the student body and they crowded about him as they surged through the halls. He circled his tail about his waist, careful not to let it make any contact with his new classmates and give away his secret. Even with his appearance covered, he was still abnormally hot but he managed to reign in his body heat somewhat. As the sight of his classroom finally came into view, he surged through the crowd and entered the small room.

The teacher sat at the desk, an athletic dark-haired man, hurriedly filling pages in a nearly spent notebook. At Eddie's approached, he closed it and looked up with a smile, "Yes?"

"Hey, Mr. Carter, right? I'm Eddie Bloomberg. My sister and I just moved here, and I got told this is my homeroom," he answered.

"Oh, of course! I got the memo the other day about new students. Ummm . . . umumumumum. Ah! There's a seat right there. By the bookshelf. Yep, that one right there," the teacher directed. Swinging the backpack from his shoulders, Eddie wedged himself behind the desk and winced as he accidentally sat on his tail. Glancing about the empty room, he heard the instructor laugh.

"I'm afraid the student's aren't exactly eager to get to class."

"What exactly do you teach, Mr. Carter?"

"Mr. Carter likes to think of himself as some sort of master of biology," commented a lanky purple-haired boy who rolled into the classroom on a skateboard, earning the teacher's scowl.

"Styler, how many times have I told you to keep that cursed board of yours out of my classroom? I don't even understand why you bother bringing it to school," he snapped. With a smirk, the sloppily dressed student stepped off and flipped the board into his arm, revealing the stylistic Chinese dragon design on its belly, and flopped into the desk in front of Eddie. Despite the warning, he beamed at Mr. Carter.

"Well, if the bus would actually show up on time, or I could get a car, I wouldn't need to ride the board," he reasoned. His light blue eyes darted towards Eddie and he angled himself to greet the newcomer, extending bony fingers in greeting. "How's it going? I'm Styler. Well, Derek Styler. But everybody just calls me Styler. Resident genius."

"Eddie Bloomberg. New kid," he returned, accepting the hand.

"Running a fever and you still come to school? Haven't known you for more than a few seconds, and I can already tell you're weird," he noted.

"Um . . ."

"Relax. You'll get along here just fine," he assured him as other students began to file in. "Just stick with me, and I'll show you the ropes."

"Thanks," Eddie offered a small smile as the number of students grew along with the clamor. As the sound grew, Mr. Carter scowled and vainly demanded that his students quiet down, but they didn't even seem to take notice. He closed his heavy notebook, and stood, striding to the door and pulling it closed just before the bell clamored. Looking back out over the class who were finally settling in their seats, he began to take count, murmuring softly to himself before heading back to his desk.

There was a sudden clamor outside and a grunt. None of the students even seemed to react, but Eddie had to resist the urge to head out to the sounds of scrambling before a boy in the school's uniform burst into the classroom, clutching a mass of papers and books in his arms. His long soft-brown hair descended to his shoulders and his blue eyes were panicked as he tried to catch his breath. A number of giggles broke out amongst the classroom as Mr. Carter sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Barney."

"M-mr. Carter, I, I'm s-sorry," the youth blubbered, grabbing at a paper that slipped from his clutch. It danced away from his fingers, touching down upon the floor and he crouched down to pick it up only for more papers to slip out of his grasp. A book dropped and then the entirety of his collection slipped from his arms, spilling across the floor. Giggles blossomed into full-fledged laughs at the boy's misfortune and his face flushed as he ducked his eyes away from the gaze of all the others. Eddie frowned and rose from his seat, stooping to help his peer in gathering his materials. The meek boy initially shrank away but then murmured a soft thank you before rushing to his seat, materials in hand. Somewhat putoff by the lack of gratitude, Eddie reluctantly returned to his seat as morning announcements emerged over the intercoms.

* * *

Gar whistled a tune to himself as he sat upon the couch, monitoring the actions of his young teammates and occasionally glancing to the reports that Vernon had sent over. Despite numerous objections, including the still less-than-pleased silence of a certain Dark Knight, his employment of the villains had already started producing new marvels. The psych evaluations that he had made mandatory weren't quite as promising, particularly in the cases of the T.S. Smith, Frederick von Frankenstein, and Miss Isley. More encouragingly, Dr. Fries was marked improvement in his condition and had eagerly buried himself in work. The cold-blooded genius had, using schematics based upon his own suit, developed equipment intended for extreme exploration, allowing users to operate in formerly unreachable oceanic depths or even enter a burning building without fear.

On the monitors portraying the live feed from the special contacts that Rose and Eddie had been provided with, they were moving through the halls again, heading to their first actual class. Eddie strolled alongside a stalk-like boy with a shock of purple hair and a verbose nature as he fed him information upon the school. Unsurprisingly, Rose had no guide and he swore that he could feel the glare in her eye – particularly as a buxom brunette who wore a cat charm approached Rose with a friendly smile. He allowed himself the moment to admire the well-developed girl when a voice intruded upon his study.

"I did not know you humans developed so quickly," Blackfire mused behind him, her breath whispering across his ear and causing him to give a slight yelp and tumble from the crouch. She chuckled as she slid over the back of the cushions and settled into his seat, smirking down at him as he collected himself.

"I bet if you hadn't been so . . . _entranced,_ you would have noticed my entrance," she suggested.

He gave a weak laugh, "He-hey, beautiful. Have I told you lately that you are a miraculous sun with no equal in the nightly sky, nor anywhere else? That all the diamonds of this world and beyond could not begin to equal in worth?"

"I think that last one is new," she acknowledged. "But go on. I enjoy the flattery."

Emboldened, Gar stood, placing the data pad he had been reviewing on the couch, and traced golden skin along her jaw with his claws as he leaned in. He licked his lips hungrily and smiled as he countered, "I think I know something that you'll enjoy more."

"Oh?" A light came to her eyes, and she resisted the urge to lean into his touch, wanting to extend the game. She leaned forward, offering a small smile and breathing, "And what, pray tell, might that be?"

"How about I show you?"

Any answer she might have offered was cut off by his lips capturing her own, teeth bordering on fangs nipping on her full lips. Their tongues engaged in a brief skirmish before she growled in her throat and she rolled about, grabbing Gar's shirt and pinning him beneath her as she took to ravishing him. Her skin heated, nearly scalding to the touch, but it did nothing to deter her beau. Instead, it only seemed to heighten his desire for her and he pressed her curvaceous body tightly against his own, luxuriating in the feel as his hands roamed eagerly over her frame, unable to settle for just a single area of her succulent flesh. She gave a deep giggle, appreciative of his ministrations and then gave a hiss as his fingers tried to find purchase under her armor.

Then the klaxon screamed and the room flashed red while Blackfire's eyes took on a violet glow and a snarl tore from her throat. Gar covered his eyes as energy formed around her fists and she tore away from him with the promise, "I'll boil the blood from their bodies!"

Gar turned over on his stomach and stared after her for a moment, dreamily noting, "She's so hot when she's lethally enraged."

He bounded over the couch, racing down the hall as he muttered, "Couse, I guess I should make sure that she doesn't actually kill anybody."

* * *

"Have I told you today that you look incredibly beautiful lighting these losers on fire, honey bunny?"

"Ah. Pumpkin, how'd I get so lucky to get a guy as great as you?"

"Luck's got nothing to do with it."

The occupants of the simple restaurant cowered in terror, trying to tear their eyes away from the burning corpse that had been speaking out against their pair of captors only moments prior. Outside, the police force had been driven away after several of their vehicles had been set aflame before exploding as the fuel ignited. Secured within the diner and surrounded by hostages was a young boy and girl almost entirely absorbed in each other. Flames still rolled about the brunette girl's hand, signs of her previous ire that her athletically built boyfriend was trying to assuage her with blueberry pancakes topped with diced strawberries and whipped cream. She happily took the bite from the proffered fork and moaned at the taste.

"You're so sweet," she swooned.

"Not sweeter than you," he returned.

"No, you're the sweetest."

"You're the sweetest of the sweetest."

"Can't we all just agree that you're both rather sickening?"

A violet bolt of energy cut through the air, forcing the couple to jump apart and whip about to glare at the orange woman who scowled fiercely at the pair, an expression that they returned with equal venom.

"Who the Hell are you?" the boy demanded.

"You must be new here. Well, let me be the first to welcome you two to our fair city."

The innocuous green fly that had been lazily floating in the air suddenly shifted into an ankylosaurus that swatted the youth aside with his tail, sending him crashing through the counter.

"Pumpkin! Bryce!" shrieked his girlfriend, racing too his side. Blackfire rolled her eyes.

"If I ever start calling you utterly bizarre pet names, do me a favor and just put me down."

The momentarily revived dinosaur angled his head at her and asked, "But when I do it, it's cute, right? Right?"

A cash register was whipped about on the end of an arm that stretched, smashing into the dinosaur's head. He turned from the force of the blow, but it dealt no lasting damage as he turned back to regard the young man who sneered at him. Changeling sighed, "Rubber man. Course it's a rubber man. I _hate_ rubber men."

"Focus, Gar," Blackfire chided him as fire leapt from the other girl's hands, roaring towards the shape shifter.

"Whoa!"

A hawk suddenly replaced the living tank, riding the heat from the fire like a thermal before tucking his wings and dropping into a dive. The boy stepped in front of the girl and brought up his arm to take the attack, tearing several gouges into his arm at which he grunted. With an enraged roar, the girl launched a blast of fire at the avian, who quickly morphed into a mouse, dropping and disappearing into the rubble. She turned the flames to the wood only for Blackfire to crash into her, knocking her through the counter.

"Atti!" Bryce yelled before swinging at Blackfire who easily dodged the clumsy strike. She sighed in apparent boredom and sidestepped another blow that ripped into the floor as the boy screamed in rage.

"We were interrupted for _this_? I'm beginning to think that the police are becoming entirely too dependent upon us," she reasoned as she fired a bolt into the boy's stomach, launching him off his feet and towards the emerald horse that had suddenly emerged. The powerful kick of his hindlegs made contact with the young hoodlum's shoulder blades, launching him back towards Blackfire. She caught his face and smashed his head into the ground, leaving a small crater and him unconscious. Melting back into a human form, Changeling gave a shrug, "Eh, maybe. I will say this: that was the easiest rubber man I have ever had to face."

"I find the fact that you have faced other rubber men to be a rather sad commentary on your life," she smirked.

"Bryce!"

They both turned to the girl who stared in horror at her vanquished boyfriend though her grief was rapidly turning to anger.

"Oh, right," Changeling recalled. "I forgot about her."

The air around the girl started to shimmer from the heat rolling off her and fire flickered about her hands as she seethed, "You, you bastards! I – I'm going to turn you into ash. I – ungh!"

All the rage drained from her eyes along with the tension of her frame as she pitched forward, revealing the white-haired assailant who had delivered a sharp blow with the hilt of her blade. A peculiar smile graced lips and her shapely frame was guarded by light, flexible scale mail colored blue. Her mask echoed the styling of the world's most infamous mercenary though leaving beneath her nose uncovered. She slid the sword back into one of the scabbards crossed over her back and she stepped forward on orange boots that bell bottom pants hung over. Her arms were flung into the air, drawing further attention to her as she called, "Have no fear, Ravager's here!"

Blackfire stepped next to Changeling who was attempting to stifle his laughter as the former hostages stared at the girl in slight bewilderment. Police rushed into the building, power dampening restraints in hand before they clasped them about the young criminals. The alien turned to her grinning comrade as the captives were secured and guided from the building, and asked, "Do you honestly believe that she can manage this charade?"

Changeling's gaze swung back towards the masked girl who had swung herself over the counter and was busy pilfering sticky buns from the case. He winced, "I'll be right back."

As he strode over, a young man with tanned skin and chiseled features broke from the crowd who had suffered under the young sociopaths, and approached her. His shirt was fitted to his broad frame and he offered a charming as he offered his hand.

"Have to say, it's a real pleasure to be saved by a beauty like yourself."

She blinked, halting in her pillaging of the pastries, and Gar prepared a story involving aliens, mind-altering rays, lingering after-effects, and hamsters when her smile turned sultry and she licked some of the cream of the treats from her glove.

"Well, it's certainly encouraging when handsome boys like you express your . . . _gratitude._"

His suave smile broadened and he rested his forearm on the counter, subtly flexing and accentuating his thick bicep as he returned, "Well, truth be told, it's a bit too public for me to really express the depths of my appreciation for what you do. I'd be rather embarrassed. But maybe you -"

"You know, I think this conversation's gone far enough. Now step away from the jailbait, dude, or I will demonstrate exactly how the honey badger handles threats," Changeling cautioned as he interceded before any further innuendoes could be exchanged. The young man obediently scampered away, but the girl swung a glare upon her verdant teammate.

"Don't you have a salad you should be terrorizing somewhere?"

"Glad to see somebody's in a good mood," he noted, arching a brow.

"I'll be in a much better one after you're finally neutered," she sniped. The continuation of her insults was interrupted by a sticky bun suddenly being inserted into her open mouth and she eagerly set to eating it as the shape shifter strolled back over to the waiting alien. He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna nominate DeeDee for an Oscar."

* * *

Ja'nelle Moorhead stirred in her sleep, clenching her eyes shut and giving a groan as she shifted. Her fingers curled into a fist, collecting dirt, and she made another sound before suddenly rocketing up, eyes wide as she scream, "NO – umph!"

A small hand quickly clamped over her mouth and a rough voice whispered, "Shut it, stork! You trying to get the whole Colony's attention?"

She struggled before biting down on the hand, prompting its owner to yelp and retract her limb.

"Owch! You little -"

"What's going on?"

As Ja'nelle's eyes adjusted to the dim light of wherever she was, a new voice cut in, more controlled and even. She began to make out shadows, dark outlines of figures who moved about in what she suspected was a cavern. The only source of light was a small hole a considerable distance away and blocked by the aforementioned figures. Her back finally hit the wall, preventing her from backpedaling any further and she curled herself into a ball, suddenly realizing that her limbs were significantly longer and her abdomen thinner then she last remembered.

"Oh my god, what – what happened to me? Where am I? What's -"

"She bit me! That big freakin' stork bit me!"

"Guys, we're all pretty much doomed anyway. Is just a little bit of sleep before our untimely and grisly demises really too much to ask for?"

Another voice, a deep and tired baritone, joined the acoustics bouncing about in the cavern and another figure sat up.

"Shut it, sunshine. Stilts over there didn't just try to chew off your hand."

"Oh, great. You picked up a feral one? Nice, Ethan."

The intermingling voices were suddenly silenced as blue flames leapt to life in the hands of the center figure, lighting the surprisingly spacious cavern and revealing its occupants. Calmly carrying the flame and setting it in a small collection of wood and other burnable materials was a teenaged boy with messy brown hair. He was short but athletically built, emphasized by the black suit with blue geometric lines to break up the monotony of color that clung to his body. Like his hand, blue fire crackled about his eyes, obscuring any details about them, but Ja'nelle could feel them fix on her.

On his left was a petite girl with icy blue eyes and a scowl directed at Ja'nelle, still obviously displeased with being bitten. Her black hair was arranged into a pair of short pigtails at the base of her skull. The tube top and pants she was clothed in were white with glowing purple lines racing along them. Swooping all over her body was a tattoo of an oriental dragon, one of its claws clutching her shoulder as its maw was emblazoned beneath her neck, disappearing slightly into what little modesty she had been given. There were bands encompassing her forearms as she drew her legs up to her body and scowled at the newcomer in their cave.

Rounding out the strange trio was another boy though his form was entirely covered by his costume, a suit of black with the standard lines though in red. His exception came in the mask that he rolled down over hid broad chin, covering his face with a crimson circle that interrupted a bilaterally cutting line. He was powerfully built with broad shoulders and thick arms, but his posture was defeated, lacking the steel of the girl or the composure of the other boy as he studied the dark girl from behind his mask.

After finishing her scrutiny of them, Ja'nelle finally directed her gaze down at her own body and blinked at the rather impressive and entirely unfamiliar cleavage. The sight of it stalled her for a moment before she began to catalogue the other physiological changes that prevented her from noting the suit that she had been stuffed into. When she finally did, she gasped, "What the Hell am I wearing?!"

"Not a lot. Trust me, it seems to be the theme around here," grumbled the short girl.

Ja'nelle's head snapped back up to the trio who were seated upon long piles of beds meant to act as beds and she pressed herself against the wall again. "And who the Hell are you?"

"Cheeseburgers, Ethan. Cheeseburgers," she muttered to the middle boy who tried to fight a smile as he scowled at his comrade before directing his glowing eyes towards Ja'nelle.

"My name's Ethan. This is Gwen Matsura and Hamza al-Rashad. We're not going to hurt you. We're in the same boat as you are," he tried to soothe her.

"I doubt it, white boy," she spat.

"Friendly," Hamza noted.

"Look, my mom's got an in with the president. You freaks don't know what you're getting yourself into," she warned.

"Well, I can already see that this is going awesomely," Gwen mused. She sighed and stood up, clapping Ethan on the shoulder as she strolled towards the exit. "Hey, I'm going to see if I can scrounge up any more food. You have your fun."

"Hold up. I'll go with you," Hamza called as he rolled off his rags and jogged after her. Ethan sighed as they exited, and he scratched the back of his head as the fire in the small pit threw his shoulder about the walls.

"So stop me if this sounds eerily familiar but aside from bits and pieces of your life before this, all you can remember is pain. You don't know how you got here, you don't know where you were before you got here, but you know that something's changed," he said.

"You could say that," she agreed, her palm pressing to her now firm abs.

"Same here. And with Gwen and Hamza. Look, when they dropped you off, you were getting swarmed. We pulled you out of there and brought you back here."

Memories of the blue fire flickered through her mind, and she nodded, "I-I think I remember that. You're either pretty bad at figuring odds, or you've got some brass ones."

His lips quirked into a grin, "Hey, you're here and I'm in one piece."

She slowly scooted towards him, basking in the warmth of the fire as she asked, "Where is here anyway?"

"Can I get your name first?"

His hand reached over the fire to her and Ja'nelle eyed it for a minute, watching the tongues of flame lick his arm far too affectionately for something nonliving. She gnawed the inside of her lip, lifting her gaze to meet his obscured eyes and slight smile before seizing his hand and giving a nod of her head, "Ja'nelle. Moorhead."

"Ethan York," his smile broadened. They released hands and he stood, signaling for her to follow him. As she followed suit, her head thumped against the roof of the cave and she grunted, clutching at the now tender spot as she glared at the boy who shrugged innocently, "Sorry. None of us have that problem. Now try not to make too much noise."

Ducking the entire way, she followed him and the smoke that trailed out of the mouth of the cave and emerged into a horrific landscape. The earth was scorched, left an angry red like some Martian realm. Jagged rocks dotted the landscape in place of trees or foliage of any sorts and the terrain was treacherous, its very feeling ominous. In the distance, a river of lava sluggishly cut through the terrain languidly flowing into a larger pool farther down the line. She lifted her eyes to the skin and winced at the sharp light that was bright even through the air filled by the red haze. Ethan took note of her shocked expression and held out both his arms, encompassing the area, and in a tone that was half-joke and half-sorrow, remarked.

"Welcome to NOWHERE."

* * *

**First off, we want to apologize to all our faithful readers who we have let down but taking so long to put out this chapter. The problem with collaboration is that sometimes the members can't always agree. The rift has since been mended and we're back, hopefully to update regularly.**

**Next, we'd like to thank you for your patience and hope that this chapter meets whatever expectations you have. As always, all the characters we've used our property of DC comics. It's so much fun plumbing for obscure characters who have been floating out in limbo.**

**For those of you who caught it, what do you think of Duela's current role during the infiltration arc? And did any of you see it coming?**

** I Be Sporks:**** Duela's featured in this chapter! And Eddie used his backstory because it works and it'll check out if they try to test it. And we think the two of them are around sixteen or so. And obviously, more obscure characters have been introduced. We're not exactly sure how we choose them. It's kind of along the lines of 'Oh hey, absolutely _nobody_ has any clue at all who this character is, so nobody'll notice if we mess up with the characterization.' Still, we try to keep it true. And you can read the Batman story. It's kind of an origin story except it's not directly about his parents being shot because that story's been told enough. Cissie or Stephanie should be easy to work in. We were actually debating throwing in some of the villains that Steph faced as Batgirl.**

**Thank you, all our faithful readers! You are who we are doing this story for! So please review!**


	28. Renegade

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'Renegade' is performed by Styx**

* * *

By any standard, Rose had been given an exemplary education, courtesy of her mother's considerable fortune. However, she had spent the better part of the past year and a half doing everything but the typical classes of high school and she was suffering for it. Her usual antics brought with it a different sort of mindset, and she stumbled through her first several classes, saved only by the more understanding teachers who took enough mercy on the new kid to avoid harassing her. She kept her head down, flipping through her textbooks in hopes of reigniting something in her brain and while some lessons came back to her with ease, others continued to elude her, effectively souring her mood.

This was not helped in any manner by the reappearance of the all-too-eager and curvaceous Kat Summers who Rose had the dubious honor of apparently sharing most of her classes with. She smiled brightly as their eyes met again when they both found themselves standing outside the same classroom.

"Hey there, Grumpy," she greeted her, permitting her to enter first. "How's your day been?"

"It just took a turn for the worse," she muttered darkly. She approached the teacher's desk, offering her name and receiving her seat along with a book and synopsis for the course. As she settled at the desk, the naturally sultry voice sounded beside her and she groaned as she spotted Kat in the seat.

"So, Rose, huh? You know, I think it suits you," she beamed.

"You're worse than a dog with a bone, aren't you?" she moaned, dropping her head to the desk.

"Whole different sort of animal, but yeah. Anyway, what brings you to our fair little corner of the world?"

Picking up on the sense that she was not going to be spared from the barrage of questions until she supplied something resembling an answer, she sighed, "Me and my brother are out here because our aunt died back out in Los Angeles and we weren't keen on sticking around after that."

"Oh," Kat remarked, taken aback. Her smile slipped away and her gaze diverted, focusing upon the board at the front of the room and offering a rather hollow, "I'm sorry."

For a moment, Rose considered offering some sort of platitude to the girl to ease her apparent despair, but then the bell clamored and the teacher took control of the class. Kat's silence did not last long as the instructor went through the lessons, and she went about providing Rose with rather mundane insight into the operation of the school. The school's mascot was the raptor, and Kat proudly announced that she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. Football took precedence over the other sports at the school and last year they had made it to states. Kat had taken a minute to gush about how with her boyfriend leading the team, they would go even further this year, but then she had drifted into the latest rumors floating about the school. The conversation continued into the next class until they were interrupted by the boisterous entrance of a solidly built boy with sandy brown hair who looked to be almost as broad as he was tall.

"Yo, Kat, Zak wanted me to pass on all his love and all that other mushy stuff," the thick boy bellowed as he strode into class. Despite his obvious paunch, Rose could discern there was considerable muscle under the bulk and the youth walked with an obvious swagger.

"You're a poet, Bam," she chuckled before tapping Rose's arm. "Oh, Rose. This is Bam. He's part of the offensive line on the football team."

"Please," he scoffed, pushing out his chest and subtly sucking in his gut as he caught sight of Rose. "I _am_ the offensive line. I rock that like it's nobody's business."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, Bam, this is Rose. She's the new girl. She and her brother are from Cali," Kat finished the introductions.

"Rose, huh? Beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he smirked.

"Down, boy," Rose advised. "Or I guess there won't be much of an offensive line anymore."

"And there's the thorns," Kat smirked.

"Can we stop with the name puns, please?" the normally silver-haired girl muttered, "I get told more than enough bad jokes as it is."

The bell rang again and the students turned to their seats, struggling through another class that brought them one step closer to the reprieve of lunchtime. Rose suffered through them easily enough, working on collecting what notes she could while remaining entirely underwhelmed about the entire prospect of the school as some sort of training ground for a metahuman army. Students were painfully normal, and the teachers, while competent in their respective fields, also seemed to be, what she imagined to be, rather standard. Her journeys through the halls had revealed nothing beyond the most basic surveillance and security measures, enough to put the wealthy parents of the students at ease, but little else.

Finally, lunch came and Rose managed to lose Kat, slipping through the cluttered line until she spotted a head of semi-familiar red hair. She paused, taking the opportunity to observe her companion's projected form without any interruption or serious obstacle. It was strange that she found the gentle-featured, freckled boy unsettling, particularly in comparison to his true visage, but the lack of horns, sinuous tail, and crimson skin was a farce that she could not abide. His features traced the usual patterns as he smiled, complete with the familiar awkwardness, at the antics of a lanky purple-haired boy who bore a seemingly perpetual smirk, but something about it still seemed off to her. Her eyes drifted over his form taking into account how his athletic build filled out the school uniform admirably before her gaze dropped south.

"Yes, Rose, because what I need is close scrutiny of Eddie's butt. That's exactly what I was hoping you'd focus on," Gar's voice suddenly buzzed in her ear and she nearly jumped.

"And here I was hoping that you'd gone hoarse," she muttered under her breath. "And I wasn't staring at his butt."

"Something popped up and we had to leave you on your own for a bit. Oh, and you don't have to lie; I'm only communicating with you right now. So, anything happen in my absence?"

"Nothing really. I checked the security, and it's pretty miserable. Haven't seen anything resembling 'meta' since I got here, and the teachers are dull."

"Well, enjoy the assuredly disgusting mass of usually organic mass they call hot dogs. We'll check in later," he promised before the line went silent.

Rose gave a grunted response before slipping through the clamoring crowd, sidling next to Eddie and catching him in a headlock, startling him and his friend. She smirked as she greeted him, "How's it going, Eddie?"

"Unh – Hey, Rose," he managed back, grabbing her forearm.

"You made a friend when my back was turned? Eddie, I'm hurt," gasped the purple-haired boy.

"Friend? Bah. He should be so lucky," she smirked.

Eddie twisted out of her grasp, incidentally swapping places with her in line in the process, and she answered his glare with a smirk before he made the introductions.

"Actually, this is my sister -"

"And obviously the inheritor of any worthwhile genes," she interjected, earning a chuckle from the skinny youth.

"Rose. Rose, this is Styler."

"Resident boy genius extraordinaire," he added.

"And modest, too," Rose arched a brow.

They shuffled along the line, accepting the surprisingly edible looking meals, considering that it was cafeteria food, before emerging out into the wider room populated by circular tables packed with chattering high schoolers. Rose tried to take the opportunity to separate the pair of them from Styler, but the purple-haired student tapped Eddie on the shoulder and pointed to a largely unoccupied table.

"That's us. Come on."

He weaved between tables with practiced mastery, dodging haphazardly splayed legs, hands thrown up to make points, and the occasional thrown food article or other object that flew between tables. The undercover heroes exchanged glances and Eddie gave a shrug before following after his newfound friend without the same adeptness that Styler demonstrated. Rose lolled her head back, suppressing a groan, but then dodged the obstacle course of limbs with all her natural agility and grace to find herself at a largely unoccupied table with a lonely blonde girl who was pouring over her textbooks, scribbling notes between small bites from her lunch. Freckles dusted her pretty features and her petite nose as her sky blue eyes quickly scanned the pages. Blond hair hung to her shoulders and a lock dangled in front of her face, continually slipping over her ear whenever she tried to brush it back. Stryker grinned broadly as she remained oblivious to his presence, and he gave a shout as he slammed his tray onto the table, startling her. Pressing a hand to her chest, she glared at the snickering boy and snapped, "Stryker!"

"Heya, Jess. Meet Eddie and Rose. They're twins. Fraternal, obviously," he nodded to the pair who approached the table cautiously as the purple-haired boy settled into a seat. They nodded in greeting to the blonde girl who took a calming breath and offered them a friendly smile.

"Hey. I'm Jess Jennings and I'm terribly sorry this goober's got his claws in you," she apologized.

"I just met him. Do I still have a chance to get away?" Rose paused, her tray hovering over the table.

"I would advise it," Jess nodded.

"Eddie, I'm getting the distinct impression that we aren't welcome here," noted the self-proclaimed genius.

"Even geniuses can learn. Anyway, you've got to check this out," Jess drew her phone from her jacket's inside pocket, opening to its home screen and selecting one of the apps. A video popped up and her peers leaned in as she sat in on the table and explained, "These losers took a diner downtown hostage. One of the patrons managed to get a video of it."

Stryker watched with fascination, Rose and Eddie observing the scenes with veiled amusement, as the older members of the media-dubbed Tartarus squared off against miscreant teens. The former of the heroes held back most of her comments as she battled the urge to declare that the confrontation would have taken only a fraction of the time had she been present. Then came the scene where the pyrokinetic girl was summarily knocked out, toppling forward to reveal a figure that sent Rose rigid. As the video concluded itself, she slowly rotated her head towards Eddie, her close-lipped smile frozen in place but her mounting rage apparent in her projected eyes. He feigned ignorance, joining in on the discussion of the escapade with the others.

"The Ravager chick changed her costume," Styler scowled. "I liked her other one better."

"Because it showed off more skin," Jess teased.

"No," he retorted with only a sliver of betrayal in his tone. "That mask makes it look like she's trying to hide something. But the eyepatch not only looks completely and totally badass, but it makes her seem more confident. Like she isn't scared to show her face."

"Uh huh. Though I wonder what's up with their line-up recently. Changeling and Blackfire were gone for a while, and then there was a whole bunch of different girls and the Wildebeest guy. And now Kid Devil's missing," she pointed out.

"So these guys are the heroes out here?" Eddie asked, remembering his role.

"They're Tartarus. People keep saying they're connected to the Teen Titans, but they all look way too awesome to be so," Styler told him.

"Except Changeling was one of the first five Titans. And Doom Patrol before that, but I don't think Tartarus connected to them. I'm more interested by the fact that he manages to do all the heroing stuff and _still_ run Dayton Industries," she gushed.

"Ooh, I like her. One of you get her to say more nice things about me," Gar's voice buzzed in the ears of his comrades.

Rose managed to shake her stupor and leaned forward with a smirk, "Somebody's dangerously close to fangirling."

The blonde flushed as Styler crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed, "Hah! You should've seen her room when we were kids. She had pictures of him taped pretty much everywhere. I don't think I ever even saw her wallpaper."

"Get bit, bug-boy," she snapped at him.

"I did," he remarked before dumping his milk down his throat. "By a ferocious case of genius."

"I think it's causing some swelling. Of your ego."

"Please. That's simply healthy self-confidence."

"Who are the other members of the team?" Eddie interjected.

"Oh," Styler spun the phone towards him, backing up the scenes until the golden girl was displayed in the footage, an energy orb encompassing her raised hand. "The hottie – and in more ways than one – is Blackfire. Apparently, she's Starfire's older, darker, and sexier sister or something. I'm fairly certain that there's something going on between her and Changeling."

"And I'm fairly certain you need to get your eyes checked," Jess snapped. "There's no way there's something there."

"She hoped, nay; she yearned wishfully, drifting into a dreamland where she's swept off her feet by her gallant, green guardian," the purple-haired boy pressed the back of his hand to his forehead as he teased his friend before she swiped at him with her notebook. He yelped and dodged towards Eddie, pulling him forward in an attempt to shield himself from the assault as he resisted the urge to laugh and pleaded with her to stop.

"Wait, Jess. Jess, Jess, come on. I was – hey! I was joking. Put down the notebook. Jess . . ."

She finally relented as his words crumbled into laughter and after he righted himself, he took a moment to catch his breath before edging forward in the video to the appearance of 'Ravager,' bringing the fury back to Rose's eyes.

"The badass cross between a ninja, a pirate, and a warrior princess is Ravager. I don't think she has any actual powers. Which, you know, only makes her more badass," he shrugged. "And the final member, the one who's missing, is Kid Devil. He looks just like he sounds, but he seems like a really cool guy."

The bell clamored and Jess snatched her phone from the table as Styler's head snapped towards the clock on the wall and he frowned. As he stood, he sighed, "I swear, lunch goes by quicker and quicker every day. See you in class, Eddie."

"See you," he nodded back as he rose. Before he could make his way to the line of students dropping off their trays, a steely grip wrapped about his shoulder and he turned to stare into faux eyes. Rose gave him a humorless smile as she seethed, "Eddie, did you have any clue about this idiocy?"

"Eheh," he gave a weak chuckle.

"Nope. Uh-uh. Don't you dare try to pull that bull, Eddie. Now, before I start getting creative, why don't you give a shot at explaining what was running through your head," she snarled.

"It was Gar's idea! I swear. He figured that with a little bit of coaxing that Duela would latch onto the idea that she's, you know, Ravager because he thought that it would help with our cover and everything since it would be sorta suspicious if two members of the team just suddenly disappeared and two kids of the same age showed up in a school we think is a secret base," he confessed, pushing out the entirety of the words on almost a single breath.

As he gasped for air, the devices in their ears buzzed with Gar's voice.

"Gee. Thanks for that, Eddie. Remind me to _never_ trust you with another thing I want kept even remotely secret."

"You leave him alone. And just so you know, when I get back, you're going to look like Christmas," Rose snapped.

"Oh. Well, that doesn't sound -"

"Red and green."

"Red and - oh. I get it now. Heh. That's actually a good one. If the implications weren't so horrific."

* * *

"So what'cha think?"

"About what?" Hamza returned evenly, eyes focused on scouring the rough environment for food as Gwen lounged on a nearby rock, her hands clasped behind her head as she stared up at the artificial sky.

"Katsudon for dinner. Yay or nay?" she snarked, grabbing a pebble from the ground to launch at his head. Her aim was true, and it bounced harmlessly off his scalp, doing no more than drawing his focus to her. "I'm talking about the giantess that Ethan has decided to adopt."

He shrugged, focusing back on the scrub brush in the valley in front of them, "Does it matter? It's not like we're going to survive much longer."

She scowled at him again, "You're a damn endless well of hope and positivity, aren't you, Rashad?"

"I'm a realist," he reasoned.

"Uh-huh. Oh, yeah. Sure. I can _totally_ see that."

"Shh," he hissed as a rabbit finally poked its head from its hole. It hopped forward, sniffing the air and suddenly stiffening, but before it could bolt, time ground to a halt. Standing up, Hamza marched over to the frozen animal, and picked up the unfortunate mammal. He cradled it in his hands for a second, his expression hidden behind his mask but the unease evident in his posture. Lifting his gaze skyward, he pleaded, "Forgive my transgressions."

There was a crack and time snapped back to normal as the rabbit went limp and Gwen hollered, "Why, you got some – Hey, where'd you go?"

"I'm over here."

She rolled off of her rock and jogged over to him, grumbling, "You did that time thingy again, didn't you?"

"Clock-stopped," he supplied as he turned to face her. She winced at the sight of the all-too-still rabbit between his thick fingers, and beneath his mask, he bit his bottom lip. Approaching him, she held out her hand and he handed over the limp rabbit that she examined closely.

"Not a bad catch, but I can't imagine that this is gonna be enough now that we've got stork shoved in the cave alongside us."

"Do you call everybody an insulting nickname behind their back?" he asked.

"Course not, Eeyore," she beamed. "I'll say it to their face."

"You're a real charmer, Gwen."

"Natch. You know it's only my pure charisma that Ethan is able to deal with your whole misery and moping thing. But I'm still doomed, aren't I?"

"Of course. We all are."

"Awesome."

By the time they returned to the cave that they had staked out for their shelter, they had managed to gather several hardy berries that they had never seen outside of the Colony to supplement their meal. Ethan and Ja'nelle seemed to wander back at the same time, the latter's expression somewhat horrified and the former's sympathetic. A far-too-eager smile unfurled on Gwen's face, and she nearly skipped to them, swinging the rabbit almost cheerily as she approached.

"Yo, Stork!"

Ja'nelle glanced up with a scowl as Gwen bounced in front of her, and a concerned look crossed Ethan's face. The short girl beamed at the dark girl who towered over her as she asked, "You ever skin a rabbit?"

"Skin a – What? No. Why would I -"

"Learning time!" she cheered as she tossed the carcass towards the newcomer who shrieked and batted it up, sending it tumbling through the dirt. Gwen broke into laughter as Ethan let his face fall into his palm, and wished, not for the first time, that some of his companions could remember their setting. Terror evaporated from Ja'nelle's face, replaced with rage as her hands clenched into fists and she used her newfound height to her advantage.

"Listen up, lil' diva, I may be the new girl, but don't think I won't knock your teeth down your throat," she growled.

"Bring it, stork."

"Gwen, stop antagonizing Ja'nelle. She -" Ethan interrupted the impending fight.

"Stay out of this, white boy," snapped the Amazonian figure.

"And like that, I'm back to 'white boy,'" he sighed, snapping his fingers. A blue spark naturally leapt between them but nothing grew out of it.

"Ethan," Hamza called, "I need you to watch out for me. It's time again."

"I got you," he answered and then looked to Gwen and begged, "Look, can you wait to have this fight another time? I'll even skin the rabbit your next two times."

She paused and made a show out of mulling it over before finally nodding and grinning, "Fine. But only because I'm a sweet gal."

"Uh-huh," he rolled his eyes before trailing after Hamza, over the crest of a ridge. Ja'nelle stared after them, prepared to follow but was halted by Gwen who had retrieved their meal.

"Leave it, stilts."

"Why?" She swung her gaze towards her. "He turn into a monster or something?"

"Not unless you got something against Muslims. He's going through his prayers," she answered, trooping back into the cavern with the rabbit slung over her shoulder. Ja'nelle hesitated, but then followed after her, remembering to duck her head this time. She stood awkwardly, hunched over, as Gwen settled on her bag of rags and pulled a crude stone knife from them. Then she set to cutting the animal, stripping its flesh with swift but not entirely even strokes, her form still unperfected. The new girl fought back the rising bile, and turned away from the carnage. A headache began to bloom in the front of her head, and she leaned against the wall, trying in vain to vanish it as he head pounded.

Several minutes later, the boys entered the cavern, their faces flushed and their breath ragged as Ethan instructed, "Get ready. We're about to be attacked."

* * *

**Originally, Duela was just going to be a guest character. Here for those few chapters, and then gone. But, if you haven't already noticed the change to the summary, we think she's going to be a regular character now. What say you?**

**Just so you all know, we're going to try to update more regularly. Superbia's been distracted by a side project (attempting to finish and publish an actual novel), and we're still trying to get our comic book out there, but we'll devote some more time to this.**

**Also, while our dear Gula was out and consuming mass media - er, _reading_, a discovery was made: we have been noted on . Which is pretty awesome. So, thank you, Gracie Geek, for the recommendation. Know that it is greatly appreciated.**

**One final thing. If anybody has had trouble keeping track of the characters, we created a character reference sheet for the story. Let us know if it is helpful.**

** I Be Sporks: Did Rose's reactions to the news meet your expectations? Cause if it didn't, then wait until she doesn't actually have to restrain herself. As always, we're glad that you enjoyed the story, and we hope you continue to do so. We enjoy your reviews. We're also going to try to update on a regular basis now.**


	29. First Date

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'First Date' is performed by Blink-182**

* * *

"GARFIELD!"

The roar thundered throughout the base, and Blackfire looked up from the magazine she had been leafing through as a snake slithered through the door, not waiting for it to fully open. It rose into Gar's humanoid form and he paused to grant her a kiss, and then raced onward, leaving her somewhat confounded.

"For luck!" he called in explanation before he leapt through the next door, dropping into the form of a cheetah as he did so. Seconds after he had disappeared from the kitchen and dining room, the door opened again as Rose dashed through, having removed her holo-ring but still in her school uniform. She cast her gaze about, getting ready to search for him before Blackfire jabbed a thumb towards the door through which the shape shifter had departed and the white-haired girl gave a nod of thanks before charging through the entryway. Giving a chuckle, the alien woman turned her attention back upon her magazine, admiring the most recently unearth remnants of cultures' past.

The security of the base, its lack of opening windows and fortress-like construction, was now the enemy as the green shifter raced against the precog to the stairwell that led to the roof – and his escape route. He flowed through his forms, trying to keep ahead of the girl whose single eye had trained on him the moment she had walked through the door. There had been no rage or other obvious emotions, but he had seen the promise of oblivion in her gaze, and it was enough to force him to abandon the sundae he had created and flee the scene. Managing to pull away in the first stretch of the chase, he had accidentally made a wrong turn, and now her precognitive sight was working in her favor as she kept appearing to block off his path. Any attempts to halt and take cover either in the air vents or elsewhere were thwarted by her proximity, and all too soon, the chase came to a close when she forced him to turn a corner that led to a dead end.

Shifting into his human form, he pressed his back against the wall, holding out his hands in front of him as Rose approached with slow steps.

"Waitaminnit. Just think about it, Rose. I mean, you said yourself that two students entering is suspicious. Even more so if two well-known heroes of the same age and gender disappear. And Dee couldn't exactly pull off Eddie, so that left you. If you just, you know, think about it for a second, it makes perfect sense. So there is really no reason to hurt me. I was just trying to help sell your cover. Rose, stay back. I mean it."

As his warnings proved useless in halting her advance, he dwindled to the form of a tiny kitten with large eyes who mewled at her, pleading for her mercy, "You wouldn't hurt a face like this, would you?"

For a second, the Face did manage to make her hesitate, but then she swooped down, grabbing the verdant feline by the scruff of his neck before he could dart between her legs. She lifted him until he was level with her face and jabbed a finger at him, "Actually, I did have a chance to think about it. And, I'll admit, you're right. It helps to sell the act. I've accepted that. And the fact that I haven't already burnt through your current nine lives is a testament to my willpower."

"And it's some impressive willpower. Worthy of a ring," he assured her. His flattery was ceased by her finger pressing to his tiny mouth before she continued.

"However, that doesn't mean I forgive you. _You_ made up this little plan behind my back, you had the _clown _play me, and the worst – _you gave her one of my suits_!" she snarled fiercely.

"Actually, the last part's not entirely true. See, about a year or two back, authorities found one of your dad's bases and they raided it. All in all, they didn't get too much, but that suit was one of them. I managed to secure it for the mission," he explained hurriedly.

His words seemed to mollify Rose and she began to lower him when a pale figure in purple suddenly streaked by her.

"Kitty!"

She blinked and Gar was no longer her captive, her hand merely grasping air, and she turned to see the red-headed girl racing down the hall, an emerald kitten on her shoulder and reaching back towards his previous captor.

"Rose! Save me!"

Blinking again, a smile bloomed and she shrugged, obviously pleased with the situation before strolling down a different pathway in the hall. She made her way back to the kitchen where Eddie, still in his human guise, sat at the island table, working through his notes as Blackfire now flipped through one of his books, marginally interested in the subject matter. As Rose prepared to trek back to the door, she spotted her backpack at the corner of the tall table, and she grabbed it before perching upon one of the stools and swiping Eddie's ring, cancelling the illusion. He scowled and held out his hand, but was smart enough not to put it on after she returned it to him. Pulling her books from her bag, she began to review the subjects that they had covered in her classes, refreshing her memory of such work. They studied diligently, occasionally interrupted by Blackfire's oft derisive comments about Earth's miserable level of knowledge before she assisted with a particularly difficult problem.

An hour had passed before, presumably, Duela came strolling in though she was attired in a sleek black outfit that focused more on freedom of movement, and accentuating her assets, than protection. Ear-like projections sprouted from the dark hood, and long tails extended from the bottom half of her hood, and ran down her arms, ending in long claws. Straps were placed on the inside of the razor-equipped limbs, allowing her to grasp them and employ them directly. Golden lenses flashed in the light, obscuring her eyes and the lower half of her face was covered by a half-mask designed to resemble, predictably, a cat. The suit hugged her figure and with each sashay of her hips, the whip wrapped about them twitched like a feline's tail. Blades extended from her boots, elevated enough to not cut into the floor. Beneath her hood, clinging to the top of her head, was a seemingly resigned green kitten, his claws digging into the straps of the goggles.

As Blackfire arched a brow at him, he gave the feline equivalent of a shrug, "Believe me, _this_ was the good option. Anyway, meet Catwoman's ward -"

"Stray," she purred from behind the mask as she slid next to Eddie. Her gloves had notable tips, not as sharp as the blades extending from the limbs of her hood, and she traced them along his jawline as she pressed against him. "Can kitty have a saucer of milk?"

His mouth flapped silently for a moment, searching for words, and trying to ignore how the suit fitted to her curvaceous frame as Rose ground her teeth together.

"No, but Kitty _can_ find out exactly how many ways she can be skinned if she doesn't watch herself," Rose growled.

"Ooh, catfight," grinned the shape shifter from his position as Stray swung her head towards the white-haired girl.

"Garfield," Blackfire warned.

"Right. Getting down now," he nodded, hopping from her hood and stalking across the table towards her. She scooped him up and he, rather conspicuously, snuggled against her bosom, a disproportionate purr rumbling from within the small animal. Chuckling, she scratched behind his ears and the sound swelled as he arched his head back, luxuriating in her ministrations. Twisting about, he caught her finger in his tiny paws and nibbled on her skin, rolling around furiously as her others fingers descended to run along his stomach, exciting his nerves. Leaping from her grasp, he landed upon the table, flicking his tail at her before settling onto his haunches.

"So . . . what are your first impressions about Dalton Institute?"

"It seems to be on the up-and-up," Rose began. "Like I've been saying, security's pretty boring. I don't know how schools usually go, but it doesn't feel like anything's out of order."

"It's got the typical school hierarchy. Doesn't seem like there are anybody meta-humans in the place to being with. Closest thing I found was Styler, but I think he's just a prodigy," Eddie shrugged.

"Who, for some reason, dyes his hair purple," added the swordsmistress.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with purple hair," Gar defended. "But nothing else?"

"Nope," Eddie answered well his fellow infiltrator shook her head.

"Hmm," Stray hummed, "Maybe I could take a little peek afterhours."

"I've got that covered," the kitten said. Stretching her arms across the table, the supposed offspring of Catwoman walked her fingers down the green feline's spine. Instinctively, he stood, his back flowing in sinuous waves as she spoke.

"Oh, that's no fun. After all, what's the point of nine lives if you don't risk a few to satisfy your curiosity, hmm? Don't you think so, red?"

She pressed against him, tracing the form of his bicep through his jacket and he gave an uneasy laugh as smoke began to rise from his notebook. Neither of them noticed Rose rising from her seat and striding over to the sink until she turned the hose upon the both of them, dousing them and putting out the small fire that Eddie's grip had started on his notebook. Stray yowled and whirled about, hissing at Rose as the one-eyed girl warned, "I think this kitty needs spayed."

Blackfire looked down to their team leader, both of them having watched the scene with a certain amount of interest, and pointed out, "Disregarding this fascinating little debacle, she does bring up a good idea. Well, two, but I know you're going to turn down the second one. But send her in one of her guises, one that has not been seen with us, and have her do some investigating. If she's caught, it doesn't come back on us, and we can bust her out before she reverts to a recognizable personality."

"My midnight sun, any plan that involves with us busting somebody out of jail _probably_ isn't something we can exactly do," he suggested.

"I've escaped from some of the greatest prisons in the galaxy. Freeing her from one of your primitive facilities will be a cakewalk," she countered.

"I wouldn't get caught anyway," Stray interjected, turning back to her elders as a satisfied Rose settled back into her stool.

"Okay, not so much 'cannot' as we 'will not' be busting anybody out of jail. I've already got it covered anyway. Little bit over a week ago, I applied for a position as a janitor. I should be hearing back from them in the next few days," he explained. "It'll give me access to places you guys can't get to. So nobody's sneaking into the school, nobody's getting arrested, and _nobody's_ busting anybody out of jail."

"Killjoy," Blackfire muttered as she stood up. "Are you finished with your briefing?"

"Pretty much," he answered before glancing to the faux students and addressing them with a paternal tone, "You can have one snack before dinner, but make sure you do your homework. No games or TV until you do so. If you need help, well, you're on your own. But if you really need us, just give me a call."

"Though if you do, I will tear out your hearts and make you eat them," menaced the golden alien, her eyes glowing for emphasis.

"Why? Where you going?" Rose asked, spinning about in her seat.

"None of your business," Blackfire dismissed as Gar bounded from the table, alighting upon her shoulder. They began to proceed from the room as Rose called after them.

"Hey, Gar, I'm pretty sure what you're about to do is considered cannibalism."

Neither of the elder pair acknowledged the comment as they exited the room, and Eddie appeared momentarily confused before the entendre sunk in. Something akin to horror painted his features, and Stray gave a deep chuckle, more amused by his expression than the vulgarity.

As the pair sailed down the halls, Blackfire ordered, "Hop off and change shape. I am not going to kiss a cat."

"Not even one this dashingly handsome?" he asked, leaping to the floor and striking what was intended to be a regal pose. She set her hands upon her hips, cocking her head as she stared down at the shape shifter before he finally sighed and morphed into his mostly human form, stepping forward at the same time to press a palm to the small of her back and another to her shoulders. He dipped her, surprising her, and flashed a dashing smile, "Does this better suit your desires, milady?"

Giving a smile, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then replied, "Yes, it does. By the way, you have yet to compliment my outfit."

As he stood her back up, she smiled and adopted a pose that she had glimpsed in a fashion magazine. He obediently admired the attire that she had switched out for her alien armor since the morning. A black sequined top hung loosely off her torso, and it left much of her back exposed. It was accompanied and offset by white shorts that clung to her toned legs. Strapped sandals were fitted on her feet and trailed past her ankles. Finally, he nodded appreciatively and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles and smiling.

"Your beauty cannot be eclipsed, my midnight sun."

"Good," she hooked her elbow with his and they proceeded down the hall together, making their way towards the stairs. After reaching the roof, Gar shifted into the form of an abnormally sized harpy eagle. He spread his wings and lowered his body, offering Blackfire a place upon his back.

"Your chariot awaits, lady of the gold and ebony."

Wearing an indulgent smile, she lifted herself into the air and settled on the broad back of the golden-feathered creature. She lay along his back, her arms attempting to encircle his neck, before he spread his impressive wings and took to the air. It was unnecessary and, in truth, would have been easier to have her provide the transport, but he figured it was an appropriate gesture to start their evening. Catching a thermal, he sailed into the sky, rising into the darkening sky. Lights flickered on in the city beneath them, and Gar circled above it, giving both of them the chance to admire the glittering spires and shorter buildings. From their vantage point in the sky, the city seemed devoid of any of its typical fervor. Traveling lights indicated vehicles but without the shrieking of horns or insults being hurled from open windows, it seemed a vastly more serene procession. They admired the peace for a moment longer, but then Gar tucked his wings and dropped into a dive, drawing a surprised cry from Blackfire.

He dipped over a road, eliciting the excited cries from children who pushed to the windows as well as a several cheers from their older fans. Sitting up, Blackfire launched a series of energy bursts into the sky, shedding violet light over the scene before it faded away. More cheers filled the air along with scattered applause as she lowered herself against his back once again, chuckling and obviously pleased with herself. Gar ducked down a street, exciting civilians on the sidewalk and in their cars alike with his passage before he finally found the location he had been searching for. Spreading his wings, he rose as he braked in the air and Blackfire hopped from his back, floating to the ground as he shifted to his natural shape and landed on the sidewalk. As he stood, Blackfire caught his arm in hers again and he flashed a broad grin at her as they proceeded down the sidewalk, drawing the stares, and lenses, of others to them. Strangely accepting of the pictures being taken of them, she permitted her head to rest on his shoulder as they walked.

"You're in a good mood," he observed.

"Hmm," she acknowledged with a shrug, not lifting her head. "This is our first real date."

"'Real date?'"

"Out in public. Amongst the civilians. Not just around the children or others who enjoy running about in colored underwear and armor," she elaborated.

"That can't be true. Didn't we – No. Wait a sec. What about that time we went to -"

"That was to stop those feral children from attacking the others."

"Oh. Um. What about -"

"Bank robbers."

"Okay then. How about -"

"That was a grocery run," she said before lifting her eyes to meet his. "Which resulted in us battling those strange men in black pajamas."

"Yeah, you'd honestly think that a team of ninjas would be way more effective than that," he mused before pausing. He smiled as he looked up at the short building, and then glanced towards his girlfriend and announced, "We're here."

She looked at the sign picturing a sprinkled donut with eyes, arms, and legs. The hole in its center was curved, hinting at a smile and words proclaiming 'HOLE IN ONE' in rather childish lettering emerged from its mouth.

"Donuts?" she smirked and looked back to him.

"They just reopened. And since you and I both know the value of donuts, I thought it seemed like a good idea," he explained as he opened the door for her, sweeping into a low bow at her passage.

A vague sense of recognition hit her and as she glanced at glossy seated booths, snippets of memory flashed through her mind. Unfortunate thugs, delivering a highly satisfying blow, and the sweet taste of powdered sugar and jelly. Her eyes grew wide as she turned to face Gar and she recognized, "This is where we first worked together. We stopped those cretins."

"Yep," he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, his expression smug. "They figured that they might as well renovate while they were closed down for repairs. Like I said, they reopened just the other day, and I thought it would be nice for us to pay a visit."

"Surprisingly, you were right," she leaned in to kiss his cheek and then tugged him towards the counter where the teenaged cashier gaped at them. Gar coughed into his hand and the boy jumped.

"S-s-sorry, Mr. Changeling," he stuttered in his excitement.

"You see that? _Mister_ Changeling. Guy knows how to show some respect," he teased his date. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as he chuckled and looked at the array of donuts. "Anything in particular that you want?"

Pursing her lips, she gazed at the racks, considering her options before frowning, "I'm afraid a lack your expertise in this area. You go ahead and pick something out."

"Okay," he nodded. "Two of everything."

"W-what?"

"Two of everything, kid," he repeated, reaching into the pocket of his cargo shorts to retrieve his wallet, flicking out his card.

A few minutes later, the couple was seated at a booth, a pyramid of donuts stacked in upon the table. After sharing an eager glance, they began to dig in, feeding each other or otherwise hoarding a particular kind of donut for themselves, jealously guarding it until it was traded for small kisses and similar signs of affection. Gar all too willingly handed over the maple bacon donuts and Blackfire accepted them eagerly, biting into them with relish, and then leaning forward for a kiss, teasing him. In return, her shoved a jelly donut towards her mouth, spreading powdered sugar over much of her face. She bit into it and grabbed it from his hands, lowering it to reveal the crimson jelly sliding down her chin. Leaning in, he licked away the jelly and then captured her lips, tasting the sugar spread upon them. After the broke away, she offered him the donut she had taken a bite from and he unhinged his jaw, swallowing it whole and suckling on her fingertips. Behind the counter, the youth watched their exchange in awe and a certain amount of desire, licking his dry lips at some of their saucier antics.

They were eventually pushed from the store as closing hours descended and after stuffing the remnants of their 'meal' into bags provided by the employee, they took to the streets. Even with the crowds on the sidewalk significantly thinned, they sought privacy ducking down an alley. They traveled down darkened streets, still feasting on their donuts and laughing.

"I'll admit, I almost felt sorry for that poor boy. I thought his heart was going to burst," Blackfire recalled fondly.

"His heart? What about his eyes? They were about to pop out of his sockets," Gar added. "He could put an aye-aye to shame."

Leaning against each other, they shook with mirth and stumbled down the back roads, oblivious to the shadows closing in on them. When a trio suddenly barred their path, they were surprised by the demand of the central figure, "Hand over whatever you got, and we won't have to get rough."

Holding back a chuckle as four more closed in on the other side, Gar asked, "Excuse me?"

"Just work with us, pal, and maybe we won't show your girl what real men are like," he threatened.

"I'm sorry. Did I hear him right?" Blackfire demanded. "He thinks he can show _me_ what a real man is like? This whelp?"

"For what it's worth, oh ravishing one, I'm fairly certain they have absolutely no clue as to who we are. I didn't think it was that dark out," Gar mused.

"Hey!"

They looked forward again to see that the leader of the gang had drawn a handgun on them. Gar sighed, "Yep, they definitely have no idea who we are."

"Then allow me to educate them," she sneered as bolts of energy surrounded her fists, lighting the dark alleyway and revealing the pair of heroes.

"Oh, shi-"

The expletive was cut off by an energy infused strike that sent the hoodlum sailing through the air and crashing into a dumpster before slumping to the ground. His fellow muggers gaped after him as he lay motionless, and then they were rather abruptly reminded of the beast in their midst when a pachycephalosaurus slammed into another of their number before it was replaced by a gorilla. It flung the dazed gangster into his companion as Blackfire turned, blasting two more off their feet. One managed to fire a shot at her, which she managed to dodge, but it was enough to cause Gar to roar and swing a fist, bigger than the man's head, into the offender's chest, nearly sending him through the wall of the adjacent building. They rounded upon the final of the number whose body had been overtaken by a visible tremor as he glanced between the advancing pair. Twisting back into his natural form, Gar stretched his jaw as his mouth populated with rows of shark-like teeth, and he offered up a particularly offsetting smile.

"What do you wanna do with the last little loser, my glorious vision?"

"Hmm," she tilted her head as they circled about the obvious youth, barely a teenager. Bolts of energy danced on her fingertips and he edged away from the heat as she brought them close to his face. "Well, he was looking at me with those dirty, dirty eyes. Maybe we should burn them out."

A forked tongue slipped through Gar's fangs as he whined, "Ah, but the eyes are my favorite part. Besides, with what he was thinking about doing to you, I'm sure that there's something far more . . . _appropriate _for you to burn off."

"Puh-puh-please," he sobbed.

"He's begging," she observed.

"If he starts crying, you can go ahead and burn out the eyes," Gar grumbled. "They ruin the taste."

"N-no. I-I'm s-s-s-sorry."

Gar paused, "You know, I think he's being serious."

"I do believe that you're right. What should we do about that?"

Darting forward, Gar seized the boy by the collar of his shirt, drinking in his scent before tossing him to the ground. He pedaled backwards, gazing up in terror at the shape shifter who growled, "I got your scent, kid. If I smell you anywhere even near a crime scene, I will hunt you down and make everything we just talked about a fate you would _dream_ of. Clear enough for you?"

"Y-y-yeah. Crystal," he nodded fervently.

A violet bolt of energy struck the ground between his legs, disconcertingly close to his groin as Blackfire stared down at him and commanded, "Then disperse, vermin."

Scrambling to his feet, he raced down the streets, quickly disappearing. As soon as he was out of sight, Blackfire turned upon Gar, lifting him into the wall and smashing her lips against his. Her tongue delved into his mouth and his joined in a fierce struggle as her hands ran all over his body, the heat roaring from her banishing any chill the night brought. As she parted, letting Gar catch his breath, he struggled to do so but asked, "Not that I'm complaining, far from it actually, but _what_ was _that_?"

Giving a sultry smile, she traced his collarbone with her finger and nibbled on his ear before answering, "Even if it was a ploy, hearing you talk like that sets me all . . . aflutter."

"Well, I can't go leaving you like that," he grinned.

"Definitely not."

"Are sure you don't mind cutting our date short? And what about the donuts?"

Glancing at the bags of pastries that had somehow managed to survive the short battle, she smiled, "I'm sure we can find some kind of use for them."

* * *

**We promise that this is just a short break from the constant action of the 'Middle of NOWHERE' arc. Next chapter will be all about Ethan and company fighting for their lives. Regardless, we hope you all enjoyed this as well as Gar and Blackfire's 'first real date.'**

**Anyway, we were going to post this tomorrow, but Iron Man 3 is playing and it's Free Comic Book Day on Saturday, so we cranked it out tonight. Everybody, have a great weekend, and if you enjoy the story, or even if you hate it, review. REVIEW!**

** I Be Sporks: We imagine the 'update song' would sound somewhat similar to the 'Mail Call' song from Blue's Clues. And Bam's real name is William Boone. 'Bam' is just a nickname. We're glad that you like Styler. He's a fun guy. Duela wasn't going to be sticking around. But she meshed with the team so nicely, we felt, and it's fun coming up with all her ids. She might start spanning into villains beyond Batman's rogues gallery. Superbia is working on a book that, when published, will be titled 'Those Who Hunt Monsters.'**


	30. Ballroom Blitz

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'Ballroom Blitz' is performed by The Sweet**

* * *

"What do you mean we're about to be attacked? By who?" Ja'nelle straightened abruptly, but remembered to stop short of bashing her head into the ceiling once again; though a different pain shot through her brain as her headache pulsed. The others were scurried about the cavern, lifting up their beds of rags to reveal stout sticks to be used as clubs. Gwen kept the knife she had been carving the rabbit with, and grabbed her club as well.

"Well, just in case you missed it, down here in our little crapsack corner of the world, there's a whole bunch of douche bags who figure if they want something, they better just take it. And then everybody else, who's not the lucky ducks we are, just get their jollies by hurting others," the short girl explained.

"We spotted a small group of people – four or five I think – trying to sneak up on us from the arctic region," Ethan reported, focused upon the situation.

"How do you know that they're going to attack us? What if they're like you guys?" asked the newest member of the ragged teeangers.

"I recognized one of them – he calls himself Frostbite. We've met a few times, and it's fairly safe to say that he's not a nice guy," he told her.

Stone knife and club in hand, Gwen ducked towards the cave entry, pausing there to turn and ask, "We going to try drawing them into the cave?"

"Yep," Ethan nodded.

"Cool," she nodded before crawling off to the side, circling about to the roof over their heads. Hamza followed after her, armed with his thick cudgel, and Ja'nelle turned to the final boy who gathered fire in his hand, igniting the sticks that he had arranged in the fire pit.

"You guys are really going to fight?"

"We're going to survive," he stressed and then looked up at her. Rubbing his neck, he sighed and then dropped his arm, offering, "Listen, being nice down here – it's kind of a liability. Whoever tossed us here has plans for us, and most of them call for us to be ruthless killers. And more people than I want to admit seem all too eager to go along with the plan."

"That's stupid. We should be working together on a way out," she snapped.

"That's what _we're_ doing. But that doesn't mean we aren't going to defend ourselves, especially if it's the only way to get these guys off our tail. But you shouldn't feel like you need to stick around or anything. I'm actually suggesting you run or hide or something."

A part of her, a larger piece than she would ever dare to admit, pleaded for her to seize upon his suggestion and flee, to seek some sort of escape from all the madness. It was what she was good at. Escaping the criticisms that claimed she was too fat, too ugly, or that there was no way she could measure up to her parents by finding solace on the street. She spent her time amongst boys who counted themselves as men with big talk and bigger guns that they barely knew how to use. There was no one pressuring them to be or do something more, such hope was lost upon them, and she had found such freedom exhilarating. After her parents had discovered the company she kept, they had not wasted any time in shipping her to a new school where she was forced to take up residence in the dormitories, away from any of those she considered friends and amongst the stage whispers, uttering disbelief that she could come from such preeminent stock.

However, another part, one she had no memory of ever feeling before, pointed out that this short boy, who would have been jumped on principle alone by her old friends, had been willing to battle a mob to save her, giving no real consideration to his own safety. He had provided her with shelter, and even as he readied for another fight, sought to ensure her own well-being. So she put on what she hoped was a convincing smile and flexed an arm, "Have you seen me? I look like Wonder Woman from the hood. It's time to see just how much ass I can kick."

Ethan smiled and gave a nod, "Fine by me. C'mon. The smoke from the fire should lure them into the cave. We don't want to be in here when that happens."

"I take it this is something you're used to?" she asked, following him out of the mouth. He looped about it, clambering over the rocky hill, and holding out his hand to help her up. She accepted it, and though she was certain for a second that she'd end up pulling him down, he managed to help her climb that uneven slope.

"It won't be the first time," he admitted as he joined his other companions, who were lying along the hill, obscured from view by those on the lower ground. Ja'nelle followed suit, pressing close to the group and settling in for the wait. She gnawed on her lip, glancing out of the corner of her eye to the now stoic faces as new voices came within earshot.

"See? Smoke. I told you there was somebody here," remarked a controlled feminine tone.

"A'ight, a'ight. Stow the smugness. It ain't helping your looks," snapped a notably deeper, definitively masculine baritone.

"With a face like that, I'm not sure you have the right to go around insulting other folks' looks," the girl sniped.

"_Hey, hey, do you think they'll have candy_?" asked a new voice, one peppered with excitement and youth, causing Ja'nelle's eyes to widen in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded the rumbling voice.

"_Mommy said you shouldn't say h-e-double-hockey-sticks. It's a mean word_," the child whispered furtively as though scared to even spell it.

"You want to explain me why we even keep this brat around?" he snapped.

"Copycat has her uses."

"_Who's Copycat? My name's Gemma. When are we having dinner_?" whined the child.

There was a slight pause and the elder girl grumbled, "When she's in, you know, the right frame of mind."

The boy scoffed and the intruders fell silent aside from the demands for food and candy. Ja'nelle's headache swelled, and she ground her teeth together to stop from crying out when she suddenly found herself looking down on herself and the other three. Frostbite, presumably, and his female comrades stood at the mouth of the cave, seemingly waiting for something. Further disorienting her was dark, unsettling thoughts entering her minds. They lingered upon her and Gwen, about the way their costumes clung to their bodies, about how he would peel them away with his claws and then –

As she screamed, Ja'nelle was suddenly back in her own body, rolling and launching her cudgel into the air where it made contact with a bat-like humanoid's jaw. His mouth clacked shut and he crumpled, dropping towards the earth as he yelled, "Mayday! Mayday! Frosty, I'd attack!"

Ethan and company leapt to their feet as Ja'nelle stared up into the sky, absolutely bewildered by what she had just experienced. Frostbite and his companions emerged over the roof of their base, propelled by a pillar of ice that rose beneath them. The leader of the group was a powerfully built, dark-skinned figure whose blond mohawk, which had a cluster of dreadlocks at the very back, was a rather prominent contrast to his skin tone. Tattooed in red ink on the side of his head was '43' and across his broad, bared chest was blocky letters spelling out 'BITE.' Black gloves marked with glowing blue lines encompassed much of his heavily muscled arms, and his pants were of similar design, flowing into heavy boots. A scowl marred his otherwise handsome face and beneath it was a small goatee, the same strange coloration as the rest of his hair.

On his left was a blond girl with her long hair kept back by long hairpins, a staff across her shoulders and her arms hooked over it as she studied the quartet with something akin to boredom in her sapphire eyes. The hue of her full lips suggested that she had somehow managed to gain access to blue lipstick in their current environment. Like many of the suits the females it had been provided with, hers left little to the imagination though only her toned abdomen and face were revealed. A crimson spiral was tattooed to the side on her abdomen, its tail dipping below her black pants that were, predictably, marked with blue stripes, matching her top.

The other girl, not a child in any physical sense, was still relatively young and atheltic though shapely. Vibrant red hair sprouted from her head, and she gazed at the others with large green eyes that seemed strangely innocent. Her suit was black with scarlet streaks and its top resembled a tanktop, which left her midriff bare. She wore long gloves that reached midway up her bicep, leaving the '77' tattooed on each shoulder revealed. Beneath her left eye was another tattoo, a single red diamond.

Clenching his hands into fists, Frostbite snarled, "Goddammit, Evo. I'm starting to think it might just be better to make a coat out of you."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled the fourth attacker as he wobbled on his feet, rubbing his jaw.

The final member of the squad was a short, stocky boy with ashen grey skin. His suit was white with black markings and aside from leaving his corded arms and head revealed, it covered his entire body. Bracers encased his forearms and thick claws grew in place of fingernails. Greasy black hair hung around the crude face that looked like clay molded by novice hands, falling short of creating a human visage. Canines too large for his mouth pulled his lips into a permanent snarl, and he hunched forward, glaring from beetle black eyes with largely unwarranted malice. A low growl rumbled from his chest and he curled his clawed fingers, popping his knuckles menacingly.

"Back off, Frostbite. You don't want a repeat of last time," Ethan menaced the notably larger boy, the blue fire appearing in his eyes once again.

"See, the thing is, this isn't like last time. I got a whole new crew, and they're gonna tear you a new one, Ethan," he sneered before calming considerably, his eyes drifting towards Ja'nelle as she staggered to her feet. A tongue slipped out to hungrily lick his lips and he gave a discomforting grin, "Of course, I guess I could be . . . _persuarded_ to go on my merry way."

Evo's lecherous cackle ruined the already flimsy subtlety of the innuendo, but it faded into the background as new visions invaded Ja'nelle's mind. Frostbite's massive form loomed over her with his hands upon her shoulders, pinning her against a stone wall as he ravished her neck, nipping and suckling upon her flesh. She squirmed and gasped in response to the rough treatment, arching against him and dredging forth a dark chuckle from the powerful man. Suddenly he turned her around, forcing her to present her backside to him as he pressed her face into the wall. His hand roamed down her back and then further before his thick digits hooked in the band of her pants, pulling them down before he drove -

"NO!"

Her scream was more than mere noise and Frostbite reeled back, howling in pain at the psionic force that exploded in his brain. Clutching at his head, he doubled over as the others looked on in confusion and shock. His breathing was ragged as he jerked his pointed glare up, zeroing in on the equally amazed Ja'nelle, as he seethed, "Take them. But that bitch is mine."

"Whatever," the blonde girl sighed before leaping into the fray. She swung the staff from her shoulders, but delivered a flying kick to Ethan's shoulder, sending him stumbling backwards as she landed. He brought up his club in just enough time to catch her attack as she lashed out with the staff, but the force was enough to numb his arm, allowing her to turn and smash into his ribs. Wincing as the bone cracked, he pushed through the pain and grabbed her weapon to draw her within range of his club that he swung towards her head. Releasing the staff with one hand, she caught the blow on her forearm, shattering the stout branch with a superior smirk. She cooed at his astounded expression, "Sorry, handsome. I'm not called Sublime for nothing."

Evo growled as soft grey fur spread over his body, and his bones cracked and grew, rearranging themselves. His muscles thickened, and his face elongated into a snout as his hair shortened, giving the semblance of a wolf with vicious fangs. There was a sickening squelch and a furry tail emerged through a hole designed into his costume. The claws on his fingers grew longer and stronger as his posture deteriorated, turning him into a slavering beast as his predatory eyes settled on Hamza who brought up his hands in front of him.

"Our futures aren't exactly bright. Couldn't we just talk this out?"

"Afraid not," the wolf-man growled and pounced upon the fully garbed youth.

"Oh, Allah," Hamza muttered, ducking under the large claws. He log-rolled away from the shapeshifter and managed to rise to his feet as Evo swiped at him again. Jumping back to his feet, he brought his club smashing down on the furred fingers with a satisfying _crack_. Yelping, Evo grabbed his hand, opening him to a savage blow to his knee that dropped the injured joint to the ground. Moving about, Hamza slammed his heel onto Evo's tail, grinding it into the ground and causing the grey wolf-man to howl in pain. With a snarl, he swung his arm around, managing to catch Hamza and launch him off his feet. Grunting, he sat up to see Evo shift into his bat humanoid form and take to the air, screeching fiercely.

When Sublime landed her kick solidly on Ethan, the short dark-haired Gwen had turned and headed towards him, calling out, "Ethan, I got'cha!"

"Copycat, get -"

"_Who?"_

Frostbite ground his teeth together before snapping, "_Gemma,_ get the girl with the dragon tattoo!"

"_But that's above my reading level_."

"GO!"

Obediently, the exuberant youth charged forward and tackled the shorter girl, bringing her to the floor. As Gwen writhed in her grip, turning to snarl at the redhead, she asked, "_Where are you going? Don't you want to play with me_?"

Swinging her knife at her attacker, Gwen caught her forearm and Copycat yelled in pain, instinctively loosening her grip enough for the dark brunette to kick out and jump to her feet. As she squared off with Copycat, brandishing both her club and her knife, she sighed "You know, you work for a grade-A douche-bag."

"Be that as it may, ma' am, I'm just following orders," Copycat grunted, her tone abruptly different. There was also a notable shift in her posture as she circled about in a grappler's stance, looking for a weakness to exploit. She shot forward, catching Gwen's leg and throwing her onto her back. Before the dark-haired girl could rise, Copycat was atop her, pressing her knees into Gwen's armpits to limit the movement of her arms. She began to pummel the short girl, but Gwen managed to turn or twist away from most of the blows before she managed to trap one of Copycat's legs and buck her hips up, rolling her off. Gwen clambered to her feet as the redhead jumped up, raising her fists and weaving in and out. Her arm extended in a punch, but Gwen dodged and sliced at her forearm, opening a clean cut and forcing Copycat to retract her arm.

"Ow! Hey, what's going – Yikes!" she dodged as Gwen struck with the club. Her arms dropped as she whined, "Oh, come on! Why am I always the backseat driver until _after_ we get into the fight?"

Ignoring the girl's complaints, Gwen pressed forward and Copycat spun away, scowling, "All right, now you're just being rude. So, I'd like to make a suggestion . . ."

As Copycat stepped close to Gwen her body froze and the dark-haired girl winced as she struggled against invisible bonds. Her limbs moved without her command and she quickly realized her movements mirrored the redhead's motions. Copycat beamed, "Let's boogie!"

As metahumans flew into combat around her, Ja'nelle slowly backed away from the advancing Frostbite until he raised a hand and an ice wall pressed against her back. She shrieked as he extended the same arm and the air rippled from it, smashing into the spot beside her head. He gave a cruel laugh as he came closer, "You know, maybe if you're real nice and you _apologize_, I'll forgive you."

She caught a glimpse of his thoughts, his plan to rush her and deliver a blow, and as he put it into action, she knew what she needed to do. Crouching down, she swept out her leg, catching his ankles and knocking him off his feet. He crashed hard against the ground, expelling all the air from his lungs and smacking the back of his head against a rock. Groaning, he fought his way up as Ja'nelle stepped away, a newfound confidence and smile upon her face.

"I can see everything you're thinking," she jeered, grabbing his fist and delivering a series of rapid blows to his side before skipping out of range. She laughed almost hysterically, "I don't even know how I'm doing this!"

As she danced about him, dodging his powerful swings and the ice that leapt from the ground, Copycat was growing tired of forcing Gwen to move wildly to an unseen rhythm. Suddenly stopping, she drew her arm up to her neck, causing Gwen to wince as the stone knife pressed against her throat.

"Well, I think that's enough fun. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut and run."

"How about 'crash and burn?'" she suggested in return. A smile spread across her features as her tattoo began to glow before peeling away from her skin, manifesting into a massive translucent dragon. It turned reptilian eyes upon the redhead who let her control over Gwen slip.

"Ah, crap," she muttered. The dragon unleashed an earth shaking roar before diving towards Copycat who sprinted away, leaping through other combatants as she tried to escape the sinuous beast. It weaved after her, sailing over the closer combatants as it hunted her, occasionally releasing purple flames from its mouth. Setting her hands on her hips, Gwen laughed victoriously as she watched her former attacker flee from her pet.

"Make sure those buns are nice and toasty, Sweetie!" she called.

Sublime grunted as Copycat leapt over her, the latter's hands pushing off of her head, and then saw the dragon crashing towards her. Instinctively, she threw her arms up, but her body automatically activated her ability and she phased through the roof of the cave. Looking about, slightly bewildered, she gave a quick, vulgar utterance before dashing towards the opening. Above her, Ethan blinked in surprise, but quickly employed the sudden opportunity to observe his friends. Gwen was clearly handling herself, Hamza was, in an odd display for such a committed pessimist, fiercely defending himself against the bat-like Evo, but Ja'nelle was starting to lose her edge.

She was unused to such strenuous activity and her lack of any recent meals was taxing on her. Her swings were turning wild and Frostbite dodged them easily as he stoically advanced, supplementing his physical attacks with the creation of ice structures and heat blasts. Even as she saw his plans forming in her head, her body wouldn't react quickly enough for her to evade them and she screamed as her the skin on her shoulder blistered under the intense heat. A rock caught her heel as she clutched at her shoulder and she toppled to the ground. As she sat up, a broad shadow fell across her as Frostbite leered down at her. Blue flame flared behind his back, sending him sailing over her, rolling down the slope of the hill as Ethan held out his hand to Ja'nelle. With a slight grunt, he pulled her to her feet and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Tired and burned," she catalogued between deep breaths. His eyes flitted to the charred flesh and his hand hovered over it. She bit back a question as blue wisps floated between his palm and her skin, the pain vanishing as her dark flesh smoothed out and knitted together as though the wound was never inflicted. Her lips were parted in amazement as she turned to gaze him and he smiled as he retracted his hand, the glow still about it.

"It's just drawing out the flame," he offered in way of explanation. As his gaze snapped up, his expression hardened and he jabbed his chin towards Frostbite, who was assisted to his feet by Sublime. "So telepathy, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I think," she nodded. She tried not to think about it, knowing that it would distract her from the more pressing matters at hand, but the idea that she was now some sort of superhero alternatively delighted and terrified her.

"I'm going to take out Frostbite. Sublime can make herself hard or intangible, so see if you can't do something to her mind," he suggested before rushing down the hill.

"How?" she called uselessly as Ethan burnt away the ice shards launched at him. Sublime closed in on him, flanking him, and Ja'nelle clenched her eyes shut, blocking one sense in an attempt to enhance her astral one. It seemed to work; Sublime's thoughts were regimented, focused on taking out the target. Unsure of what to do, she stabbed her fingers into the blonde's mind and was awarded with an agonized shriek that caused her to flinch.

Evo circled the air, occasionally dropping into a dive to rake Hamza with his talons and the burly boy was quickly growing sick of being unable to land a blow of his own. When 'Sweetie' tore through the air, forcibly separating them before Evo dropped into another divebomb, he used the instant to focus and reach for the powers he had been granted. Evo screeched happily at the still boy but the sound faded away as time about Hamza ground to a halt. His first action was to place his hands on his hips and catch his breath. He groaned as he felt time struggle to break free of his grasp, and grumbled under his breath as he jogged over to the frozen Copycat. Self-consciously placing his hands on her nubile body, he grunted as he shoved her along the ground. The action caused a sound reminiscent of shattering glass and screeching metal as it was torn apart, and it only served to tire him out further, sweat quickly beading under his, thankfully and surprisingly, cool suit. As she was finally set in place, he took a step back, checking everything before letting time snap back into place. There was nothing he could do to stop the smile as the descending Evo and fleeing Copycat crashed into each other, ending up a tangle of limbs rolling about on the ground.

Temporarily confused by the abrupt loss of her prey, Sweetie twisted about before spotting the red and grey mass that struggled together on the earth. As they managed to largely break free of each other, they found the amethyst dragon rising above them, eyeing them hungrily before swooping to catch them in her mouth and toss them into the air. She spun and her tail smashed both of them back into the ground, creating a small crater. Hamza shambled over, still exhausted from his clock-stopping, and Sweetie loomed over his shoulder. He patted her affectionately on the head as they stared at the unconscious duo, congratulating her, "Good dragon. Maybe we won't die today."

The granite-like fist drove into Ethan's gut, pushing the air from his body and lifting him off the ground, but he responded by pressing his palms to Frostbite's brawny forearm. It wasn't enough to burn through his thick gloves, but the sudden increase of heat was encouragement enough for Frostbite to back off. At his side, Sublime's cut off as she crashed to the ground, her eyes still open but her body unable to move. Growling at the sight of his fallen companions, Frostbite turned his dark eyes upon Ethan who spread his arms and was suddenly surrounded by an inferno, somewhere between sky blue and pearly white. He floated above the ground, surrounded in an inferno that forced everybody in his vicinity to back away and shield their eyes. When he spoke, it was with an intimidating finality.

"You lost, Frostbite. Leave now."

Giving a short laugh, the thickly-muscled boy brought his hands up in response and responded, "Idiot. I absorb heat to create ice. You're just giving me more too work with."

The flame flickered for a moment, shrinking and fighting against the encroaching cold, but Ethan, even with his eyes aglow, only seemed sorry. Veins bulged along Frostbite's neck and a heavy coat of sweat quickly covered his body as he fought to keep up his self-assured expression. Smoke began to coil from his body and sparks leapt from his long gloves as he suddenly screamed, recoiling as though he had been seared. He dropped to his knees and his jaw twitched as the mechanisms in his gloves failed to regulate the heat he had attempted to absorb. Ethan floated before him, the flame largely having died down now and he solemnly noted, "I am fire incarnate. Unless you want to reduce yourself to ashes, I'd stop with the delusions of grandeur."

He punctuated the statement with a heavy blow across Frostbite's face, knocking him to the earth where he lay unmoving. Drawing the fire back into himself with a deep breath, Ethan settled upon the ground and sighed before heading back up the hill. Ja'nelle gaped at him and the hungry glint in Sweetie's eyes was making him uncomfortable as he pressed a palm to his cracked rib and announced, "So . . . I think we're going to have to move out. Soon, hopefully."

* * *

**So when we were writing this, you know what we realized? Aside from the fact that it's disturbing difficult to find a female heroine who doesn't go running around with at least her midriff revealed? That every other comic book character has blue eyes. Seriously. Aside from those who don't look human, it seems just about every character has blue eyes. We checked and at least five members of the original Justice League have blue eyes, and we're beginning to feel that **_**maybe**_** one out of every three characters we write in this story **_**doesn't**_** have blue eyes. And that's being hopeful. Anyway, rant off.**

**2We're back to the fight and we hope that everybody enjoyed it. Hope you all like the new characters introduced in this chapter as well as the development of pre-introduced characters. In case it wasn't clear, Copycat suffers from DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder). We're distinguishing the personalities via different means. We encounter 'Gemma' and 'Soldier' in this chapter.**

**Gemma: **"_dialogue_"

**Soldier: **"dialogue"

** I Be Sporks: Gula likes food. Can't be helped. And Rose get mental scars? We think there's enough callous there that she doesn't need to worry about that. Hah. Blackfire as 'Stacy's Mom.' We can see that. Jen's highly intelligent but she won't be having enough contact with Gar, who will be in disguise, for it to be a concern. 'Those Who Hunt Monsters' is only on chapter 4, but it's coming along nicely. Ah, you noticed the names? We promise we aren't demons (but isn't that what they would say?). And souls really aren't that important. We promise that you can do without it. Thanks for the review and we hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Silencus: We're glad that you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reviewing. And Duela doesn't actually have any romantic interest in Eddie. Some of her personas are naturally flirtatious and he just ends up her target. But there will be tender moments between everybody sooner or later.**

**Everybody, please review!**


	31. You're Lost Little Girl

**We own the rights to nothing in this story.**

**'You're Lost Little Girl' is performed by The Doors.**

* * *

Two and a half weeks later, Rose and Eddie's investigation into the school was showing no signs of bearing fruit, but Gar insisted that they maintain the charade. While they attended school, Duela continued to masquerade as Ravager, joining their elders in dispatching any criminals who struck during the day. The shape shifter faithfully attended his job as a janitor in the evening, but heroics in conjunction with cleaning the halls and searching for still unfound secrets in a school tired him out. Most of his time spent at the base, when he wasn't consulting with his schoolbound companions, was used to sleep. Blackfire alternated between snarling at the lack of her favorite bedmate and standing guard outside his door to ensure that none disturbed his slumber – so that she could enjoy him later when the chance arose, she claimed stubbornly.

Trudging into the Biology classroom, Rose gave a nod of greeting to Kat who returned it with an understanding grin that didn't reach her eyes. Mr. Carter was good but dreaded teacher who loved pop quizzes and basing the amount of homework he handed it out on the grades his students obtained. Unfortunately, the grades were averaged, resulting in even those who knew the lessons better than their own contacts lists having extra assignments heaped upon them. Swinging herself into the desk, she pulled out her notebook and then shoved her backpack under her chair. Murmurs floated all about her as she flipped to her current page, gave a greeting to the mopey blonde in the desk at her side who had the misfortune of being named Barney, and finally glanced up to the board. Her eyes widened at the whiteboard filled with rows after rows of letters, interrupted only by short dashes between them. Everybody else stared at it with equal shock, hushed susurrations flowing amongst them as Mr. Carter approaching the front of the class, rubbing his jaw.

"So I came in this morning, and found this on my board. Judging by the handwriting, I thought one of you had made an attempt at a joke," he began.

"Gar," Rose growled under her breath.

"You have no proof," he yawned over the earpiece. "And did he just insult my handwriting?"

The teacher continued, "But then it started to look familiar. Any of you have any idea what this is?"

Everybody exchanged awkward glances save Rose, who frowned at the continual reorganizations of G, A, T, and C before she hesitantly raised a hand. The brown-haired instructor gestured towards her and she answered, "It's a DNA code, right?"

"All right, Good Will Hunting. Your move," Gar snickered.

"That's right," he nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Somebody went and wrote an entire genetic code on my board."

"Human genetic code if we want to be exact. Baseline human, to be more exact," buzzed the voice in her ear. "That way nobody will get into any trouble with it."

"Don't you have a job you're supposed to be doing instead of goofing off?" Rose growled quietly, bringing her hand to hide her face.

"You're kidding, right? I could search for secrets in my sleep."

"There are far better things you could be doing in your sleep," Blackfire added.

"Hey! I told you, keep the conversations G-rated over the comms. Oracle's taken Wendy under her wing, and I think she has her hacking our stuff for practice," Gar warned.

"Is that what happened to that brat?" Blackfire asked curiously. "Didn't she have a brother or something? What about him? Did a dog get him?"

"No. I think he's helping build gadgets or something. Vic mentioned that he was helping out," Gar noted.

Blocking out their conversation, Rose focused as the class fully began, diverting her attention only to glare at a pair of boys who began assaulting her neighbor. The blonde youth simply tucked his head closer to his notes, hiding behind his curtain of flaxen hair, and the infiltrator frowned before turning forward again. Class progressed with the mapped out human DNA left untouched, and often being used for most of the lessons as Mr. Carter took a slight break from their usual topic to discuss genetic structures. It wasn't exactly a welcome reprieve, but it staved off any quiz for another day at least. Finally, the bell clamored, and the class bolted from their seats, rushing to the door. A powerfully built redhead dashed forward, knocking Barney to the floor, the larger boy's smirk clearly marking that it wasn't an accident.

Scowling, Rose suffered an internal debate about chasing after the brute or helping the blonde to his feet but Mr. Carter solved her problem, striding down the row to help the boy to his feet with a sigh. He gave a smile to the girl, "Go ahead, Miss Wilson. Mr. Venton and I need to have a chat anyway."

She nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder, casting a glance at the awkward boy who hid behind his hair before departing through the door, striding past Kat as she scanned the hallway. The curvaceous brunette caught up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Looking for a jock. Big guy, red hair," she stated, her eyes darting about.

"Oh, good. For a while I thought you were asexual."

"Not for that," she snapped. "I'm going to tear his intestines out and strangle him with them."

"Okay, see, I'm fairly certain that normal people don't go around saying stuff like that," Gar advised through the tiny microphone. "Not one hundred percent on that, but be careful."

"What'd he do?" Kat asked.

"Guy's just a dick. Tell your boyfriend to keep an eye out. This lunkhead definitely looked like one of his football players," Rose seethed before pausing. She ceased her fuming and turned to her friend with a frown, "'Asexual?'"

Offering an innocent smile, Kat shrugged as they proceeded towards the next class. Rose moved through her next several classes with a detached boredom now that they had become routine and she had caught herself up with the studies. Eddie had adapted even quicker but seemed oddly zealous concerning the schoolwork, tending to hum as he sat at the island, rapidly filling the sheet with answers. He had become fast friends with Styler and she often found the two with their heads pressed together, going over cramped scribbles that had nothing to do with any of their classes. Jessica was usually found amongst them, either watching them with a bemused expression or actually joining in on the discussions.

On Rose's part and despite her initial protests, she had found herself becoming close to Kat Summers, and subsequently, her often gushed about boyfriend. Zak Hamilton was the star of the football team, and, fittingly, a tall athletic youth with tanned skin and features handsome enough to match Kat's beauty. He was usually accompanied by the plump and boisterous Bam, but the tall boy revealed that he had been friends with Styler before the latter had become consumed by his latest project. This allowed, during times when they all shared the same lunch period, to sit together at the same table, which also served as a surprisingly effective distraction. The glamorous couple mooned at each other, Stryker gaped at Kat, Jess glared at Stryker, and Bam was too busy stuffing his face to notice any clandestine trade of observations between Eddie and Rose.

As she emerged from the line with tray in hand, she spotted Eddie loading his burger with condiments and quickly strode over to join him. As she plucked several crisp pieces of lettuce from the container, she murmured, "Pass the ketchup."

He handed her one of the several bottles and whispered in return, "I think I found something."

"What's that?"

"The teacher in English had me pass out some essays that had they did before we got here. One of them was done by a girl name Ja'nelle Moorhead, but I've never seen anybody by that name here. Everybody's saying that she just went back home one day, but nobody's certain of it," he answered, topping his burger with pickles and finishing it off with the bun.

"Moorhead, huh?" she muttered. "Gar?"

"Already working on it, Bright Eye. Her full name is Janet Eloise Moorhead. She's the daughter of Alan and Clarice Moorhead. He's a big-shot lawyer, she's an advisor to the president," he informed them, scanning the displays of information that flickered from the central computer. "Lessee, lessee . . . there's some stuff here saying she was suspected of being involved with a gang. After that, her parents shipped her off to Dalton Institute. Not much further information."

"Aww. She was a cute, chubby little thing," Duela noted.

"Clown? What are you doing there?" Rose demanded.

"She's checking on the girl's social networking pages," the shape shifter told her as he stroked his chin.

"She hasn't posted anything for the past few weeks. Oh, and since it looks like you missed my 'Friend Request,' Rosie, I went ahead and accepted it for you," the crimson-haired girl remarked happily as the faux sibling settled into seats at their usual table to await their friends.

"What are you talking about?" she snarled. Eddie chuckled as he opened his carton of milk and began to drink.

"Oh, and you and Eddie are now a couple on Capebook," she beamed. Over the line, she heard Eddie spew his milk across the table and her smile widened as the verdant man silently offered her a thumbs-up in appreciation.

The boy's skin was quickly turning a shade to match his flesh's natural tone and he shot from his seat, excusing himself to grab napkins to clean the mess. Rose growled, "What are you doing on my Capebook page?"

"Well, technically, I'm not right now. Finished that earlier," she answered off-handedly. The rather secretive site known as Capebook had been set up several years back and was the premier social networking site for superheroes, vigilantes, and the occasional supervillain. Members used it to denote current team affiliations, their most recent fights, and similar updates. Those who joined did so under their aliases, and it was thoroughly protected from any attempts to hack it. Rose had joined the site mostly out of boredom and Eddie's encouragement, but hadn't made any alterations to it since her joining.

"Hey, what's up with your brother? He could put a cooked lobster to shame," Styler smirked as he slid into a seat.

"Those poor, valiant critters," Rose grumbled, massaging her forehead.

"What?"

"Nothing," she sighed, looking up. "Eddie's grabbing napkins."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out," gesturing towards the milk that dripped from the edge of the table.

"Did you know a girl name Ja'nelle or something?"

"You mean Moorhead?" he bit into his burger, smearing ketchup and mustard about his face. He shoved the meal into the side of his cheek as he answered, "Short, frumpy girl. Liked to haven't seen her in a while. Why?"

"Eddie found one of her old papers. He's really curious about her for some reason."

"Huh," he swallowed as the boy returned, his face no longer the blazing red. He mopped up the spilled milk and nodded in greeting to his purple-haired friend as he handed him a napkin.

"You've got ketchup . . . well, pretty much everywhere."

"Thank you kindly," he grinned, dragging the coarse paper to clean his face.

"Not a problem," he nodded as he returned to his seat.

"One of you needs to tell that skinny guy that his hair is awesome," Duela demanded over the microphone.

"So, I hear you're a chubby chaser now," Styler smirked. Eddie managed to swallow down his milk this time but coughed for several minutes as their other friends joined them at the table. Bam jerked his chins towards the youth as Rose pounded on his back, attempting to put his breathing back on track.

"What's up with pipsqueak?"

"Styler's making off-color comments," she rolled her eyes.

"What a surprise," Jess sighed, smacking the back of the lanky boy's head.

"I swear, I'm innocent," he pleaded against the assault.

"I'm not hearing any mention of just how awesome that purple hair is," Duela sing-songed.

Lunch progressed as usual, aside from the insistent pestering of the clown heroine demanding that the purple hair be complimented and their subtle attempts at discovering more about Ja'nelle Moorhead. None of their friends could offer any further information about, admitting that they had never really interacted with the girl.

* * *

For her part, Ja'nelle thought she was faring rather well, given the circumstances she had been dumped into. She was alive, all her limbs were intact, she had managed to keep her mind from disassembling, and they had settled comfortably into another habitat. They had left behind the barren and rocky terrain for a lush jungle that she quickly found to be more dangerous than their previous environment. There hadn't been much time for her to marvel at the sudden change to environment after one of the plants attempted to eat before it was promptly set ablaze by Gwen's 'Sweetie.' After locating yet another cave that was unoccupied, they immediately set up base and had resumed the business as usual, namely surviving. Her lessons in doing so had begun mere minutes after the resolution of the fight with Frostbite and his goons as her companions had tended to the wounds that they had sustained. After they had resettled, she had been instructed in hunting, how to start a fire without Ethan, and other basic survival techniques.

When she wasn't learning the practical skills necessary to survival, she was expanding upon her powers. Ethan and the other two were strangely immune to her telepathy beyond the most fleeting of thoughts that skittered over the surface, but she had begun taking astral jaunts as long as there was somebody to watch over her body. She found herself exploring their contained world after she discovered her astral form could not pass through the walls that contained them. Soon, geographic exploration began to bore her and she started drifting towards other groups. For some reason, their faces were invisible to her, devoid of features save for swirling black blots, but their thoughts were free for her to see. At first, that was all she could do, but she began attempting to push her thoughts into others, encouraging them to head in a direction away from her and her friends.

She had attempted more mundane uses and found she could communicate quite easily via her mind with the others. When she began hunting it, she had used it to draw prey towards her, but when she had failed to fully detach the mental link she had established with the unfortunate animal before killing it, she had fallen unconscious for the better half of a day. After the incident, she had refrained from such attempts and disliked even using her powers to even locate game for them. Fortunately, there was a rotating schedule of who went hunting that constantly switched the pairs who scouted the thick foliage. Currently, she was assigned to accompany Gwen and the pair of them were hidden under a bush, watching a rabbit's warren, but the telepath's mind was elsewhere.

[How can you stand to eat 'possum?] she sent the mental inquiry towards Ethan who was back at camp, creating spears with another stone knife that they had created.

He gave the equivalent of a mental chuckle and responded [Hey, you're down here long enough, just about everything starts looking good. And I personally think that opossums are a rarely-recognized delicacy.]

[And I think that they accidentally destroyed your taste buds when whoever did this was playing with your head,] she retorted.

"You wanna stop playing psychic-footsie with Ethan for a sec, so that we can maybe have dinner tonight, stork?" Gwen hissed.

"We aren't playing 'psychic-footsie,'" she protested by bid a telepathic farewell to the boy.

"Uh-huh," smirked the short girl.

"Lil' diva."

"Stilts."

"Shortstack."

"Giganta."

"That's a person. You're cheating now," she chided.

"Please," she scoffed. "What hasn't been used as some hero or villain's alias nowadays?"

"Your's would still be Lil' Diva," she snickered.

"And you'd be Stork," Gwen grumbled.

"That doesn't make any sense. I don't fly or do anything like storks."

"Sure you do. You, um . . . you pick thoughts from people's heads like storks pick frogs out of the water. Oh! And you plant thoughts in folks' heads, and storks are said to bring babies, so . . ."

Ja'nelle arched a brow, "That's a bit of a stretch."

"I know," Gwen admitted with a sigh. Silence lapsed between them for a moment and they observed the hole stoically before Ja'nelle began to fidget, scratching at the ground and gnawing on her lip.

"Is it wrong to call Hamza 'Sunshine?'" she suggested.

"Absolutely not."

"I mean, it doesn't exactly give a hint to his powers -"

"But that's perfectly all right. Naming yourself after your abilities is actually pretty stupid. I mean, why would you go around broadcasting what you can do? So that means that Stork fits you just fine too."

"Fine, fine," she grumbled. She glanced towards her partner, "What about Ethan?"

"Sparky?" Gwen suggested with a smirk after a moment's hesitation.

"Firefighter?"

"Ooh, ooh," she pounded the ground excitedly and clicked her fingers. "Hero."

Musing over the name for a moment, Ja'nelle nodded, "It fits."

"Right? I mean, the dude's a total boy scout, practically jumps at the opportunity to help others."

"Not that that's a bad thing," pointed out the taller girl.

"Oh, no. Don't get me wrong. If here were any other way, I'd probably be dead by now – or a complete monster like Frostbite and his goons. Not sure which is preferable," she added. Suddenly her body went tense and she brought a finger to her lips, ending the conversation before giving a gentle nods towards the hole in the ground. A grey-furred rabbit poked its nose from the warren, sniffing cautiously before crawling further, emerging slowly. Gwen's hand slid towards the spears that they had brought along on the hunt and she launched when forward as the lagomorph's head twitched towards them. It made an attempt at bolting, but more practice than she could ever desire had honed her skill and she caught the critter's flank.

Shooting from the bush with another spear, she quickly put the rabbit out of its misery and lifted it from the ground, pulling her weapons out. She passed the carcass to Ja'nelle who grimaced but accepted the limp corpse, adding it to the others that they had collected. Gwen regarded the game animals that they had slain before nodding.

"All right, I think we've got enough to last for a while. Let's head on back."

"Thank you," Ja'nelle sighed happily, slinging the bundle or rabbits over her shoulder, remembering only as she felt the splatter across her back that they weren't drained of blood. Gwen laughed as the dark Amazon of a girl groaned at her misfortune and wondered aloud, "Why couldn't you just have Sweetie do the hunting?"

"Please. You want to release an impulsive, glowing dragon to run rampant through the woods? First off, I'm not sure exactly how much we'd have left to eat. Second, my Sweetie's a bit of a show-off. I let her runamuck, we'd be crawling with the Frostbites of this hellhole in a matter of hours," she pointed out. "You sure you could make all of them think that they didn't see a giant, translucent dragon tearing apart the jungle?"

She winced, "Yeah, that might be a bit beyond my ability."

Straining upward, Gwen patted her on the shoulder and reassured, "Look at the bright side. Next hunt is you and your dear little Sparky and you guys can skip the whole 'psychic' part and go straight to the footsie."

"I hope you choke on your rabbit."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, folks. Gula has been under the weather for the past few weeks, but all is well. We hope that you all enjoyed the story, and please review.**

** I Be Sporks: I guess it's best to clarify that Gula likes food and hanging out with Lux who likes to put certain idea in peoples' heads. We hope your love for Ja'nelle was enforced in this chapter, just as we hope that you hate Frostbite because he was a well-written villain. Copycat has even more identities rattling around in her head, none of them good. I'm not sure what color Eddie's eyes were. I'm thinking green. And, yeah, Star's probably winning, especially if you've seen her outfit in the New 52. It has pasties.**

** Silencus: We're glad that you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review. Ja'nelle is fun to write. Maybe not as much fun as Duela or Gar, but still fun. I'm afraid you're going to be waiting quite some time before this is done. We have plans. It's likely due to substandard equipment or connection, but we couldn't find you on Facebook. However, if you want to read some of our other stuff, it's all under our profile. Just click on our author name.**

**Guest: Not sure if you two are the same person, but thanks for the reviews! We update infrequently, unfortunately. We're trying to write a page a day.**

**Everybody enjoy and please review!**


	32. When You're Evil

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'When You're Evil' is performed by Voltaire (not the classical musician one)**

* * *

Dayton Industries boasted considerably impressive security measures that had been tested by its acting CEO as well as some of colleagues from his other line of work. It was only slightly less impregnable than Wayne Enterprises, but more than daunting enough to discourage any but the most accomplished of infiltrators to make an attempt at it. Most of the exterior was in the view of rotating cameras that had staggered movements, meaning somebody couldn't rig a picture in front of one to fool it. Guards observed the feed in hour long shifts, switching regularly to stave off exhaustion and prevent eye fatigue. Other security measures included a weight sensitive roof that set an alarm off when any single weight greater than a large bird landed upon it. Windows that experienced sudden temperature variation in a localized area were similarly rigged. Within the building, a current was run through the walls that interfered with the abilities of most teleporters. While the variety of measures led to more than a few false alarms, they had provided the building with nearly unrivaled security.

But then Red X always did enjoy a challenge.

Perched upon a roof across the street, he tracked the heat signatures of patrolling guards and other workers on the graveyard shift through the special lenses of his mask. His finger pressed on the side of the skull and the heat signatures disappeared to be replaced with the layout of the circuitry, studying the pulses and searching for the opportune moment. No system was perfect and he had made a job of learning how to break any that he encountered. Some required minimal effort, and the only worth of such heists was the payday itself, but gaining access Dayton Industries did not appear to be one of those. One hand hovered over his belt as he studied the electrical network before pressing his central buckle, his form suddenly blurring out of existence.

His being reassembled itself within the walls of the glass and steel tower, and he darted into the shadows to escape the lenses of the cameras. Security measures within the building were not as extensive as the exterior, self-assured in such a design preventing any unwarranted entry. Regardless, it was better than usual and he was careful as he proceeded along the corridor, going over the floor plan that he had memorized. Slithering through the shadows, he made his ways towards the elevator that he knew to be at the end of the hall when footsteps interrupted his process and he flitted towards the ceiling, wedging himself into a corner. The door hissed open and the scientist hustled through, lab coat fluttering behind her as she murmured to herself, obviously absorbed in her work. She paused for a second, glancing to either side before shrugging and continuing down the hall. Before the door could close, Red X grabbed its frame and flipped through, shoving himself into the corner again to give him the opportunity to observe the positioning of the security cameras.

"Nobody ever looks up," he smirked.

Springing forward, he bounced and weaved out of the arcs of vision of the surveillance equipment until he arrived before an elevator door. He flipped one of his trademark gadgets from his belt and levered the door open, wedging the X into the opening that he had created. It expanded, forcing them open wider and he slid through the bottom section, pulling his gear along with him and allowing the doors to shut as he grabbed the cable. Glancing up, he spotted the elevator several floors above him and pulled another part of his arsenal from his belt, a set of wheels that he clamped onto the cable. As he held onto the handle, the wheels set to turning and he descended down the shaft, counting the floors as he passed them.

He ground to a halt as he reached the last few levels of the complex, a slight chill creeping into the air. Swinging onto a ledge, he hooked his fingers in a crevice and pulled the wheels from the cable, folding them shut and fitting them in his belt behind his cape. Positioning next to the door, he attempted his previous maneuver but found that he lacked the proper leverage to do so when he nearly toppled from the precipice. Wedging his hands into the frame to stop his unwanted descent, he mulled over the problem for a brief instant as the cables suddenly tightened and the whirring of the elevator echoed throughout the shaft. Switching to the electrical observation mode of his mask, Red X found the pattern once again and triggered his jump in the lull, appearing safely on the other side of the door with all his organs intact. Cracking his neck, he scoffed, "This is almost disappointing."

With the toxin of hubris flooding his veins, he flitted down the corridor, oblivious to the camera that tracked his movements, even as he darted into the shadows. The subterranean levels of Dayton Industries' primary headquarters were off-limits to all but the most highly ranking members and the security force. It was armed with as many alarms as it was defensive countermeasures, which usually meant security forces weren't necessary, but the domain had garnered its own protectors, ones that the master thief was woefully unaware of.

* * *

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful . . . but the fire is so delightful . . . And since we've no place to go . . . Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_" Victor Fries could not help but to sing along with the surprisingly soulful serenade of the song despite how stereotypical it was for him to do so. Something resembling a smile graced his lips as he tinkered with the wiring of the suit he was constructing, one not dissimilar to his own that would grant others the opportunity to operate in the most extreme of environments. It was his first project since the suddenly offering of employment at Dayton Industries, and his excitement was mounting as it neared completion.

Frosty demeanor and acts of what he felt to be justified crime aside, the polymath considered himself a calm and understanding individual whose kindness was merely hidden beneath the cold, like the grass beneath the snow. His new work had allowed him an opportunity to refocus on the more positive aspects of his personality, facets of himself that Nora had once exacerbated. Temporarily departing from the interior workings of the suit, he slid his goggles onto his forehead and gazed longingly towards the cryogenic chamber holding his beloved. Garfield Logan had managed to acquire her and her tank at great personal cost, and had set up the lab where Victor could operate without his suit alongside her. The current deal that they had arranged required him to regularly provide innovations, but he was free to spend his spare time in developing means of curing and reviving his wife.

A sharp beeping snapped him from his serenity as it paused his song and he looked over to the large dome helmet of his suit, a red screen glowing upon the surface. Frowning, he rose from his work bench and moved over to the modified version of his suit that had been stripped many of its offensive capabilities. Its main purpose now was to provide him with a mobile environment so that he might operate outside of the laboratory they had prepared for him on occasions that demanded it. When he had the chance, he had patched it into the building's network, and also made several other modifications, such as receiving alerts of intruders or others passing uninvited through his quarters. Setting the thick helm upon his shoulders, he murmured, in the perpetual whisper of his voice, "Display."

The blinking red screen disappeared to be replaced by the video of a dark figure wearing a short ragged cape darting from shadow to shadow. Only the highlighting performed by the lens allowed him to make out the figure and at first glimpse, his body stiffened as he mistook the figure for the one who disrupted what would have been otherwise harmless crimes to acquire resources. However, he quickly realized, as the screen switched to a different camera to follow the intruder, that it was not the insufferable Batman. He was too small, too lithe, and his cowl lacked the distinctive ears that Victor still didn't think looked like bat ears. As the figure came to stop before a closed door and began to fiddle with the lock, the scientist ordered, "Close window. Prepare for operation."

Lights blinked into life within his helmet, display diagnostics of the other components of the suit, and the chestplate hummed softly as pale blue lights flickered on. Lifting the front part, he slid it into the collar of his helm, waiting for the latches to engage before placing the rear plate into position. As he continued putting together the suit he had designed, he considered the unfortunate moniker that had become attached to it. They called him Mr. Freeze, terror creeping into their voices, like he was some sort of cheap, gimmicky villain. It was born of a gross misunderstanding of his surname when he had first been captured and they had tacked the disrespectful honorific on in place of the proper 'Doctor.'

He had never intended to harm anybody, beyond those that deserved it, and he had only ever sought to acquire the necessary resources to free himself and his wife from their respective prisons. His largely harmless intentions were knocked askew by the intervention of a violent maniac dressed as a bat, and he had been forced to resort to more drastic measures to save his Nora. In its original design, the cold gun had not been a part of his suit, and he had developed it as a countermeasure after his first run-in with the Gotham's premier vigilante. Further confrontations had only encouraged more offensive additions to his suit, even if the current one lacked most of those features.

Regardless, they had labeled him as yet another of Gotham City's infamous rogues, tagging him with the outlandish appellation. Killer Croc's pseudonym had evolved from a stage name the scaly behemoth had worn during his carnival days. Dr. Crane turned a once-hated insult into a title to inspire terror and sow the panic he desired so greatly. The Joker was a sociopath without equal who had no other name by which to go, and Dr. Quinzel was simply playing off her twisted lover's theme. Victor, however, had made no move to establish a soubriquet for himself and would have greatly preferred anonymity.

As the last of his gauntlets clicked into place, the blue glow running along them attesting to the secure connection, he banished such thoughts and reminded himself that he was Dr. Victor Fries now and forevermore. And any undue intrusions upon his work would not be able to escape his harsh wrath. Though that was not to say that he had to be alone in exacting said wrath.

* * *

Accessing the room was easier than Red X had anticipated, but the cabinet was considerably more secure, actually staving him off for several minutes before the lock beeped and disengaged. He pushed the door open and found himself staring at hundreds upon hundreds of vials of a variety of colors, but the majority were a deep crimson. Each was carefully labeled with a series of capitalized letters and numbers, the latter of which he quickly realized were dates. Opening a specialized pouch that he had added onto his belt, he began to pluck the ampules from the racks and slip them into the spaces that had been prepared for them. A sense of unease swept over him and he paused in his plundering to prepare attack before suddenly whirling, pushing his palm outward only to find himself alone. Lifting a hand to his mask, he switched the filters and after ensuring that no heat signatures had managed to sneak up on him, he returned to his task before freezing at a recent memory and lifting his gaze to the ceiling.

"In a world where it seems half the inhabitants are flying, people would look up more, don't you think?" mused the lithe figure garbed in white who clung to the wall. Decorated with a bizarrely large smile and wide eyes, his cloth mask fully covered his head and hung slightly below it. The white suit he was wearing appeared to simply be more cloth of some sort though he wore several black belts, a number of which were wrapped tight about his lean abdomen, and had bracers along his forearms. Though his attire wasn't particularly form-fitting, Red X didn't doubt that he possessed the usual athleticism born of a lifestyle wearing a costume like that.

Not bothering to answer the odd man's question, he fired an attack from his hand, an X that enlarged and stuck the man to the ceiling. Instead of struggling against his binding, he simply sighed, dropping his head slightly. Moving his few free fingers, he tapped the surface he was secured to and suddenly there were two more of him hanging above the thief.

"Don't you have any clue as to what we can do?" they demanded in unison as the two freed ones landed and suddenly Red X found himself surrounded by six of the figures with the disturbing smile.

"I don't even know who you are," he grumbled as he pulled a several sharpened projectiles from his belt and launched them at the group. They all managed to evade and charged at him, clashing together as he leapt over them only for another to appear from their collision who grabbed his ankle and caused him to slam against the floor.

"What do you mean by that? We're Riot! We were on the Superman Revenge Squad!" they shouted.

"The _what_?" he grunted.

"That's it. We're playing wishbone with you," they grumbled as five of them surrounded him, the other two attempting to free their final member. His forearms and ankles were seized by strong fingers and he was hauled into the air as the fifth member stated, "All right, everybody starts pulling on my signal, and whoever tears off the bigger piece gets to make a wish. And no doubling or more up! Okay, ready, . . . set, . . ."

"Go," Red X finished, firing two blasts from his palms to send the pair latched onto them flying. Setting his hands on the ground, he launched the two at his feet towards the fifth member and shook them loose in the collision. Offering a cheeky salute farewell, he remarked, "Well, boys, it's been real, it's been fun, but it hasn't been real fun. Check you later."

He bounded over the trio spilled over each other on the floor towards the door and just as he reached it, a massive fist suddenly appeared to intercept him. As he hurtled back to smash into the far wall, his first thought was that he was very happy that his mask actually afforded him protection and didn't merely serve to conceal his identity. Placing a hand to his head, he groaned at the approaching clanking sound and occasional hissing sound, and the room suddenly dropped several degrees. Mechanical boots that were wider than his thighs were positioned in front of him and he grimaced as he lifted his vision to stare up into orange lensed goggles behind a domed helm.

"Mr. Freeze. And me without my autograph book," he quipped.

"Oh, sure. _Him_ you know," the conscious Riots grumbled, still pulling on the X that trapped their original. The cryogenic expert regarded them with a flat expression before lifting a hand and placing it upon the gooey snare. There was a crackling sound and a frosty coating spread along the surface. Hooking his hand in it, he ripped the frozen trap away, shattering it, and freeing Riot who tumbled into his duplicates.

"You have my gratitude for slowing the intruder, Dr. Frankenstein. I shall ensure that our employer hears of your assistance," he intoned as the trio stood.

"Happy to help. He was ransacking the cabinet there," they informed him.

"Why are you here?" he demanded of the thief.

"Oh, you know how it goes, frosty. I just can't keep my fingers to myself. What brings you and the self-made crowd here?" he rose to his feet, cracking his neck as he did so.

"This is our place of employment," Mr. Freeze intoned. "Now return whatever pilfered goods you have acquired, and this altercation will not become violent."

"Really? You went legit?" Red X sighed. "Man, talk about fallen idols. Well, how about you let me go, and I'll keep your dirty little secret from the rest of the community, huh?"

One of the Riots made a clucking sound as he leaned against the armored man, oblivious to the frown directed towards him.

"Kid, if we _decide_ not to let you go, you're not going to have a chance to tell anybody anything," he scoffed.

"Fella, I don't think you'll be deciding much of anything," he returned before launching off of the wall behind him and flipping over the scientists. "Especially as to whether I stay or go. Later, fellas."

He launched another X that captured the conscious occupants of the room and caused them to topple over before he sprinted down the halls. As he rounded a corner, there was a sudden explosion of green and he felt his limbs bind to his body as he was slammed heavily against the wall. Lolling his head back, he bemoaned, "I am _really_ getting sick of this!"

"Then maybe little boys like you shouldn't put their fingers where they don't belong," cooed a sultry tone and he glanced down the hall towards the voluptuous woman who balanced on bare feet. Brilliant red tresses tumbled from her head, contrasting with the pale green of her smooth skin. The button-up shirt she wore clung to her hourglass figures and the first several buttons were left open, giving a generous view of her cleavage that Red X fastened his gaze upon before drifting to the slinky black skirt that left her legs mostly unveiled. Emerald green irises seem to give off a glow, especially set in the black sclera of her eyes, but the bizarre feature did nothing to diminish her beauty and the master thief was suddenly very glad about the mass of plants and vines covering any embarrassing physiological shifts that would be all too apparent in his current costume.

"Say it ain't so. Don't tell me you went straight like Mr. F and what's-his-face," he pleaded.

"It's Riot, you nincompoop!" the voices chorused before there was a shattering sound and they shrieked simultaneously.

Poison Ivy rolled her eyes, setting one hand on her hip as she stared at their intruder, "I don't really care who you are or what you want, but please don't talk as though I'm some sort of villain. Just because my beliefs and this world's morals don't mesh doesn't mean that I wasn't doing the right thing."

"Wow," he sighed as the other two came into view, Riot now reduced to a single person, "Talk about disillusioning. Guess this is why they say you should never meet your idols."

Managing to activate his belt, he teleported behind Poison Ivy and gave an appreciative whistle, "Though, if I'm being honest, seeing a vision like you might just outweigh the disappointments."

"Oh, another flippant charmer," she noted tiredly as she turned. "Because I haven't met enough of those."

She threw her arm outward and her veins writhed before vines tore from her skin, lashing towards him. As he dodged to the side, he found the reaching arms of a crowd of Riots clawing for him and he quickly launched an X that sent them bowling over each other. Mr. Freeze waded through them, pushing aside to catch Red X's cloak, swinging him overhead and back onto the floor. As his vision swam, Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze looked down at him and the former noted, "He reminds me of one of the Bat-brats. Are you certain that we can't kill him?"

"I suspect that our employer would disapprove," he reasoned.

"Pity," she sighed.

Fighting the pain shooting through his limbs, Red X reached for his belt and activated the teleportation feature. He felt the usual sensation of his stomach lurching and then he was whirling through the air, slamming into the wall and sliding to the floor as the guardians looked on in surprise.

"What was _that_?" Riot wondered.

"Likely an attempt at a spatial jaunt disrupted by the building's security system. Fascinating. This is my first opportunity seeing the reaction, and I will admit that I was unsure of its functionality," Mr. Freeze admitted stoically.

"So, at this point, is it too much to hope that you'll let me go as a, I don't know, a professional courtesy?" inquired the skull-masked man as he staggered to his feet.

"Oh, he's a doctor?" Poison Ivy smirked, crossing her arms under her impressive bosom.

"Nah, but he still thinks we're all villains," one of the Riots answered.

"Smiley, I _still_ have no clue as to who you are," the crook retorted.

"Are we sure that we can't just kick the snot out of this punk?" he suggested, his duplicates clamoring their agreement in the background. They fell silent as Mr. Freeze swung towards them, his discontent obvious even through his goggles. Capitalizing on the brief break in vigilance, the thief launched one of his arsenal from his palm that clanged against the suit. Electricity arced over the suit and Mr. Freeze spasmed, his screech distorted as he dropped to his knees. Riot crawled over each other like a swarm of ants, smashing into the spot where the villain had been mere seconds before. Poison Ivy slid to intercept him, but he slid between her stance, admiring the brief view he received before bounding to his feet.

"Sorry, folks. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got money to make and things to steal. Stay frosty, Mr. F," he smirked beneath his mask. He threw his arms backwards, releasing a mass of X's that stuck to the walls and ceiling, blinking before the corridor was rocked with explosions that covered his escape as he activated the lenses of his mask. Quickly analyzing the pattern as he charged towards the wall amidst the shouts of the trio, he activated his belt and was indescribably happy when he actually made the jump.

Poison Ivy scowled after him as a crowd of Riots assisted the downed Mr. Freeze to his feet and one of the white-garbed figures queried, "Sooooo . . . We're not exactly getting paid here. Can we _be_ any more demoted than we actually are?"

"You let me know, Dr. Frankenstein. I was never here," Poison Ivy shrugged, striding back to her notably warmer floor as she summoned the mass of plants along with her.

* * *

Red X breathed heavily as he fell back against the wall in the alley, fighting the urge to tear off his mask so that he could gasp in air. He set his hands on his knees before straightening and glancing across the street to the spire of Dayton Industries, starting to ponder if they were interested in hiring a security consultant.

* * *

**Well, we took a short break from the Middle of NOWHERE to reveal how things are going at Dayton Industries. Hope this is a disappointment, but at the same time, we hope that this makes you all more eager to see what's happening back with the team and their infiltration. In the case of Mr. Freeze, in case we haven't mentioned it before, we're using his pre-New 52 backstory for what we feel are obvious reasons. Also, whoever requested Red X make an appearance, we hope he lived up to your expectations. We're probably never going to use him again.**

**Please review!**

** Silencus: Thank you. We're glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter. We also agree, Duela would certainly appreciate such uniquely colored hair.**

** I Be Sporks: Thank you for the review, and we're glad that you're enjoying Duela so much. Sorry that she wasn't in this chapter. When we finally publish our comics, we're probably going to include Capebook. And as much as we would love it, it seems unlikely that DC will publish this as a comic. Glad you enjoyed the dialogue and we hope that this chapter didn't disappoint. Oh, and we checked on Eddie's eyes. They actually looked closer to a brown sort of hue when he was human. And Lux has certain preferences that we generally don't like to talk about. Except Gula because there's not a lot that Gula does not talk about or listen to. Can't wait to hear from you.**

** Guest: It's not a problem. We're happy for any reviews we receive. And to answer your questions: Maybe. No. Go read our other story, 'Child's Play.' And yes though not for a while. Again, thank you for the review.**


	33. Mad Scientist (Talkin' Nerdy)

**We own the rights to nothing in this story.**

**'Mad Scientist (Talkin' Nerdy) is performed by Baba Brinkman.**

* * *

_When there's trouble, you know who to call . . . From their tower, they can-_

The ringtone was abruptly cut off as Gar rolled over in the bed to swipe his cellphone from the nightstand as Blackfire lifted an eyelid. He sat up as he answered the call and with a tired groan, the golden woman propped herself up on an arm, turning bleary eyes to the digital clock until the numbers sharpened into a legible state, revealing the time to be 0436. Making a mental note to kill whoever dared to disrupt their sleep, she groaned again and flopped back against the bed again as he concluded the call, "Right. I'll be out there as soon as I can. Yep. Bye."

His phone clattered against the stand as he rose and loped to the dresser, rifling in the dark for boxers as he supplied, "There was a robbery at Dayton Industries' Headquarters. I need to head in."

"Did one of your pet psychopaths decide that they were done playing nice?" she murmured.

"No, and please don't call them that," he requested as he shrugged on a button-up shirt. As he began slipping the small discs through the holes, he looked up to her and grinned, "And don't worry, you'll always be my favorite morally-challenged individual."

"How sweet," she rolled her eyes as she tossed his pillow at him, which he dodged with a mock shriek. Slipping into his pants, he returned to the bedside and swooped down to meet her lips. She sighed happily as he rose again and the customary mischief in his eyes abated momentarily as he smiled warmly.

"Good morning, my midnight sun."

"It would be even better if you could stay a bit longer," she encouraged in that soft, still sleepy voice that made him wish he could comply. Her hand skimmed along his arm, tracing the musculature, and up to loop about his neck, pulling him back down for another kiss. They exchanged several more with increasing heat before he groaned and pulled away, leaving her nipping at his retreating lips, enticing him further.

"You know I wish I could, but I need to handle this," he sighed as he stood, capturing her hungry hands and tangling their fingers together. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, knowing that if he went for her inviting lips again, he would be drawn into a whirlpool of desire and passion that he would not surface from for several hours. Giving her another smile, he said, "I promise I'll be quick about it. See the kids off to school and make sure DeeDee behaves. Call me if anything comes up; I'll try to break away."

"Have fun," she sighed and pulled her hands away, knowing that he would continue to hesitate as long as he held them. Her surprise when he dipped down to give another peck to her lips prevented her from capitalizing upon the action and then he was bounding towards the exit, collecting his phone as he did so. He gave a grin and then disappeared down the hallway as the door shut, leaving her to the solitude and darkness. She turned towards the spot where his impression remained, and closed her eyes, trying to settle back into sleep. Trapped somewhere between too tired to get up but too awake to return to the seas of unconsciousness, she languished on the cusp for several minutes before snarling and throwing off the sheets. Confirming that Rose was still not awake with a glance at the clock, she did not bother dressing before floating through the doorway and following the twists of the hallways.

When she had first moved in, the halls had been sterile and dull, devoid of any personality, but Gar had done everything in his power to change that. The first picture to be placed upon the walls was what he had declared to be a mandatory snapshot of the team, taken in front of the base the day after his arrival. She had humored him at the time, appearing in the photo but stone-faced and floating slightly above the rest of them as Gar had thrown companionable arms about the youths, dragging them into the center of the photo that had captured their shock. Then he had added a clipping from their debut as a team, and the practice had flourished from there. Every snapshot any of them had managed to capture was posted somewhere on the wall with the occasional doodle done by one of Duela's more juvenile personalities that Gar refused to erase.

Exiting the base via the front day, she dropped to the brick pathway and turned to see the first glint of the sun's rays peering over the ridge. Lifting her arms, she closed her eyes and breathed in the damp morning air, basking in the slight chill of the early morning. Rotating about again, she faced the ocean, the dark waters lapping periodically at the shore. Movement caught her eye on the pathway and she glanced down to see words forming in the bricks.

_-Sweetie, when I said that you couldn't wear less, it wasn't a challenge.-_

"Good morning to you too, Danny."

_-Oh, sure. Make me seem like the rude one. What are you doing up so early?-_

"Gar had to head in, and I couldn't fall back asleep," she shrugged.

_-Head in? You mean to Dayton Industries? Well, why didn't he ask me to move him? I've been practicing, and just yesterday, I had shifted to this quaint little pathway in Japan. I mean, I'm not exactly what I used to be, but he-_

She crossed her arms over her chest and interrupted, "Does Dayton Industries even have pathways?"

-_Yes. Maybe. I don't know. But I could've gotten him closer.-_

Despite his medium being bricks and mortar without any sort of countenance, Danny still managed to give off the impression of pouting and the alien beauty rolled her amethyst eyes, "I'll tell him to come talk to you about it when he gets back, presuming you stop whining."

_-I'm not whining.-_

"Right. Well, I'm going sunbathing. Enjoy your sulk," she called as she lifted in the air.

_-Don't give any early birds or pilots any heart attacks.-_

"At least they would die happy," she laughed as she shot into the sky, rising high above the proud towers of the city that aspired to a domain that was rightfully hers. Above the world, she tore through the air, occasionally dipping into the clouds and emerging with a layer of moisture that caused her golden skin to glisten in the dawn's fingers of light. The rays glanced across her skin and she could feel the energy building in her chest as she shot higher, beyond where any Earth organism could survive without assistance. Stopping for a moment, she merely basked in the glory of the morning, the water droplets quickly dissipating and energy whispering through her limbs, trying to find some release. For a time, she simply let Earth's star feed her powers as it climbed into the sky before deciding that now would be the opportune time to return. Turning, she couldn't help the smirk before blasting through the sky, giving the city a wake-up call by breaking through the sound barrier.

She soared back towards the base, hair streaming behind her as the wind whipped about her. Overshooting the ridges, she swung about and traced her fingers along the ocean, burning off some of the energy she had absorbed. Water frothed beneath her, plumes of steam rising from them as she sailed towards her home. Spiraling into the air as she approached the beach, she then descended gently at the end of the path, touching down with surprising delicacy.

Writing flowed across the red bricks as Danny the Pathway unappreciatively observed her return.

_-Do you have to make an entrance every time?-_

"No, but it's more fun," she smirked.

_-Speaking of fun, I think you've started a fad.-_

The words that seemed to contain their own smirk were accompanied by an arrow pointing up the path and she followed it to see a pale redhead bounding towards her, bared to the world.

"Nudist colony!" Duela shrieked happily as she stopped several feet in front of her, bouncing excitedly.

"What?" she frowned.

"You're starting a nudist colony, right? I wanna join, I wanna join! Oh, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" she pleaded, clasping her hands together and staring up at her with large eyes.

"I'm not trying to start anything. I just don't understand your human concept obsession with constantly covering yourselves in public and wanting to do the opposite out of it, and I didn't want to bother getting dressed," she replied.

_-Well, excuse me. Not all of us can be physical goddesses with gravity defying anatomy and might just be a teensy bit embarrassed about our bodies.-_

"How can you not have a voice and still be so snide?" Blackfire demanded of the pathway.

_-It's a gift.-_

"Does that mean I have to put clothes on?" Duela pouted.

"I don't care," she answered. "But we should probably take Eddie into consideration."

"Don't worry, I've already broken into his room once or twice. I'll go nab all his pants. You take care of Gar's stuff," she paused, stroking her chin. "Actually, nix that. Rose is probably going to be back soon. We should take care of her stuff first."

"What I meant, was that given Eddie's reactions to the female form even when it is clothed, he'll probably have a meltdown when he sees you nude, much less me," she explained.

"That was sort of a backhanded compliment."

"And then Rose will start having a little fit and be making up ridiculous excuses about why she's so upset about him seeing us without our attire," Blackfire sighed, picturing the scene in her head.

"Ahhh, but Rosie's so cute when she's all flustered like that!"

"Duela, I do not care if you spend the rest of the day without clothes. However, I will be getting dressed shortly, and if you are planning on going out in public, please do the same. That is a hassle I would rather not deal with," she instructed as she strode towards the door. Duela hopped after her, grinning broadly and holding her hands behind her back as she leaned forward slightly.

"Does that mean I don't have to get dressed if I stay at the base all day?"

Pausing at the door, Blackfire considered before compromising, "Put clothes on now. After Eddie and Rose leave, you can wear whatever you like unless we have to deal with any criminals foolish enough to operate here."

"Yes!" she exalted, clapping her hands together excitedly and pushing past Blackfire, racing for her room as the elder woman rolled her eyes again and fought back a smile.

* * *

Eddie had been surprised to find Blackfire being the one seeing them off to school, but he had been somewhat more concerned with Duela's constant snickering and shifty glances. Rose had spent several minutes thoroughly searching the kitchen and everything within it for some sort of trap before finally settling down, and even then, she continually cast suspicious glances towards the clown-garbed girl. Nevertheless, they had boarded one of the subterranean transports and arrived at school without any sort of incident. Their investigation was beginning to show promise as they found that Ja'nelle was not the only student to suddenly drop out and break off all ties. Leon Carver, Sienna Lopez, Toshiro Misawa, Ethan York – the list was long and they marveled out how nobody seemed to notice the missing students. They had to be careful with their questions, knowing that being too direct could reveal their true intentions, but they managed to discover that those who had disappeared were often on the fringe – either nearing social invisibility or simply plain disliked.

Gar had been in the process of secretly contacting the parents, concerned that their phones and typical means of communication were being monitored, and while he had not reached all of them, those who he did claimed that they had never taken their child out of school. He had encouraged them to keep quiet about the investigation, promising that they would find the lost youths and offering every assurance that he could.

As Eddie arrived at school, his phone chimed with a text from Derek Styler summoning him to the computer lab, and after bidding his farewell to Rose, he wound through the halls. Opening the door to the large classroom, he spotted his friend excitedly talking with the teacher, Ms. Martin, illustrating his points with wild gestures. The dark-skinned instructor was a shapely beauty, even while wheelchair bound, and her gentle smile reached her sapphire eyes as she patiently listened to her favorite student's rant. Ms. Martin was, in the opinion of a number of students, the best teacher in the school, and Eddie sincerely hoped that she was not involved in any way with N.O.W.H.E.R.E.

". . . we were chatting and then I had a breakthrough! Constant turnover of the energy allows us to stabilize the projection and solidify it!" he exclaimed.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" she asked.

He paused, licking his lips as he considered the question before answering, "I'm working on that. I think I've got it mostly figured out, but now we just need to get that startup energy slimmed down."

"For what?" Eddie piped up as he strode into the room, drawing their attention and being greeted with a broad smile by his purple-haired friend.

"Eddie! Just the fellow genius I was looking for. Listen, you know that I've been working on some projects for a while, and I wanted to get your input on it," he waved him over.

"Good morning, Eddie," Ms. Martin greeted him cordially, inclining her head.

"Morning, Ms. Martin," he returned as he approached, tilting his head at the mechanical harness lying upon the teacher's desk. He nodded towards it, "Is that your project?"

"It's a solid light projector. Think the Green Lantern's ring, except it can't create things on the fly. It has to be programmed," he explained. "Lately, the problem we've been having is stabilizing the projection. If it doesn't stabilize, it's essentially a glorified flashlight."

"And you can't get it to stabilize because it draws on too much energy?" he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Currently. See, Mirra. Told you that this guy would know what we're talking about," Styler grinned.

"Styler, when we're at school, it's Ms. Martin," she chided the teenager who gave an apologetic smile and chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. Her eyes swung back towards Eddie as she continued, "We're trying to slim down the thing. As you can see, the actual projector has been streamlined, but the battery pack weighs nearly two hundred pounds and it still doesn't last much longer than an hour."

"We've tried finding a more efficient battery, but it's a bit beyond either of our price ranges. So now we're just trying to rig it up ourselves," Styler revealed.

"How's that coming along?"

"Slowly," the purple-haired boy grumbled as the bell shrieked throughout the school and he scowled as he jabbed a finger towards the intercom. "And these distractions are not helping!"

"It's school, not a distraction. Now get to class, and we'll work on this later," she promised, rolling about to tuck the harness into her desk's bottom drawer.

"Oh, come on," he whined. "At least let me take it with me. Give me something to actually do during class instead of just sit around and listen to the teachers babble on."

"If you're looking for something to do, how about _applying _yourself to the lessons? I know it's a completely alien concept to you, but I have faith," she smiled as she directed the boys to the door. "Now, I'll see you two later, okay? Have a nice day."

They slipped into the currents of the students flowing through the halls, and as they traveled towards their classroom, Eddie couldn't help but snicker, "Hot damn. 'Mirra,' huh?"

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled. "There's absolutely nothing going on. It's just, she – well, she kinda, sorta adopted me when I was a tyke."

"Wait, she adopted you? Why is this the first that I'm hearing of it?"

"We don't exactly broadcast it," he shrugged. "She used to help out at the home I was at and saw that I wasn't exactly endearing myself to anybody -"

"Let me guess, you kept pulling the 'smarter-than-thou' crap with the prospective parents."

"It's not crap if it's true," he countered as they entered their homeroom, Mr. Carter checking them off the attendance list as they passed by him. "Anyway, she actually managed to challenge my intellect, and ended up taking me in. Calling her 'mom' just kinda felt weird, so I just started calling her Mirra."

"A likely story," Eddie scoffed as he swung into his desk.

Before Styler could retort, the bell buzzed again and the announcements started as Mr. Carter went over his list and frowned. He closed the classroom's door and called over the clamor, "Anybody have a clue where Barney's at? Barney Venton?"

"_I love you, you love me . . ._" a student started singing, earning mixed laughter as the teacher's frown deepened and he strode over to his desk to enter in the attendance record.

Eddie mentally sighed and added another name to their list to check out as Styler scribbled furiously in his notebook, working out the calculations for the solid light projector.

* * *

Dr. Fries was only mildly surprised when he entered his lab to find a verdant arctic rabbit perched upon his work table and gnawing on a carrot before offering up, "Eh, what's up, doc?"

"Good morning, Mr. Logan. I presume you're here regarding last night's incident," he nodded stoically as he set the blood samples he'd been carrying next to the shape shifter who hopped to the floor and assumed his human form.

He bobbed his head from side to side as he pursed his lips and leaned with one hand upon the counter.

"Yeah, there's that, but I also wanted to see how you all were doing. Check up on everybody."

"The suit is nearing completion. We should be able to enter the trial phase within a week," he reported.

Gar nodded his head towards the vials of blood, "Good to hear. What about your personal project? You need anything to help with that?"

"You have provided me with more than enough resources. I suspect that Nora and I shall soon be reunited," he answered, his expression and tone finally softening as he looked towards his frozen love.

"Just be sure to keep me in the loop. I want to help," he offered before straightening. "So, about last night's so-called 'incident . . .'"

"You've seen the video, Mr. Logan?"

"Yep. Red X breaking in – I'm already looking at buffing up the security – and making off with some vials from the blood closet. Did he get any of Nora's?"

"Fortunately, no. Unfortunately, our inventory confirms that it was several vials of your own blood that was taken."

"Shit," he uttered the uncharacteristic oath fiercely as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked up and demanded, "Did X say anything about who he might be working for?"

"It appears that Dr. Frankenstein engaged in the most conversation with the intruder, but aside from flippant babble, we exchanged nothing of import," he admitted. "You suspect he was hired?"

"Without a doubt. Amanda Waller's been trying to get a hold of useable samples of my blood ever since those Ultimen collapsed on her," he grumbled. "And if she wasn't a sociopath trying to pick a fight with the Justice League, I'd probably be up for it. Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't sicced some goon squad on me yet to get some."

"Have I ever mentioned that you keep the most charming company?" he observed.

The shape shifter looked upon him with astonishment and gasped, "Why, Dr. Fries, did you just snark?"

"I have absolutely no concept of what you're talking about," he grumbled as he turned back to his work, using a syringe to place a droplet of blood from one of the vials under his microscope, searching for the elimination of the agent that afflicted his Nora. Gar gave a chuckle and an affectionate pat on the cold shoulder, which caused the older man to stiffen uncomfortably and give a glare to his employer. Holding up his hands, he slowly backed away and tried to fight the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Right. No touching. Sorry. Anyway, I'm going to check in on the others, see what they're up to. Stay frosty," he grinned at the last one, unable to help himself to the pun before darting out of the room. He chuckled as he jogged down the hall, heading for the elevator where he placed his hand on the scanner, one sophisticated enough to track his DNA sequence, to open its door. Stepping inside, he pressed the button that would take him to warmer climates, drumming his hands against his thighs as he rode several floors down. When the door opened, it was to a verdant expanse that seemed less like a subbasement to a corporate headquarters, and more like a rainforest without the typical calls and hollers of the resident fauna. There was, however, a hummed lullaby that drifted through the thick foliage. Before entering, Gar opened a panel in the elevator and extracted one of the gas masks, which only covered his mouth and nose, and pulled it on. As he strolled along the pathway, following the soft melody, he couldn't help but join in as it led him to the jade-skinned woman tenderly stroking the large, healthy leaf of one of her trees.

Eyes closed as she serenaded, Pamela Isley showed impressive modesty with the donning of a lab coat over her tight black skirt and button-up shirt. A soft violet orchid was tucked behind her ear and wound into her rose-hued hair, likely growing directly from her. Her dark gaze opened as a green spider monkey bounded into her tree and she gave a strangely gentle smile.

"Hello, Mr. Logan. I was wondering when you would come down to visit us."

"I've been meaning to. And now that I have, I'm real sorry that I didn't do so earlier. Reminds me of home, but lusher. And you don't even have a sun to feed all these beauties," he admired as he crouched upon the branch, his voice somewhat muffled by the mask.

"You are too kind. Soon, my children will be able to flourish in just about any realm of the globe. However, I'm afraid the arctic regions still pose some trouble," she acknowledged.

"Try collaborating with Dr. Fries. He's kept Nora alive and on ice for – what? – the past decade, at least? I'm sure the two of you could manage getting some foliage to survive in all those cold spots," he encouraged.

"Yes, but his floor is always so cold," she whined softly, lolling her head back to reveal her graceful collar bones and plunging neckline. "And that oafish suit of his crushes my sweeties underfoot."

"But wouldn't it all be worth it if you could get them growing through the snow and permafrost?" he wheedled.

"I'd be far more amendable to such an idea if you'd remove that mask," she suggested with a coy smile.

"Way off topic, but sorry, PI. I'm a very fine chemical cocktail, in more ways than one, and you do not want to see what happens when we add pheromones as strong as yours into the mix," he chuckled.

"If you say so," she rolled her shoulders as she drifted away from the tree. "But I suspect you didn't come to my Eden simply to bask in the glory of my presence."

"Ah, would if I could, red, but I have the great misfortune of being here on business. Needed to ask some questions about last night's break-in by Red X."

"Is that who that Bat-wannabe was supposed to be?" she asked as she sashayed through her garden, Gar leaping between branches to keep up with her.

"He's a thief. Pretty good one too, but as far as most people know, he's been quiet for the last few years. He tends to work for hire, and I'm trying to see if he said anything to suggest who hired him before I go making assumptions."

"Hmm," she hummed as she sauntered to the lab portion of her realm, a metal cage that vines wound through but did not enter out of respect for their mistress. Within were her experiments as well as the more technological aspects of her work, largely free of the wild-growing foliage. Her fingers skimmed along the stem of a rose sprouting from a pot filled with silt as she murmured, "Aside from the typical flirting and banter I'm used to in such situations, he didn't say anything. Riot may have more information."

"So I've heard. But we've already chatted, and he had nothing except complaints about not being recognized. Oh, and please stop calling him that. It can't be helping getting him out of the whole supervillain identity," he requested as he swung from the ceiling of the cage, thin fingers and toes clutching at the bars as he looked down at her.

"Then might I suggest you attempt separating him from that so-called costume of his?"

"We're trying. Though, given your past outfits, I'm not sure you got the right calling anybody out on what they're wearing."

"Says the monkey who's been peering down my shirt."

"Madam, you insult my honor," he chirped as he flipped onto the table. "I am quite happy in my semi-stable relationship. Though while we're on this topic, any interest in posing for that calendar I'm trying to put together? Promise that the funds will go to a good place."

"Therein lies the crux of the problem. Your calendars will use trees and given that you've been attempting to scout others, you'll be donating to far too many charities to recoup the losses," she pointed out.

"So what I'm hearing is that as long as trees and other plant matter aren't getting sacrificed to make the calendar, you're in?"

She chuckled, "If you can manage that, I'll convince Harley Quinn to do a few poses with me for it."

"And suddenly, the material division of Dayton Industries founds all their resources dedicated to a singular new goal," he said, his grin reaching his eyes as he grew back into his natural shape and slid from the table. He tucked one hand into his pocket and bid farewell to the botanist with a wave and a promise, "I'll definitely be visiting more often, doc. Keep up the good work."

"As long as you continue to use your resources to protect my pretties," she returned, resuming the tune she had been humming as she tended to her children.

Once back in the elevator, Gar waited for the doors to close and fresh air devoid of pheromones to fill the compartment before removing his mask and placing it back in the panel. As he rode to the next destination, he found himself softly singing the melody that had pervaded Pamela's realm as he considered the effects of his project. The prospects had only been permitted into it after a severe screening process, and he was honestly pleased by the progress that they had made. Dr. Langstrom had returned to his original project and was now assisted by the hulking Dr. Grace Balin, turning to the animal world to find means of repairing human disabilities. Professor Hamilton had, predictably, turned his mind to cybernetics and was looking to make mechanical prosthetics more readily available to the public. In between scheduled dates with her boyfriend Ryan Choi, Dr. Zeul focused on developing the means of eradicating several diseases that plagued humanity. They were provided with board, meal, and the most updated facilities that Gar could obtain to work in, and were required to attend weekly sessions with a psychiatrist for rehabilitation. Most took to it with fervor, eager for a chance to contribute something to the world that wasn't criminal. There were a few however who retained an unsettling cruelty and remained staunch in their wildly spinning moral compass.

His smile had fallen and he had ceased whistling as he stepped into the last floor he would be visiting for the day. It was dimly lit and populated by a variety of projects that ran the gamut of the sciences or otherwise fused multiple disciplines together. A dark pool of water was set to the side and he eyed it warily as he entered the lonely lab that troubled him more than Dr. Fries' rooms. He paused and sniffed the air before turning his gaze towards shadows opposite the pool, his pupils narrowing as they pierced the veil of darkness and a hideous cackle echoed.

"Mr. Logan. What a . . . pleasant surprise," hissed a voice directly into his mind, sounding as though the speaker's voice had been scorched. Looming over the shape shifter was a humanoid resembling a shark, webbing reaching between his long toes and fingers. A mess of fangs erupted from his mouth, pulling it in a perpetual leer and a fin rose from between his powerful shoulder blades. Dull, dark eyes that disguised the intelligence lurking behind them regarded the man before him with a hungry sort of look. The long pants molded to his legs, making it easier for him to swim while he played at being human.

"Mr. Smith," he returned evenly, folding his arms over his chest.

The creature tutted, "Tsktsktsk. I thought we were friends, Mr. Logan. Call me 'TS.'"

"All right. Fine. TS," he snapped.

"Oh, so much hostility. Maybe if you opened your mind to me a little, I could help you with that," sneered the shark.

"For some reason, I don't think I want you poking around up there," he shrugged, his face still grim.

He sighed and shrugged, "So be it. Though I don't need to see your thoughts to know that you're still holding yourself back, Mr. Logan. Tell me, is this fear of fully embracing your powers because you're scared of losing who you think are – or discovering exactly who you _really _are?"

"Believe it or not, I did not come here to listen to your 'join-the-dark-side' speech. I've got a new project for you."

"Oh, goodie. I was getting bored."

"PI is doing good work, but she's stuck on getting plants to survive the real cold. She's not exactly eager to work with Dr. Fries -"

"So you want me to tap into their minds and used their combined skills to complete the task, yes?"

He nodded somewhat reluctantly, "I'll shut down the psychic inhibitors on their floors so you can get the information you need, but that's it. You leave their memories and everything else intact. Don't even go near them, or I will go Free Willy on your ass."

"I don't understand that reference."

"I will turn into a killer whale and absolutely wreck your day. I might just call Dr. Balin down to help out with it," he menaced.

"Mr. Logan, no need to get nasty. Now, unless there is more you wish to discuss, I am going for a swim as I oh-so-anxiously await your call to inform me that the inhibitors are off," he nodded before moving to his pool and gracefully slicing into the water. Gar watched the dark surface as he headed back to the elevator, not daring to fully turn his back to the monster that lurked beneath it.

* * *

**Our few, treasured readers(at least the ones we know because they actually review), we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Our apologies that there wasn't a lot of development of the Middle of NOWHERE arc, but Blackfire needed the spotlight for a bit, and the repercussions from last chapter had to be handled. Everybody, make sure you wish your male parent figure a happy father's day.**

**Also, we have decided on a regular publishing schedule. Superbia is trying to get a novel published and is busy with it a lot, but we will post a new chapter every two weeks, at most. Sorry for the wait, but there are other responsibilities to tend to.**

** Guest: Thank you for the review. Dr. Fries is an old favorite of Superbia's and it was fun writing the character. Riot is indeed a canon character. For the record, in our actual fanfiction, we will not introduce original characters. Those our in are 'Origins' story. That is not to say that we won't tweak characters a bit.**


	34. Test

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'Test' is performed by The Academy Is . . .**

* * *

Hamza released yet another laborious sigh as he leaned back against the rock jutting from the ground, ensuring that Ethan could hear him as he tended to the fire. The smaller boy gave no mention of his friend's lugubrious mood, choosing instead to focus on the blaze that licked at the venison they had managed to catch. As the chronokinetic released another sigh, even more pronounced than previously, Ethan closed his eyes for a moment, counted down in his head from ten, and then evenly asked, "What's wrong this time, Hamza?"

"We've been sticking around here too long. Everybody's getting comfortable. We should move out soon," he suggested.

"There's nothing wrong with that," he answered, eyes on the flames. "After everything we've been through, we deserve a chance to relax."

"_Because_ of everything we've been through, we should know better than to relax," he countered.

"Ja'nelle is keeping everybody off our backs. For the first time in a long time, we're safe."

"At least until a bigger and badder telepath comes along and makes mincemeat out of her defenses."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Hamza," the shapely girl in question scoffed as she strolled up, smacking the burly youth on the back of his head. Gwen snickered at the exchange, sauntering into their clearing with beads of water still on her skin.

"This has nothing to do with my confidence in your abilities," he snapped as he pulled his hands over his skull to shield them from any further assaults. "I'm just being practical here."

"Paranoid is more like it," Gwen smirked as she moved next to the campfire.

"It isn't paranoia if there actually are people after you," he pointed out.

"Uh-huh," she rolled her eyes. One of the most celebrated aspects of their current jungle home, particularly by those who had been there longer than Ja'nelle, was the proximity of a body of water complete with a scenic waterfall. Gwen had started composing odes, albeit more house-type music than the classic sort, to it only minutes after discovering it, and, at last count, she had created thirteen different songs honoring the muddy watering hole. They were able to regularly collect water for drink and cooking, Ethan would boil out anything potentially harmful, but more importantly, in their eyes, it permitted them the opportunity to take regular baths. Nobody ever went alone and they usually took gender-based turns on who was left guarding the camp and who was washing at any one time. The lack of towels had not stalled them in the slightest and Gwen was more than happy to drag her bed of furs next to the fire, lie down, and let the air and heat do their gradual work. Ja'nelle, however, had her own preferred method, and she tried to appear coy as she approached Ethan, water beading on her skin and dripping from her suit.

"Hey, sparky, you wanna do me a quick favor?" she asked, her voice sugary. He opened his mouth to respond as he finally lifted his gaze from the conflagration, but his mouth quite suddenly went dry and stalled as he looked upon her damp, curvaceous form. Closing his mouth, he gave an audible gulp before bounding to his feet and giving a nod.

"Y-yeah. Sure. What do you need?"

She kept her smile composed as she held out her arms and requested, "Mind drying me off? I'm a bit chilly right now."

"I bet," Gwen snorted under her breath as Hamza arched a heavy brow in obvious skepticism. Ja'nelle shot the first a warning glare, but Ethan gave no sign of hearing her comment as he nodded again.

"No problem. You don't mind waiting do you, Hamza?"

"Far be it from me to interrupt the closest thing that Gwen and I have to entertainment down here," he held up his hands.

Ethan flushed but quickly set upon the task at hand, drawing forth the fire to flicker about his palms. Licking his lips, he started at Ja'nelle's shoulder, slowly trailing down her arm. As the water turned to steam, he drew the heat born from the process away, not daring to blemish the dark canvas that was the Amazonian beauty's skin. She stood still as a statue, taking the opportunity to observe his features and study the usual dedication to the task at hand on his face, trying to imagine what he would have been like without the powers or NOWHERE pushing and pulling at him. The responsibility would still have been there even if she couldn't pinpoint exactly how she knew that. He probably would have smiled more, less of the soft grins he gave to assure them that everything was still all right and more the kind of pure joy and excitement as he did something stupid with his friends. More times than she had cared to admit, she had attempted to use her powers to access his mind, all of their minds, but found that she could not gain entry beyond the passage of messages. At first it had worried her, but as more minds intruded upon her own, often unbidden, she was thankful for the deafness in regards to them.

He had finished with both her arms and he hesitated again before moving his hands along her sides, hovering rather than touching as he dried her abdomen and curved about her broad hips. Finding his gaze leveled at her toned abdomen, he was momentarily hypnotized by her navel before drawing a shaky breath and standing, trying to pretend his blatant stare had not happened. For all his self-discipline and composure, Ethan was still a teenage boy and as a portion of his anatomy celebrated the glorious girl before him, he tried to turn his mind to more innocuous thoughts. Quickly finishing the task before his embarrassment became too apparent, and leaving Ja'nelle somewhat dissatisfied with the haste with which he handled the task, he swung towards the forest.

"All right, I'm going to get rank pretty soon. Uh, the meat's almost done. Keep an eye on it. Let's go, Hamza," he strode purposefully, if not awkwardly, from the clearing. His friend laughed as he pushed himself to his feet and jogged after the shorter boy. Ja'nelle sighed wistfully, still marginally damp in certain regions of her body and lowered herself next to the fire as Gwen snickered and lifted a hand for a fist bump. Somewhat reluctantly, she met her knuckles in a half-hearted contact as the smaller girl continued laughing.

As the boys marched through the forest, Hamza was repressing such a similar urge, but smirked broadly as he followed after Ethan.

"Hey, smooth operator, slow down. You're leaving me behind," he called after Ethan.

"Shut up," he grumbled, intent upon the nearby lake and praying that the water had maintained its usual chill.

* * *

"_Shut up_."

The voice buzzed from the sound system, nearly lost amongst the orchestra of others transmitted from the wall of television screens. Figures from all over the Colony were displayed, captured in the ever watchful eyes of NOWHERE. None were aware of the constant streaming of feeds from the proving pit though the suspicion that such surveillance was being carried out was widely accepted.

Watching them was a curvaceous woman lounging upon a divan, a wine flute in one of her hands and brown eyes flickering between the screens filling the wall before her. Her dark hair was cut short and tousled, several strands slipping down over one eye. Golden diamonds dangled from her ears, chiming slightly with each twitch of her head as she affixed upon a new scene. A black suit that left her arms and legs bared clung desperately to her supple form, its front zipper reaching to midway down her abdomen, leaving much of her body revealed. She sipped daintily from the glass, one arm spread along the back of the divan.

"Tell me, Ms. Baiul, do you avail yourself to the services of the streetwalkers as well or just their wardrobe? And exactly how big a percentage of their income do you make up?"

Her brow furrowed as she glanced back towards the figure garbed entirely in red, leaving only a stripe for his cold eyes to peer through, approaching her on soft footsteps. Tall and lean, his robe rustled across the floor as he drew closer, regarding the woman with open disdain and contempt.

"Dr. Caligan. Just because paying is the only reason you're not a virgin, does not mean the rest of us spend our time amongst such a sort. And you do realize that, if it were an option, I would make you watch as I dragged out your entrails on a barbed hook and filled the cavity with coals?" Ivana Baiul returned evenly, handing the threat out with an almost pleasant tone as she returned to her observation of the screens.

"Of course, Ms. Baiul. And trust that the feeling is mutual though I can assure you mine would be significantly more refined," he gave a slight nod as he stopped next to her low couch. He paused to look over the screens, admiring the numerous products of his work before he was interrupted by his superior.

"Is there a reason behind your visit, Doctor, or are you simply looking to ruin my day with that garish robe of yours?"

"You think that I would waste a single iota of my time in your presence without a reason? I may have trumped all my previous experiments. The boy responded better than I had ever expected. He may be -"

"Enough," she groaned, interrupting his gloating. "You've been saying that about every project ever since you developed those disappointments called the Feral Boys."

Dr. Caligan bristled, "I cannot help if I am constantly improving."

"Right. Well, if he's so impressive, why don't we take him for a test drive?"

"He's already adjusted. Who do you want to feed to him?"

"Fill with screens foxtrot and echo 13. Even split," she commanded imperiously and suddenly, the televisions were overtaken with two images, each filling half of the collective. The first displayed Ja'nelle and Gwen by the fire, the former rotating the vensison to ensure even cooking while the latter seemed to have slipped into a nap. In the other half, Ethan stripped before plunging into the murky waters, Hamza following close behind.

"I believe that the children need a reminder about the dangers of the Colony," she purred, her gaze sliding to the screens displaying the boys.

Even with most of his face obscured, the scientist's disgust was evident in eyes and tone alike as he noted, "You take far too much pleasure in watching them."

"There is nothing wrong in enjoying the vivacity of youth."

"Partaking of said vivacity is a different matter entirely."

Ivana's eyes sharpened and the hand draped over the back of her resting place clenched, but she withheld from any further expressions of her irritation as she advised, "You should prepare that head case of yours, Doctor. Make sure he doesn't crumble when he has some confrontation."

"Of course, Ms. Baiul," he ground out between his teeth and gave a slight bow of his head. Turning sharply, he strode from the room, sure to keep his fuming internal as Ivana donned a victorious smile and took another sip from her glass. Sighing contentedly, she set the empty glass upon the floor and placed her freed arm behind her head.

She stared at the televisions before ordering, "Fill with original feed of screen foxtrot 13."

Per her demand, the images blinked before converting wholly to the scenes of Ethan and Hamza, the former sunk in the water as the latter stood under the small waterfall, scrubbing at his muscular frame. A hungry tongue flickered over her lips as she mused that even if they could not meet the master's high standards, she could find her own use for them.

* * *

By the time he had finished washing and donned his suit once more, Ethan had largely calmed down even if he refused to provide Hamza with any heat as they journeyed back to camp. He moved swiftly through the trees, pausing intermittently to pluck the ripened fruits he knew were safe to eat from the foliage, looking to add more to their simple meal. In his time in the Colony, he had grown strangely proud of the cooking skills he had cultivated in the course of his survival. During his first few days within the Colony, he had managed to find the majority of the toxic or sickening produce, and had been indescribably grateful to the hole that afforded him some protection as his body expunged his roughage. Since then, he had improved considerably. His previous capabilities had largely consisted of bursting hot dogs in the microwave, overloading already sugary cereal with chocolate milk, and drowning toaster waffles in syrup until it was no longer obvious that they were slightly singed. His twin had slightly greater success in his culinary ventures, and Ethan and the other siblings had been more than happy to allow him to handle the cooking at times when their mother was busy.

His thoughts were interrupted by a searing sensation that felt like an ice pick stabbing through his mind. The fruit he had collected tumbled from his arms, and he heard Hamza cry out from behind the thick brush. As the pain receded, Ethan straightened and called out, "Hamza! You okay?"

"Right as rain," he answered with heavy sarcasm.

"Good. We need to get back to camp. Now," he suggested as he broke into a run, leaping over the roots that twisted through the earth. Hamza stumbled after him, his dash smoothing as he regained his footing and surged forward.

"What's wrong? And please don't tell me that we're running towards whatever just tried to fry our brains."

"That was Ja'nelle. She and Gwen are in danger. Just move."

Before Hamza could question how he had managed to discern that from a wordless transmission, a familiar roar made the trees tremble and purple light flashed ahead. The duo shared a glance before breaking the treeline, emerging into their clearing only to find it being swarmed by haggard teenagers with bloodshot eyes and lips pulled back in a snarl. Ja'nelle struggled against a small pack, knocking two heads together and then tossing the limp bodies into the crowds, giving her a second to breathe before she was set upon by more. Those not launching an assault against the tall girl were concentrated about Sweetie, attempting to clamber atop the translucent dragon and attack her master who dashed along her spine, stabbing or clubbing at the hands reaching for her. Sweetie was otherwise oblivious to the savage youths, focusing upon a blue boy floating before her, deflecting her lavender flames in a bubble about his body. At the boys' emergence, members of the packs distant from their conflicts turned and howled towards the pair.

"We're going to die," Hamza moaned as Ethan called the fire to him, pulling it from where it had spilled onto Gwen's furs.

"Try to avoid that," he suggested dryly before casting the flames out in an arc. He had expected them to draw back, flee from the fire like any normal person would, but without heed to their personal safety, they charged forward. Their tattered attire caught aflame, but they did not slow and took advantage of his surprise, tackling him to the ground and digging toughened nails into his skin. Too late to break free as they piled atop him, he vainly struggled against their assault when time seemed to slow and Hamza appeared over him, booting the attackers in the face and bodily smashing into them before pulling Ethan to his feet.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice," noted the broad-shouldered boy, trying to keep the strain from holding back time out of his voice.

"Thanks," returned the other as he summoned the fire to him once more. Time returned to its normal pace and he used the energy to bolster his strikes, blowing through the forces between him and his other friends. Hamza followed the path he cleared, lashing out savagely at those who sought to rise at them again. Forging a path with fire and fists, Ethan steadily advanced towards Ja'nelle when one of the savages leapt upon her back, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. She screamed but worked through the pain, tearing him from her back and using the offender as a club against the others but the scene made something snap in the brown-haired boy. Gritting his teeth, he seized the faces of two of their assailants and their mouths opened in soundless screams as lights flashed beneath their skin and they crumpled to the ground. White fire surged through his skin and the heat was enough to force the otherwise fearless warriors back, hissing angrily as they circled.

He held the heat back from Ja'nelle and Hamza, asking the former, "What happened?"

"This weird guy popped up with all these, these . . . _things_, and then just disappeared. They all attacked us without warning," she breathed heavily.

"Great. Leash knows where we are," grumbled the third of them, glancing between the flames wreathing his friend and the prowling feral youths.

[I think you have greater concern at the moments. Like, what are you going to do when somebody turns off your night light?]

The mental projection blundered through their minds, lacking any of the signs of familiarity with the practice that Ja'nelle's telepathic messages had gained. However, it delivered its meaning as Ethan wavered, his eyes going wide and blank before he collapsed to the ground, the fire about him dissipating. Wearing a small smile, the boy in blue held both hands before him, and Sweetie suddenly stiffened as she struggled against some invisible force that launched her and Gwen across the clearing, smashing into the lush jungle and splintering several trunks. As all eyes turned towards the felled behemoth, the blue boy floated towards the cluster of survivors, the disquieting smile still playing across his lips. He was a lean figure, dressed in a cerulean hoodie, jeans, and white sneakers that hovered at most of the nearby population's heads. Regularly situated about the dome of his skull were circular patterns of scars, still raised and an angry red. There was a faint light to his brown eyes and a shimmering hue of sapphire surrounded a pair of trees that tore from the ground, and shot towards Sweetie as she pushed herself to her feet.

Time slowed as Hamza raced over, pushing through the wreckage to swoop up Gwen and carry her from the site just as time snapped back into place and the dragon roared as the projectiles crashed into her. Gwen immediately started struggling, reaching out for her companion as she called out, "Sweetie! We have to help her!"

"She can take it," he replied grimly.

Ja'nelle struggled against the wave of savages as she tried to defend Ethan, finding herself unable to push into their jumbled minds to gain some sort of advantage. They exploited every opening she presented, their talon-like nails scarring her skin, and not for the first time, she wished that her suit provided more covering. Fortunately, they began to draw away, but before she could breathe easy, she found the impetus for their departure floating before her, lips curved into a predatory smile.

[You're like me,] he noticed and she winced at his telepathic roar.

"Yeah, sure. Except for the fact that I'm not some sort of psychopath, am way hotter, have friends that can actually talk, know -"

[Stop making fun of me!]

It blasted through her head just as a fearsome force slammed into her, throwing her back. She blinked her eyes open to find herself at the feet of the feral crowd, and while they growled menacing, they made no move to attack. Bounding to her feet, she found that they had formed a ring about her and the blue boy, oblivious to anything outside the fight besides ensuring that Hamza and Gwen were not going anywhere. Sweetie lay buried beneath the trees, giving no signs of movement. Grimacing, she faced her fellow telepath as small rocks and other loose material floated about him while he glared at her and he snarled, finally breaking his verbal silence.

"You all think you're so special! That just cause you're prettier or bigger than me means that you can push me around!"

"Okay, yeah," Ja'nelle arched a brow. "You obviously never met me before the freaks who tossed us here worked on me. Though I still might've been bigger than you."

[Shut up!] he reverted back to mental communication as the orbiting objects rocketed towards her and they clipped her as she rolled to the side, letting the brunt of the arsenal catch the people behind her. They howled in pain, but remained rooted to their positions. Ja'nelle sprang forward, swinging at the hooded boy who merely smirked as her fist collided with a telekinetic force field. Gritting her teeth, she hopped back and launched a power kick at his chest that had no more effect than her pervious blow.

[My turn.]

He tossed his hand up and she flew backwards again, bouncing off the ground before rolling to a stop and she groaned as she pushed herself back up and watched the boy float towards her, still wearing the vicious smile.

"You're just a complete head case, aren't you, white boy?" she sneered.

The force of his telekinetically enhanced kick pushed the air from her lungs and lifted her from the ground as he growled, "Stop talking down at me! I'm the strong one here! Me! You can't even hide your thoughts. I know all the moves you're going to make."

"Well, good for you," she coughed as she rose. "But I was kind of busy to be hiding my thoughts, so you might wanna watch that pride."

"Busy?" he frowned, "What are you -"

Time slowed to a crawl for him and his cohorts, silence filling the stretch until it snapped back into place.

"- talking about?"

His own question was answered as he suddenly found Sweetie looming before him once again, Gwen perched atop her spine, and Ethan, awake and cloaked in flames, rising before her fearsome maw. Over half of the savages seemed to collapse to the ground as one as the injuries they had sustained during the clock stop took effect and Ja'nelle was handling the remainder as Hamza lay spread out on the ground, his chest heaving. The hooded boy took a step back, gritting his teeth as he created a telekinetic bubble about him just as Sweetie's flames roiled from her mouth, bathing Ethan in the purple blaze. He breathed in deep as his entire body seemed to glow before throwing the flames forward. When they flowed off the shield, he collected them back up, whipping them into a frenzy that roared over the bubble. The heat within soon became stifling and sweat drenched the boy's clothes in minutes as his breath shortened.

"I'm not sure how much more clear I can make this. I do _not_ like it when people hurt my friends. So I'm going to speak slowly for you: Leave. Us. Alone," Ethan said, not bothering to raise his voice as he stared down at the rolling flames. When he finally felt the barrier disappear beneath them, he called them to heel and watched dispassionately as their attacker slumped to the ground, unconscious and soaked in his own sweat. The remaining savages growled menacingly but fled the battle, self-preservation finally winning out amongst their battling instincts. After they disappeared, Ethan finally released a sigh, his glow dissipating, and nearly plummeted to the ground, caught by Ja'nelle who offered a tired smile.

"I'll admit, sparky, _that_ was pretty impressive."

"Yeah, just don't ask me to do that again. Thanks for pulling me out of whatever he did to me. Did he hurt you at all?" he asked as she set his feet on the ground.

"Nothing this amazing bod can't take," she assured him as the other two converged upon them, Hamza still breathing raggedly. Sweetie bumped Ethan with her muzzle, emitting a sound somewhere between a plaintive purr and growl, and he rolled his eyes before dredging forth the energy he had stored and letting it flow into her, feeding the mythic beast as Gwen stroked her head proudly.

"Everybody else good?" Ethan glanced about.

"Well, I mean, I didn't get to take a nap during the middle of the fight, but I think I'll make it," mused the short girl. "And Sweetie's feeling all better from that little treat. Aren't you, girl? Yes you are. Yes you are."

"Those kids chewed on me. I think they may have drawn blood," Hamza wheezed.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to disinfect those. I do not want to know what sort of bacteria they had in their mouths."

"Oh, goodie," he breathed before finally straightening and sighing, "Now, about moving out . . ."

* * *

"Oh, yes. Trumped all previous experiments indeed," Ivana laughed as Dr. Caligan scowled behind the veil of his garment, shifting his gaze from the wall of screens to the scantily clad woman.

"He is unused to his powers. Raw and untrained. Those four have been hardened for what is to come. The fight was unfair," he complained.

"Because it's not like there was a horde of Feral Boys backing him up or anything," she sipped from a new glass of wine. "Our master does not need weaklings in his army. I suggest you scrap the boy and get back to doing some real work."

He snorted and seemed ready for a retort before turning and storming from the dark room, but just as his gloved fingers wrapped about the door's handle, she called him back, "Doctor. That Ethan boy – is he one of your projects?"

"Energy-based abilities? Not exactly my specialty, Ms. Baiul, but I couldn't tell you who did do the work on him," he shrugged. He gave a half-smirk as he suggested, "I'm sure that our Lord Harvest would know. And I have no doubt that he would love to take time out of his schedule so he could tell you who got to play with your little crush before you did."

There was a snap followed shortly by a thud and he found his gaze fixed on the stem of the wine flute trembling in the wooden door, inches away from his face. As its vibrations ceased, Ivana lowered her arm and sipped from her now broken glass as she advised, "You're beginning to overstay your welcome, doctor. Maybe you should work on producing some competent soldiers for the master before I send up my report."

Yanking open the door as he grumbled under his breath, he pulled it shut behind him with all the force he could muster like some petulant child, prompting Ivana to roll her eyes. She took another sip and gazed at the screen before musing, "I wonder, Mr. York . . . How much further do I have to push before you'll kill?"

* * *

**And we're back in the Colony. We hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and please take a minute or two to leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**We're ahead of our own schedule with this update and we are also bringing a spoiler: there will be a school dance that Eddie and Rose attend. It was suggested in the reviews and we liked the idea. So leave your thoughts - we may like them and work them in!**

** Guest: We're glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. And Gar does inform Dr. Isley and Fries about the impending telepathic scouring. As noted above, yes, we will be doing the school dance. Rejoice.**

** Silencus: Well, we're glad you enjoyed it and thank you for reviewing. Good to hear that your hair came out well. And in total honesty, we don't really use Facebook that much. Ira kind of rejects most networking sites on principle alone and the rest of us are just too busy writing or reading.**


	35. When I'm Cleaning Windows

**We own the rights to nothing of this story.**

**'When I'm Cleaning Windows' is performed by George Formby**

* * *

A pleasant whistle drifted down the darkened hall, accompanied by the eager squeak of the wheel from the cart that the blonde-haired Mark Farr pushed along. With the departure of the students and their clamor, Dalton Institute felt like some great, hollow cavern, carrying the ominous chill that prompted any who wandered into the shadows promptly rush out. Every noise seemed magnified and the most minor of movements in the lonely passages and classrooms felt inherently threatening. It grew less menacing with the passage of time and experience, but the atmosphere never completely left the abandoned rooms. However, there was a strange sense of tranquility and peace in the emptied corridors, a rare separation from the droves that flooded the halls.

However, as 'Mark' studied his features in a passing display case, he was reminded that he wasn't entirely alone.

"You know, I don't think we need any footage of your ugly mug."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" the disguised Garfield Logan grumbled to the one-eyed heroine over his ear bud.

Rose shrugged, "The clown's got some super genius persona going and she practically stole my homework."

"Do not let her do your homework," he chided tiredly as he halted in front of a classroom door and eased it open, checking for any teachers who had opted to stay late. Finding the room deserted, he pulled the dust mop from his war chariot and set about the room, gathering the debris left over from the heedless students who paid no mind to the men and women left to clean up after them.

"But she wants to," she protested. "Also, I'm fairly certain she turned the hair dryer into a heat ray and brought the fridge to life. It refused to open for Blackfire because it said she was trying to make 'poisons.' She provided a . . . counterargument."

"So we need a new fridge?" he asked stoically as he shook out the dust mop and returned it to its place upon the cart. He grabbed the broom and dustpan, sweeping the mess and depositing it in the attached garbage bag. Striding back into the room, he glanced over the floor and scowled at the rubber marks marring the linoleum and swung back to the readily equipped cart to grab a long pole with a tennis ball secured at the end. As he removed the erratic stains, Rose answered with a disconcerting eagerness.

"She absolutely _annihilated_ the thing. It probably made my week."

"I'll put in an order," he sighed.

"Get one with a larger freezer. If you and Blackfire are going to keep wasting the ice cream doing things I would rather not know about, we're going to need to set aside some actually meant to be eaten."

"We're getting off track here. You're supposed to be doing your homework," he redirected, his voice growing steely and stern as he admired his work, giving a satisfied nod.

"Missed a spot. Under the teacher's desk," she interjected, earning a grumble from her elder as the door hissed open behind her. She glanced back to see a toned girl saunter proudly towards her, a dark mask in the shape of an 'H' reaching across her face with the bar covering her eyes with crimson lenses. A black leather jacket was draped about her athletic frame, the words 'FOUL PLAY' emblazoned on the bulky sleeves that reached slightly beyond her wrists. Orbiting her were obsidian spheres with jagged spikes, and composed of some metal that gleamed in the room's lights. Her hair was a dull ebony hue and collected in tight braids that were held by miniature variations of her personal satellites. Razors extended from the knuckles of her gloves, and she was careful not to slice the small pile of papers that she languidly presented to the silver-haired girl.

"In utter veracity, the conundrums were stupendously underwhelming," she sighed as Rose beamed at the essay and several pages of fully solved math problems.

"But you are oh-so-much better at handling the boredom than I am," she smirked.

"Naturally. Now if you'll pardon my departure, I must tend to the dismal security measures of this domicile," she inclined her head slightly and strode from the room. Rose tossed the papers onto the circular couch and turned back to the monitors of the feed of Gar's contacts as he entered into another classroom and went through the process once again.

"So, it's a bit late for _me_ to actually do my homework."

"Then burn it and do it yourself."

"You can't be serious."

"Course not. Though Steve made me do that once. I talked Cliff into giving me a hand and tried to pass if off as my own stuff. Mind you, this was before I had my crazy awesome mental defenses, so Steve saw I was trying to pull a fast one and – well, some stories write themselves."

"Someday, I'm going to learn how to determine whether you're being serious or not when you tell your stories," she warned.

"Yeah, good luck with that, bright eye," he scoffed. "Anyway, why are you pestering me when you should be working up the courage to go ask Eddie to that school dance you guys have?"

"First off and foremost, we're masquerading as siblings. My real family is messed up enough as it is. Let's keep my pretend one marginally normal, please. Second, even if Eddie and I weren't imaginary family, I wouldn't be going to a dance with him. Unless it was out of pity," she grumbled.

"If you're gonna go swimming in de Nile, make sure you've got your water wings on," he teased.

"Hey, Mark, you coming on break or not?"

The Dalton Institute's newest janitor nearly jumped and toppled over, but regained control of his reaction and turned to his superior, an older blonde man. An off-white baseball cap sat atop his scruffy mop of hair and a heavy keyring hung from his belt, jingling with each step as he approached the neophyte who held up a finger while pressing the other hand to his ear.

"All right, baby girl. I'm gonna have to call you back. Play nice with Eddie."

"Watch your step when you get back here, salad head. I can promise that what will be waiting for you won't be very nice," Rose snapped as 'Mark' dropped his hand and straightened, miming the tucking of a headset into his pocket.

"So soon? Felt like I just started," he admitted as he ambled over.

"It's cause you're slow, kid," Norman Blank observed with a smile growing beneath his bushy moustache, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops. Just as Eddie and Rose had people they desperately wished were not part of the NOWHERE scheme, Gar hoped with every fiber of his being that the kindly, recently-turned-grandfather was not an agent of the shadowy organization they were going to take down. He was quick with a sincere smile and even quicker to proudly produce snapshots of his dark-haired grandson who stared up from the photo with a startled gaze or an occasional toothless smile. Norman had previously worked in a school in Metropolis where he grew tired of tending to the messes left behind by the heavy hitters of the superhero and villains communities, and found employ in a simpler environment. More than happy to share his numerous years of experience, he had guided Gar in his first few weeks, but his gregarious nature had proven more a hindrance to Gar's investigation than anything else.

Pulling a smile into place, the disguised shape shifter gave a nod, "Well, if I went at full speed, they wouldn't need an old fossil like you creaking through the halls."

"Sure they would. To fix the mistakes upstart punks like you make when you fumble everything up," he bantered before jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. "Now let's go. Missy made me bring in these brownies she made for you."

"Without eggs?"

"You think there would be any left for you otherwise?"

"Sorry if I think the whole devouring of the unborn is just slightly wrong."

"Peanut butter is mashed up tree fetuses. That hasn't stopped me yet."

"You monster," Gar laughed as he followed his elder into the center of operations for the janitors. Tall shelves that reached to the ceiling were stacked with cleaning products of every sort and other tools of the trade found purchase anywhere there was room. In a corner, there was an aged fridge next to a circular table that had been scavenged from the cafeteria after they had deemed it 'unserviceable.' A large TV set squatted atop the fridge and Norman swept the remote of the table, turning to the news as Gar reached into the fridge to retrieve the lunchbox that had 'MARK' scrawled across it in sharpie. He sighed as he lowered himself into one of the seats that a teacher had tried to throw away because it wouldn't lean back. Norman joined him at the table with a paper plate stacked with the aforementioned brownies, which he passed over, and his own lunch box.

"Your wife is a goddess amongst women," he mumbled reverently about a brownie that seemed to melt in his mouth.

"You act like I don't know," he returned from beside the microwave tucked next to the bottles of window cleaner, hungrily watching his pirouetting meatloaf. "Did your girl make you anything?"

Gar was forced to school his features at the stench that assaulted his fine-tuned olfactory as he opened his lunch box, and called back to his training at the hands of Rita and upon the set of Space Trek 2020 as he lifted the offending thermos up. Unscrewing the top, he allowed the revulsion to show through as the odor of the tar-like substance rushed into the room. As Norman gagged and coughed at the accosting smell, the younger man observed, "That'd be a 'yes.'"

"Holy – what'd you do?! Forget an anniversary or something?"

"Seriously, did you? Because Cheshire has toxins that are safer than that looks," Rose added, her disgust evident even without being introduced to the fare's noxious fumes.

"Of course not," he snapped before pausing and counting in his head. "At least, I don't think so."

"Goddamn, you two are disgusting," grumbled a man as he ambled inside along a weathered woman, both immediately noting the cloud that infested the room.

"Mark did something to piss off his lady friend," Norman offered as he settled back into his seat.

One took a deeper whiff as he approached and had to swallow down the rising bile in his throat as he covered his mouth, "Geeeezus! She trying to kill you or something?"

"No," he sighed, "She's just got a strange sense of taste."

"Obviously," the woman observed with a chuckle, "I mean, she's dating you, isn't she?"

Their heckling carried on for several minutes, the three of them trading turns in delivering playful barbs as they ate before finally turning to discussion of more pertinent news and the occasional grumble concerning a new mess they had discovered. Gar joined in the talks sparingly, holding back the typical flood of chatter, as he took the opportunity, which he had made a habit of doing, to study his coworkers. Since he had been a child, he had not been able to sit amongst regular men and women and engage in simple conversation without any curious glances or questions suddenly being cut off as the asker lost his or her courage. He did not bemoan the nature of his powers and had long since come to believe that 'normal,' if it did exist, was highly overrated, but he enjoyed the ease of the conversation with the cover provided by his holo-ring.

That wasn't to say that he was ignoring his duties as they conjectured on exactly how and where they would hide a body even though Gar still staunchly defended his view that the best idea was to take the corpse from the school entirely and spread it between the hyenas and crocodiles at the nearby zoo. He analyzed all the scents that drifted from their clothes and forms, cataloging them as he discerned their origin. His current company carried benign although not entirely pleasant aromas that were blaringly prominent to him. Occasionally there was the disquieting scent of blood or other fragrance that didn't fit in his typical understanding of schools, but he had yet to pinpoint their origins. Other times, there were faint sounds, almost beyond his range of hearing, in deserted halls but they also eluded his search.

A new smell invaded his sensitive nostrils, a noxious scent that reminded him of hospitals and the detached sterility of them, and he glanced over his shoulder to see a lean, crude broomstick of a man with a billed cap covering his balding head. Tiny eyes stared back at Gar distrustfully as the skinny man stomped to the fridge and removed his Tupperware containers with undue savagery before tossing them onto the table. He flopped into his chair, ripped off a lid, and stabbed angrily at the lumpy mash potatoes that he preferred cold for some reason. Nodding at Gar, he grunted as he chewed sloppily, "You finish that back hallway upstairs yet, Mark?"

"Just a few more rooms to do," he replied.

"Hmm," Fenton Pike grunted in his typical disdain. The haggard looking man was the senior janitor at the Dalton Institute though Gar had yet to see him do anything to deserve that position. After handing out tasks, he would disappear to handle his own business that he never bothered to explain. Lazy and perpetually surly, there were dubious rumors that he had once applied to the police, but Gar had trouble believing that such a man ever held the desire to 'protect and serve.'

"Why don't you quit slacking off and actually do some work? Bet you'd finish up pretty quick then," he suggested snidely as he shoveled another scoop of potatoes into his mouth.

"Settle, Pike. I needed Mark's help with one of the bathrooms. One of the kids stuffed the toilet and overflowed it," Norman interjected.

"If you're too old to handle something like that, maybe you should retire," Fenton remarked snidely.

Fighting back the urge to pounce across the table and give the man his well-deserved mauling, Gar stood and packed up his lunch box while stating, "Well, I'm going to go finish up my section. I'll catch you guys later."

"See you, Mark," Norman called as the others grunted their farewells, focused more on the news and their meals. Striding into the hallway, he headed back towards the staircase but upon reaching the second floor, he raced down the halls to another set and returned to the first floor to pick up the scent that had been clinging to Fenton Pike. Out of sight of the others, he crept along as Rose provided commentary.

"So is that guy just a douche or is he part of NOWHERE too?"

"Pretty obvious, right?" he whispered. "I personally prefer the more polite villains. Sure, they're a shifty bunch, but at least you can have a conversation with them. Not to mention the mid-battle banter."

"Just so long as they don't start to monologue. I _hate_ that," she moaned.

"Hey, don't let a good monologue go to waste. Villain starts one, you just use the chance to sock them in the jaw," he advised as he wound through the abandoned school.

"What if they've got you captured or something?"

"Then it's more of a mental game. Start nitpicking about their plan and everything else they talk about. Annoy them. You know what's really great? Pretending to fall asleep. That _really_ riles them up," he chuckled as a fond memory surged to the forefront of his mind.

"So you're suggesting that I intentionally piss off homicidal maniacs?" she asked drolly.

"No, I'm suggesting you stall them," he corrected as he stepped into the bottommost floor of the school, where the locker rooms, weight lifting center, and more function essential components were located. "So that we can save you."

"What if you can't find me?" she wondered, her tone growing slightly serious to mirror his.

"Rosie, I've got your scent. I'll always find you," he promised as he followed the trail he'd been scouting to the boiler room, pushing through the door of the pipe cluttered room. Heat rolled from the entry, and the damp air caused his clothes to cling to him as he dove deeper into the room that was filled with the soft thrum of machinery. Inhaling deeply through his nostrils, he focused on the scent lingering beneath the heavy shroud of moisture and budding fungi. The antiseptic smell had been thicker on the senior janitor than it was in the crowded room, and he found himself facing a wall without any apparent means of passage.

He paused and frowned at the obstacle as Rose snorted, "Yeah, real boost of confidence there."

"If you think a wall's just a wall, she-with-the-hair-of-the-silvery-moon, you really haven't been at this job long enough," he mused as his fingers felt along the smooth surface, searching for an indent or other sign of a passageway. He was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps and he turned, miming perplexed study of several gauges. Fenton stomped into the room and scowled at the intruder.

"What are you doing in here?" he snapped.

"Temperature's wonky up in the room. I was trying to figure out what was wrong," he answered innocently, straightening as he did so.

Fenton scoffed, "You can't fix that down here, dipshit. Stop stalling and get back to work."

"All right, all right. Don't get your panties in a twist," he grumbled, sliding pass the elder man and wincing at the nearly overwhelming smell that seeped off of him but departing before anything could be made of it. He bounded up the stairs as Rose's voice sounded in his ear once again.

"I totally call a punch for when we take these creeps down."

"Get in line," he grumbled as he trudged back up to the second floor.

"We'll rock-paper-scissors for it," she returned as the door into the computer room opened and she glanced back to see Eddie stride in, his excitement evident. A large notebook was clenched in his hand and he scribbled on it furiously, mumbling to himself.

Pressing the button to turn off her mike momentarily, she nodded to him, "Hey, Eddie, what are you up to?"

"Miss Horrific just gave me a pretty huge breakthrough for Styler's solid light projector. I'm about to head over there and show him my thoughts," he answered.

"Oh, is that who Duela is this time? I couldn't tell," she mused, eyeing him thoughtfully. Eddie had been partnering with their purple-haired peer and their wheelbound teacher on a project that consumed most of his time and attention. She saw him sparingly as he journeyed to Styler's house to work on the project, and it had been a while that they had a chance to speak normally. Biting her lip, she hesitated before steadying and asked, "Hey, so anyone asked you to that dance yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm still planning on going. Mostly to watch Styler make a fool of himself when Jess drags him out onto the dance floor," he smirked.

"She asked him?" she followed a new vein of conversation, the anxiety she had refused to acknowledge settling back down.

"Yep. It floored him. I think that's like the only time I've seen him without a comeback until he stammer out a yes," he recalled fondly. His smile faded and he glanced away, licking his lips before posing his own query, "So, uh, you going to the dance?"

"I don't know. Kat's been trying to set me up with a date, but if I go, it's going to be on my own. That way I can slip out and do some more scouting," she shrugged.

"That's good."

She arched the brow over her functional eye, "That nobody wants to ask me out?"

"Yea – I mean, no! I was talking about your plan. It's a good one. I bet there's a whole bunch of people who want to ask you out."

"Whole bunch of people that want to ask Rose _Bloomberg_ out; not Wilson," she muttered with some bitterness as she looked back to the screens. "Aren't a whole lot of people looking to hook up with a cyclops that's got more scars than New York has alleys."

His gaze drifted to the testimonies of her battles that marked her tanned flesh and were obscured in more recent times by her holographic projector. Most he was unfamiliar with, absent at the time of their earning, but others he had borne witness to. Claw marks bit into her forearm from their battle against Control Freak's video game demons. There was a series of still-angry red marks from when she had sheltered a child from a shattering window with her body. Her supple frame was decorated with demonstrations of her fortitude and refusal to allow any innocents or civilians came to harm in her presence, and he had always admired her for that. However, since their infiltration into the Dalton Institute, he had noted that while she performed with her typical cool and capability, she seemed uncomfortable amongst the regular members of society. Unease had crept into her typically unflappable demeanor as she walked amongst everyday youths who she had never had much in common with even before her father had tried to take her under his wing.

Glancing about for a moment, he tossed his notebook onto the couch and leapt into the small pit the central computer was situated in. Sliding past her, he approached the keyboard and pressed the key to open communications to announce, "Hey, Gar, it's Eddie. Rose is going offline for a bit. We're heading out, so Blackfire or DeeDee will be filling in."

"Fine by me. Don't do anything me and my midnight sun wouldn't do because at the point, you're getting into some pretty freaky stuff," he returned evenly.

"What did I just tell you about things I would rather not know?" Rose seethed though her curious gaze remained fixed on Eddie who gave an innocent smile.

"Speaking of which, try to get my golden and ebon beauty to come chat with me. It's not often that we get a chance to talk without getting . . . distracted," he admitted with a wry chuckle.

"All right, I'm done listening to this," the one-eyed girl threw up her hands as she stormed to the stairs. She was surprised but, even if she wasn't about to admit it, pleasantly so when Eddie jogged up behind her and hook his elbow around her limb. He dragged her down another branch of the hall and she permitted him to do so as she glanced up at the red-skinned boy, "You might want to tell me exactly what it is that you're doing before I twist off your arm and beat you into unconsciousness with it."

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't go stir-crazy again. I figured we'd go out on the town and do something," he shrugged, hoping to evade any form of punishment. She eyed him speculatively, pursing her lip before rolling her cerulean orb and sighing.

"Just so long as we don't pick up any strays this time."

* * *

**Good news, folks. We managed to get this out early, so we hope you appreciate and enjoy that. Express said appreciation and joy in that little review box, right down there. Yep, that one right there. Just click and start typing your thoughts and feed us your critiques . . .**

**And with that, Gula's done typing any form of communication for a while.**

** Guest: We're glad that you like them. When we first joined the site, we were planning on writing a story about them, but we figure nobody would read it because nobody knows them. So we fit them in in NOWHERE instead of the original members of Gen 13. And we are not answering that last question for the sake of some mystery.**


End file.
